Prawdziwa przyjaciółka
by Myrkul
Summary: Co by się stało, gdyby na czwartym roku Harry'ego Ginny zapytała go, jak się czuje, gdy jej brat odwrócił się od niego? Co gdyby spróbowała się z nim zaprzyjaźnić? Co byłoby inaczej? Tłumaczenie "A Friend Indeed" autorstwa kb0. H/G
1. Rozdział 1: Przyjaciele, starzy i nowi

_**Od tłumacza:** Poniższe opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem opowiadania „A Friend Indeed", napisanego przez Kevina (kb0), które można znaleźć w języku angielskim na tej stronie. Polecam przeczytanie go w oryginale, jak również zapoznanie się z pozostałymi jego historiami. Całe opowiadanie jest intelektualną własnością Kevina, oczywiście z wyjątkiem świata HP, którego twórcą jest JKR, ja jestem jedynie tłumaczem._

**_This story is a translation of „_A Friend Indeed_" written by Kevin (kb0), which can be found in English on this website. I highly recommend reading it in original and reading rest of his stories. All of the story is intellectual property of Kevin, with exception of HP world, which of course belong to JKR, I'm just a translator._**

_**Od autora:** Oto moja mała wariacja na temat „co jeśli…", która przyszła mi do głowy. Jak wszyscy prawdziwi fani H/G uważam, że dużo fajniej połączyć ich ze sobą wcześniej niż w kanonie. _

_Ta historia po prostu przyszła do mnie pewnego wieczoru. Najśmieszniejsze, że wystarczyło zmienić kilka drobnych wydarzeń na początku, nieco zmodyfikować jedną z postaci i pozwolić wydarzeniom toczyć się dalej. Ostateczna wersja, którą tu widzicie, zawdzięcza swój kształt umiejętnemu operowaniu skalpelem przez moshpita (Josha), który pomógł mi poruszać się w innym stylu pisania. (Musiałem też przyjąć na siebie dużo czerwonego atramentu, ale efekt mi się podoba :-) Mam u Josha wielki dług za czas i wysiłek poświęcony przez niego tej historii, jak również za dobrą zabawę przy omawianiu jej i pisaniu. Dzięki Josh!_

_Mam nadzieję, że będziecie się dobrze bawić przy czytaniu._

_Jak we wszystkich innych fanficach, świat Harry'ego Pottera należy do JKR, ja tylko pożyczam go na chwilę dla zabawy. Nie osiągam z tego żadnych zysków._

_Nota o datach: W mojej wersji „Czary Ognia" wybór zawodników następuje podczas uczty w Halloween, ale następnego dnia jest niedziela (CzO, rozdz. 18). Zwracam na to uwagę, gdyż miałem problem z datami. W 1994 r. 31 października wypadał w poniedziałek. Ponieważ to świat magii, uważam, że JKR mogła się trochę zabawić kalendarzem, ale ja zamierzam udawać, że Dumbledore wybrał na ucztę najbliższą sobotę, by móc trzymać się prawdziwych dat. Po przemyśleniach i szperaniu w kalendarzu, wydaje się, że JKR użyła kalendarza z 1992 r., kiedy pisała CzO, w każdym razie wówczas daty i dni tygodnia bardzo ładnie się zgadzają. Ten sam problem pojawił się przy weekendzie w Hogsmade oraz przy liście od Syriusza, jak również z pewnością w innych miejscach. _

_

* * *

_

**Rozdział 1: Przyjaciele, starzy i nowi**

(niedziela, 30 października 1994r.)

Pewnego chłodnego, lecz poza tym przyjemnego dnia, Harry siedział na kanapie przed małym ogniem we wspólnym pokoju Gryffindoru. Wkrótce miał zacząć się obiad, ale on nie był pewien czy naprawdę ma ochotę jeść. Oczywiście mnóstwo z tych uczuć było wywołane nowymi warunkami w jakich się znalazł. Niechętnie zaczął się zastanawiać nad nieszczęściami, które przyciągnął w ciągu ostatnich 24 godzin, które postawiły go w kolejnej w jego życiu okropnej sytuacji.

Ten rok toczył się tak dobrze, jak można było oczekiwać, aż do ostatniego wieczoru i uczty z okazji Halloween. Konkretnie do chwili, gdy jego imię wyfrunęło z Czary Ognia, jako nieprzewidzianego czwartego zawodnika w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Harry musiał przyznać, że gdzieś w głębi duszy marzył o zostaniu zawodnikiem, tak samo jak wszyscy inni, ale tak naprawdę nie rozważał zgłoszenia się. Nie miał odpowiedniego wieku i doświadczenia, by wziąć udział. Jednak teraz nie miał już w tej sprawie wyboru. To był pierwszy problem, odpowiedzialny za dużą część ogarniającej go frustracji i złości.

Pochylił się w przód by oprzeć łokcie na kolanach i przeczesał włosy palcami, jednocześnie zastanawiając się nad swoim drugim poważnym problemem. Ron nie chciał już z nim rozmawiać. Tego ranka Hermiona wyjaśniła mu pozycję Rona w rodzinie i dlaczego czyniło to najlepszego przyjaciela Harry'ego zazdrosnym o niemal wszystko, ale Harry nie uważał, że powinno to stanąć między nimi. Byli najlepszymi kumplami, a przynajmniej powinni nimi być. Przed wczorajszą kolacją mógłby przysiąc, że nic tego nie zmieni, ale w tej chwili nie był już taki pewny. Jakaś mała część jego umysłu przypominała mu, że obaj mają jedynie po czternaście lat i nie są jeszcze dorośli, ale ta „bezsłowna" kłótnia wydawała się Harry'emu strasznie dziecinna. Czuł, że naprawdę potrzebuje wsparcia swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, skoro jasne było, że wszyscy inni będą go słownie atakować. Harry nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Ron nie może zobaczyć tej prostej prawdy. Harry wiedział, że trwałby wiernie przy Ronie, gdyby ich sytuacje się odwróciły.

Choć te dwie najnowsze sytuacje walczyły w nim, nie dając mu spokoju, wiedział że jego trzeci problem jest nie mniej ważny. Powracające ku jego rozpaczy, wypełnione bólem sny, o których wiedział, że to wizje, w których ludzie planowali go zabić. Zaczęły się wcześniej tego lata, a on wiedział, że Voldemort coś planuje, nie wiedział jednak co.

Ginny Weasley zeszła po schodach ze swojego dormitorium, zamierzając udać się na obiad. Było kilka minut za wcześnie, ale i tak nie miała nic lepszego do roboty. Jednak gdy dotarła do końca schodów zauważyła siedzącego przy kominku chłopaka o kruczoczarnych włosach, które przeczesywał palcami. W innej chwili przyznałaby, że to coś, co zawsze sama chciała zrobić. Jednak w tej chwili mogła powiedzieć, że był szczególnie zły albo nerwowy. Wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar wyrwać sobie włosy z głowy, albo rzucić klątwę na meble.

Normalnie przeszłaby obok z odwróconym wzrokiem, ale coś w jego postawie krzyczało jak bardzo potrzebuje przyjaciela. Wiedziała, że, sądząc po krzywych spojrzeniach jakie rzucali sobie wcześniej Harry i Ron, jej brat-idiota nie okazał się przyjacielem, ale była zaskoczona brakiem Hermiony. Być może jej brat dostawał właśnie kazanie, co zostawiało Harry'ego by w ciszy pogrążał się w swoich kłopotach. Ginny wzięła głęboki oddech dla dodania sił i zdecydowała, że skorzysta z rady, którą dała jej w lecie Hermiona – być przyjacielem dla Harryego i pozbyć się nieśmiałości, która tak ją osłabiała.

Hermiona powiedziała jej, że musi się pozbyć swojego zauroczenia, bo one rzadko dawały efekt. Harry potrzebował przyjaciół, ale, jak większość czternastoletnich chłopców, nie miał pojęcia co zrobić z dziewczyną. Ginny pomyślała, że to zdecydowanie opisuje jej brata, Rona, choć nie miała pojęcia skąd Hermiona wie o tym tak dobrze, skoro brunetka nigdy nie miała chłopaka.

Ginny powoli podeszła do Harry'ego i usiadła na krześle obok, przybierając swój możliwie najlepszy „normalny" wyraz twarzy, zarezerwowany dla sytuacji zaraz po spłataniu jakiegoś figla.

- Harry, czy coś jest nie tak? – spytała delikatnie. Patrzyła jak podnosi na chwilę głowę, by sprawdzić kim ona jest.

- Tak, wszystko.

Ukrył z powrotem twarz w dłoniach, ale Ginny studiowała Harry'ego wystarczająco długo, by wiedzieć, że każda odpowiedź inna niż „w porządku" oznaczała, że ma poważne problemy. Nie wiedziała jednak, czy Harry uzna ją za osobę, z którą można rozmawiać na coś więcej niż grzecznościowe tematy, nie mówiąc o zwierzeniach.

- Jeśli się ze mną podzielisz, może będę mogła pomóc – powiedziała z półuśmiechem, który, miała nadzieję, nie wyglądał na wymuszony. To brzmiało jak coś, co zrobiłby przyjaciel i zrobiłaby to samo dla każdej dziewczyny z trzeciego roku, która miałaby problem. Robiła to już kiedyś dla swoich braci, więc miała nadzieję, że to właściwa reakcja dla Harry'ego.

Harry nawet na nią nie spojrzał.

- Nie sądzę. To znaczy, jak mam przekonać ludzi, że naprawdę nie zgłosiłem się do tego Turnieju? Wątpię czy ktokolwiek poza Moodym i Dumledorem mi wierzy, a Moody uważa, że ktoś zrobił to, by mnie zabić.

To zszokowało Ginny. Pomysł, że ktoś chce użyć Turnieju, by zabić Harry'ego wydawał się dziwny, biorąc pod uwagę jak skomplikowany musiał być spisek, by osiągnąć sukces. Jednocześnie jednak słyszała jak Hermiona dogłębnie analizuje ilu zawodników zginęło w poprzednich edycjach, więc w tym pomyśle była jakaś logika.

- Co myślisz Ginny?

Wróciła do chwili obecnej, by odkryć, że Harry wyczekująco na nią patrzy.

- Czy _ty _uważasz, że sam się zgłosiłem?

Harry nigdy za dużo z nią nie rozmawiał, poza kilkoma strzępami konwersacji w czasie roku szkolnego i latem, a teraz nagle pytał o jej opinię.

To było skomplikowane pytanie, bez łatwych wyjść, jeśli chciała być szczera wobec siebie lub Harry'ego. Westchnęła. Wiedziała, że musi mówić prawdę, ale robienie tego nie było łatwe, biorąc pod uwagę jej chwiejące się postanowienie byia sobą w pobliżu Harry'ego.

- Szczerze? Nie jestem pewna co myśleć. Podejrzewam, że prosta odpowiedź to taka, o której myślą wszyscy inni. Ale na ile cię znam, nie sądzę żebyś to zrobił. To nie brzmi jakbyś ty to zrobił – Ginny musiała walczyć, by nie spłonąć jasnym rumieńcem po tym stwierdzeniu, ale zatrzymała się tylko na moment. Lata psocenia razem z braćmi lub przeciw nim umożliwiły jej dotarcie tak daleko i wiedziała, że musi brnąć dalej. – Wiem, że mało kto słuchał cię ubiegłego wieczoru, ale słyszałam jak mówiłeś, że tego nie zrobiłeś. Więc przypuszczam, że taka jest prawda.

Zorientowała się, że w pewnym sensie bełkocze i myśli na głos, ale Harry wydawał się zadowolony słuchając jej.

- Dzięki Ginny. Nawet nie wiesz ile to dla mnie znaczy.

Ze wszystkich sił starała się nie zarumienić przez jego otwartość. Wiedziała, że jeśli skupi się na tym co powiedział, nie będzie w stanie kontynuować. Ignorując ciepło, które napływało do jej policzków, zwróciła rozmowę w stronę pozostałych lęków Harry'ego.

- Nie chcę być nieczuła, ale użeranie się z resztą szkoły nie brzmi tak źle. Niestety musiałeś się już z tym wcześniej zmierzyć i na pewno nie jest to powód do wyrywania sobie włosów. I tak na końcu zawsze okazywało się, że to ty masz rację.

Roześmiał się smutnym, pustym śmiechem.

- Nie, to tylko pierwszy z trzech problemów, z którymi próbuję sobie poradzić.

Ginny zatrzymała się na moment. Choć Harry ujawnił jeden problem, co samo w sobie stanowiło nowość, nie była pewno czy powinna nakłaniać go do mówienia o pozostałych. Zastanawiała się, czy naprawdę się przed nią otwiera, czy po prostu złapała go w gadatliwym nastroju.

- Więc co poza tym jest takie złe?

Patrzyła jak Harry przeciąga ręką przez włosy. Cokolwiek stanowiło jądro jego problemów, było to coś co czyniło go bardzo zdenerwowanym, a coś w sposobie jaki na nią patrzył sprawiało, że zastanawiała się czy jej zaufa czy nie.

- Tego lata przyśnił mi się Voldemort… mówił komuś by mnie sprowadził dla jakiegoś jego planu. Nie wiem czego chce, ale to nie może być dobre. Jeśli ktoś nie planuje zabić mnie w Turnieju to pewnie zrobi to dla niego.

Ginny nie zachłysnęła się na dźwięk imienia najstraszniejszego czarnoksiężnika w najnowszej historii, choć sama nie wypowiadała słowa na V – jeszcze. Jej doświadczenia z szesnastoletnim Tomem Riddle podczas pierwszego roku tutaj, pozwoliły jej pozbyć się dużej części strachu przed imieniem, ale miała duży respekt dla wiedzy i mocy, które poosiadał Riddle.

- Dobra, rozumiem czemu cię to martwi. Dumbledore jest tutaj, tak samo jak profesor Moody, prawda? Ale biorąc pod uwagę co ci się wcześniej przydarzyło, rozumiem twoją ostrożność. Ostrożność nie jest zła, ale jeśli im powiesz, może ci pomogą. Powiedziałeś o tym komuś komu ufasz?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Tak, powiedziałem… komuś. Obiecał, że się tym zajmie.

Ginny zastanawiała się przez chwilę, komu Harry powiedział. Było oczywiste, że nie był to Ron ani Hermiona, a sądząc po tonie także nie profesor Dumbledore.

- W porządku, w takim razie zaufaj, że zrobią co powiedzieli. Jaki jest trzeci problem? – Ginny była dumna, że głos jej nie drżał, gdy próbowała go pocieszyć. Nie była pewna, czy naprawdę się uspokaja, ale przynajmniej zachowywał się bardziej spokojnie.

Harry siedział cicho przez chwilę i Ginny zaczęła się zastanawiać czy jego gadatliwy nastrój nie skończył się tak szybko jak się pojawił. W końcu westchnął i zobaczyła ze smutkiem, że wygląda na zagubionego.

- Możesz mi z tym pomóc. Czy wiesz czemu twój brat już się do mnie nie odzywa?

Ginny przerwała, by przeanalizować swoje wspomnienia z tego dnia.

- Zauważyłam, że nie siedział koło ciebie na obiedzie, ale nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że z tobą nie rozmawia. Nie powiedział ci dlaczego?

Harry potrząsnął głową, wyglądając na jeszcze bardziej zagubionego.

- Właściwie nie. Zeszłej nocy był zły, bo myślał, że włożyłem swoje imię do Czary i nie powiedziałem mu jak to zrobić, żeby też mógł się zgłosić, przynajmniej tak powiedział. Kiedy powiedziałem mu, że tego nie zrobiłem, nie uwierzył mi i wściekł się jeszcze bardziej. Trochę na siebie nakrzyczeliśmy. To głupie, myślałem że jest jednym z moich najbliższych przyjaciół, ale on mi nie wierzy i to… i to boli, wiesz?

Ginny westchnęła, bo wiedziała aż za dobrze na czym polega problem. Nie chciała tego wyjaśniać, ale może pozwoli to Harry'emu zrozumieć czemu czasem Ron zachowuje się tak a nie inaczej.

- Harry, on po prostu jest zazdrosny.

Harry odchylił się na krześle i spojrzał na nią.

- Hermiona próbowała mi to rano wyjaśnić, ale nie rozumiem. Przynajmniej nie do końca. Jasne, za uczestnictwem w Turnieju idzie pewna sława, ale to jest cholernie ciężkie i może dla mnie oznaczać dosłownie krew, pot i łzy – jęknął. – Jestem dopiero na czwartym roku. Jak oni oczekują że to przeżyję? – spytał poirytowany.

Ginny pomyślała, że jak na Herry'ego to prawie rozpaczliwe skomlenie.

- To prawda, ale jego pociąga też nagroda finansowa. Harry, nie lekceważ pragnienia Rona, by wyrobić sobie opinię. Mogę powiedzieć coś specjalnego o każdym z moich braci, od Billa do bliźniaków. Ale kiedy dochodzisz do Rona zauważasz, że nie znalazł jeszcze sposobu by się wyróżnić, być postrzegany jako ktoś wyjątkowy.

Harry popatrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem i Giny wiedziała, że nie będzie łatwo tego wyjaśnić.

- Ginny, on ma czternaście lat. Nie miał czasu by zrobić coś specjalnego.

- Ale tobie się udało – starała się być spokojna i logiczna, mając nadzieję, że to pomoże Harry'emu zrozumieć co chce mu przekazać.

Harry parsknął.

- Ta, jasne – powiedział sarkastycznie. – Jestem znany z czegoś czego nie pamiętam, co zrobiła moja matka, o czym nie mam pojęcia. Miałem rok!

Ginny próbowała znaleźć inny sposób wyjaśnienia tego, ale wszystko sprowadzało się do zazdrości Rona o wszystko, czego Harry nie znosił.

- Harry, Ron tego tak nie widzi. Widzi, że jesteś sławny, że ludzie patrzą na ciebie inaczej. Wyróżniasz się, jesteś unikalny – próbowała wyjaśnić, ale było oczywiste, że Harry tego nie kupuje. Złość w jego głosie zupełnie ją zaskoczyła.

- Może mieć moją sławę jeśli tylko chce. Zamienię się z nim miejscami kiedy zechce. Może mieć moją sławę i Dursley'ów, a ja wezmę jego rodzinę i normalność.

- Może powinieneś mu to powiedzieć – zasugerowała Ginny po chwili ciszy. – Może to otworzy mu oczy.

Harry lekko wzruszył ramionami i opadł na oparcie.

- Może, jeśli tylko skłonię go, by mnie wysłuchał.

- Daj mu czas, W końcu to zrobi.

Ginny z zaskoczeniem zorientowała się, że zapomniała o wysiłku udawania, że jest bardziej swobodna przy Harrym. Tak bardzo wczuła się w rozmowę, że przestała udawać. Z małym uczuciem triumfu pozwoliła konspiracyjnemu uśmiechowi pojawić się na jej twarzy, gdy przebiegła myśl pojawiła się jej w głowie.

- W międzyczasie, może chciałbyś mieć nowego przyjaciela?

W oczach Harry'ego pojawiła się iskra, gdy wzruszał ramionami.

- Jasne, ale kogo?

Przewróciła oczami, nagle rozumiejąc co Hermiona miała na myśli mówiąc jak bardzo niekumaty potrafi czasami być Harry.

- Mnie, palancie.

Po raz pierwszy tego dnia Harry się uśmiechną i to osiągnięcie ją ucieszyło.

- Już jesteś moją przyjaciółką Ginny – potem zachmurzył się. – Em, Ginny, chyba powinienem cię za to przeprosić.

Ginny nie potrafiła zrozumieć co łączy te dwa zdania i była pewna, że widać to na jej twarzy, gdy próbowała rozgryźć zagadkę.

- Przeprosić za co?

- Cóż, nie byłem dla ciebie dobrym przyjacielem – przyznał. – Przepraszam, że… cóż, nie pomagałem ci bardziej przez ostatnie lata.

W głębi duszy Ginny była uradowana, że to słyszy, jednak zdawała sobie sprawę, że nawet gdyby próbował być wcześniej lepszym przyjacielem, to ona nie dałaby sobie z tym rady.

- Harry, naprawdę nie masz za co przepraszać. Jestem rok młodsza i mam inne grono przyjaciół – kiedy zastanawiała się, czemu wcześniej miałaby problem z jego przyjaźnią, zaczęła się lekko rumienić. – Cóż, poza tym nie ułatwiałam ci bycia moim przyjacielem – kiedy poczuła, że jej rumieniec staje się silniejszy, zrozumiała, że nie może być przy nim całkowicie normalna, przynajmniej nie bez dłuższej praktyki.

Harry był ewidentnie mistrzem przeoczania różnych rzeczy, bo wyraźnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy jakie problemy sprawia jej zachowanie spokoju.

- Może, może nie, ale i tak mogłem być bardziej przyjazny.

- Nigdy nie byłeś niemiły.

- Ale i tak powinienem być bardziej przyjacielski – żołądek Harry'ego zabulgotał głośno, a Ginny zachichotała, gdy spojrzał na swój brzuch tak jakby usiłował poskromić wzrokiem szalejącego tam potwora.

Gdy się uspokoiła, wstała.

- Ok, przyjacielu, chodź na kolację. Zaczęła się już kilka minut temu więc i tak powinniśmy iść.

Poczekała aż wstanie, po czy wspólnie przeszli przez dziurę za portretem.

- Harry, co ci powiedzieli o czekających na ciebie zadaniach? Czy możemy ci jakoś pomóc?

Przechodzili właśnie przez dziurę. Harry westchnął dramatycznie.

- Tak, moi przyjaciele mogą pomóc mi ćwiczyć. Myślę, że bardzo tego potrzebuję – kiedy szli dalej, Harry ściszył nieco głos. – Powiedzieli, że pierwsze zadanie ma być 24 listopada. Ma testować naszą odwagę i brawurę.

Ginny pomyślała o tym przez chwilę, skupiając się na rzeczach, które Harry już dokonał, a które wymagały obu tych cech.

- Powiedzieli wam w jaki sposób?

- Nie, to jest ta część dotycząca odwagi. Mamy sobie z tym poradzić sami, kiedy już się wydarzy. Będę miał… - umilkł.

- Przerąbane? – podpowiedziała.

Harry uśmiechnął się ponownie, kiedy doszli do dołu schodów i pomyślał jak miła dla niego była Ginny.

- Tak, to prawdopodobnie równie dobrze oddaje sens, jak to co miał na myśli – roześmiali się razem i Harry zorientował się, że czuje się dużo lepiej po tym jak dosiadła się do niego w pokoju wspólnym. – Ginny, dzięki że ze mną porozmawiałaś, kiedy nie musiałaś.

Jej uśmiech był prosty, ale szczery i poczuł się zadowolony, że ona też jest szczęśliwa.

- Jasne Harry, od tego są przyjaciele. Ty też byś mi pomógł, gdybym potrzebowała, prawda?

Szli kilka sekund, zbliżając się do Wielkiej Sali, a Harry myślał o tym, co powiedziała.

- Zrobiłem to raz i zrobiłbym to ponownie bez wahania, Ginny.

Harry zobaczył, że Ginny lekko zbladła, gdy zrozumiała aluzję do jej pierwszego roku. Zatrzymała się tuż przed drzwiami Wielkiej Sali, on stanął się razem z nią. Przez otwarte drzwi słyszeli hałas robiony przez wszystkich uczniów. Z głosu Ginny zniknął humor obecny w trakcie ich rozmowy, teraz pojawiły się nuty strachu.

- Nie chcę, żebyś kiedykolwiek musiał to robić jeszcze raz, Harry.

Harry próbował uspokoić ją uśmiechem, ale wiedział, że musi wyjaśnić.

- Wiem, ja też nie chcę, ale zrobiłbym to – gdy zaczęła odpowiadać przerwał jej gestem. – Od tego są przyjaciele, Ginny. Chodź, idziemy jeść.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego, rozumiejąc co chciał powiedzieć i przyspieszyła kroku, by dogonić go przed drzwiami Wielkiej Sali. Ginny zastanawiała się, czy właśnie do tego Hermiona chciała ją skłonić.

Kiedy weszli do Wielkiej Hali wiele głów obróciło się w ich stronę i rozpoczęły się szepty za ich plecami. Ginny widziała jak Harry zaczyna znów zamykać się w sobie i zasmuciło ją to bardziej niż była skłonna mu wyznać. Podobało jej się jak ożywiony i normalny wydawał się kilka minut temu, co tak bardzo przypominało jego nastrój z Nory.

Zatrzymał się mniej więcej w połowie stołu Gryfonów, nie wiedząc gdzie ma usiąść. Ginny dostrzegła Rona siedzącego koło Deana i Seamusa, podczas gdy Hermiona siedziała kilka miejsc dalej, naprzeciwko Neville'a.

- Tutaj, Harry. Usiądź koło Neville'a – pchnęła go lekko w plecy, a Harry przesunął się do miejsca, które ona wskazała. Usiadła koło niego.

Hermiona popatrzyła na Ginny, ewidentnie analizując sytuację. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki, po czy spojrzała na Harry'ego:

- Jak się czujesz Harry?

- W porządku – odparł swoją stałą odpowiedzią. Ginny wiedziała, że otwarty i gadatliwy Harry już zniknął, więc nalała mu soku z dyni, mając nadzieję, że będzie to dla niego zachętą do nakładania sobie jedzenia. Była zadowolona, że zrobił dokładnie co chciała, gdy ona nalewała sobie soku. Był to dość cichy posiłek dla całej czwórki, nie licząc Hermiony, która spytała wszystkich czy skończyli już swoje prace domowe na jutro. Harry nieśmiało przyznał, że został mu jeszcze esej dla Binnsa, ale pod karcącym spojrzeniem Hermiony obiecał, że skończy go po kolacji.

Ginny słuchała w ciszy, nie będąc przyzwyczajona do siedzenia z nimi podczas posiłków. Dopiero kiedy Neville podzielił się z Harrym swoimi uwagami na temat studentów Durmstrangu, konwersacja nabrała tempa.

- Trochę mnie onieśmielają – skomentował Neville.

- Myślę, że mogę to zrozumieć, przynajmniej w przypadku pierwszego wrażenia – odparł Harry po chwili. – Ale kiedy przyjrzysz się bliżej, zobaczysz, że są bardzo podobni do nas. Stań prosto i nie drżyj kiedy na nich patrzysz i będzie dobrze – Ginny zorientowała się, że potakuje razem z Hermioną.

- Łatwo ci mówić Harry – powiedział nieśmiały chłopak swojemu przyjacielowi. – Jesteś zawodnikiem.

Harry parsknął z niedowierzaniem na twarzy.

- Mogłem mieć trochę więcej przerażających doświadczeń niż ty, Neville, ale nie sądzę, bym był znacznie lepszy.

Ginny była ciekawa czemu Harry to powiedział, zwłaszcza że był znacznie lepszy w magii niż Neville.

- Harry – przerwała Hermiona. – Nie bez powodu jesteś najlepszym uczniem z Obrony w naszej klasie.

Ginny dojrzała rozczarowane spojrzenie, które Harry rzucił Hermionie, co ją zaskoczyło. Kiedy zobaczyła, jak skinął lekko głową w stronę Neville'a, który wpatrywał się w ciszy w stół, zorientowała się co chciał zrobić.

Hermiona załapała jeszcze szybciej, bo uśmiechnęła się, spojrzała na Neville'a i powiedziała:

- Ale masz rację, Neville nie jest daleko za tobą. Myślę, że przy odrobinie treningu mógłby być równie dobry.

Ginny była zadowolona, widząc jak Neville podnosi głowę z mieszaniną niewiary i nadziei na twarzy. Zobaczyła, jak Hermiona posyła mu uśmiech, zanim obróciła się do Harry'ego, a jej mina stała się niemal tak surowa jak MacGonagall.

- Jeśli już o tym mówimy, _masz zamiar _trenować przed tymi zadaniami, prawda?

Harry wzdrygnął się lekko, a Ginny wiedział, że każdy czuł się niezręcznie, gdy Hermiona wybierała go sobie za cel.

- Tak, Ginny mi to zasugerowała – po chwili mieszania w resztkach jedzenia na talerzu rozjaśnił się lekko. – Hej, to jest myśl. Pomoglibyście mi we trójkę w przygotowaniach? Poza pomaganiem mi moglibyście się nauczyć mnóstwa przydatnych rzeczy.

Hermiona wyglądała, jakby ktoś dał jej pierwszą edycję „Historii Hogwartu".

- Świetny pomysł, Harry. Będziemy się tylko musieli upewnić, że nie będzie nam to przeszkadzało w odrobieniu pracy domowej.

Ginny miała ochotę się roześmiać z przewidywalnej odpowiedzi Hermiony, ale zamiast tego wzięła łyk soku dyniowego. Zobaczyła jak Harry posyła jej lekki uśmiech, zanim odwrócił się do Neville'a.

- Co myślisz Neville? Dołączysz do nas? – spytał Harry.

Neville był ewidentnie zaskoczony pytaniem.

- Nie.. Nie wiem. Nie sądzę, żebym mógł wam pomóc – wykrztusił wreszcie.

- Co ty, Neville. Nie masz nic do stracenia, a mnóstwo do zyskania. Pomyśl, możesz nawet nauczyć się czegoś co będzie można dla zabawy wykorzystać na Malfoyu.

Ginny usłyszała jak Hermiona nagle wciąga powietrze. Harry wyraźnie również usłyszał, bo posłał jej spojrzenie mówiące „Nie". Hermiona wycofała się po chwili, choć widać było, że trudno ugryźć jej się w język.

- Cóż, myślę, że dobra – w końcu zgodził się Neville.

Ginny była zadowolona, bo odpowiedź Neville'a sprawiła, że Harry ponownie się uśmiechnął. Harry spojrzał na każde z nich po kolei, zanim stwierdził:

- Wspaniale! Porozmawiamy o tym w drodze powrotnej.

Ponieważ wszyscy skończyli już obiad, poszli do wieży Gryfonów, omawiając po drodze swoje nowe spotkania treningowe. Za każdym razem, kiedy nowa pora była proponowana, Harry upewniał się czy nie koliduje ona z planem zajęć Ginny, która miała inne lekcje niż pozostali. Kiedy dotarli do pokoju wspólnego zdecydowali wreszcie, że pierwszy trening zaczną we wtorek wieczorem.

Kiedy dotarli do wieży nastawienie Harry'ego zmieniło się zupełnie w stosunku do tego, w którym znalazła go Ginny, gdy zeszła na obiad. Niemal radosnym głosem powiedział:

- Idę poczytać historię, żeby zrobić ten esej dla Binnsa. Dobranoc wszystkim, zobaczymy się rano.

Kiedy wszyscy życzyli mu dobrej nocy popatrzył na Ginny.

- Dzięki za wszystko – powiedział, po czym zostawił ich. Jego proste podziękowanie sprawiło, że Ginny znów musiała walczyć z ogarniającym ją rumieńcem, sfrustrowana, że reaguje tak na Harry'ego nawet kiedy wszystko idzie dobrze.

Neville odszedł, by dołączyć do trwającej już gry w Gargulki, podczas gdy Hermiona poszła po torbę z książkami, twierdząc że chce poczytać naprzód na eliksiry. Ginny postanowiła zrobić to samo, tylko z zaklęciami.

Kiedy wróciła do pokoju wspólnego z książką i materiałami do zaklęć w rękach, dołączyła do stolika, przy którym siedziała Hermiona. Patrzyła jak Hermiona wynotowuje pewne rzeczy z podręcznika do eliksirów, ale jej myśli były zbyt rozbiegane, by mogła usiąść i się uczyć. Gdy po kilku kolejnych minutach wciąż nie otworzyła swojego podręcznika do zaklęć, Hermiona spojrzała na nią i zauważyła:

- Wyglądało, jakbyście dzisiaj byli z Harrym na bardzo przyjacielskiej stopie.

Tym razem Ginny nie mogła powstrzymać rumieńca, który wypełzł na jej twarz.

- Tak, zobaczyłam go tu jak szłam na obiad – przerwała na chwilę, zastanawiając się jak najlepiej opisać to, co się stało. – Wyglądał, jakby nie czuł się dobrze. Jakby był czyś naprawdę zdenerwowany.

Potrząsnęła głową, myśląc o tym jak wyglądał Harry gdy go tu znalazła, a jak przed pójściem do swojego zadania domowego. Była zadowolona, że mogła mu trochę pomóc.

- Pamiętam co mówiłaś mi w lecie i… i spróbowałam. Usiadłam, spróbowałam być przyjaciółką i podziałało – jej rumieniec, który zaczął już zanikać, powrócił z pełną siłą. – W pewnym sensie wciąż nie wierzę, że to zrobiłam. Poszłabym podziękować Fredowi i George'owi za nauczenie mnie aktorskich umiejętności, ale chcieliby wiedzieć dlaczego im dziękuję i zażądaliby jakiejś zapłaty.

Hermiona zaśmiała się lekko.

- Trzymaj tak dalej Ginny. Nikt nie może gwarantować co się stanie, ale bądź przyjaciółką dla Harry'ego, a on zawsze będzie dla ciebie. Poza tym jeśli poudajesz wystarczająco długo może się okazać, że przychodzi ci to naturalnie i nie ma potrzeby udawania.

To była interesująca myśl, którą Ginny rozważała przez resztę wieczoru.

* * *

Kolejny tydzień był dla Harry'ego okropny. Poza Hermioną, Ginny i Nevillem nikt z uczniów nie wierzył, że nie wrzucił swojego imienia do Czary. Hagrid mu wierzył, ale to nie pomogło w relacjach z uczniami. Harry myślał, że mógłby to przetrwać znacznie lepiej, gdyby Ron trwał przy nim tak jak na drugim roku, jednak Ron najczęściej go ignorował. Harry odkrył, że jego podobno-przyjaciel naśmiewał się z niego za plecami w przerwach pomiędzy ignorowaniem go.

Właśnie wtedy odkrył jakim darem niebios była Ginny. Kilkakrotnie znalazła go siedzącego samego w pokoju wspólnym. Podchodziła wówczas i rozmawiała z nim o normalnych sprawach: jego pracach domowych, jej pracach domowych, czarach, które mogą okazać się przydatne, a nawet Quidditchu. Harry odkrył że coraz łatwiej mu się z nią rozmawia. Powoli zanikał jego wcześniejszy dyskomfort, spowodowany jej dawnym zauroczeniem w nim i zaczynali budować prawdziwą przyjaźń, poznając siebie, zamiast dowiadywać się rzeczy o sobie.

Mimo jego ostracyzmu od większości populacji zamku, Hermiona pozostała tą samą niewzruszenie go popierającą osobą. Harry odkrył, że jej stałe poparcie spowodowało, że przestała pomagać Ronowi w jego lekcjach. Albo przez to, albo przez coś innego, co spowodowało, że przez pewien wieczór siedziała sfoszona. Dodatkową korzyścią czasowego rozbicia ich relacji był fakt, że kłócili się mniej. Hermionie udawało się więcej zrobić, a wszyscy inni byli zadowoleni, że nie muszą wysłuchiwać ich częstych kłótni.

Pierwszy grupowy trening przed Turniejem także okazał się pożyteczny. Hermiona przygotowała listę zaklęć, których nauczyli się przez trzy pierwsze lata, jak i tych których powinni nauczyć się na czwartym roku. Cała czwórka ciężko razem pracowała, zwłaszcza nad Zaklęciem Przywoływania, z którym Harry i Ron mieli wcześniej problemy na lekcji u Flitwicka. Ginny radziła sobie nieco lepiej niż oni, co lekko zaskoczyło Hermionę, biorąc pod uwagę, że Ginny nie miałaby tego czaru w programie zajęć aż do przyszłego roku.

Harry napisał długi list do Syriusza, powiadamiając go, że został wybrany i jaki spowodowało to rozłam w jego grupie przyjaciół. Niestety odpowiedź się spóźniała, choć Harry miał nadzieję, że Syriusz jest wciąż dobrze ukryty i opóźnienie nie jest spowodowane tym, że musi uciekać.

Największy incydent w tym tygodniu miał miejsce w klasie eliksirów, co nie było specjalną niespodzianką. Malfoy i jego przyjaciele chwalili się wokół swoimi plakietki, które pokazywały na zmianę „POPIERAJ CEDRYKA DIGGORY'EGO" i „POTTER CUCHNIE", jednocześnie popisując się swoim sprytem. Gdy Draco i Harry wzajemnie ostrzelali się czarami, które trafiły rykoszetem w Hermionę i Goyle'a, pojawił się Sanpe i pokazał swoje ślizgońskie kolory.

Snape powiedział Hermionie, że nie dzieje się z nią nic złego, choć jej przednie zęby sięgały za jej kołnierz. Ron przez moment zachował się jak za dawnych czasów, wrzeszcząc na Snape'a razem z Harrym. Obaj stracili punkty i dostali szlaban, a Harry przez moment miał nadzieję, że ta sytuacja może przywrócić mu najlepszego przyjaciela. Jednak gdy spojrzał na niego, z nadzieją, że mogą już ze sobą przebywać normalnie, Ron odszedł i dołączył do Deana i Seamusa.

Harry był zadowolony, że później na tych samych zajęciach uratował go Colin, zabierając na kontrolę różdżek, mimo że musiał spędzić kilkanaście nieprzyjemnych minut z Ritą Skeeter. Harry był zrozpaczony, że Ron wciąż ignoruje go albo unika. Na szczęście jego rozpacz powstrzymała go przed powiedzeniem zbyt wiele Ricie, zanim został uratowany przez Dumbledora. Nie był jednak pewien, co jej pióro w kolorze kwaśnej zieleni stworzy z jego ponurego nastroju.

Po kontroli różdżek, która wydała mu się nieco głupia, zszedł na dół na obiad, by zorientować się, że nie ma tam Hermiony. Ginny przesiadła się od swoich przyjaciół, by usiąść z Nevillem i Harrym wkrótce po tym jak ten przyszedł. Nie był pewien dlaczego to zrobiła, póki po chwili ciszy nie zaczęła rozmowy:

- Harry, co się stało?

Słyszał troskę w jej głosie, ale mógł jedynie patrzeć w dół na jedzenie, które zrzucił na swój talerz i bezmyślnie obracał nim w koło. Powoli opisywał swój dzień, robiąc ze swojego jedzenia szarą breję, nie jedząc przy tym w zasadzie nic. W końcu odepchnął talerz i położył ręce i głowę na stole przed sobą, nie będąc właściwie głodnym.

Ginny spojrzała na Neville'a, a ten skinął jej głową, potwierdzając, że Harry opowiedział jej wszystko dokładni i uczciwie. Nie mogła uwierzyć jak kiepskie dni Harry miewał czasami; nauczyciel nie powinien się tak zachowywać. Oczywiście Ron okazał się tu ekstra kretynem, co było dość niezwykłe, biorąc pod uwagę, że dwoma podstawowymi kretynami w życiu Harry'ego byli Malfoy i Snape. Nie myśląc o tym co robi, zaczęła powoli masować Harry'emu plecy. Jej mama zawsze robiła to jej i jej braciom, gdy mieli zły humor lub byli lekko podziębieni.

Masowała jego plecy przez kilka chwil, myśląc jednocześnie o jego problemach, gdy usłyszała:

- To naprawdę miłe…

Musiała użyć wszystkich sił, by powstrzymać dźwięk zaskoczenia i kontynuować ruch, tak jakby była to najbardziej zwyczajna rzecz pod słońcem. Cieszyła się, że Harry nie widzi jej ogromnego rumieńca, ale gdy spojrzała na moment na Neville'a zobaczyła, że uśmiechał się do niej szeroko. Położyła palec drugiej ręki na ustach, a Neville skinął głową i wrócił do jedzenia, choć musiał powstrzymywać wesołość.

Ginny wiedziała, że Harry ma pełne prawo mieć kiepski humor, ale jednocześnie zdawała sobie sprawę, że on musi o siebie zadbać. Niejedzenie przez jeden posiłek mogło być w porządku, ale on jadł mało odkąd został wybrany zawodnikiem i zaczynało to powoli odciskać na nim swoje piętno. Jego oczywiste zadowolenie z masażu dało jej jednak pomysł jak rozwiązać przynajmniej jeden problem.

Wstrzymała swój ruch i delikatnie powiedziała:

- Harry, musisz coś zjeść, by utrzymać siły. Nie musisz jeść wiele, ale zjedz coś, powiedzmy dziesięć kęsów. Jeśli zjesz dla mnie dziesięć kęsów pomasuję ci jeszcze potem plecy, jeśli będziesz chciał.

Nie była pewna jak zareaguje, ale warto było spróbować. Czy zobaczy ją jako kogoś próbującego pomóc, czy jako jeszcze jedną osobę, próbującą zmusić go do robienia czegoś, czego nie chce? Z historii opowiadanych przez lata przez Hermionę wiedziała, że potrafi być niesamowicie uparty.

Ku zdumieniu Ginny Harry powoli się wyprostował i zaczął jeść. Zjadł ponad pół talerza, zanim z powrotem oparł głowę o stół. Uśmiechając się do siebie zaczęła ponownie masować jego plecy, zastanawiając się nad jego problemami. Obróciła się do Neville'a i spytała:

- Naville, masz jakieś pomysły, jak możemy pomóc Harry'emu?

Neville potrząsnął głową

- Przykro mi – powiedział do obojga.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko, wtem zobaczyła że jej bliźniaczy bracia, którzy siedzieli dalej przy stole, podnoszą się szykując się do wyjścia. Nagle do głowy wpadł jej pomysł.

- Mam pomysł i muszę to sprawdzić. Spotkamy się później w pokoju wspólnym.

Zostawiła przyjaciół i przyspieszyła kroku, by złapać swoich braci.

Harry podniósł głowę, by popatrzeć jak odchodzi, potem spojrzał na Neville'a.

- Przykro mi Harry – powiedział Neville. – Też jestem twoim przyjacielem, ale nie pomasuję ci pleców.

Harry parsknął śmiechem.

- Palant.

- Kretyn – obaj się roześmiali, po czym podnieśli się i zaczęli wracać do wieży. Harry z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że ma znacznie lepszy humor.

* * *

Ginny złapała swoich braci, gdy ci docierali do schodów.

- Hej muszę pogadać z wami dwoma.

Fred spojrzał za siebie.

- Słyszałeś coś braciszku?

- Nie, nic. Chodź planować nasz następny figiel – odparł George.

- Moi drodzy bracia. Jeśli dacie mi kilka minut, podam wam pomysł na naprawdę śmieszny figiel kosztem Malfoya.

Bliźniacy zatrzymali się w miejscu i spojrzeli na siebie. Z uśmiechem obrócili się jednocześnie, każdy złapał jedno z ramion Ginny i poprowadzili ją w dół korytarza do tajnego przejścia. Obaj machnęli różdżkami i Ginny wiedział, ze ich rozmowa jest chroniona przed podsłuchiwaniem. Kiedy skończyli spojrzeli na nią wyczekująco.

- Najpierw musicie odpowiedzieć mi na pytanie. Czy wierzycie Harry'emu? Myślicie, że wrzucił swoje imię do Czary czy nie? – Ginny czekała, podczas gdy bliźniacy patrzyli na siebie przez kilka sekund.

- Szczerze? – spytał George. Ginny skinęła głową. – Nie, wątpię, żeby to był on. Jesteśmy na szóstym roku i jeśli nam nie udało się odkryć jak to zrobić, to wątpimy, żeby on zdołał.

- Nie wiemy tylko jak to się stało. Choć założyłbym się, że przekonał kogoś starszego, żeby wrzucił jego imię za niego – powiedział Fred.

- Harry mówi, że tego nie zrobił, Dumbledore mu wierzy – odparła Ginny.

Obaj chłopcy patrzyli na siebie przez dłuższą chwilę, w końcu Fred stwierdził:

- Myślę, że w takim razie mu wierzymy, ale jakie to ma znaczenie?

- Tak, jest w Turnieju – dodał George.

- Dużo by dla niego znaczyło, gdyby wiedział, że ludzie mu wierzą. Moglibyście mu powiedzieć co sądzicie?

- Moglibyśmy, ale co będziemy z tego mieli? – spytał George.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się.

- Dobrą psotę.

- Ooooch – powiedział Fred z upodobaniem. - To jest ten uśmiech „Ginny dostała fajny prezent świąteczny". Co masz na myśli?

- Może publiczną nagość? – podpowiedział George.

Ginny wzdrygnęła się.

- Na wszystkie świętości, nie! – wzięła głęboki oddech, starając się usunąć obraz nagiego Malfoya z głowy i powiedziała:

- Widzieliście te plakietki, które Malfoy zrobił?

Obaj skinęli głową.

- Czy możecie nałożyć czar na drzwi Wielkiej Sali, który spowoduje, że zmienią się plakietki wszystkich, którzy przez nie przejdą?

- To da się zrobić…

- Co konkretnie masz na myśli?

- Możecie zostawić tą część „Popieraj Cedryka Diggory'ego", bo nie chcę by za dużo uwagi skierowało się na Harry'ego, ale zmieńcie „Potter cuchnie" na „Malfoy moczy się w łózku" – wyjaśniła Ginny. – To powinno zawstydzić Malfoya, ale będzie na tyle czyste, by nie wpędzić nikogo w tarapaty.

- To może być całkiem łatwe…

- Ale czy nie lepiej byłoby zmienić to na coś bardziej konkretnego?

- Jasne, byłoby super, gdyby napis głosił „Malfoy kocha Snape'a", ale wówczas Snape byłby w to osobiście zaangażowany, a z nim chcę się policzyć osobno – odpowiedziała im Ginny.

- Ok, możemy to zrobić.

- Tak, to dla dobrej sprawy.

- A kiedy będziesz miała dobry pomysł na Snape'a, przyjdź do nas.

- Ale pamiętaj, że Snape jest trudnym celem dla psot.

- Na pewno – zgodziła się Ginny. – Myślałam o jakimś czarze, który zmuszałby go do mówienia „punkty dla Gryffindoru" zamiast „zabieram punkty Gryffindorowi", ale to byłoby zbyt oczywiste. Potrzebuję czegoś subtelniejszego.

- Tak jak mówisz, siostrzyczko.

- Na kiedy chcesz ten czar na drzwiach?

- Tak szybko jak dacie radę – powiedziała. – Poświęćcie na to dodatkowy dzień albo dwa, jeśli będziecie musieli, bo to się musi udać za pierwszym razem.

Uśmiechnięte trio Weasley'ów ruszyło do pokoju wspólnego, na zmianę rzucając pomysły na psotę wymierzoną w Snape'a.

* * *

(czwartek, 9 listopada)

Harry, Hermiona, Ginny i Neville przyszli na kolację z zamiarem szybkiego zjedzenia i udania się do nieużywanej klasy w pobliżu wieży, by poćwiczyć zaklęcia. Ginny podniosła głowę znad jedzenia w samą porę, by zobaczyć małe poruszenie przy stole Ślizgonów. Kiedy miała już spytać Harry'ego czy widzi o co chodzi, jeden z Puchonów przy następnym stole zaczął się śmiać i wskazywać na siebie.

Ten Puchon siedział do niej plecami, ale jego przyjaciel po drugiej stronie stołu przycisnął swoją plakietkę, która zmieniła się z „Popieraj Cedryka Diggory'ego" na „Malfoy to charłak". Niemal wypluła sok, który próbowała właśnie połknąć. Z szerokim uśmiechem szturchnęła Harry'ego, który siedział obok niej i wskazała plakietkę Puchona.

Harry parsknął i zaczął się śmiać, zanim zdążył powiedzieć Hermionie i Neville'owi, którzy siedzieli po przeciwnej stronie stołu, by obrócili się i przyjrzeli plakietce.

- Zastanawiam się jak to się stało.

- Możesz mi podziękować, jeśli chcesz – powiedziała skromnie z lekkim tylko rumieńcem.

Harry popatrzyła na nią.

- Ty to zrobiłaś? – jego głos był cichy, jakby starał się utrzymać rozmowę tylko między nimi, podczas gdy Hermiona chichotała pod nosem, a Neville śmiał się otwarcie.

- Nie osobiście, ale przekonałam parę osób, by zrobili to dla ciebie – wyznała, dopasowując się do jego chęci utrzymania rozmowy niezauważonej.

- Ach, to dlatego powiedzieli mi, że mi wierzą – Harry ponownie szeroko się uśmiechnął. – Jesteś wspaniała Ginny, absolutnie wspaniała.

Pomiędzy jego uśmiechem i zielonymi oczami, wpatrującymi się w nią, miała ochotę się rozpłynąć, albo chwycić jego twarz i całować do utraty tchu. Ta myśl sprawiła, że mocno się zarumieniła i spojrzała zawstydzona w swój talerz.

- Ginny, Ginny – nie mogła spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Ginny, popatrz na mnie, proszę – błagał Harry i położył rękę na jej ramieniu. Nigdy wcześniej jej nie dotykał, więc Ginny uznała, że musi to coś oznaczać. Mając nadzieję na najlepsze wstrzymała oddech i wreszcie spojrzała na niego.

- Dziękuję, nawet nie wiesz ile to dla mnie znaczy – usłyszała. Musiała użyć całej swojej siły woli, by go nie uściskać.

Kiedy wrócił do jedzenia, spojrzała na Hermionę. Jej ciemnowłosa przyjaciółka jedynie się do niej uśmiechnęła.

Wieczorny trening poszedł dobrze, jeśli nie liczyć ciągłych problemów Harry'ego z Zaklęciem Przywołania, jednak w ogólnym rozrachunku stawał się coraz lepszy. Ginny wiedziała, że trudno mu się pogodzić z faktem, że Ron nie odzywa się do niego już ponad tydzień. Rozmawiała z Harrym o tym, radząc mu, by skoncentrował się na przyjaciołach, których ma, zostawiając Rona, by mógł sam rozwiązać swój problem, jakikolwiek by on nie był. Hermiona nie pomagała, próbując ich pogodzić, gdy żaden z nich nie był na to gotowy. Ginny podejrzewała, że nie będzie wybaczenia, dopóki Ron nie przeprosi Harry'ego, za to że nazwał go kłamcą, jak również za nie wierzenie, gdy ten mówił, że nie wrzucił swojego imienia do Czary.

* * *

(sobota, 19 listopada)

W sobotę przed pierwszym zadaniem przypadał weekend wyjścia do Hogsmade. W drodze do magicznej wioski Hermiona zaczęła znów pracować nad przegraną sprawą i nie chodziło tu o Skrzaty Domowe.

- Harry, słyszałam, że Ron będzie na obiedzie w Trzech Miotłach. Może byśmy się tam z nim spotkali?

Harry wywrócił oczami.

- Nie – powiedział krótko. Kiedy otworzyła usta, żeby kontynuować, Harry mówił dalej. – Słuchaj, zanim mnie nie przeprosi, nie chcę mieć z nim do czynienia i nie widzę powodu, dla którego to ja pierwszy miałbym iść do niego.

- Ma rację, Hermiono. Ron był ostatnio dużo gorszym kretynem niż zazwyczaj, a ja coś o tym wiem – powiedziała Ginny.

- Zgadzam się – dodał cicho Neville. – Hermiono, gdybyś mogła usłyszeć pewne rzeczy, które wygaduje w dormitorium, to nie sądzę, żebyś była dla niego taka miła. Na początku zastanawiałem się trochę nad tą wrogością, ale już przestałem. Ron w ogóle nie zachowuje się jak przyjaciel. Jestem tylko zadowolony, że zamyka się kiedy Harry jest w pobliżu.

Hermiona westchnęła.

- Cóż Harry, czy byłbyś ze mnie niezadowolony, gdybym zjadła obiad z Ronem?

- Wiem, że byłaś na niego zła i przestałaś mu pomagać z jego pracą domową. Przeprosił cię? – spytał Harry, zastanawiając się czy Ron przeprosił Hermionę, a jego nie.

Hermiona westchnęła.

- Nie. Spróbowałam wybaczyć mu, by nie zrujnować naszej przyjaźni, ale nie będę mu pomagać w pracy domowej, póki nie przeprosi za to, co do mnie powiedział.

- To jest pomiędzy wami dwojgiem. Chcesz iść, idź – powiedział Harry. – Jest twoim przyjacielem, a ty możesz jeść sobie obiad z kim chcesz. Chcę tylko, żebyś nie próbowała zmusić mnie do bycia jego przyjacielem.

- Dzięki Harry – powiedziała. Weszli do miasteczka. Hermiona rozpromieniła się, gdy zobaczyła ogłoszenie. – Patrzcie! Mają wyprzedaż piór. Chodźmy! – ruszyła bardzo szybkim krokiem, prowadząc całą czwórkę do pierwszego sklepu.

Pozostała trójka roześmiała się cicho. Harry nie miał nic przeciwko pójściu do tego sklepu, w przeciwieństwie do Rona. To sprawiło, że ponownie zaczął się zastanawiać nad swoimi przyjaźniami. Pochłonięty myślami wziął paczkę tuzina piór i nieco pergaminu. Ostatnio potrzebował dużo pergaminu do pracy domowej. Kiedy płacił za zakupy, poczuł jak Ginny ciągnie go za rękaw, by zwrócić jego uwagę.

- Harry, co się stało? Wyglądasz na zagubionego.

Neville płacił za swoje zakupy jako ostatni, więc Harry wykorzystał tę chwilę, by jej odpowiedzieć:

- Myślę że parę minut temu przeżyłem osobiste objawienie i wciąż staram się to ogarnąć.

- Masz ochotę się podzielić? – spytała rudowłosa dziewczyna, jednocześnie wychodząc ze sklepu na chłodne listopadowe powietrze. Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć Hermiona i Neville podeszli do nich.

- Harry – zawołała go Hermiona. – Nie masz nic przeciwko, żebym teraz poszła spotkać się z Ronem?

- Hermiono, możesz robić co tylko chcesz, nie musisz się mnie pytać o pozwolenie. Jesteś moją przyjaciółką, a ja twoim przyjacielem, nieważne co się stanie, w porządku?

Hermiona obdarzyła go pięknym uśmiechem i skinęła szybko głową.

- Dzięki Harry, dojdę do was później.

Gdy Hermiona zaczęła odchodzić, Neville odwrócił się do Harry'ego

- Myślę, że pójdę z nią. Nie chcę, żeby stawiała temu czoła sama.

Harry uśmiechną się do jego oddalających się pleców.

- To jest interesujące.

- Jest – zgodziła się Ginny. – Hej, chcesz tam usiąść na chwilę? Ta ławka wygląda, jakby była osłonięta od wiatru.

Harry wzruszył ramionami na znak, że nie ma nic przeciwko i poszedł za nią.

- Tak, tu jest lepiej. Więc Harry, co to było za objawienie?

Harry patrzyła na nią przez moment, jakby zastanawiał się czy chce się z nią tym podzielić czy nie. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak dużo zdradził jej przez te ostatnie kilka tygodni od uczty w Halloween, zdecydował, że może równie dobrze podzielić się i tą sprawą.

- Mówię ci to tylko dlatego, że jesteś bliską przyjaciółką, rozumiesz?

Ginny skinęła głową.

- Zatrzymam to dla siebie, obiecuję.

- Przyszło mi do głowy, że nie miałem nic przeciwko pójściu z Hermioną do sklepu z piórami, w przeciwieństwie do Rona, który zacząłby się kłócić i oczekiwałby po mnie, że go wesprę. To sprawiło, że zacząłem się zastanawiać nad wpływem, jaki mają na mnie moi przyjaciele. Słyszałem, że można dużo powiedzieć o człowieku znając jego przyjaciół.

- Ja też to słyszałam – powiedziała Ginny.

- Cóż, ostatnio zwracam większą uwagę na rady, których udziela mi Hermiona, łącznie z tymi tradycyjnymi, dotyczącymi pracy domowej. I wiesz co, moje oceny się poprawiły i radzę sobie też trochę lepiej na lekcjach. Zacząłem lepiej poznawać Neville'a i lubię go, myślę że może być bardzo dobrym przyjacielem. Jego wiara w siebie zaczyna się poprawiać, a to zmienia go w bardzo dobrym kierunku.

Ginny potakiwała, w miarę jak przytaczał kolejne argumenty.

- Zgadzam się. Neville wychodzi ze swojej skorupy. Jego oceny też się poprawiają, jakbyś nie zauważył – wskazała.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Zauważyłem. To coś co omawialiśmy ostatnio z Nevillem przy okazji gry w szachy. Lubię z nim w to grać i myślę że to dlatego, że nie bierze tej gry tak serio i jest ona dużo bardziej wyrównana. Z Ronem grałem tylko by spędzić jakoś czas, nigdy nie lubiłem samej gry.

Ginny zaśmiała się lekko.

- Harry, nikt nie lubi grać w szachy z Ronem.

- Tak przypuszczam. I wreszcie jesteś ty, Ginny – Harry zauważył, że Ginny lekko zadrżała, ale zorientował się, że to prawdopodobnie przez zimny wiatr hulający po miasteczku. – Jesteś najbardziej zaskakującą przyjaciółką z nich wszystkich. Na początku nie wiedziałem czego się po tobie spodziewać, ale pomogłaś mi bardziej niż sobie wyobrażałem. Tylko rozmowa z tobą, tak jak teraz, naprawdę mi pomaga – Harry nie był pewien czy chce kontynuować, ale zorientował się, że nie może przestać. – W jakiś sposób mnie uspokajasz i sprawiasz, że czuję się lepiej. Biorąc pod uwagę wszystko z czym muszę sobie radzić i jak… jak głodny przyjaźni jestem czasami, znaczy to dla mnie bardzo dużo, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.

Ginny miała ochotę odlecieć. Kiedy nic nie mówił przez kilka chwil, zorientowała się, że musi coś odpowiedzieć.

- I to wszystko, bo Ron zaczął się zachowywać jak kretyn i zostawił cię samego?

- Tak – powiedział przygnębiony. – To właśnie w tym najsmutniejsze. Przestaję się zadawać z kimś, kogo uważałem za najlepszego kumpla i moje życie się poprawia. To jest takie niewłaściwe, że nie wiem co robić.

Ginny zastanawiała się przez chwilę. Widziała o co mu chodzi, ale czuła, że jako przyjaciółka musi coś powiedzieć.

- Harry, proszę cię, nie myśl tak o tym. Twój najlepszy przyjaciel, przynajmniej za takiego go uważałeś, zostawił cię i nie masz do czynienia z jego dziecinnymi i infantylnymi zachowaniami. To pozwoliło ci dorosnąć i stać się lepszym człowiekiem – wiedziała, że jej słowa nie są specjalnie pocieszające, ale miała nadzieję, że gdy Harry się nad nimi zastanowi zrozumie wszystko nieco lepiej. – Harry, kocham mojego brata, bo jest moim bratem, ale mogę ci powiedzieć, że zdecydowanie za często zachowuje się jak pięciolatek. Kiedy Ron jakoś dorośnie, znów będzie twoim przyjacielem, a ja wiem, że go przyjmiesz z powrotem. Ale tak jak powiedziałeś Hermionie, by jadła obiad z kim chce, musisz pozwolić mu robić to, na co ma ochotę. Jeśli to oznacza, że opuści cię na trochę, niech tak będzie. I nic co się z tego powodu dzieje nie jest twoją winą. Możesz cieszyć się życiem, naprawdę, więc się nim ciesz.

Harry spojrzał na nią z uwagą.

- Jesteś pewna, że masz tylko trzynaście lat?

Ginny spuściła wzrok.

- Nie, mam znacznie więcej niż trzynaście lat, głównie przez moją głupotę.

- Nie! – gorąco zaprzeczył. Podniosła na niego wzrok. – Nie – powiedział delikatniej. – To nie była twoja wina i nie byłaś głupia. Też musiałem z nim walczyć i był silny. Ty byłaś silna, opierając mu się tak długo. Nie powinniśmy cię ignorować, wtedy nie chciałabyś spędzać tyle czasu z tym cholernym pamiętnikiem.

- Dzięki jeszcze raz – powiedziała cicho.

- Zawsze, Ginny, zawsze. Wiesz, łatwo nam wszystkim zapomnieć o efekcie, jaki wywarł na tobie ten rok, ale ty nigdy nie możesz zapomnieć, prawda? Rozumiesz go i masz jego wiedzę.

Skinęła głową bez słowa. Myślenie o tym roku załamywało ją. Nie była pewna, jak właściwie do tego dotarli, ale wiedziała, że chce zmienić temat. Wówczas poczuła rękę wokół swoich ramion, która na chwilę przyciągnęła ją do niego, by po chwili puścić. Spojrzała na niego i zobaczyła lekki uśmiech.

- Wyglądałaś jakbyś potrzebowała, żeby ktoś cię przytulił. Twojej mamy nie było, więc uznałem, że spada to na mnie.

To rozgrzało ją, jak nic nigdy wcześniej.

- Dzięki Harry. Nie wiesz ile to dla mnie znaczy.

- Nie ma sprawy. Myślę, że jesteśmy kwita, każde z nas pomaga drugiemu jak tylko możemy. Co powiesz na obiad? Może znajdziemy gdzieś jakiś mały stolik? – zasugerował Harry.

Skinęła głową i zaczęli powoli iść w stronę Trzech Mioteł. Po drodze wpadli na Hagrida. Po powitaniu gigant pochylił się, by porozmawiać z nimi po cichu.

- Harry, możesz wpaść do mojego domu, coby nikt cię nie widział?

Harry skinął głową.

- To przyjdź o północy. Mam cosik co chce ci pokazać, bardzo ważne coś.

Wyprostował się i odszedł bez słowa. Ginny spojrzała na Harrego, który odpowiedział jej takim samym spojrzeniem. Wzruszyli ramionami w tej samej chwili i roześmiali się lekko.

Ginny weszła za Harrym do Trzech Mioteł, gdzie znaleźli mały stolik i zjedli przyjemny obiad. Kiedy skończyli jeść i rozmawiać o drużynach Quidditcha z całego kraju, wyszli z baru razem z Nevillem i Hermioną. Cała czwórka spędziła przyjemne popołudnie spacerując po wiosce.

Harry szybko zauważył, że Hermiona nie jest tak pogodna jak zwykle, ale zdecydował się ją o to spytać dopiero, gdy wracali do zamku.

- Hermiono, co się stało? Byłaś bardzo cicha całe popołudnie.

Spojrzała na niego ostrożnie.

- Nie jestem pewna czy chcesz wiedzieć – powiedziała mu ze smutkiem w głosie.

- Spróbuj – odparł, zanim zauważył dziwną minę Neville'a. – Co jest?

W końcu Hermiona westchnęła.

- Usłyszeliśmy coś przy obiedzie. Przepraszam, ze wątpiłam w to co mówisz, Harry. Zapytałam Rona, co o tobie myśli, bo byłam pewna, że brakuje mu ciebie tak samo, jak tobie jego, mówił mi to wcześniej. Ale teraz nie jestem pewna i przykro mi, że wasza przyjaźń jest w takim stanie.

Harry uśmiechnął się nieco wymuszonym uśmiechem.

- W porządku Hermiono. My z Ginny też rozmawialiśmy o przyjaźniach przy obiedzie i myślę, że w tej chwili jest mi lepiej bez wpływu Rona i może was też to dotyczy. Zgadzam się z tobą, to przykre, ale jak zauważyła Ginny, my dorastamy, a on nie.

Neville i Hermiona spojrzeli na niego, potem na Ginny.

- To naprawdę mądre Ginny – powiedziała Hermiona, po czym odwróciła się do Harry'ego. – A gdyby Ron dorósł byłbyś znowu jego przyjacielem?

Szli przez kilka sekund, zanim Harry odpowiedział:

- Tak myślę. Ale wątpię, żeby był jednym z najbliższych przyjaciół, przynajmniej nie w najbliższym czasie. Chyba lubi spędzać czas z Deanem i Seamusem, więc będę traktował go jak ich: kolegów, ale nie kogoś z kim starałbym się spędzać wolny czas.

- Rozumiem – powiedziała Hermiona. Zbliżali się do zamku. – Rozumiem twoje uczucia i smutek, ale nie zrezygnuję z żadnego z was.

Harry nie był pewien co na to odpowiedzieć, więc nic nie mówił, gdy szli prosto na kolację.

* * *

(niedziela, 20 listopada)

Czwórka siedział na końcu długiego stołu Gryfonów, jedząc wczesne śniadanie. W pobliżu nie było nikogo i dokładnie o to chodziło Harry'emu.

- Nie uwierzycie co widziałem zeszłej nocy – wiedząc, że był u Hagrida, pozostali spojrzeli na niego pytająco. – Smoki – powiedział cicho.

- Smo… - pisnęła Ginny, zanim Harry położył dłoń na jej ustach.

- Ćśśś, tak smoki – potwierdził szeptem. – Był tam też twój brat Charlie. W każdym razie to jest pierwsze zadanie. Chyba musimy coś od nich wyciągnąć.

Ginny zbladła, Hermiona zamilkła, a Neville wypuścił widelec, którego upadek odbił się głośnym echem w nagle zapadłej ciszy.

- Musimy poszukać informacji o smokach i jak sobie z nimi radzić – powiedziała w końcu Hermiona.

- W tej sprawie cię popieram – zgodził się gwałtownie Harry. – Rozmawiałem z Syriuszem ubiegłej nocy i on powiedział, że jest łatwy sposób, ale Ron zszedł na dół i przerwał rozmowę, więc Syriusz nie zdążył mi go powiedzieć – Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że przy końcu brzmiał jadowicie, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

Neville mruknął coś pod nosem, a Ginny stwierdziła:

- Okropny palant, nie brat…

Harry położył jej delikatnie rękę na ramieniu, przerywając tyradę. Choć nie udało mu się wykrzesać ciepła w głosie, zdołał pozbyć się goryczy.

- Też byłem zły, ale jak się nad tym zastanowiłem, muszę przyznać, że to nie jego wina. Nie miał pojęcia w czym przeszkadza, a ja musiałbym przerwać rozmowę niezależnie kto wchodziłby do pokoju. To po prostu pech, że to był Ron.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego z uniesionymi brwiami.

- To bardzo dojrzale z twojej strony.

- Możesz być pewna, że to _nie było_ to co myślałem w tamtej chwili.

Cichy śmiech Ginny wywołał uśmiech na wszystkich twarzach, a Harry był zadowolony, że już nie wścieka się na Rona. Chociaż był naprawdę wkurzony, gdy Ron wszedł do pokoju wspólnego, bezsenna noc spędzona na rozmyślaniach uświadomiła mu, że to nie była tylko wina jego byłego przyjaciela.

- Co jeszcze powiedział Syriusz? – spytała Hermiona.

Harry przekazał im co Syriusz powiedział o Karkarowie, byłym Śmierciożercy. Co gorsza, Harry dowiedział się, że Berta Jorkins wiedziała wszystko o turnieju i zniknęła, więc Voldemort prawdopodobnie z góry znał wszystkie zadania i mógł zastawiać pułapkę. Jego przyjaciele słuchali zamyśleni, ale nic konkretnego nie mówili. Harry odwrócił się do rudowłosej dziewczyny u jego boku.

- Ginny, kiedy patrzyłem na smoki, usłyszałem jak Charlie mówi, że twoja mama wierzy w te wszystkie artykuły w „Proroku Codziennym" – przerwał mając nadzieję, że Ginny zorientuje się o co chodzi. Nie zawiódł się.

- O nie – potrząsnęła głową. – Napiszę do niej i spróbuję to wyprostować. Może zrobię to, kiedy wy będziecie czytać o smokach.

- Przepraszam, nie mogę – powiedział Neville. – Nie skończyłem eseju na Snape'a.

- Nie ma sprawy. Hermiona i ja poradzimy sobie – odparł Harry. Skończyli już jeść, więc wszyscy rozeszli się do swoich zadań.

Harry i Hermiona rozłożyli przed sobą pół tuzina ksiąg o smokach. Gdy brali się za czytanie, wskazała Harry'emu na Wiktora Kruma, który intensywnie ich obserwował. Czując się niepewnie, Harry zasugerował, żeby wypożyczyła książki, które przejrzą w spokoju w pokoju wspólnym. Harry'emu i, sądząc po jej minie, Hermionie ulżyło, gdy w końcu poszli do wieży niosąc książki.

* * *

_Od autora: Muszę się przyznać, że pożyczyłem jedną linijkę z opowiadania Sovrana „Meaning of One" i zmieniłem ją lekko, by pasowała do tej historii i nie wyglądała jakbym go plagiatował. To był tak dobry tekst, że utkwił mi w pamięci, gdy przeczytałem go kilka miesięcy temu. Dzięki za pozwolenie, Dave._


	2. Rozdział 2: W ogień

**Od tłumacza: **Dość długo nie aktualizowałem tłumaczenia, niestety miałem w tym czasie wiele spraw na głowie. Mam nadzieję, że kolejne rozdziały zdołam przetłumaczyć szybciej. Jak zwykle polecam oryginalne opowiadania Kevina (kb0).

* * *

**Rozdział 2: W ogień**

(czwartek, 24 listopada)

Harry stał w namiocie, czekając na swoją kolej, która miała za chwilę nadejść. Rozmyślał o wydarzeniach kilku ostatnich dni, byle tylko nie zastanawiać się nad tym, co miało się zaraz wydarzyć.

Choć prowadzone wspólnie z Hermioną badania nad smokami nie przyniosły pożytku, następnego dnia znalazł sposób, który prawdopodobnie pomoże mu przedostać się obok smoka. Gdy powiedział Cedrykowi o smokach, profesor Moody doradził mu niemal wprost, żeby poradził sobie z pierwszym zadaniem lecąc na miotle. To sprawiło, że Harry zaczął szaleńczo pracować nad Zaklęciem Przywołania, aż do wczesnych godzin tego poranka. Ku jego radości mógł już je rzucić całkiem dobrze. Wiele zawdzięczał Hermionie i jej cierpliwości, zwłaszcza że teraz potrafił przywoływać przedmioty lepiej niż ona.

W końcu usłyszał swoje nazwisko i wyszedł z namiotu na swoją próbę, swoją chwilę prawdy, albo po prostu na swoją bolesną śmierć. Próbując otrząsnąć się z tej myśli, skupił się na wyjściu na małą arenę, gdzie już czekał na niego przyczajony rogogon węgierski. Wydawał się znacznie większy niż kilka nocy temu, gdy Harry obserwował go ukryty pod peleryną. Odetchnął głęboko, by uspokoić nerwy, wyciągnął różdżkę i zawołał:

- _Accio_ błyskawica!

Robił co mógł, by stać spokojnie i nie zdenerwować smoka. Miał też nadzieję, że nikt nie zamknął drzwi do jego dormitorium, które zostawił wcześniej uchylone. Po kilku nerwowych chwilach usłyszał z ulgą świst czegoś, co zbliżało się z dużą prędkością. Obrócił się, chwycił swoją błyskawicę i dosiadł jej, startując w niebo. Poczuł się znów normalny, bo latał – życie było piękne. Z uśmiechem rozpoczął swoje zadanie – zadanie, które, jak powiedziała mu potem Hermiona, miało potrwać niemal dziesięć wyczerpujących minut.

Z ulgą po zakończeniu zadania i uszkodzonym ramieniem, jedyną raną po otarciu się o śmierć, Harry wylądował trzymając w ręku złote jajo. Owacja była gigantyczna, ale pani Pomfrey wyprowadziła go, by uleczyć jego ramię, więc nie wyłapał nic konkretnego. Kiedy wrócił na arenę po swoje wyniki, trójka jego najlepszych przyjaciół już na niego czekała.

Kiedy jego wynik został ogłoszony, Hermiona podskoczyła w miejscu, a potem go uściskała.

- Zrobiłeś to, Harry i jesteś ex-equo na pierwszym miejscu!

Kiedy go wypuściła, podszedł do niego Neville i poklepał go po plecach.

- Gratulacje Harry! To było imponujące.

Zanim się zorientował co się dzieje, Ginny rzuciła się na niego i uściskała go.

- Byłeś niesamowity i najlepszy z nich wszystkich. Masz tak mało punktów tylko dlatego, że Karkarow nie chciał dać ci tego, na co zasługujesz – Ginny wyraźnie zamierzała kontynuować, ale pojawiła się kolejna osoba, więc Harry odsunął się od niej lekko, by obrócić się i zobaczyć kto to.

Ron stał i patrzył się wściekle, ignorując wszystkich poza swoim dawnym przyjacielem.

- Harry, myślałem, że cię przeproszę, ale chyba udowodniłeś, że miałem rację. Jeśli mogłeś przedostać się obok smoka, musiałeś wrzucić swoje imię do Czary.

Z wściekłym spojrzeniem dodał:

- I trzymaj się z dala od mojej siostry. Nie jesteś jej godny.

Rzucił jeszcze jedno spojrzenie i szybko się oddalił.

Harry musiał trzymać Ginny, by powstrzymać ją przed rzuceniem klątwy na brata, podczas gdy Hermiona i Neville tylko patrzyli z niedowierzaniem za swoim przyjacielem.

- Nie martw się o niego Ginny – powiedział jej Harry do ucha. – Niech robi z siebie dupka, jeśli chce. Jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi i będziemy zawsze stali przy tobie.

Zbladła. Harry zorientował się, że to stwierdzenie uderzyło ją niemal z fizyczną siłą.

- Harry, po tym wszystkim co on ci zrobił w tym roku, to ja powinnam ci mówić coś takiego.

Westchnął i spojrzał na pozostałą dwójkę przyjaciół, którzy bacznie mu się przyglądali.

- Nie zaprzeczę, że to co powiedział boli, ale wiem, że wasza trójka jest moimi prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi, a to dużo dla mnie znaczy.

Cała czwórka popatrzyła po sobie, po czym jednocześnie uśmiechy powoli pojawiły się na ich twarzach. To było ciche przyrzeczenie przyjaźni, niezależnie od okoliczności.

- Hej – zawołał Neville. – Słyszałem, że ma być impreza w pokoju wspólnym. Wbijamy na nią.

- W porządku – powiedział Harry. – Potem muszę napisać do Wąchacza i powiedzieć mu co się stało. Wiem, że będzie zadowolony.

- Ja muszę napisać do mamy – stwierdziła cicho Ginny. – Musi wiedzieć jakim palantem jest mój brat – potem jej twarz pojaśniała. – Musi też wiedzieć jaki byłeś wspaniały, Harry. Latałeś niesamowicie, a Krum powinien się martwić, że pokonasz go w Quidditcha.

Na myśl, że wielki Wiktor Krum mógłby się przejąć, wszyscy się roześmiali, po czym powoli poszli w stronę zamku.

Impreza była świetna, nie licząc chwili, kiedy Harry niemal rozerwał wszystkim bębenki, kiedy otworzył jajo. Skrzeczenie było tak okropne i tak głośne, że wszyscy stojący w pobliżu mogli nic nie mówić albo się wydzierać, wyszłoby na to samo. Najlepszą częścią imprezy był fakt, że przynajmniej jedno z jego prawdziwych przyjaciół było blisko niego. Być może to tylko jego wyobraźnia, ale Ginny zdawała się być w pobliżu najczęściej i z jakiegoś powodu nawet mu się to podobało.

* * *

(czwartek, 8 grudnia)

Niemal trzy tygodnie przez Bożym Narodzeniem profesor McGonagall skończyła swoją lekcję transmutacji z czwartoroczniakami kilka minut wcześniej.

- Klaso, mam ogłoszenie. Będziemy kontynuować jeszcze jedną tradycję Turnieju Trójmagicznego, przez wzięcie udziału w Balu Bożonarodzeniowym pierwszego dnia świąt wieczorem.

Chłopcy jęknęli ze zgrozą, a dziewczęta westchnęły z zadowoleniem, niemal bez wyjątku.

- Rozpocznie się o ósmej wieczorem i potrwa do północy. Wszyscy możecie wziąć w nim udział, jako że jest otwarty dla uczniów z czwartego roku i starszych, choć osoby z niższych lat mogą przyjść, jeśli zaprosicie ich jako waszą parę. Choć nie potrzebujecie pary, by przyjść na bal, odkryjecie, że jest to znacznie przyjemniejsze, jeśli z kimś przyjdziecie.

Dźwięk dzwonka zakończył lekcję.

- Panie Potter? Proszę zostać na moment. Wszyscy inni mogą iść.

Harry powiedział swoim przyjaciołom, że złapie ich później.

- Tak, pani profesor?

- Panie Potter, proszę upewnić się, że będzie miał pan partnerkę.

- Partnerkę? Nie rozumiem.

- Partnerkę do tańca, panie Potter. Tradycyjnie zawodnicy zaczynają bal pierwszym tańcem. Proszę upewnić się, że będzie pan tam ze swoją partnerką, bo nie może pan przynieść wstydu Hogwartowi i domowi Gryffindora. Teraz proszę się udać na następną lekcję.

- T… tak, p.. pani profesor – zdołał jedynie wyksztusić zszokowany Harry, zanim wyszedł na eliksiry.

Był wciąż w takim szoku, że kompletnie zepsuł eliksir, który robili tego dnia i otrzymał szlaban tego wieczora. Nie był zadowolony.

Po eliksirach zaczął myśleć o balu i o tym, kogo mógłby zaprosić. Zorientował się, że to bardzo ważne pytanie, bo nagle zaczął dostrzegać ogromną liczbę spojrzeń, którymi obdarzały go dziewczyny. Nawet on, który niewiele wiedział o przeciwnej płci, po ogłoszeniu McGonagall zdawał sobie sprawę o co im chodzi. Spojrzenia, chichoty i szepty wokół niego od razu to zdradzały.

To sprawiło że przypomniał sobie coś, co powiedziała mu Hermiona, gdy kilka dni wcześniej byli w bibliotece. Po raz kolejny zauważyła, że Krum tam jest i zdaje się ich obserwować, zanim jego fanki wyszpiegowały go i zaczęły się tłoczyć wokół sławnego gracza Quidditcha.

- Popatrz na nie – powiedziała Hermiona. – Lubią go tylko dlatego, że jest sławny.

W tej chwili Harry czuł się tak samo, choć całe swoje życie musiał zmagać się z innymi formami popularności, głównie z powodu swojej blizny. Naprawdę chciał partnerki, która będzie go traktować jako „zwykłego Harry'ego", a nie „sławnego Harry'ego Pottera", ale wiedział, że nawet część ludzi, których uważał za przyjaciół nie byłaby w stanie tego zrobić, a co dopiero ktoś nowy.

W Wielkiej Sali zajął wolne miejsce między Deanem i Nevillem, naprzeciwko Hermiony. Dean zaczął mówić o Balu i, naturalnie, wszyscy zaczęli się zastanawiać co może się tam stać.

- Harry, co chciała profesor McGonagall po lekcji? – spytała Hermiona, kiedy rozmowa zamarła.

- A, powiedziała, że muszę mieć partnerkę. Zawodnicy rozpoczynają tance na balu – powiedział nerwowo. Hermiona wydawała się zainteresowana tą informacją, co od razu sprawiło, że ponownie zaczął się zastanawiać kogo mógłby wziąć.

Obracając się w lewo, by przedyskutować problem z Nevillem, zauważył, że Ginny wchodzi do sali z trzema koleżankami. To przypomniało mu o czymś innym, na co zwrócił tego dnia uwagę.

- Neville? – zapytał cichym głosem, by nie usłyszała go Hermiona, która przeglądała jakieś notatki z lekcji. – Zauważyłeś, że dziewczyny mają w zwyczaju podróżować stadami? Jak mamy je zapytać, skoro nie możemy ich oddzielić?

- Nie wiem, Harry. Ale zgadzam się, to będzie trudne. Może po prostu pójdę jako singiel, wtedy nie będę się musiał o to martwić – Neville wzruszył ramionami i przebił swojego kurczaka.

Harry też się nad tym zastanawiał, ale wiedział już od McGonagall, że nie ma takiej opcji. Z westchnieniem kontynuował cichą rozmowę.

- Neville? Mam pomysł i chciałbym żebyś powiedział co o tym myślisz. Mamy mała grupkę bliskich przyjaciół i jest nas czwórka. Tak się składa, że jest nas dwóch i one dwie. Co powiesz, żebyśmy to utrzymali? Jeśli zaprosisz Hermionę albo Ginny, ja zaproszę drugą.

Neville zakrztusił się lekko i Harry musiał zdzielić go w plecy. Zobaczył, że Hermiona patrzy na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, więc obrócił się z powrotem do talerza. Kiedy odwróciła się do Parvati, która ją zagadała, Harry ponownie spytał:

- Co powiesz Neville? Którą chciałbyś zaprosić?

Neville skończył smarować masłem swoją bułkę, jednocześnie zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Spojrzał na drugą stronę stołu, by upewnić się, że Hermiona dalej rozmawia z Parvati i nie usłyszy go i wyszeptał:

- Wolałbym zaprosić Hermionę. Poza tym myślę, że Ginny coś do ciebie czuje.

- Naprawdę? – spytał Harry. – Cóż, wiem, że kiedyś tak było. Myślisz, że dalej tak jest?

- Tak, tak myślę.

- Hmm, dobra, w takim razie ustalone. Powinieneś spytać ją jak najszybciej, zanim zrobi to ktoś inny. Ja zaproszę Ginny, jak tylko znajdę ją samą – Harry spojrzał na dalszą część stołu i zobaczył, że Ginny już poszła. Z westchnięciem frustracji Harry zorientował się, że za dziesięć minut zaczyna szlaban i raczej nie znajdzie Ginny tego wieczoru.

Zanim Harry wrócił do wieży Gryffindora była już jedenasta wieczorem i w pokoju wspólnym nie było nikogo poza paroma siódmioroczniakami. Klnąc pod nosem poszedł na górę się przespać. Ostatnią rzeczą, o której pomyślał, było jak głupi jest ten cały Bal.

* * *

(piątek, 9 grudnia)

Dzięki swoim nerwom następnego ranka Harry wstał godzinę wcześniej. Choć był nieco zmęczony, przypuszczał, że powinien być zadowolony, bo był zdeterminowany, żeby to załatwić i znów być normalnym. W końcu jeśli mógł zmierzyć się z wielkim Rogogonem Węgierskim, na pewno mógł stanąć twarzą w twarz z drobną rudowłosą dziewczyną.

Przeklinając w głowie Bal i wszystko co musiał w związku z nim robić, czekał w pokoju wspólnym, obserwując schody do dormitoriów dziewczyn. Ponad połowa domu poszła już na śniadanie, kiedy zobaczył jak ona schodzi, choć z przyjaciółką. Ponieważ była to tylko jedna dziewczyna, Harry poczuł przypływ odwagi i zdecydował się mimo wszystko zaatakować. Była na trzecim roku, więc wątpił, żeby wielu innych chciało ją zaprosić, ale wiedział, że musi zrobić to tak szybko, na wypadek gdyby mylił się co do innych chłopaków z czwartego roku – zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagą, jak Ginny była ładna.

Wstał i podszedł do nich, gdy zamierzały przejść przez dziurę za portretem.

- Hej, Ginny? Mogę chwilkę z tobą porozmawiać?

Mandy popatrzyła na swoją przyjaciółkę i zachichotała z szerokim uśmiechem:

- Zobaczymy się na śmie daniu… może – zachichotała jeszcze raz i zostawiła ich samych.

Harry popatrzył na lekko zarumienioną Ginny i spytał:

- Czy… czy moglibyśmy podejść tutaj, gdzie będziemy mogli porozmawiać prywatnie?

Nie był pewien jak to przetrwa, ale planował zaprosić ją niezależnie ile go to będzie kosztowało.

Zaprowadził ją w róg pokoju, gdzie nikt nie mógł na nich wpaść przypadkiem i oparł się ręką o ścianę, częściowo odgradzając ją od reszty.

- Ginny, ja, ummm, ja miałem taki pomysł…

Ginny nie była pewna co się dzieje, ale miała nadzieję, że Mandy miała rację i Harry zamierza zaprosić ją na Bal. Było też coś takiego w jej pozycji w rogu, z Harrym nachylającym się i zamykającym ją tam, co przyprawiało ją o dreszcz radości. Wyglądało, jakby jej pragnął, jakby chciał jej jako kogoś więcej niż bliską przyjaciółkę. Robiła co w jej mocy, by powściągnąć nadzieję i czekać cierpliwie, podczas gdy on starał się zebrać myśli.

- Więc ja, ummmm, chciałbym, żebyś wiedziała, że, ummmm, to znaczy, będę zaszczycony, jeśli, ummmm….

- Hej! Co ty robisz mojej siostrze?!

Ginny zobaczyła, jak twarz Harry'ego przybiera zdeterminowany wyraz, który jednocześnie ją zauroczył i wystraszył. Zobaczył, jak obraca się w miejscu i z wyciągniętą różdżką staje twarzą w twarz z jej bratem-palantem. Zastanawiała się jak to zrobił, skoro nie widziała jak wyciąga różdżkę, a zdecydowanie nie trzymał jej w ręku zanim im przeszkodzono.

- Ron, odwal się, to jest prywatna rozmowa – powiedział Harry cichym, ale naładowanym emocjami głosem. Ginny zorientowała się, że Harry zamierza to zrobić i nikt go nie powstrzyma. Był co do tego zdeterminowany.

- Odsuń się od niej ty kretynie! Nie pozwolę ci jej wykorzystać!

Gdy Ron zaczął atakować, stało się oczywiste, że Harry nie pozwoli mu się wywinąć. Ginny nie była pewna, czemu jest tak zniecierpliwiony, ale Ron był dupkiem w tym roku zdecydowanie za długo. Różdżka Harry'ego została wprawiona w ruch i zakreśliła wzór, podczas gdy Ginny usłyszała jak mruczy:

- Petrificus Totalus.

Kończyny Rona zdrętwiały i przewrócił się, ale Ginny nie żałowała go, mimo głośnego dźwięku, który rozbrzmiał, gdy upadł na plecy, uderzając o ziemię. Jednocześnie była rozbawiona, że Harry nie zwrócił uwagę na małą widownię, która zebrała się wokół nich, tylko ponownie odwrócił się do niej.

Gdy patrzyła jak chowa z powrotem różdżkę i przeczesuje włosy palcami lewej dłoni, jej serce zaczęło bić szybciej.

- Na czym to ja skończyłem?

Nie miała pojęcia, jak rozmowa z nią może go tak peszyć, ale widziała jego determinację, by to zrobić, nawet gdyby miało go to zabić.

Ginny niemal nie usłyszała pytania, bo była za bardzo zajęta obserwowaniem jak mierzwi swoje włosy, lecz w końcu spojrzała w jego szmaragdowo zielone oczy. Wiedziała, że znów się rumieni, ale miała nadzieję, że jedynie nieznacznie.

- Mówiłeś, że byłbyś czymś zaszczycony – podpowiedziała.

- A, tak, w porządku. Mogę to zrobić – wymruczał do siebie, zanim oparł się ponownie jedną ręką o ścianę. Biorąc głęboki oddech zaczął jeszcze raz: – Ginny, chciałem ci powiedzieć, ummmm, że byłbym zaszczycony, bardzo zaszczycony, gdybyś zechciała, ummm, pó…

- Ginny!

- Czy on ci dokucza?

- Bo możemy się nim zająć dla ciebie.

Ich głosy brzmiały niemal tak samo zaborczo jak Rona.

- Niech to szlag! – zaklął Harry i ponownie się obrócił.

Ginny zobaczyła, że Harry trzyma w ręku swoją różdżkę, choć ponownie nie miała pojęcia jak zdołał wyjąć ją tak szybko. Tym razem nie próbował rozmawiać z tymi, którzy im przeszkodzili, nie licząc dialogu za pomocą różdżki. Usłyszała „Stupefy! Stupefy!" Jego trening z grupą dawał efekty. Widziała, jak jej bliźniaczy bracia padają na podłogę. Zaczęła wyciągać własną różdżkę, bo dwóch na jednego było nieco nieuczciwe, ale zorientowała się, że Harry nie potrzebuje jej pomocy, więc wsunęła ją z powrotem w szatę.

Ginny i Harry zobaczyli, jak Lee Jordan patrzy na Harry'ego, potem na bliźniaków leżących pod jego stopami na podłodze.

- Też chciałbyś nam przeszkodzić? – spytał Harry komentatora Quidditcha z żarem w głosie.

Widząc trzech Weasley'ów na podłodze Lee zbladł lekko, mimo swojej ciemnej karnacji i zrobił krok w tył unosząc ręce.

- Eee, nie Harry, nie, wcale, w porządku. Ja tylko szedłem na śniadanie i, ummmm, myślę, że będę już szedł – Ginny patrzyła, jak Lee szybko zmyka przez dziurę w za portretem.

Ginny spojrzała na Harry'ego w samą porę, by ujrzeć jak bierze kolejny głęboki oddech, zanim ponownie odwrócił się do niej. Ginny wiedziała, że nie słyszy lekkiego chichotu z drugiej strony pokoju. Robiła co w jej mocy by stać spokojnie z uśmiechem na twarzy i użyczyć mu siły, by tym razem zdołał skończyć.

Harry był zauroczony, bo jej anielski uśmiech sprawił, że nagle był bardzo zadowolony, że Neville chciał zaprosić Hermionę. Zdecydowanie wolał Ginny z jej długą grzywą włosów i wesołym uśmiechem.

- W porządku, jeszcze raz. Ginny, byłbym zaszczycony, gdybyś poszła ze mną na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy – nie mógł uwierzyć, że wydobył to z siebie na jednym oddechu, ale w końcu zadał to pytanie. Widział, jak jej uśmiech staje się jeszcze szerszy i wyglądało to tak, jakby szczęście rozświetliło całą jej twarz.

- Harry, z przyjemnością pójdę z tobą na Bal!

- Naprawdę?

- Tak! Dlaczego nie? Nie tylko jesteś jednym z moich najlepszych przyjaciół, ale byłeś też niesamowity radząc sobie z moimi braćmi w taki sposób.

- To nie było nic wielkiego. Czego bym nie zrobił dla najważniejszej kobiety w moim życiu?

Kiedy jej oczy rozszerzyły się i usłyszał jak wciąga gwałtownie powietrze, zorientował się co powiedział. tylko zaskoczenie własną głupotą pozwoliło mu nie zmieniać wyrazu twarzy. Jak miał jej powiedzieć, że wstawiłby się za każdym przyjacielem, a ona była po prostu jego najlepszą przyjaciółką? Kiedy próbował znaleźć zgrabne wyjście ze swojej pomyłki, Ginny rzuciła się na niego, zarzucając mu ramiona na szyję i poczuł jej usta na swoich. Jej kwiatowy zapach zaatakował go z niemal taką samą siła jak jej usta. Nie wiedząc co tak naprawdę ma zrobić, położył ręce na jej talii i zrobił co mógł by ją naśladować. Zaczął też sobie zdawać sprawę, jak jej ciało przyciska się do niego.

Kiedy pocałunek się zakończył, trzymał ja wciąż blisko siebie, nieco zaskoczony tym, że jego ramiona mocno ją obejmowały. Mógł myśleć tylko o tym, że ta cała sprawa z całowaniem była cholernie fajna. Był głupi myśląc, że może się od tego wymigać. Opuścił głowę i pocałował ją jeszcze raz. To był zwykły pocałunek, ale i tak miał w sobie namiętność.

Kiedy się rozdzielili, żołądek Harry'ego, ku jego zawstydzeniu, głośno zabulgotał. Jednak Ginny tylko się roześmiała.

- Co powiesz, żebyśmy poszli na jakieś śniadanie, najważniejszy mężczyzno w moim życiu?

Uśmiechnął się do niej cielęco i powiedział:

- W porządku, co tylko chcesz.

Wiedząc, że tak robią starsi chłopcy, wziął ją za rękę i zaczął wyprowadzać z wieży, zastanawiając się mimochodem jak długo będzie miał na twarzy ten szeroki uśmiech.

Ginny obejrzała się i zobaczyła, że dwoje pierwszych obserwatorów wciąż tam było, choć dołączyło do nich kilkoro innych. Kiedy przechodzili nad Fredem i Georgem spojrzała na swojego nowego chłopaka i poprosiła:

- Zaczekasz na mnie chwilkę na półpiętrze? Muszę coś załatwić.

Spoglądając w dół stwierdził:

- Jeszcze przez chwilę nie będą ci przeszkadzać.

- To kobieca sprawa, Harry. Na jedną krótką chwilkę, proszę.

Obdarzył ją kolejnym cielęcym uśmiechem, a ona poczuła, że robi to samo. Potem uściskał ją i przeszedł przez dziurę za portretem.

Ginny podeszła do schodów prowadzących do żeńskich dormitoriów. Trzy z pięciu dziewczyn odeszły z uśmiechami na twarzach. Ginny spojrzała na pozostałe dwie, które wyglądały jak uderzone różdżką szczęśliwości, sądząc po rozmarzonych wyrazach twarzy.

- Mogę porozmawiać z wami później? Potrzebuję rady, a nie mam starszej siostry do pomocy.

Angelina i Alicia spojrzały na siebie, zanim obróciły się do Ginny.

- Pomocy w czym? – spytała dziewczyna z dredami.

- Teraz, kiedy mam chłopaka, zorientowałam się, że jest mnóstwo rzeczy, których nie wiem, a których nigdy nie powiedziałaby mi moja mama. Chcę poznać, jak robi się różne rzeczy, na przykład różne sposoby całowania.

Obie dziewczyny zapiszczały, zupełnie nie jak damy.

- Bardzo chętnie – powiedziała Alicia. – Mam tylko starszego brata i zawsze chciałam młodszą siostrę.

- Ja też – zgodziła się Angelina. – Jestem jedynaczką i chętnie będę starszą siostrą. Przyjdź do naszego pokoju jak już pocałujesz Harry'ego na dobranoc. Zrobimy sobie długą rozmowę.

Obie ścigające roześmiały się lekko i szybko uściskały Ginny.

- Lepiej już idź – powiedziała Angelina. – Harry czeka i wydaje mi się, że Fred zaczyna się ruszać. Opóźnimy ich dla ciebie.

Ginny pożegnała się z nimi z wdzięcznością i znalazła Harry'ego, który czekał na nią tuż za portretem. Trzymając się za ręce i uśmiechając do siebie zeszli na śniadanie. To, że trzymali się za ręce nie uszło uwagi, kiedy weszli do Wielkiej sali, Ginny słyszała szepty, gdy szli zająć swoje miejsca. Koło Hermiony i Neville'a były dwa puste krzesła, bo reszta stołu wiedziała, że ta czwórka zawsze siedzi razem.

- I co? – spytała Hermiona, spoglądając znacząco na ich połączone ręce.

Ginny tylko uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową.

- To wspaniale, Ginny.

- Co? – spytał Neville, spoglądając znad swojego śniadania.

- Harry zaprosił ją na Bal – ogłosiła Hermiona.

- Zgadza się, ale to nie wszystko. Poprosił też, żebym została jego dziewczyną.

Hermiona wydała dźwięk, który zabrzmiał prawie jak pisk.

- Ginny, tak się cieszę! Musisz być szaleńczo szczęśliwa.

Ginny energicznie pokiwała głową, wiedząc, że do wieczora jej twarz zacznie ją boleć od zdecydowanie zbyt częstego uśmiechania się. W pewien sposób spełniło się jedno z jej największych marzeń i była teraz dziewczyną Harry'ego Pottera. Potrząsnęła głową, by zebrać myśli i opowiedziała Neville'owi i Hermionie skróconą wersję tego, co stało się rano.

Hermiona odwróciła się i obrzuciła jej przyjaciela krzywym spojrzeniem.

- Harry? Musiałeś to robić? Wiesz, że to sprawi, że będzie ci się trudniej pogodzić z Ronem.

Harry machnął wolną ręką.

- Miałem misję i nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby coś przeszkodziło w jej wypełnieniu. Poza tym Ginny nie wydawała się mieć cokolwiek przeciwko – powiedział im, a na jego twarzy pojawił się kolejny cielęcy uśmiech. Ginny zastanawiała się chwilę, czy Harry'ego też będzie wieczorem bolała twarz.

- Chłopaki – wymruczała Hermiona, wracając do swojego śniadania. W tej chwili Ginny nie podzielała zdania przyjaciółki i wciąż siedziała z zadowolonym uśmiechem. Rozglądając się zobaczyła swoją przyjaciółkę Mady, która siedziała nieco dalej, uśmiechała się i machała do niej.

Neville był zaskoczony tym co zrobił Harry. Wiedział, że Harry chce zaprosić Ginny na Bal, ale decyzja, by poprosić ją o chodzenie była niespodziewana. Z drugiej strony Harry ucichł, kiedy dyskutowali czy wciąż się podoba Ginny, może Harry był nią zainteresowany i po prostu wykorzystał okazję. Kiedy Hermiona i Ginny nie zwracały na nich przez chwilę uwagi, spojrzał pytająco na Harry'ego, mając nadzieję na jakąś wskazówkę. Harry tylko uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami, co specjalnie Neville'owi nie pomogło. Kiedy zastanawiał się, co Harry miał na myśli, zorientował się, że ten daje mu bardzo znaczące spojrzenie, a potem skinął głową w stronę Hermiony.

Neville otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Harry tylko skinął głową i ponownie wskazał na Hermionę. Neville zobaczył, że Ginny odwróciła się w ich stronę, wciąż z szerokim uśmiechem, i zaczęła nakładać sobie śniadanie. Rozbawiony Neville zobaczył, że nakład też na talerz Harry'ego, ale potem Harry wysłał mu znaczące spojrzenie, poparte kolejnym skinięciem w stronę Hermiony. Biorąc głęboki oddech Neville zebrał w sobie tyle odwagi, ile tylko mógł.

- H… H… Hermiona? – Neville starał się nie myśleć o tym, jak mocno jego serce tłucze się w klatce piersiowej.

- Pó… pójdziesz ze mną? – wreszcie, powiedział to z ulgą, że ma już to za sobą. Miał nadzieję, że Hermiona powie tak, ale dręczący głos gdzieś z tyłu głowy wciąż przypominał mu, że ona może powiedzieć nie.

- Co?

Neville poczuł, jak jego odwaga zaczyna odpływać. Nie był pewien, czy Hermiona jest zmieszana, zaskoczona czy zła. Sięgnął w dół i mocno przytrzymał się krawędzi ławki, wiedząc, że od siły uchwytu pobielały mu kłykcie.

- Na… na B.. Bal. Pó… pójdziesz ze… ze… ze mną?

Twarz Hermiony natychmiast pojaśniała.

- Neville, z przyjemnością pójdę z tobą na Bal. Dziękuję.

Jego wiara w siebie, którą zyskał w ciągu ostatnich sześciu tygodni poszybowała na nowe wyżyny, podnosząc się z okolic stóp, w które spadła przed chwilą.

- Super! Dzięki!

- Jestem pewna, że będziemy się świetnie bawić – powiedziała mu z uśmiechem. Musiał użyć całej swojej siły woli, by nie mieć na twarzy takiego samego dziwnego uśmiechu jak Harry, jedynie siedział i pławił się w jej odpowiedzi, podczas gdy ona rozmawiała z Ginny o Balu.

Kiedy cała czwórka skończyła jeść i zbierała się do odejścia, podeszli do nich Fred i George.

- Harry, staruszku, spokojnie. Przychodzimy w pokoju – zapowiedział Fred.

- Tak, nie ma powodów do gwałtownych zachowań – poparł go drugi bliźniak, trzymając ręce na widoku.

- Mamy tylko jedno proste pytanie do ciebie, Gin-Gin.

- Jesteś z tego zadowolona? Nikt cię nie zmusza?

- To dwa pytania – zauważyła Ginny, a Neville zwrócił z rozbawieniem uwagę, że dalej się uśmiechała.

- Myślę, że tak…

- Ale jest nas dwóch, więc po jednym od każdego.

Neville przywykł do dziwnej dynamiki Weasley'ów, ale dziwne było widzieć bliźniaków tak poważnych, podczas gdy Ginny wydawała się zupełnie beztroska. Neville patrzył, jak odwraca się od bliźniaków, by uśmiechnąć się do Harry'ego.

- Bardzo i nie. Zadowoleni?

- W porządku. Harry, przepraszamy za to nieporozumienie w pokoju wspólnym…

- Ale z miejsca gdzie staliśmy wyglądało to, jakbyś trzymał ją tam wbrew jej woli.

- Właściwie na początku nie planowaliśmy zrobić niczego poważnego, mimo naszego brata-kretyna na podłodze.

- Byliśmy po prostu zatroskani w normalny, braterski sposób.

Giny odwróciła się gwałtownie do braci i zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy.

- Jak to możliwe, że jesteście tacy mili?

- No cóż, wiesz Gin-Gin, jesteś naszą ulubioną siostrą.

- Dokładnie, chcieliśmy tylko upewnić się, że jesteś szczęśliwa.

- Acha. I nie przypuszczam, że Angelina i Alicia, które tam stoją i obserwują jak rozmawiacie z waszą _jedyną_ siostrą miały coś z tym wspólnego, prawda? – Ginny kontynuowała swoje przesłuchanie, a Neville z rozbawieniem zobaczył, że tym razem to bliźniacy czują się nieswojo.

- No, być może, trochę nam wyjaśniły, co stało się dzisiaj rano, zaczynając od Rona.

- No i jeszcze obiecały, że pójdą z nami na Bal, jeśli będziemy dla was mili – dodał drugi z bliźniaków z uśmiechem.

- Jeśli o Ronie mowa, to gdzie on jest? – spytał Harry, wyraźnie chcąc mieć na niego oko.

- A, ta sprawa. Ron słyszał, jak zapraszasz Ginny na Bal i prosisz, żeby została twoją dziewczyną. Przekonaliśmy go, że powinien zostawić was w spokoju i zabraliśmy go na śniadanie do kuchni.

- Nie powinieneś mieć już z nim problemów, ale nie spodziewaj się, że zacznie z tobą rozmawiać.

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę nad wszystkimi ukrytymi znaczeniami w tym co mówili bliźniacy. Zorientował się jednak, że tak naprawdę nic to nie zmienia i tylko westchnął.

- W porządku – stwierdził spokojnie. – I dzięki za pomoc, chłopaki.

- Nie ma sprawy, Harry – usłyszał w stereo, wspartym dwoma jednakowymi uśmiechami.

- To naprawdę było tylko nieporozumienie – zapewnił jeden z bliźniaków.

- Dobra wszyscy – zawołała Hermiona, wstając. – Czas iść na lekcje.

Wszyscy pozostali także zaczęli się ponosić. Przy wyjściu z Wielkiej Sali Harry pocałował szybko Ginny w policzek, po czym każde z nich poszło w swoją stronę na lekcje.

W sumie, zdaniem Harry'ego, ten dzień potoczył się naprawdę dobrze. Miał co prawda pewne problemy z koncentracją na lekcjach z powodu napastujących go myśli o pewnej ślicznej rudowłosej dziewczynie, ale wszystkie czary, które tego dnia wypróbowywał, wyszły mu za pierwszym podejściem. Nawet Hermiona po cichu dziwiła się jego nagłemu i niespodziewanemu sukcesowi. Kilka razy w czasie lekcji, w przerwach między nagabywaniem Hermiony, która chciała wiedzieć jak mu się to wszystko udaje, dostrzegł jak Ron złowrogo na niego patrzy. Był jednak tak przyzwyczajony do jego zachowania, że zignorował to.

Kiedy lekcje wreszcie się skończyły, Harry poszedł z Nevillem i Hermioną do Wieży, by spędzić tam wolny czas przed kolacją. Harry i Neville grali w szachy, podczas gdy Hermiona ogłosiła, że idzie do biblioteki, by zebrać materiały do wypracowania, nad którym pracowała. Harry był szczęśliwy, gdy Ginny doszła do nich po zakończeniu jej lekcji i wspólnie zeszli do biblioteki, by zgarnąć Hermionę po drodze na kolację.

- Nie zgadniecie co się stało – powiedziała Hermiona konspiracyjnym szeptem do swoich przyjaciół, gdy wszyscy nakładali sobie kolację. Kiedy spytali o co chodzi, odparła: - Byłam w bibliotece, pracując nad moim zadaniem domowym z transmutacji, gdy podszedł Wiktor Krum.

- Czyżby postanowił pójść dalej niż obserwowanie ciebie? – spytał zatroskany Harry.

Hermiona zaśmiała się.

- Nie, zaprosił mnie na Bal. Uwierzycie?

Neville zbladł i z zawstydzeniem wbił spojrzenie w swój talerz. Harry już miał coś powiedzieć, lecz Hermiona zauważyła wyraz twarzy Neville'a i delikatnie powiedziała:

- Neville, odmówiłam mu, bo już mam bardzo miłego partnera, z którym chcę iść na Bal.

Neville spojrzał na nią z nadzieją wypisaną na twarzy.

- Naprawdę?

- Oczywiście Neville, nie zrobiłabym ci czegoś takiego. Cieszę się, że to ty zaprosiłeś mnie pierwszy – zapewniła. Neville się rozpromienił. Harry spojrzał na Ginny i wymienił z nią uśmiechy. – Na pewno rozmowa z nim o innej czarodziejskiej szkole byłaby bardzo interesująca, ale jest w nim coś takiego, co sprawia, że czuję się nieswojo.

Kiedy skończyli jeść kolację, Ginny spojrzała na Harry'ego.

- Muszę wysłać list do mamy. Chcesz iść ze mną?

- Jasne – spojrzał na resztę przyjaciół. – Dołączymy do was w Wieży.

Neville i Hermiona zgodzili się i nowa para odeszła.

- Napisałaś jej list o tym co się dzieje? - spytał Harry, gdy szli powoli w kierunku sowiarni.

- W większości. Napisałam jej o nas i że potrzebuję szat wyjściowych na Bal. Nie dostałam ich, bo jestem tylko na trzecim roku, ale teraz prawdopodobnie mama wyśle mi je w ciągu kilku dni. Napisałam jej też o zachowaniu Rona dzisiaj rano. Musi wiedzieć jak on nam dokucza, bo nikt inny jej nie powie.

- Uwierzy ci? – zastanowił się Harry.

- Tak myślę. Zawsze się dobrze dogadywałyśmy i powiedziałam jej już kilka razy w tym semestrze, że Ron nie jest dobrym bratem. Mam nadzieję, że powtarzanie spowoduje, że dotrze to do niej. Myślę, że dowiemy się, kiedy ją następnym razem zobaczymy, choć, biorąc pod uwagę Bal Bożonarodzeniowy, nie jestem pewna kiedy to będzie. Może dopiero na koniec roku.

To spowodowało, że Harry przypomniał sobie o kolejnym problemie, którego rozwiązania nie potrafił znaleźć. Wiedząc, że musi sobie z tym poradzić, zaczął się zastanawiać nad rozwiązaniem.

Ginny musiała zorientować się, jak intensywnie rozmyśla, bo zapytała po prostu:

- Co się stało?

- Myślałem o lecie. Normalnie przyjeżdżam do twojej rodziny, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że nie dogadujemy się z Ronem, w tym roku chyba się to zmieni.

- Bzdura – powiedziała. – Jesteś przyjacielem rodziny. Mama zawsze pozwoli ci przyjść.

- Ale zawsze spałem z Ronem…

- Mamy inne pokoje, Harry. Mama zawsze umieszczała cię w jednym pokoju z Ronem, bo myślała, że dzięki temu będziesz się lepiej czuł, wiesz, mając obok przyjaciela. Możesz spokojnie spać w starym pokoju Billa, więc się nie przejmuj. Może do tego czasu Ron dorośnie i przestanie to być problemem.

- W porządku – wypchnął problem z głowy, kiedy dotarli do sowi arni. Przywołał Hedwigę i przytrzymał ją, podczas gdy jego nowa dziewczyna przywiązywała list do sowiej nogi. Pogładził jeszcze raz pióra z tyłu sowiej głowi i wysłał Hedwigę do Nory z listem Ginny.

Kiedy skończył, obrócił się do Ginny. Popatrzyła na niego wyczekująco, jej spojrzenie na chwilę spoczęło na jego ustach. Harry zrozumiał aluzję i pochylił się, by ją pocałować. Z zadowolonym westchnięciem złapała go za rękę i ruszyli w stronę Wieży, rozmawiając o tym, jak wyobrażają sobie Bal. Jednak kiedy zaczęła zastanawiać się nad muzyką, Harry przypomniał sobie o swoim kolejnym problemie.

- Eeee, Ginny? Chyba mamy problem.

- Co? Zostawiłeś w domu swoje szaty wyjściowe? – spytała z lekkim śmiechem.

- Nie – wywrócił oczami w jej kierunku, co spowodowało kolejną salwę śmiechu. – To jest Bal i musimy tańczyć. W zasadzie musimy rozpocząć tańce.

- Dobra, a jest to problemem, bo?

Harry jęknął.

- Nie umiem tańczyć, oto dlaczego.

- A, nie ma problemu, naprawdę. Do tego czasu mogę cię nauczyć. To nie takie trudne.

- Możesz? – był zaskoczony, ale tak naprawdę nigdy nie umieścił tańca na liście rzeczy, które chce osiągnąć. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się, czy może to być trudne, po prostu była to jedna z rzeczy, na których się nie znał.

- Jasne, popracujemy nad tym jutro.

Doszli do portretu Grubej Damy, Ginny powiedziała „Gargulki" i drzwi się otworzyły.

W środku znaleźli swoją dwójkę przyjaciół i spędzili wieczór na ciekawej rozmowie. Kiedy Ginny wspomniała, że następnego dnia daje Harry'emu lekcję tańca, Neville spłonął głębokim rumieńcem i rzucił nerwowe spojrzenie na Hermionę. Harry z rozbawieniem zauważył, że inteligencja nie zawiodła jego przyjaciółki, choć nawet on domyślił się co kryło się za tym spojrzeniem.

Hermiona tylko uśmiechnęła się do Neville'a i spytała:

- Czy też potrzebujesz kilku lekcji? – Neville nieśmiało skinął głową. – W porządku, wszyscy możemy jutro potrenować taniec. Potem poćwiczymy jeszcze czary z Harrym – zasugerowała, a Harry z zadowoleniem przyjął fakt, że wszyscy od razu się zgodzili.

Zbliżała się cisza nocna, więc zdecydowali się zakończyć dzień, mimo że byli już w Wieży. Hermiona i Neville pomachali im i poszli do swoich dormitoriów, podczas gdy Harry odprowadził Ginny do początku schodów wiodących do damskich sypialni.

- Dobarnoc, Ginny – objął ją i dał jej porządnego całusa. Odwzajemniła go z równą namiętnością.

Usłyszeli warkot za sobą. Obrócili się i ujrzeli Rona, który z wściekłością patrzył na nich z dołu schodów prowadzących do sypialni chłopców. Wyglądał, jakby zamierzał do nich podejść, ale potem spojrzał na Ginny i na jego twarzy pojawił się lekko przerażony wyraz. Po kilku chwilach popędził do pokoju czwartoroczniaków.

- Uważaj Harry – ostrzegła go Ginny. – Nie sądzę, żeby zaatakował cię we śnie, to trochę za prymitywne nawet na niego, ale wydaje się naprawdę wkurzony z naszego powodu.

- Nie przejmuj się Ginny, wszystko będzie dobrze. Do zobaczenia rano – puścił ją i poszedł schodami do swojego pokoju, cały czas patrząc przed siebie, na wypadek gdyby Ron czekał, by z nim pogadać.

Ginny obserwowała Harry'ego, aż doszedł do pierwszego półpiętra, po czym weszła po swoich schodach. Jednak zamiast iść do swojego pokoju, poszła do sypialni dziewczyn z szóstego roku. Angelina i Alicia siedziały na jednym łóżku i cicho rozmawiały, a pozostałe trzy łóżka były puste.

- Ginny! Chodź tu – powiedziała Alicia, poklepując łóżko obok siebie.

Po małej chwili wahania Ginny podeszła do swoich dwóch nowych „adoptowanych" starszych sióstr.

- Zanim zaczniecie, chciałam wam podziękować za dzisiaj rano. Wiecie, za naprostowanie Freda i George'a – powiedziała cicho Ginny.

Angelina uśmiechnęła się.

- Nie ma sprawy, nawet dobrze się bawiłam – jej rówieśniczka zgodziła się. – Widziałyśmy wszystko i to była takie słodkie. Harry był taki zdenerwowany, ale taki zdeterminowany, żeby cię zaprosić, nieważne jakie byłoby to trudne, ani co musiałby zrobić.

- I postawił się całej trójce twoich braci – dodała Alicia i westchnęła. – To jest chłopak, któremu zależy. Jeśli kiedykolwiek zdecydujesz, że już go nie chcesz, daj mi znać – mrugnęła do młodszej dziewczyny.

W jakiś sposób Ginny poczuła, że to słowa przyjaciółki, nie rywalki.

- Dobra, co chciałabyś wiedzieć, kiedy stajesz się kobietą? – spytała Angelina.

- Więc, chciałabym wiedzieć więcej o całowaniu – zaczęła Ginny, świadoma, że jej policzki się rozjarzyły. – Zwłaszcza techniki i co… i co chłopcy lubią. Wiem, że nie jestem jeszcze gotowa na nic więcej, ale… to też bym chciała wiedzieć, dobra?

To była jedna z tych chwil, kiedy Ginny nienawidziła swojej jasnej cery.

- Chciałabym też wiedzieć co jest dalej, żebym wiedziała jak sobie poradzić, kiedy przyjdzie czas. Wiecie, takie rzeczy, których mama nigdy by mi nie powiedziała – wyjaśniła Ginny, pewna, że jej policzki płoną żywym ogniem.

Alicia uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Możemy ci w tym pomóc.

Angelina rozpoczęła bardziej pouczającym tonem:

- Jeśli chodzi o całowanie, jest kilka różnych rodzajów pocałunki, jak i technik stosowanych…

Ginny starała się notować w myślach, jednocześnie wyobrażając sobie, jak wypróbuje wszystkie te techniki na Harrym podczas roku szkolnego.

* * *

Podchodząc do drzwi swojego dormitorium Harry wyciągnął różdżkę i schował ją za plecami. Tak naprawdę nie wierzył, że Ron czegoś spróbuje, ale ich przyjaźń tak się pogorszyła, że ta naprawdę nie był już teraz pewny, co Ron sobie myśli.

Zdecydował, że powinien zostawić sobie drogę ucieczki, gdyby z jakiegoś powodu jej potrzebował, więc zostawił otwarte drzwi do pokoju. Słyszał, jak Ron obgaduje go przed Deanem, Seamusem i Nevillem, którzy leżeli na swoich łóżkach. Neville wyraźnie był wściekły na Rona, a i pozostali dwaj chłopcy nie wyglądali na zadowolonych. Kiedy Harry dotarł do łóżka, Ron obrócił się i spojrzał mu w oczy.

- Mówiłem ci, żebyś trzymał się z daleka od mojej siostry, ty kupo rzygowin. Demoralizujesz ją, a ja na to nie pozwolę – powiedział jadowicie.

- Ron, uspokój się…

- Nie uspokoję się, ty kretynie – wrzasnął. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ją pocałowałeś. Użyłeś na niej Imperio? Jestem pewien, że tak, ty…

Harry zorientował się nagle, że Ron stracił jakiekolwiek zdolności do racjonalnej oceny sytuacji, jak również wszystkiego, co bezpośrednio wiązało się z Harrym. Kiedy Ron oskarżał go o wyrządzane rzekomo przez niego zło, Harry dostrzegł jak bierze zamach, a palce zwijają się w pięść.

- …zboczeńcu! – Ron uderzył w momencie, gdy rzucał ostatnią obelgę. Harry w ostatniej chwili zręcznie się odsunął i pozwolił, by pięść Rona go minęła. Rudzielec stracił równowagę i uderzył ramieniem o jeden ze słupków łóżka Harry'ego, co spowodowało, że obrócił się jeszcze bardziej się zachwiał.

Ron zawył z bólu pod wpływem uderzenia o drewniany słupek, a następnie przewrócił się na bok, potykając się o kufer Harry'ego i ścierając skórę z golenia, podczas upadku na podłogę.

Słysząc mruczane pod nosem obelgi, Harry wiedział, że Ron podniesie się i ponownie zaatakuje, więc machnął różdżką i rzucił „_Petrificulus_", celując w nogi Rona. Nogi Rona zesztywniały, co wywołało kolejną falę przekleństw.

- Ty skurwielu! Uderzyłeś mnie, kiedy nie mogłem się bronić. Chodź tu gnido, walcz ze mną twarzą w twarz. Czy to za dużo, jak na takiego Ślizgona jak ty?!

Harry od razu zdał sobie sprawę, że nie rozwiąże tego spokojnie i racjonalnie, ale nie miał też dobrego sposobu, żeby uspokoić Rona. Po chwili obrócił się do swoich trzech kolegów z pokoju, podczas gdy Ron kontynuował wiązankę przekleństw.

- Upewnicie się, że nie wyjdzie? Za chwilę wrócę.

- Jasne Harry, nie ma sprawy – odpowiedział Neville. Harry spojrzał na pozostałych dwóch i zobaczył, że skinęli głowami, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że pewnie woleliby nie mieszać się osobiście.

Harry przezornie obszedł leżącego na podłodze Rona, mimo że jego były przyjaciel próbował chwycić go za kostki. Harry szybko wyszedł na schody i, wiedząc, że ma trzy wyjścia, poszedł od razu na górę.

Kiedy wszedł do pokoju siódmoroczniaków jeden z chłopców popatrzył na niego i spytał:

- Co chcesz, Potter?

Harry spojrzał na innego z siódmoroczniaków.

- Alan, mógłbyś zejść do naszego dormitorium? Mamy tam bójkę, która chyba nie ma zamiaru się zakończyć – następnie opowiedział, co Ron do niego mówił i jak próbował go uderzyć.

Prefekt z siódmego roku leżał na łóżku, ubrany jedynie w dół od piżamy. Kiedy usłyszał wersję wydarzeń Harry'ego, złapał różdżkę, koszulkę i pokazał Harry'emu, żeby szedł przodem. Zanim doszli do schodów naciągnął na siebie koszulkę.

W swoim dormitorium Harry zauważył, że Ron zdołał się podciągnąć w pobliże swojego łóżka i usiłował sięgnąć do swojej różdżki. Neville stał nad nim, z wyciągniętą własną różdżką i kiwał się w tył i w przód niepewnie, podczas gdy Dean i Seamus wrócili na swoje łóżka z niepewnymi minami. Harry wątpił, żeby Ron zdołał dosięgnąć do różdżki, ale zdecydował się zabezpieczyć.

- _Accio_ różdżka!

Kawałek drewna pofrunął do niego.

- Niech cię szlag, Potter! – ryknął Ron, ręka którą próbował sięgnąć po różdżkę opadła na podłogę. – Przysięgam, zabiję cię własnoręcznie! Wisi mi, że potrafisz pokonać smoka! Zamienię cię w smocze żarcie! Zapłacisz własną krwią, za dotykanie mojej siostry! A całowanie jej to koniec twojego życia! Zajmę się tobą, choćbym musiał nauczyć się Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych!

Harry machnął ręką w stronę problemu, o którym wspominał, leżącego na podłodze. Prefekt stał przy drzwiach z zaciśniętą szczęką. Harry'emu było przykro, że wszyscy muszą słuchać jadowitych tekstów jego byłego najlepszego przyjaciela, który leżał na podłodze i nie mógł dostrzec stojącego przy wejściu prefekta.

- Wystarczy! – głos Alana odbił się echem od ścian pokoju, a jego wściekłość była niemal namacalna.

Na dźwięk nowego głosu Ron natychmiast się zamknął i wykonał kilka obrotów, by wytoczyć się zza łóżka i zobaczyć kto stoi w drzwiach. Kiedy zobaczył, że to prefekt, zbladł.

- Widzę o co ci chodziło, Harry. Nie sądzę, żebyś mógł to rozwiązać, w zasadzie ja też nie mogę. Podasz mi proszę jego różdżkę?

Harry oddał ją. Widział, że prefekt stara się stłumić swój własny gniew wywołany całą sytuacją.

- Dobrze, panie Weasley, pójdziesz ze mną grzecznie, jeśli zdejmę ten czar? Czy mam cię ogłuszyć i lewitować do innego pomieszczenia?

Po chwili milczenia Ron odpowiedział:

- Pójdę sam.

Prefekt usunął częściową petryfikację i Ron wstał chwiejnie, rozciągając nogi, by przywrócić normalne krążenie krwi. Harry zrobił dwa kroki w tył, by dać Ronowi wolną drogę do drzwi, jednak cały czas był czujny i trzymał różdżkę w gotowości koło uda. Ron spokojnie ruszył w stronę drzwi, ale kiedy mijał Harry'ego zrobił duży krok w jego stronę i ponownie próbował go uderzyć. Harry przewidział ten wybryk i szybko odsunął się na bok, odepchnął Rona i rzucił „_Stupefy_". Ron zwalił się na ziemię jak worek ziemniaków.

- Niezły czas reakcji, Harry – skomentował Alan, przerywając niezręczną ciszę. Co za kretyn. _Mobilicorpus_.

Opuścił pokój, poprzedzany przed dryfującego Rona.

Harry spojrzał przez drzwi i zobaczył głowy wychylające się z każdego męskiego dormitorium i wiedział, że całe to zamieszanie i krzyki zostały przekazane do żeńskiej części, o ile nie usłyszano ich tam bezpośrednio. Było niemal nieuniknione, że Ginny o tym usłyszy i zdawał sobie sprawę, że będzie oczekiwała natychmiastowego sprawozdania. Westchnął, zastanawiając się jak dobry wieczór szybko zmienił się w zły. Potem zszedł po schodach, by zaczekać na nią w pokoju wspólnym.

Ledwo wszedł do pokoju wspólnego, gdy Ginny podbiegła do niego i mocno uściskała, patrząc jednocześnie jak Alan lewituje jej nieprzytomnego brata przez dziurę za portretem.

- Słyszałyśmy krzyki, ale co się stało? Uszkodził cię?

Poprowadził ją do kanapy i usiadł, a ona, ku jego zaskoczeniu, siadła mu na kolanach i objęła za szyję. To było niesamowicie pocieszające, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę cała emocjonalną burzę, przez którą właśnie przeszedł. Powoli zaczął jej opowiadać, mówiąc cicho w jej włosy, używając jej zapachu i uczucia jej przytulonego ciała, by napięcie, z którego nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, po prostu z niego spłynęło.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall starała się skończyć sprawdzanie wszystkich wypracowań na poniedziałkowe lekcje. Następnego dnia była sobota, ale nie chciała spędzić całego dnia na ocenianiu prac domowych, bo właśnie dotarł do niej najnowszy numer „Magicznej Transmutacji". Właśnie poprawiała pewnego pierwszaka o nadmiernie rozbudowanej wyobraźni, który uważał, że zostanie animagiem jest łatwe, kiedy przeszkodziło jej pukanie do drzwi. Zaskoczona spojrzała na zegar, było wpół do jedenastej. Jej zdumienie wzrosło, kiedy otworzyła drzwi i zobaczyła prefekta siódmego roku z jej domu, który stał w swoich spodenkach od piżamy i lewitował nieprzytomnego Ronalda Weasley'a.

- Panie McWilliams?

- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, pani profesor, ale ten problem nie może zaczekać. Możemy wejść?

Odsunęła się na bok, by wpuścić ich do środka i zamknęła za nimi drzwi, ciekawa co mogło spowodować tak późną wizytę. Prefekt ułożył chłopaka na podłodze i otrzeźwił go szybkim „_Enervate_". Ron natychmiast chciał się poderwać, ale prefekt był tym razem gotowy.

- Nie! Spokój Weasley!

Ron spojrzał w górę i zobaczył prefekta stojącego nad nim z wyciągniętą różdżką, obok niego swoją opiekunkę domu. Wszelka ochota do walki wyparowała z rudzielca w mgnieniu oka.

- Czy zechciałby pan wyjaśnić co się dzieje, panie McWilliams? – Minerva była niemal pewna, że nie spodoba jej się to, co miała za chwilę usłyszeć. Słyszała w ciągu roku o tym Weasley'u rzeczy, które nie stawiały go w dobrym świetle. Ale starała się trzymać z daleka, zdając sobie sprawę, że większość uczniowskich kłótni znajdowała po krótkim czasie rozwiązanie, a nadążanie za ciągłymi kłótniami i zgodami było dla niej zbyt męczące.

Alan McWilliams zaczął przekazywać wszystko, czego dowiedział się od Harry'ego, co zobaczył na własne oczy oraz co usłyszał z ust Rona. W miarę trwania opowieści spojrzenie McGonagall stawało się coraz bardziej ponure, a prefekt coraz bardziej blady i nerwowy, choć to chłopak Weasley'ów zmieniał kolory najbardziej spektakularnie. Kiedy McWilliams skończył swoją opowieść, wręczył jej różdżkę Weasley'a i stwierdził cicho:

- Pomyślałem, że to pani powinna zająć się tą sprawą.

Siedziała przez chwilę w milczeniu, zastanawiając się nad tym co zrobić.

- Panie Weasley, spędzi pan noc na tej kanapie. Pana kara zostanie wymierzona rano – odwracając się od Weasley'a powiedziała: - Panie McWilliams, dziękuję za wzorowe wykonanie obowiązków i przyprowadzenie go do mnie. Proszę przekazać panu Potterowi, że nie musi się lękać, ataku dziś w nocy podczas snu.

McWilliams skinął głową i wyszedł, pojmując zawoalowaną odprawę. Żałował młodego Weasley'a, ale wiedział, że była to tylko jego wina.

W Wieży znalazł Pottera i dziewczynę Weasley'ów wciąż przytulonych na kanapie. Delikatnie dotknął ich ramion, spojrzeli na niego.

- Obawiam się, że musicie wracać do łóżek, ale nie przejmujcie się Ronem. Spędza noc w komnatach McGonagall.

Alan patrzył, jak para wymienia szybki pocałunek i poczekał jeszcze chwilę, aż każde pójdzie w swoją stronę. Podążył za Haryym do jego dormitorium.

- Czy ktoś jeszcze ma coś do Harry'ego? – wiedział, że Longbottom nie, więc patrzył głównie na pozostałą dwójkę.

- Nie, nic nie mamy. To tylko Ron, my nie – zaprzeczył Seamus. Dean skinął głową, tak samo Neville.

- Ron nie wraca na noc, a McGonagall zajmie się nim jutro, więc wszyscy możecie spać. Możecie jutro poleżeć trochę dłużej, w końcu jest sobota. Dobranoc – potrząsając głową Alan ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju.

Wiedział, że będzie musiał powtórzyć całą historię kilka razy, zanim pójdzie spać. Zajrzał do pokoju bliźniaków Weasley'ów i z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że są nieobecni. Ich przyjaciel Lee tylko wzruszył ramionami. Zagadka rozwiązała się, kiedy wszedł do swojego pokoju i zobaczył bliźniaków siedzących na jego łóżku i czekających na niego. Choć nie był specjalnie zaskoczony widząc ich tutaj, zdołali go zdumieć swoją reakcją na wszystkie wydarzenia. Zapewnili go, że uważają Rona za kretyna i że ich brat spieprzył sprawę kompletnie.

* * *

**Od autora: **Zwróćcie proszę uwagę, że Harry uniknął tego całego dylematu „Ale Ginny jest siostrą Rona, nie mogę tego zrobić", którym uwielbia go męczyć wielu autorów. Kazałem mu postawić się Ronowi i w małym stopniu także Fredowi i George'owi (choć w ich przypadku było to raczej nieporozumienie, bo oni lubią Harry'ego). Być może to jakiś brytyjski zwyczaj, by nie umawiać się z siostrą przyjaciela (a ja jako Amerykanin tego nie rozumiem), ale nie rozumiem w czym problem. Wydaje mi się, że to tylko fabularny motyw wymyślony przez JKR. Jasne, że Harry nie chce stracić przyjaźni Rona (normalnie, nie w tej historii), ale cała sprawa nie wygląda dla mnie zbyt realistycznie. W związku z tym chciałem, żeby było krystalicznie jasne, że w tej historii nie ma takiego problemu.

**Od tłumacza:** Kiedy w oryginale Harry zaprasza Ginny na Bal mówi "Why wouldn't I do that for a girlfriend?", a słowo girlfriend w tym kontekście można rozumieć zarówno jako "przyjaciółka", jak i "moja dziewczyna". Oczywiście po polsku musiałem użyć innego, możliwie dwuznacznego zwrotu. Dajcie znać czy macie lepszy pomysł:)


	3. Rozdział 3: W tarapatach

Rozdział 3: W tarapatach

(sobota, 10 grudnia)

Ron powoli obudził się, słysząc ciche głosy gdzieś w tle. W szyi miał paskudny skurcz. Kiedy otworzył oczy zorientował się, że nie leży we własnym łóżku. W tym momencie wydarzenia poprzedniego wieczora uderzyły w niego z całą siłą. Jęknął głośno, zdając sobie sprawę, że jest po uszy w tarapatach.

- Dzień dobry, panie Weasley. Czy musi pan skorzystać z sanitariatów, zanim omówimy karę za pana czyny z poprzedniego wieczora?

Obejrzał się i dostrzegł opiekunkę swojego domu w swojej typowej surowej i sztywnej pozie. Miał ochotę się gdzieś schować, ale raczej nie było takiej możliwości. Zorientował się, że faktycznie musi iść za potrzebą, więc usiadł prosto i powiedział:

- Tak, pani profesor.

Wskazała mu drzwi.

Kiedy wrócił z łazienki poczuł jak burczy mu w brzuchu.

- Czy pójdziemy najpierw na śniadanie? – spytał z nadzieją.

- To nie zależy ode mnie – odparła zagadkowo. – Jeśli zechce pan podejść do mojego kominka, udamy się w krótką podróż.

Ron podszedł do niej, niepewny co chce zrobić, póki nie złapała garści proszku Fiuu i nie rzuciła go w płomienie. Kiedy usłyszał „Nora", jego przerażenie wzrosło stukrotnie. Ledwo zdawał sobie sprawę, że McGonagall popycha go lekko, by wysłać go w drogę.

Wypadł z kominka w plątaninie rąk i nóg i wylądował na zadku w domu swoich rodziców. Spoglądając w górę zobaczył wściekłą matkę i zatroskanego ojca. Ojciec sięgnął w dół i poderwał go na nogi na chwilę przed tym, jak jego opiekunka domu wyszła z kominka.

Jego matka spojrzała na profesor, jej twarz straciła nieco śladów gniewu i spokojnym, wyważonym głosem spytała:

- Minervo, zechcesz poczęstować się herbatą?

- Tak, poproszę. Mogę jej potrzebować ze względu na długi czas, jaki może zająć nasza rozmowa.

Ron przyglądał się, jak McGonagall przyjmuje zaoferowany natychmiast spodek z filiżanką herbaty i siada na wskazanej kanapie. Zapragnął mieć swoją własną filiżankę herbaty, tosty i bekon, gdyż głód dawał mu się coraz bardziej we znaki.

Starsi Weasley'owie wzięli własne filiżanki i usiedli na innej kanapie, naprzeciwko McGanagall, jednocześnie nie spuszczając Rona z oczu. Kiedy zamierzał usiąść na krześle przy kominku, jego matka ostro rozkazała:

- Stój, gdzie stoisz!

Ron przesunął się lekko, ale wciąż stał, wiedząc już, że będzie tak nieprzyjemnie, jak tylko mógł sobie wyobrazić.

Jego ojciec odkaszlnął w ciszy, zupełnie nie przypominał tego jowialnego mężczyzny, którym był na co dzień.

- Minervo, chciałbym powiedzieć, że to dla nas niespodzianka, ale przeczytaliśmy ostatnio kilka listów od Ginny, które sprawiły, że zastanawiam się czy nie ma w tym czegoś więcej, niż na pierwszy rzut oka - rozpoczął.

Kolejna fala paniki spłynęła na Rona, kiedy pomyślał, co mogła powiedzieć o nim jego siostra i co oznaczał fakt, że jego opiekunka domu przyprowadziła go do rodziców.

- Czytałam dzisiaj rano nowy list od Ginny. Pisze jak bardzo jest szczęśliwa, że Harry zaprosił ją na Bal i jak jeden z moich synów – jego matka przerwała na chwilę i spojrzała z niezadowoleniem na Rona – popsuł chwilę, która powinna być dla niej bardzo radosna. Czy twoja obecność tutaj ma coś wspólnego z tym, że Ron przeszkadzał w zaproszeniu mojej córki?

Profesor postawiła filiżankę i spojrzała jego mamie w oczy.

- Ten incydent mógł być wstępem do problemu. Obawiam się jednak, że sprawy zaszły znacznie dalej.

Ron chciał uciec przed spojrzeniem matki. Jego obawy się sprawdzały – to nie skończy się dobrze. Nie było żadnego wyjścia, które choć w części byłoby dobre. Pomyślał, że właściwie miałby szczęście, gdyby dzień potoczył się źle, tymczasem zapowiadało się na totalną katastrofę. Miał przerąbane.

- Opowiedz, proszę. Bardzo chcę usłyszeć co się stało – powiedziała jego matka z dziwną mieszaniną ciekawości i gniewu.

McGonagall zaczęła historię od przekazania swojej wiedzy o wydarzeniach z poprzedniego poranka. Choć wieści o wydarzeniu dotarły do niej przed porannymi zajęciami i zmartwiły ją, zauważyła, że takie spory najczęściej uczniowie rozwiązywali sami, więc starała się mieszać do nich tylko, jeśli było to absolutnie niezbędne. Nie wspomniała o roli bliźniaków w całej sprawie, co zdenerwowało Rona, ale zorientował się, że jego bracia jakoś wyprostowali sprawę. Opiekunka jego domu przeszła do wieczornych wydarzeń w dormitorium, opisała co usłyszał Alan McWilliams, jak również zachowanie Rona. Zakończyła mówiąc, że Ron spędził ostatnią noc na kanapie, dla bezpieczeństwa wszystkich.

Przez chwilę, która zdawał się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, zapadła głucha cisza, a potem dał się słyszeć grzmot, który postawił Rona do pionu:

- RONALDZIE BILLIUSIE WEASLEY'U!!! CO TY SOBIE MYŚLAŁEŚ?!! MYŚLAŁEŚ W OGÓLE?!!

Ron dojrzał, jak jego mama sięga do kieszeni fartucha po ukrytą tam różdżkę i niemal zemdlał, doskonale znając wszystkie klątwy, które używała na swoich nieposłusznych dzieciach.

Na szczęście został uratowany przez ojca, który wstrzymał rękę mamy i delikatnie odebrał jej różdżkę. Ta ledwo zwróciła na to uwagę, wciąż uniesiona gniewem.

- CO MASZ NA SWOJE USPRAWIEDLIWIENIE?! I LEPIEJ, ŻEBY TO BYŁO WIARYGODNE!!

W tej chwili Ron zdawał sobie już sprawę, że najprawdopodobniej nie może powiedzieć niczego, co by ją zadowoliło, ale musiał spróbować, bo McGonagall opowiedziała tylko połowę historii.

- Chciałem tylko chronić Ginny! Harry próbował ją wykorzystać! Powinniście go _zobaczyć_, jak ją uwięził…

- Czy w ogóle _rozmawiałeś_ ostatnio ze swoją siostrą? – krzyki jego mamy były o ton cichsze, ale i tak kulił się pod ich naporem. – Jest szczęśliwa, że wreszcie chodzi z Harrym! I doskonale wiesz, że czuła coś do niego od wieków! To najbardziej żałosna wymówka, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałam! Chcesz spróbować jeszcze raz?

Ron zorientował się, że ta bitwa była przegrana, dostał mata. W ciszy potrząsnął głową i czekał, aż spadnie na niego kara.

- Synu, dlaczego nagle nie możesz dogadać się z Harrym? – spokojny ton jego taty kontrastował z niezwykle zawiedzionym wyrazem jego twarzy, ale Ron zdawał sobie sprawę, że tutaj także nie znajdzie zrozumienia dla swojego punktu widzenia. – Myślałem, że jesteście najlepszymi przyjaciółmi? Że jesteście nierozłączni?

- Harry bardzo się zmienił w tym roku, tato. Stał się strasznym palantem – to brzmiało pusto, nawet w uszach Rona, ale było jedynym możliwym do zastosowania posunięciem, prowadzącym do odzyskania przewagi na planszy, które był w stanie wymyślić.

- Czy jest coś jeszcze, co chciałbyś nam powiedzieć, zanim zdecydujemy o twojej karze? – kompletny brak reakcji powiedział Ronowi wszystko o tym, co jego ojciec sądzi o takiej odpowiedzi.

Widząc, że jego matka wciąż dyszy ze złości, Ron wbił spojrzenie w buty i udzielił jedynej odpowiedzi, która mogła zakończyć rozmowę:

- Nie, ojcze.

- Jak zamierzasz go ukarać Minervo? Myślę, że powinniśmy wziąć to pod uwagę, zanim zdecydujemy co do tego dodać.

Ron wzdrygnął się, słysząc słowa swojego taty.

- Młody pan Weasley nie zasłużył na relegację ze szkoły, choć zawieszenie go w prawach ucznia jest rozważane, jednak jest to coś o czym chciałabym porozmawiać z wami na osobności. Zakładając, że wróci do szkoły, będzie miał szlaban co noc, aż rozpocznie się nowy semestr. Straci też pewne przywileje, na przykład prawo do pójścia na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. Ronaldzie, zaprosiłeś już kogoś na Bal?

- Nie, pani profesor – dokładne oglądanie butów było znacznie prostsze niż patrzenie w oczy komukolwiek w pokoju.

- W takim razie młode damy nie ucierpią – jego nauczycielka wzięła oddech i kontynuowała wyjaśnienia. – Przypuszczam, że powinniśmy także zmienić zakwaterowanie w pokojach, choć w tej kwestii mam tylko plany. W związku z tym chciałabym, żeby Ronald został tu na weekend, podczas gdy ja rozważę możliwości i omówię je z dyrektorem. Kiedy wrócę, wyślę tu jego kufer, by miał ze sobą swoje ubrania i książki. Jeśli wróci do szkoły, będzie mógł zabrać wszystko z powrotem.

Ron spojrzał kątem oka na swojego tatę, który skinął głową, a następnie przeszył Rona spojrzeniem, normalnie zarezerwowanym dla bliźniaków, kiedy posunęli się zdecydowanie za daleko w jednej ze swoich psot.

- Synu, idź do pokoju i zostań tam, póki nie powiem ci, byś zszedł.

Zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo zawiódł swoich rodziców. Czując się mniejszy niż ogrodowy gnom odwrócił się, by odejść.

- I żadnego postoju w kuchni – dodała jego matka.

Kiedy jej syn wyszedł, Molly spojrzała na nauczycielkę.

- Więcej herbaty, Minervo?

Nauczycielka uśmiechnęła się lekko, choć w jej oczach widać było smutek i uniosła swoją filiżankę, by Molly mogła ją napełnić.

- Cóż, wspomniałaś, że są jakieś rzeczy związane z moim durnym synem, które chciałaś omówić na osobności.

- Przede wszystkim powinnam przeprosić…

- Nie powinnaś – wtrąciła się Molly. – Mówimy tu o błędach Rona.

- Choć macie sporo racji, powodem, dla którego staram się nie angażować w uczniowskie konflikty jest fakt, że pomaga im to lepiej dorosnąć. Dodatkowo większość spraw rozwiązuje się w ciągu jednego-dwóch dni. Jednak takie podejście powoduje, że w chwili kiedy przychodzi naprawdę poważny problem, eksploduje on znacznie silniej i kiedy interweniuję sytuacje jest już znacznie gorsza.

- Tak jak Molly powiedziała – przerwał Artur – nie ma tu twojej winy, Minervo.

Molly nie mogła się powstrzymać przed posłaniem mężowi aprobującego uśmiechu. Wiedziała, że zawsze dba o innych, nie pozwalając nikomu na wzięcie na siebie większej winy niż należało.

- Dziękuję, Arturze. By rzucić więcej światła na całą sytuację, problemy zaczęły się mniej więcej w tym samym czasie co Turniej Trójmagiczny. To właśnie w tym momencie Ronald i Harry zaczęli się od siebie oddalać.

- Dokładnie to Ginny napisała mi w liście. Stwierdziła, że Ron był zazdrosny o Harry'ego – oznajmiła Molly, zastanawiając się co mogło być prawdziwym źródłem bezsensownej zawiści jej syna.

- Muszę powiedzieć, że to prawda. Od tego czasu mieli sobą problemy i zaobserwowałam w obu bardzo interesujące zmiany. Ronald odizolował się, choć zdobył nowych przyjaciół wśród innych swoich kolegów z roku. Niestety w tym czasie jego oceny dramatycznie się pogorszyły. Z tego co się dowiedziałam, ledwo zalicza większość swoich przedmiotów, a eliksiry i historię magii oblewa z kretesem.

Molly zerknęła na Artura, by dowiedzieć się co o tym myśli, ale Artur tylko uniósł brew, zanim zwrócił się do McGonagall:

- Biorąc pod uwagę, że Severus uczy eliksirów nie jest to specjalna niespodzianka, ale czemu radzi sobie tak słabo na pozostałych lekcjach?

- Najbardziej oczywisty powód to jego przyjaciele – odparła McGonagall. – Jego przyjaciele ledwo otrzymują Powyżej Oczekiwań na niektórych zajęciach, podczas gdy na większości jedynie Zadowalający. Nie tylko nie mobilizują go do pracy, ale sami także nie przykładają się specjalnie. To, co dzieje się teraz, jest efektem naturalnego wysiłku i pracy Ronalda. W przeszłości mobilizowała go panna Granger, czego już więcej nie robi. Słyszałam, że kłótnia między waszym synem i panną Granger wyniknęła z innych kwestii niż sprawy między Harrym i Ronaldem. Ale to doprowadziło mnie do kolejnych ciekawych wniosków.

- Tak? – spytała Molly. Była zszokowana, że jej syn nie tylko okazał się łobuzem, powodującym kłopoty Harry'ego, ale także była na progu zawalenia wszystkich swoich zajęć. Ręka Artura na jej przedramieniu powstrzymywała ją przed wstaniem i pomaszerowaniem do pokoju Rona, ale po wszystkim zdecydowanie zamierzała zamienić z nim kilka słów.

- Bardzo interesujące okazały się również zmiany w Harrym. Radzi sobie teraz lepiej na wszystkich lekcjach, nawet na eliksirach, choć tam poprawa widoczna jest w bardzo małym stopniu, z tych samych powodów, dla których jesteście wyrozumiali dla rezultatów Ronalda na tych lekcjach. W rzeczy samej, wczoraj Harry zaskoczył nawet mnie, gdyż wypadł na mojej lekcji lepiej niż panna Granger. Dodatkowo najbliżsi przyjaciele Harry'ego: panna Granger, pan Longbottom i wasza Ginewra, poprawili zdecydowanie swoje oceny na przestrzeni kilku ostatnich tygodni.

- Chwileczkę – wtrąciła się Molly, jej gniew zamienił się w zdumienie. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że ta czwórka radzi sobie lepiej, _ponieważ_ Rona nie ma z nimi?

Minerva odpowiedziała smutnym spojrzeniem:

- Tak, to moja obserwacja. Praca w klasach całej czwórki polepszyła się, w niektórych przypadkach zasadniczo. Nie mogę nic powiedzieć o ich życiu osobistym, choć uważam, że Harry był nieszczęśliwy, gdy stracił przyjaźń Ronalda. Po ostatnich wydarzeniach, w których kluczowa była poprzednia noc, chyba pogodził się już ze stratą.

- To takie nagłe – powiedział Artur, spoglądając zatroskany na nauczycielkę. Molly czuła, jak kurczowo obejmuje jej przedramię, ale to była jedyna oznaka tego, jak bardzo jest wytrącony z równowagi. – Ginny wspominała o problemach, ale nigdy nie wydawały się one tak poważne. Musimy to dokładnie przedyskutować, zanim w pełni zareagujemy.

Artur spojrzał na swoją żonę, która uśmiechnęła się na znak zgody. Po chwili zwrócił się do McGonagall:

- Co możemy zrobić z Ronem? Jakie mamy możliwości?

Minerva dopiła herbatę, odstawiła filiżankę i rozpoczęła odliczanie na palcach:

- Po pierwsze, jeśli uznacie, że będzie to najlepsze, możecie wycofać go z Hogwartu i uczyć go w domu, albo wysłać do innej szkoły. Nie sądzę, żebyście musieli podejmować w tej chwili tak drastyczne kroki, ale jest taka opcja.

Molly spojrzała na Artura i zobaczyła w jego oczach taki sam zatroskany wyraz. Nawet bliźniaki nigdy nie wpadły w takie tarapaty.

- Po drugie, możecie go na krótko wycofać ze szkoły, by pomóc mu zrozumieć co utracił, przed odesłaniem go z powrotem. Musicie jednak zdawać sobie sprawę, że taki wybór utrudni mu kwestie naukowe. Nie zalecam tego, chyba że uznacie to za najlepszy wybór.

- Co polecasz? – spytała Molly, wciąż zatroskana, jak bardzo zła była cała sytuacja.

- Po trzecie, weźcie go na weekend do domu i trzymajcie krótko. Ja znajdę mu inne miejsce do spania. Moim pierwszym pomysłem było umieszczenie go razem z szóstym rokiem, gdzie wasi dwaj synowie i prefekt będą mogli na niego uważać. To jednak zrodzi nowe problemy, bo wiem, że bliźniacy mogą mu dokuczać, więc chciałabym przedyskutować to z wami, jeśli zdecydujecie się na to rozwiązanie. Chciałabym, żeby wciąż był u nas Percy, bo to byłoby idealne.

- To może się udać – powiedziała powoli Molly, rozważając pomysł. – Przedyskutujemy to razem z całą resztą spraw. Być może będziemy musieli pomówić także z Fredem i Georgem, by ich utemperować, przynajmniej trochę.

Po krótkiej chwili milczenia poczuła, jak Artur ściska jej przedramię, a następnie puszcza.

- Minervo? – Artur był wyraźnie zmartwiony, choć w jego głosie dało się słyszeć nutkę ciekawości. – Czy są jakieś postępy w kwestii odkrycia jak imię Harry'ego trafiło do Czary?

- Obawiał się że nie. Albus ma uszy szeroko otwarte, ale wątpię żebyśmy dowiedzieli się czegoś więcej, dopóki nowe informacje nie wypłyną. Myślę, że już pójdę, jeśli nie ma niczego więcej w czym mogę wam pomóc.

- Dziękuję Minervo – powiedziała Molly, kiedy wszyscy wstali. – Przykro mi, że musiałaś to wszystko zrobić, choć jestem pewna, że Ron tego także pożałuje.

Profesor McGonagall uśmiechnęła się:

- W takim razie zostawiam jego los w waszych rękach. Co powiecie na to, żebym wróciła jutro o czwartej po południu i wówczas zdecydujemy co należy zrobić?

- Zgoda, do zobaczenia – zgodził się Artur. Gdy nauczycielka wyszła, Molly westchnęła i popatrzyła na męża. On już na nią patrzył, a wyraz jego oczu wskazywał, że chce się podzielić jakąś myślą

- Mam pomysł…

* * *

Po oczekiwaniu, które zdawało się trwać całą wieczność, tato Rona przyszedł wreszcie po niego i wysłał go na dół na lunch, w ramach którego Ron kończył właśnie trzecią kanapkę. Był nieco zaskoczony, że jego tato nie zszedł jeść, ale on sam był wygłodzony. Harry powiedział mu, że Dursley'owie czasami nie dawali mu niektórych posiłków. Skoro opuszczenie śniadania było tak okropne, Ron nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak Harry mógł to przetrwać. Kiedy skończył swój wczesny lunch, rodzice usiedli przy nim.

- Ron – rozpoczął jego ojciec. – Masz około dwudziestu ośmiu godzin, by przemyśleć swoją sytuację w życiu i co zamierzasz z nią zrobić. Nie będę cię okłamywał synu, nie jesteś w dobrej pozycji. Poza schodzeniem na posiłki i wychodzeniem do łazienki, jesteś ograniczony do swojego pokoju do czwartej jutrzejszego popołudnia.

Ron zbladł, słysząc jak ostre ograniczenia zostały na niego nałożone.

- Zastanowisz się nad tym, jak wpadłeś w kłopoty, dlaczego wpadłeś w kłopoty i co możesz zrobić, by się z tych kłopotów wydostać. Jutro po południu wróci profesor McGonagall i omówimy twoje decyzjo oraz to, co się z tobą stanie.

Ron pomyślał, że nigdy nie widział swojego taty tak poważnego, choć nie zawsze był obecny, kiedy jego bracia dostawali ostrą burę. Jego mama siedziała przy stole, patrząc na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, a jego tato wyraźnie jeszcze nie skończył.

- Ostrzegam cię, nie decyduj się na coś, bo myślisz, że to właśnie chcemy usłyszeć. Cokolwiek postanowisz, niech będzie to coś, co naprawdę będziesz chciał zrobić, bo będziesz trzymany za słowo, niezależnie od tego czy wrócisz do Hogwartu.

Chłopak wciągnął gwałtownie oddech na myśl, że mógłby nie wrócić do szkoły. Wiedział, że jest w tarapatach, a McGonagall wspomniała, że jedną z opcji jest zawieszenie, ale to było znacznie poważniejsze niż mu się wydawało.

Jego matka przerwała jego analizę sytuacji:

- Skrzat przyniósł twój kufer, więc masz ubrania. Sugeruję, żebyś poszedł pod prysznic, przebrał się w świeże ubrania i zaczął się zastanawiać.

Ron skinął głową, chwycił swój kufer i poszedł na górę. Szybko zorientował się, że magazyn o Quidditchu, który czytał, zniknął. Sprawdzając swój pokój odkrył, że wszystkie jego gazety, jak również to, co można było uznać za zabawkę lub rzecz do spędzania wolnego czasu, zostało zabrane. Szukając w kufrze magazynów, które wziął do szkoły, odkrył, że brakuje także ich, jak również zestawu szachowego. Miał tylko książki i notatki z lekcji. Ron stwierdził, że to będzie bardzo nudne dwadzieścia osiem godzin.

Kiedy czwórka przyjaciół siadła przy obiedzie, byli zaskoczeni nieobecnością Rona, zwłaszcza, że profesor McGonagall siedziała na swoim miejscu. Nie było jej na śniadaniu, co pozwoliło im przypuszczać, że zajmowała się wtedy Ronem. Zniknięcie jego kufra wywołało liczne pytanie, na które nie było odpowiedzi. Jednak nie powstrzymało ich to od snucia domysłów, gdy rozmawiali po cichu między sobą.

Po obiedzie Hermiona zabrała ich do klasy od transmutacji.

- Zapytałam wczoraj profesor McGonagall czy możemy pożyczyć jej salę, a ona się zgodziła.

- Po co chciałaś tu przyjść? – spytał Harry.

Brunetka uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do gramofonu stojącego z boku pomieszczenia. Uruchomiła muzykę i podeszła do Neville'a, podczas gdy Ginny przysunęła się do Harry'ego. Powoli dziewczęta zaczęły uczyć chłopców tańca. Po godzinie i wielu siniakach na damskich stopach, lekcja tańca skończyła się, a rozpoczęła lekcja czarów. Ze względu na obolałe stopy, sprowadziła się głównie do pojedynków między Harrym i Nevillem, choć dziewczyny pomagały osłaniać boki Neville'a. Pod koniec popołudnia cała czwórka uznała, że odpoczynek przez resztę wieczoru będzie dobrym pomysłem. Siedzieli przy ogniu w pokoju wspólnym i rozmawiali, a Ginny trzymała Harry'ego za rękę. Przekonała też pozostałych, by opowiedzieli jej o ich zajęciach na czwartym roku. Chłonęła wszystkie informacje, podczas gdy w głowie zaczęła formułować plan.

* * *

(niedziela, 11 grudnia)

Punktualnie o czwartej ojciec pojawił się w pokoju Rona. Rzucił jedynie „chodź" i wyszedł. Ron podniósł się niechętnie i podążył schodami za swoim ojcem do salonu, wiedząc że to była jego chwila prawdy, jak powiedziałaby Hermiona. Jego opiekunka domu także tam była, co spowodowało, że miał jeszcze mniej pewności siebie przed zbliżającą się rozmową.

- Dobrze, Ron, co masz nam do powiedzenia – spytał jego ojciec, siadając na krześle. Ron nie próbował zrobić tego samego, widząc po niezadowolonej minie matki, że nie ma zamiaru przyznać mu tego przywileju. – I przypomnę ci, że będziemy trzymać cię za każde słowo, które wypowiesz.

Ron wiedział, że nie może jednocześnie odpowiadać na to pytanie i patrzeć któremukolwiek z dorosłych w oczy, więc wbił spojrzenie w stół stojący przed nim.

- Popełniłem ostatnio kilka błędów – zaczął. – Wciąż nie jestem pewien, kto miał rację w moim sporze z Harrym, ale mogłem być… milszy.

Jakaś jego część zdawała sobie sprawę, że rację najprawdopodobniej miał Harry, ale nie był gotowy, by przyznać się do tego przed samym sobą, a co dopiero publicznie.

- Jeśli chodzi o Ginny, cóż wciąż uważam, że słusznie zrobiłem próbując ją chronić, ale teraz rozumiem, że powinienem był z nią porozmawiać, zanim zacząłem cokolwiek robić – dalej już nie był w stanie się nagiąć, bo wciąż uważał, że Potter kompletnie nie zasługiwał na jego siostrę, niezależnie od tego, co mówili bliźniacy.

- Rozumiem – powiedział jego ojciec po chwili. – I co zamierzasz z tym zrobić w przyszłości?

Ron zastanowił się przez chwilę, jak wyrazić swoje intencje w sposób, jaki chcieliby usłyszeć.

- Wiem, że muszę przeprosić Harry'ego. Poza tym najprawdopodobniej nie powinniśmy spędzać razem zbyt wiele czasu – Ron bardzo chciał dodać warunek do tego stwierdzenia, na przykład „dopóki nie przestanę o nim tak myśleć", ale zdecydował, że to byłby błąd. – Zostawię go w spokoju.

- Coś jeszcze? – spytała jego matka.

- Nie, wydaje mi się, że to wszystko – nie mógł wymyślić nic więcej, co miałoby związek z Harry, ani nie chciał myśleć o czymkolwiek innym.

- Nic apropo twojej siostry i twoich ocen? – kontynuowała.

- Wiem, że muszę się więcej uczyć, ale nie wiedziałem, że o tym też rozmawiamy – starał się ominąć ten temat. Nie chciał im mówić, ile Okropnych dostał w zeszłym miesiącu, nie wspominając o kilku Trollach, które zgarnął w ostatnim tygodniu.

- A co z twoją siostrą? – spytał jego ojciec.

- Też zostawię ją w spokoju. Cały czas uważam, że nie powinna chodzić z Harrym. Jest za młoda, poza tym nie wiem, jakie ma wobec niej intencje, ale postaram się to zignorować. Nie będę sprawiał problemów.

Starsi Weasley'owie patrzyli na siebie przez moment, w końcu Molly skinęła głową. Artur ponownie spojrzał na swojego syna.

- W porządku Ron. Pozwolimy ci wrócić do szkoły dzisiaj wieczorem.

Mała iskra radości i nadziei została szybko zgaszona.

- Jednak my – jego ojciec wskazał po kolei trójkę dorosłych – będziemy trzymali cię za wszystko, co powiedziałeś. Jeśli sprawisz najmniejsze problemu Harry'emu, Ginny czy komukolwiek innemu, zabierzemy cię z Hogwartu, a twoja mama będzie uczyć cię w szkole. Zrozumiałeś?

- Tak, ojcze.

- Minervo, sądzę, że jesteśmy gotowi na drugą część.

McGonagall zmierzyła Rona wzrokiem, w którym wyczuł sporo niezadowolenia.

- Panie Weasley – odezwałą się. – Przeniosę pana do innego dormitorium. Proszę nawet nie _myśleć_ o pójściu do dormitorium czwartego roku, nawet jeśli zostanie pan tam zaproszony przez któregoś z mieszkańców. Będzie miał pan czterogodzinny szlaban w dni powszednie do końca semestru, a ośmiogodzinny w święta i weekendy, poza Bożym Narodzeniem i Nowym Rokiem. Proszę przyjść do mnie po instrukcje, z kim ma pan spędzić ten czas. Nie będzie pan mógł iść na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. Jeśli złamie pan któreś z tych reguł, proszę oczekiwać miesięcznego zawieszenia, o ile pana rodzice i dyrektor pozwolą panu wrócić. Rozumie pan?

- Tak, pani profesor – odpowiedział ze skruchą.

- Być może jestem dla pana nieco zbyt ostra, ale jestem niezwykle zszokowana intencjami względem pana Pottera, które wyraził pan, gdy pan z nim walczył i mam nadzieję, że potraktowanie pana ostrzej teraz, pozwoli uniknąć poważniejszych problemów w przyszłości. Proszę tu zaczekać panie Weasley, przyprowadzę kilka osób.

Ron parzył, jak jego nauczycielka podchodzi do sieci Fiuu, niezbyt pewny co miała na myśli. Po krótkiej rozmowie z gabinetem dyrektora kominek rozjarzył się, a przez płomienie przeszła czwórka osób. Stracił wszelkie nadzieje na ułaskawienie, kiedy ujrzał po kogo posłano.

- Ron, wydaje mi się, że masz coś do powiedzenia – zwrócił się do niego ojciec, podczas gdy chłopak wpatrywał się w nowoprzybyłych.

Przez chwilę nie był pewien, o co chodzi jego ojcu, jednak po chwili zorientował się, czemu rodzic wciąż wypytywali go o jego siostrę i Harry'ego. Mówił cichym głosem, stanowiącym dowód jego prawdziwych uczuć w tej materii.

- Ginny, jesteś zadowolona, że idziesz na Bal z Harrym? – nie chciał zbaczać w stronę ich bycia parą.

- Tak – odpowiedziała mu bardzo spokojnie.

- W takim razie przepraszam, że się wtrącałem w sprawy twój i Harry'ego. Powinienem był cię wcześniej zapytać.

Ginny spoglądała na niego dłuższą chwilę, zanim odparła:

- Przyjmuję przeprosiny.

Powiedziała to takim tonem, że Ron wiedział, że robi to tylko dlatego, iż oczekują tego po niej, a nie dlatego, że sama tego chce. To bolało i sprawiło, że nieco lepiej zrozumiał, jak bardzo ją zranił. Zwracając się do Harry'ego powiedział:

- Przepraszam za to, jak cię traktowałem. Mogłem… mogłem być lepszym przyjacielem.

Harry spokojnie patrzył na Rona, niemal nie reagując. Ron zdawał sobie sprawę, że Harry nie przegapił faktu, iż Ron nie wspomniał o jego obraźliwych słowach pod adresem Harry'ego, jak również o tym, co mówił o Ginny. Ron zdawał sobie sprawę, że to bardzo ogólne przeprosiny, ale miał nadzieję, że Harry zaakceptuje je i wydobędzie go z kłopotów. Jednak ton jego głosu, podobnie jak słowa, świadczył o tym, że Harry nie zamierza mu tego ułatwiać.

- Ron, za co dokładnie przepraszasz?

Ron spojrzał w dół i wziął bardzo głęboki, spokojny oddech. Uderzenie Harry'ego w tej chwili, nieważne jak bardzo grał mu na nerwach, byłoby absolutnie najgorszą rzeczą, którą mógł zrobić. Ron wziął kolejny głęboki oddech, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się powiedzieć to, czego po nim oczekiwano, zamiast dość ogólnych stwierdzeń.

Kiedy podniósł wzrok, zobaczył, że Ginny trzyma Harry'ego za rękę, a w kącikach jej ust tańczy malutki szelmowski uśmiech. Kiedy to dojrzał, obrócił się do bliźniaków, którzy również ściągali policzki, w dość oczywistej próbie powściągnięcia swojej reakcji.

Wypuszczając powietrze Ron spojrzał na Harry'ego, którego twarz miała wyraz oburzenia, które, jak pomyślał Ron, było najprawdopodobniej uzasadnione.

- Przepraszam za niemiłe komentarze pod twoim adresem. Przepraszam, że chciałem cię uderzyć. Przepraszam, że chciałem cię powstrzymać przed chodzeniem z Ginny. Możesz się z nią umawiać, ale wolałbym nie znać szczegółów.

Po chwili Harry skinął głową i powiedział:

- Przyjmuję twoje przeprosiny za te rzeczy, które wymieniłeś, pod warunkiem, że nigdy więcej ich nie zrobisz.

Było jasne, że choć Harry zaakceptował przeprosiny, wciąż czuł się urażony jakimiś brakami na liście przewinień.

Ron skinął gwałtownie głową i obrócił się do ojca, mając nadzieję, że ten zda sobie sprawę, że w tej chwili niczego lepszego nie można się spodziewać. Było jednak również prawdopodobne, że jego ojciec nie dał się nabrać na pozory zakończenia problemów. Ron z ulgą zobaczył, że jego ojciec skinął głową, zanim zwrócił się do starszych synów:

- Fred, George, jesteście tutaj, ponieważ jesteście częścią rodziny i musicie wiedzieć co się dzieje. Jesteście tu również, ponieważ mamy do was… prośbę. Chcemy przenieść Rona do innego pomieszczenia w Hogwarcie i chcemy wiedzieć, czy w razie jego przeprowadzki do waszego pokoju dacie mu żyć stosunkowo spokojnie?

Bliźniacy spojrzeli na siebie, zdając się porozumiewać bez słów, podczas gdy Ron poczuł, jak krew odpływa z jego twarzy. Został wykopany ze swojego dormitorium, co w jakimś stopniu mógł zrozumieć, ale pomysł wspólnego mieszkania z bliźniakami był bardziej niż przerażający.

Zanim mogli odpowiedzieć, ich matka wtrąciła się ostrym tonem:

- Chłopcy, _wiemy_, jak bardzo chcecie dokuczać Ronowi. Wiemy też, że nie zdołamy was powstrzymać od spłatania mu kilku figli, ale jakakolwiek będzie wasza odpowiedź, musicie powiedzieć nam _dokładnie_, jak będzie traktowany.

Ron niemal jęknął, myśląc o całej sytuacji, bo jego rodzice praktycznie powiedzieli, że nie będą zwracać uwagi, póki nie stanie mu się żadna trwała krzywda.

Fred odpowiedział uroczyście w imieniu ich obojga:

- Większość czasu będziemy go ignorować i obiecujemy: żadnych psot, których efekty potrwają dłużej niż godzinę.

George skinął głową, po czym dodał:

- Utrzymamy go w ryzach. Nie będzie się narzucał Harry'emu ani Ginny.

Ron zobaczył, jak jego rodzice wymieniają spojrzenia, a następnie z uśmiechem kiwają głowami. Już wiedział, co mieli na myśli, mówiąc o dodatkowej karze, ale miał gorącą nadzieję, że nie wymknie się to spod kontroli. Jego ojciec z powrotem spojrzał na niego, a Ron zobaczył, ze twarz znowu mu smutnieje.

- W takim razie zgoda. Ron, pamiętaj o zasadach, zwłaszcza o zakazie wchodzenia do dormitorium chłopców z czwartego roku. Możesz wziąć swój kufer i wrócić do szkoły z pozostałymi. Profesor McGonagall będzie nas informować nie tylko o przebiegu twoich kar, ale także o tym, jak radzisz sobie na lekcjach.

Ron skinął głową, zadowolony, że może uwolnić się od niespodziewanej konfrontacji i poszedł po swój kufer. Topór wisiał mu głową, a co gorsza zdawał sobie sprawę, że większość jego problemów w znacznym stopniu było jego winą. Kiedy wrócił do salonu Harry i Ginny już zniknęli, ale jego bracia czekali. Wrócili z nim i odprowadzili go do ich dormitorium, gdzie odkrył łóżko stojące w rogu mniejsze od pozostałych. Jednak i tak było ono większe od piętrowego łóżka, które miał w domu.

Kiedy się rozpakował, poszedł na kolację. Kiedy usiadł obok Deana i Seamusa odkrył, że nawet oni rozmawiali z nim dość niechętnie. Życie jest do bani, pomyślał Ron, bo konsekwencje jego czynów stawały się coraz gorsze. Jedyna jasna strona, jaką w tym znalazł, to fakt, że nie musi już szukać sobie pary na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy, albo co gorsze wkładać tych okropnych koronkowych szat, które dała mu jego matka.

* * *

(niedziela, 25 grudnia)

Pierwszą niespodzianką, którą Harry otrzymał w świąteczny poranek, była pobudka urządzona przez Zgredka. Kiedy otrząsnął się z zaskoczenia, znalazł skarpetki, z którymi mógł bez problemu się rozstać i ofiarował je małemu skrzatowi w prezencie. Niezwykle uszczęśliwiony Zgredek dał Harry'emu najdziwniejsze skarpetki jakie ten w życiu widział. Następnie Harry obudził Neville'a. Obaj znieśli na dół prezenty złożone przy ich łóżkach, by otworzyć je wspólnie z Hermioną i Ginny. Dziewczęta już były na dole i czekały na nich.

Rona nie było, co pasowało Harry'emu oraz najwyraźniej wszystkim innym, jako że nikt o niego nie zapytał. W małej próbie wykonania miłego gestu Harry kupił pięć paczek czekoladowych żab i dał je Ronowi. Ku swojemu rozbawieniu znalazł prezent od Rona, którym były trzy czekoladowe żaby.

Poza tradycyjnym swetrem i domowymi słodyczami od pani Weasley, Harry dostał książkę o zaawansowanych zaklęciach obronnych od Hermiony, ładny, długi, kasztanowy szalik od Ginny i cztery zdjęcia jego rodziców od Neville'a. Na jednym z tych zdjęć znajdowała się inna młoda para.

Harry spojrzał zdumiony na swojego przyjaciela.

- Moja babcia powiedziała, że znalazła je niedawno, kiedy sprzątała w domu. Kiedy przeczytała, że bierzesz udział w Turnieju, pomyślała, że mogą ci się spodobać. Na tym ostatnim zdjęciu są też moi rodzice.

- Dzięki, Neville! – Harry walczył ze wszystkich sił, by powściągnąć emocje, ale ten prezent był dla niego niezwykle wartościowy. Po chwili wahania spytał: - Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz zatrzymać tego, na którym są twoi rodzice?

- Nie martw się, to jest kopia. Ja mam oryginał – uspokoił go Neville.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać wielkiego uśmiechu, który posłał przyjacielowi, jednocześnie trzymając zdjęcia tuż przed oczami i chłonąc każdy ich detal. W końcu jednak odłożył zdjęcia, ubrał szalik i szubko uściskał Hermionę w podzięce za książkę, a następnie nieco dłużej swoją dziewczynę w podzięce za szalik. Ona także go uściskała, będąc wyraźnie zadowolona z trzech cieniutkich złotych bransoletek, które wesoło brzękały na jej nadgarstku, za każdym razem gdy poruszyła ręką.

Po obiedzie czwórka przyjaciół spacerowała po zamku, rozkoszując się wolnym dniem, by w końcu wypaść na zewnątrz w śnieg. Zanim Harry mógł się zorientować, śnieżka trafiła go w tył głowy. Kiedy obrócił się, ujrzał Ginny pękającą ze śmiechu. Z szelmowskim uśmiechem chwycił nieco śniegu i popędził za swoją dziewczyną, która zaczęła piszczeć.

Kilka godzin później czwórka przemarzniętych i pokrytych śniegiem uczniów wróciła do Wieży Gryffindora. Po ogrzaniu się przy kominku, poszli szykować się na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy.

Kiedy Harry pracował nad swoimi włosami, bezskutecznie starając się je przygładzić, podszedł do niego Neville.

- Hej Harry, co powiesz na partyjkę szachów? Ostatnim razem prawie cię miałem. Poza tym, zanim się przygotują, minie jeszcze przynajmniej godzina.

Harry wyszczerzył się do przyjaciela.

- Jeśli uważasz, że tym razem pójdzie ci lepiej.

Tak naprawdę Harry wiedział, że są na bardzo zbliżonym poziomie, co sprawiało, że gra była znacznie fajniejsza niż partie z Ronem.

- Nieźle wyglądasz w czerni, Neville.

- Dzięki, tobie też dobrze w tej butelkowej zieleni – odwzajemnił komplement Neville. – Zrobiłeś to, żeby podkreślić oczy, prawda?

- Nie ja – odparł z uśmiechem Harry. – Pani Weasley kupiła je dla mnie, ale najprawdopodobniej wybrała je właśnie z tego powodu. Chodź, możemy zagrać w pokoju wspólnym, żeby nie przegapić dziewczyn.

Po godzinie Neville miał na koncie jedno zwycięstwo, ale Harry był na najlepszej drodze, żeby wygrać drugą partię. Wtedy dziewczęta zaczęły schodzić na dół, wypatrując swoich partnerów. Dwójka chłopaków z czwartego roku podniosła się, prostując swoje szaty i robiąc ostatnie poprawki, by lepiej zaprezentować się dziewczynom. Harry zwrócił uwagę, że nieco ponad tuzin innych chłopaków robiło dokładnie to samo.

Ginny wyjrzała zza rogu najniższego półpiętra klatki schodowej wiodącej do damskich sypialni, starając się zlokalizować Harry'ego i Neville'a.

- Hermiono, są już tam i czekają. Wow, dobrze wyglądają. Gdybym nie była z moim Harrym, uznałabym że Neville wygląda bardzo ładnie i też świetnie się nada.

Hermiona wyciągnęła się i sama zerknęła do pokoju wspólnego.

- Wiem co masz na myśli. Byłabym zadowolona idąc z którymkolwiek z nich, ale wiem, że żywisz do Harry'ego znacznie mocniejsze uczucia niż ja.

Hermiona cofnęła się z powrotem za róg i po raz ostatni rozprostowała swoje szaty. Zmęczona oczekiwaniem na nią, Ginny starała się ją popędzić.

- Ruszamy?

Po krótkim skinięciu głową od Hermiony, Ginny poprowadziła swoją przyjaciółkę w dół schodów, sama idąc tuż za nią.

Ginny, znajdując się nieco wyżej, ujrzała jak Harry szturcha Neville'a łokciem, by zwrócić jego uwagę.

- Patrz! – powiedział ostrym szeptem, który był łatwo słyszalny dla ludzi schodzących po schodach. Neville spojrzał w górę i nagle zbladł na widok osoby na stopniach.

Ginny zdawała sobie sprawę, że Hermiona schodzi przed nią po schodach i widziała jak oczy Neville'a przyklejają się do błękitnej sukni, która definitywnie dowodziła, że Hermiona jest dziewczyną. Również jej włosy były elegancko upięte nad głową, zatracając swój normalny wygląd burzy chaotycznych loków.

Gdy Ginny przerwała obserwację Neville'a oglądającego Hermionę, ujrzała, że na Harrym jej morska suknia zrobiła duże wrażenie, choć jej krągłości nie dorównywały swoim odpowiednikom u Hermiony. Jej czerwone włosy były upięte nieco wyżej, a następnie opadały w delikatnych wdzięcznych lokach. Spędziła nad tym zdecydowanie za dużo czasu, żeby to zmieniać, kiedy Hermiona zwróciła jej uwagę, że wygląda dokładnie jak wyobrażenie księżniczki z mugolskich bajek. Miała nadzieję, że Harry'emu i tak się spodoba.

Ginny przysunęła się do Harry'ego dokładnie w chwili, kiedy Hermiona podeszła do Neville'a. Harry postąpił krok naprzód i pocałował ją szybko w usta.

- Jesteś… - potrząsał przez chwilę głową, jakby próbował zebrać myśli - …prześliczna – wydobył z siebie wreszcie. – Ale nie jestem pewien, czy to słowo wystarczająco dobrze cię opisuje.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się, uradowana niewymuszoną szczerością jego komplementu.

- Dziękuję, pan też wygląda całkiem przystojnie, panie Potter.

- A ty wyglądasz pięknie, Hermiono – odezwał się Neville.

Ginny zauważyła promienny uśmiech, którym Hermiona obdarzyła przyjaciela.

- Dziękuję, panie Longbottom. Pan także wygląda bardzo ładnie dziś wieczór.

Po idealnie odmierzonych ukłonach dziewczęta znalazły się przed dwoma młodzieńcami, którzy formalnie podali im ramiona, na co one roześmiały się lekko i obie pary podążyły na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy.

W Wielkiej Sali obie pary się rozdzieliły, jako że Harry musiał usiąść przy głównym stole. To pasowało Harry'emu, bo oznaczało, że w czasie obiady będzie miał Ginny tylko dla siebie. Niestety jej sztywny brat także tam siedział i wszelkie nadzieje na prywatną rozmowę opuściły go, gdy dwójka Weasley'ów zaczęła sobie nawzajem docinać. Kilkakrotnie Harry musiał niemal przytrzymywać Ginny, by powstrzymać ją od zrobienia krzywdy Percy'emu, który zastępował tego wieczoru pana Croucha. Dla Harry'ego najbardziej interesująca była rozmowa między trójką dyrektorów poszczególnych szkół.

Po zakończeniu posiłku czwórka zawodników została poprowadzona na parkiet. Wziął Ginny w ramiona i rozejrzał się nerwowo, przygotowując się do tańca.

- Spokojnie Harry – wyszeptała. – Dasz radę.

Faktycznie, kiedy muzyka zaczęła grać, skoncentrował się na swoich stopach, a po minucie zapomniał o stopach, patrząc na swoją prześliczną partnerkę. Jak się okazało nauczył się czegoś w ciągu ośmiu godzin lekcji tańca, które zorganizowali w ostatnim tygodniu. Kiedy rozpoczęła się druga piosenka, pozostali na parkiecie, a on nie był w stanie oderwać oczu od Ginny.

- Dobrze się bawisz, Harry?

Pytanie Ginny wytrąciło go z jego zauroczenia i uśmiechnął się do niej lekko.

- Tylko dzięki temu, że jesteś tu ze mną. Gdyby nie to, pewnie nie umiałbym tańczyć i przesiedziałby całą noc z boku, będąc najnudniejszym partnerem.

Kiedy Ginny obdarzyła go promiennym uśmiechem, wiedział, że ona też jest szczęśliwa, że przyszła z nim. Rozmawiali po cichu o wszystkim co dotyczyło wieczoru – muzyce, ludziach, parach – kontynuując taniec. Po piątej piosence Neville zbliżył się do Harry'ego i wymienili się partnerkami na jeden taniec.

- Dobrze się bawisz, Hermiono? - spytał Harry, uznając, ze pytanie Ginny idealnie pasuje do tej sytuacji.

- Bardzo dobrze. I przez całą noc nikt nie stanął mi na palcach, ani razu – odpowiedziała mu z uśmiechem.

- Mogę to zmienić – zażartował.

- Nie – odparła z cichym śmiechem. – Jest w porządku, ale dziękuję za ofertę. Jak na razie świetnie się bawię, ale jakby coś się miało zmienić, dam ci znać.

- Wyglądasz, jakby ci się podobało. Cieszysz się, że przyszłaś z Nevillem?

Jego przyjaciółka zawahała się lekko, ale Harry zauważył, że jej oczy pomknęły w stronę miejsca, gdzie Neville tańczył z Ginny.

- Tak. Jest bardzo miły, no i zmienił się bardzo przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy. Nabrał trochę wiary w siebie i myślę, że to zaczyna prezentować nam prawdziwego Neville'a. Lubię go i lubię to, kim się staje.

- Zgadzam się. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo mnie to smuci, muszę przyznać, że lepiej czuję się z Nevillem niż z Ronem, choć muszę bardziej wkręcić Neville'a w Quidditch – powiedział ze smutkiem.

Hermiona ponownie roześmiała się cicho ale jednocześnie potrzasnęła głową.

- No nie wiem Harry, myślę, że w tej kwestii jest w porządku taki jak teraz.

Piosenka się skończyła i oboje rozejrzeli się, ale nie zdołali dojrzeć swoich partnerów.

- Może pójdziemy po coś do picia i tam na nich zaczekamy? – zaproponowała Hermiona.

Harry zgodził się, więc poszli nalać sobie ponczu. Po chwili dołączył do nich Neville.

- Gdzie Ginny? – spytał Harry, ciekaw gdzie podziała się jego dziewczyna.

- Szliśmy tutaj, kiedy ktoś inny poprosił ja do tańca, eee, Michael Corner zdaje się. Powiedziała, że w porządku, więc ją puściłem.

- Rozumiem – powiedział Harry. Nie był zły, ale zaczął rozglądać się po tłumie, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, dlaczego myśl o niej z jakiś dziwnym chłopakiem lekko mu przeszkadzała. Po chwili zobaczył ich tańczących i rozpoznał, że to faktycznie Corner był z nią. Harry zauważył, że Corner trzyma ręce w odpowiednich miejscach, więc jedynie stał i obserwował jak tańczą, jednocześnie starając się pojąć te nagłe uczucia. Ginny zdawała się prowadzić towarzyską rozmowę z gościem, kiedy tańczyli.

- Wiesz – usłyszał głos Hermiony przy uchu. – Z daleka można by było niemal pomylić Michaela z tobą, Harry. Poza wzrostem, jest nieco wyższy niż ty. Ale podobnie jak ty jest szczupły i ma krótkie ciemne włosy.

- Masz na myśli, że się jej podoba?!

- Co? Nie! W najmniejszym stopniu. Ginny widzi tylko ciebie, Harry. Chodziło mi o to, że jeśli zastanawiasz się, jak wyglądacie podczas tańca z Ginny – kontynuowała, wskazując na tańczącą parę – to to jest dobre wyobrażenie.

- Acha.

Piosenka już się kończyła, więc Harry ruszył przez parkiet, kiedy muzyka cichła. Na początku kolejnej piosenki wyglądało, jakby Corner chciał dalej tańczyć z Ginny, co z jakiegoś powodu przeszkadzało mu jeszcze bardziej.

- Przepraszam – powiedział kulturalnie. – Ale chciałbym już odzyskać moją dziewczynę.

Corner spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się.

- Oczywiście, Harry. Tańczy bardzo dobrze, dziękuję za uczynienie mi tego zaszczytu.

Ciemnowłosy chłopak wsunął rękę Ginny, w dłoń Harry'ego, po czym spokojnie odszedł, choć Harry patrzył za nim kilka chwil, zastanawiając się nad jego intencjami.

- Masz ochotę na poncz, Ginny? – spytał nieco nieobecnym głosem, zanim obrócił się do swojej partnerki.

- Zdecydowanie. Myślę, że może mi się przydać również trochę świeżego powietrza, na przykład w różanym ogrodzie.

- O, teraz ci gorąco? – spytał, rozpoznając wreszcie zazdrość, wrzącą tuż pod powierzchnią jego umysłu.

- Nie, ale miło by było spędzić trochę czasu sam na sam z moim chłopakiem – odpowiedziała skromnie.

Gdy Harry zarejestrował jej słowa i zobaczył wyraz jej twarzy, jego zazdrość natychmiast wyparowała. Złapał ją mocno za rękę i poszli po poncz, a następnie podążyli na zewnątrz do różanego ogrodu. Było nieco chłodno, ale ewidentnie na ogród zostały rzucone jakieś zaklęcia ogrzewające, więc nie było nieprzyjemnie.

Nie odeszli daleko, gdy usłyszeli rozmowę Snape'a i Karkarowa. Zdawali się znać całkiem dobrze i mówili sobie po imieniu. Harry i Ginny usłyszeli tylko kilka strzępków zdań, zanim Snape wystrzelił w stronę krzaków, wyganiając stamtąd jakąś parę.

Uderzenie wyrzuciło również w powietrze żuka, który wylądował na Ginny. Kiedy to zauważyła, zawołała:

- Co jest na moim ramieniu?

Harry obejrzał się i zobaczył żuka. Złapał go szybko i rzucił o ziemię z wystarczającą siłą, by dwukrotnie odbił się od gruntu.

- Dziwne, że widzimy żuka o tej porze roku. No, nieważne, już go nie ma, czymkolwiek by nie był. Może pójdziemy w drugą stronę, z dala od Snape'a?

Ginny skinęła głową i poszli w swoją stronę. Harry przypadkowo nadepnął na lekko ogłuszonego żuka, wdeptując go w kamień, podczas gdy szli znaleźć swoje zaciszne miejsce w zaroślach.

Po kilku minutach znaleźli ustronną ławkę i Ginny siadła Harry'emu na kolanach. Po kilku głębokich pocałunkach uznała, że czas na eksperyment. Odrywając się od jego ust, wykorzystała nieco wiedzy Angeliny i zaczęła przesuwać pocałunki w stronę jego ucha, które lekko przygryzła, zanim zaczęła całować jego szyję. Harry tylko ją trzymał i jęknął cichutko, co tylko dodało jej odwagi.

- G… gdzie się tego nauczyłaś? – wyszeptał.

Przesunęła głowę na drugą stronę jego szyi. W przerwach między pocałunkami tchnęła:

- Od moich dwóch przyszywanych starszych sióstr.

Delikatnie pociągnęła zębami za jego ucho, zanim z powrotem usiadła prosto.

- Możesz zrobić to samo, Harry. Tylko nie połknij moich kolczyków.

Ledwo powstrzymała chichot na myśl, że Harry musiałby zobaczyć panią Pomfrey po ich pocałunkach.

Bardzo delikatnie Harry zrewanżował się pocałunkami na jej twarzy i szyi, co ogromnie się Giny spodobało. Musiała znaleźć jakiś sposób na odwdzięczenie się swoim starszym siostrom, ale to musiało poczekać na inny dzień. Dwadzieścia minut później usłyszeli, jak zbliża się do nich Snape, więc szybko opuścili swoją ławkę i wrócili do Wielkiej Sali. Po pewnym czasie, w ich mniemaniu zdecydowanie za krótkim, który spędzili na tańcach, rozmowach i plotkach z przyjaciółmi, Bal się zakończył.

Zakochana para bardzo niechętnie wróciła do Wieży Gryffindora. Kiedy przechodzili przez dziurę za portretem zobaczyli, jak Neville nieśmiało całuje Hermionę w usta. Ich uśmiechy poszerzyły się, kiedy zobaczyli, jak ona nachyliła się i oddała pocałunek, wcale nie tak nieśmiało.

Po długim całusie na dobranoc Harry i Ginny poszli spać. Oboje byli przekonani, że był to najlepszy wieczór w ich życiu. W dormitorium Harry zobaczył, że Neville ma na twarzy uśmiech, który nie chce zejść. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył rozumiał go znakomicie.

* * *

(poniedziałek, 26 grudnia)

Następnego ranka w czasie śniadania cała czwórka miała bardzo zadowolone wyrazy twarzy. W końcu Ginny przerwała ciszę, która groziła bezkresnym przeciąganiem się, wzbogacona jedynie o szeroki wachlarz uśmiechów od ucha do ucha:

- Tak więc zgaduję, że wszyscy dobrze bawili się na wczorajszym Balu?

Poczuła, jak Harry lekko ściska jej dłoń pod stołem. Neville spojrzał nieśmiało w dół, choć wciąż miał szeroki uśmiech na twarzy, a Hermiona zarumieniła się lekko, ale to i wciąż lekko uniesione kąciki ust mówiły same za siebie.

- To jak, macie przed sobą przyszłość? – spytał Harry.

Neville mocno się zarumienił, ale Hermiona odparła:

- Czas pokaże. Jeśli już przy tym jesteśmy, czy nie czas najwyższy, żebyś popracował wreszcie nad zagadką tego jajka? Im szybciej będziesz wiedział co ma ci przekazać, tym wcześniej będziesz się mógł zacząć przygotowywać. Być może będziesz musiał nauczyć się jakiś nowych zaklęć.

- Niezły unik – wyszeptała Ginny w ucho Harry'ego, a następnie patrzyła z rozbawieniem, jak ten stara się powstrzymać śmiech.

Było oczywiste, że Harry nie ma ochoty na zajęcie się zagadką złotego jajka, ale Ginny wiedziała, że mogą na palcach jeden ręki policzyć, jak często myliła się Hermiona. Z reguły wysłuchanie jej było dobrym pomysłem, a czasem wręcz niezbędnym warunkiem uratowania życia.

- Dobra – w końcu poddał się Harry. – Pewnie masz rację. Znajdźmy po śniadaniu pustą salę i popracujemy nad tym.

Harry, przyspieszył, by jak najszybciej skończyć jeść, ale, ku radości Ginny, cały czas trzymał jej rękę pod stołem.

Kiedy zaczęli zbierać się do wyjścia, Ginny zobaczyła, że Ron również wstaje, więc trąciła porozumiewawczo Harry'ego. Patrzyli, jak jej brat niechętnie podchodzi do profesor McGonagall, która małym gestem przekazała go profesor Sprout. Ginny wiedziała, że jakaś mała część Harry'ego współczuje swojemu dawnemu przyjacielowi, ale była to bardzo mała część. Ostatnimi czasy rozmawiali wystarczająco często, by wiedziała, że jest teraz znacznie szczęśliwszy, mimo okoliczności w jakich zmieniło się jego życie.

Po kilku minutach wszyscy zgromadzili się nad jajkiem w nieużywanej klasie. Dla przypomnienia Harry otworzył je na chwilę, ale zatrzasnął szybko, gdy Ginny nakryła swoje uszy dłońmi.

- Co mamy z tym zrobić? – spytała retorycznie Ginny, by przerwać ciszę.

- Hmmm – odparł Harry po chwili. – Skoro to jest takie głośne, to moją pierwszą myślą było, żeby to stłumić.

- Może włóżmy to pod koc, albo coś takiego? – zasugerował Neville. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Hermionę.

- Tak – wywróciła oczami. – Mogę wyczarować koce. Wyciągnijcie ręce – zwróciła się do Neville'a i Ginny. Gdy to zrobili, wyczarowała każdemu z nich pół tuzina koców.

Harry ponownie otworzył jajko, a pozostali zaczęli narzucać na nie koce. Choć stłumili nieco dźwięk, wciąż dochodził z niego jedynie hałas, nawet po narzuceniu tuzina koców. Z westchnieniem zaczęli odsyłać koce, aż pozostało samo skrzeczące jajko, które Harry błyskawicznie zatrzasnął.

- Co dalej? – spytał Harry.

Po chwili namysłu Hermiona zaproponowała:

- Niektóre rzeczy brzmią z daleka inaczej niż z bliska. Może otworzycie to jajko, a ja stanę na zewnątrz klasy?

- Tylko jeśli wyczarujesz nam najpierw jakieś zatyczki do uszu – wzruszył ramionami Harry. Hermiona machnęła różdżką nad swoją ręką i podała mu dwie małe kuleczki z waty. Z uśmiechem wsadził je sobie do uszu i otworzył ponownie jajko, podczas gdy reszta pospiesznie wyszła z sali i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Po chwili wrócili.

- I co? – spytał, wyciągając watę z uszu.

- Przykro mi stary – powiedział Neville. Ginny tylko potrząsnęła głową i wzięła Harry'ego za rękę, starając się pocieszyć go w obliczu braku kolejnych pomysłów.

- Wiecie co, jak miałem watę w uszach brzmiało to trochę inaczej – zauważył Harry. – To brzmiało prawie jak głosy, ale nie mogłem wyłapać nic sensownego.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Harry'ego.

- No, wreszcie jakiś postęp. Co jeszcze w waszych uszach może mieć wpływ na to co słyszycie?

- Palce – zasugerował Harry. Hermiona wywróciła oczami, a Ginny z Nevillem roześmiali się lekko.

- Czasem zbiera mi się za dużo woskowiny – wymamrotał wstydliwie Neville.

Stwierdzenie Neville'a skojarzyło się Ginny z łazienką, a to naprowadziło ją na nowy pomysł.

- Woda! Nie słyszę za dobrze, kiedy umyję głowę i trochę wody zostanie mi w uszach – powiedziała.

- Taaaak – wymruczała Hermiona, chodząc w kółko, wyraźnie pogrążona w myślach. – A do tego pewne rzeczy pod wodą brzmią inaczej. Genialne, Ginny!

Hermiona rozejrzała się szybko po pomieszczeniu, po czym machnęła różdżką i zawołała:

- _Accio_ wiadro!

Wiadro średnich rozmiarów przyfrunęło jej do rąk. Obejrzała je, po czym upuściła i skrzywiła się.

- Bleeeeee, _Scourgify_!

Ginny obejrzała szybko wiadro i widząc, że jest już czyste, podała je Hermionie. Jej przyjaciółka wskazała na nie różdżką i powiedziała:

- _Engorgio!_

Kiedy osiągnęło rozmiary sporej wanny, spojrzała na przyjaciół i poprosiła:

- Pomóżcie mi, będzie szybciej. _Aguamenti!_

Kiedy rozpoczęła napełniać pojemnik wodą, pozostali niemal równocześnie zorientowali się, o co jej chodzi. Wyjęli swoje różdżki i cała czwórka szybko napełniła powiększone wiadro.

- Dobra, dawaj Harry – popędziła go Hermiona, gdy mieli już pełen pojemnik wody.

Harry włożył jajko pod wodę i otworzył je. Zabulgotało i wydało odgłos, który nie był nieprzyjemny, brzmiał niemal jak piosenka. Ginny patrzyła, jak Harry schyla się i wkłada ucho do wody, ale nie była pewna po co to robi. Po chwili poderwał głowę z powrotem.

- Śpiewa! To śpiewa piosenkę!

Hermiona zebrała swoje włosy nad ramieniem i włożyła głowę do wody. Jej oczy rozświetliły się.

- Tak, to wskazówka. Ginny, ty masz ładny charakter pisma. Weź coś do pisania z mojej torby.

Ginny zanurkowała do torby brunetki i po krótkich poszukiwaniach wydobyła pergamin, pióro i kałamarz. Kiedy spojrzała z powrotem na przyjaciół, zobaczyła, że Hermiona przybrała już minę dowódcy i zwróciła się do Harry'ego:

- Zamknij je, a potem otwórz, żeby je zrestartować. Acha, wsadź też swoją głowę, żebym była pewna, że wszystko dobrze usłyszałam. Szybko!

Kiedy Harry zrestartował jajko, Hermiona zaczęła powtarzać wskazówkę, którą słyszała. Ginny ją zapisywała, a Neville zaglądał jej przez ramię, by upewnić się, że niczego nie przekręciła. Gdy skończyli, usiedli wokół stołu, by przyjrzeć się wskazówce.

_Szukaj nas tam tylko, gdzie słyszysz nasz głos,  
Nad wodą nie śpiewamy, taki już nasz los,  
A kiedy będziesz szukał, zaśpiewamy tak:  
To my mamy to, czego tobie tak brak..  
Aby to odzyskać, masz tylko godzinę,  
Której nie wydłużymy choćby o krztynę.  
Po godzinie nadzieję przyjdzie ci porzucić,  
A to czego szukasz nigdy już nie wróci._

(tłum. Andrzej Polkowski)

- No cóż, Harry, wygląda na to, że będziesz musiał szukać czegoś w miejscu, gdzie są trytony – stwierdziła spokojnie Hermiona. – To ludzie, którzy mieszkają pod wodą i są znani ze swojego śpiewu. A do tego wiemy, że tu mieszkają.

- Co? W jeziorze? – spytał Harry, zdecydowanie niezadowolony z obrotu sprawy.

- Dobrze byłoby wiedzieć, w którym dokładnie miejscu mieszkają – zauważył Neville. – Jezioro jest dość duże.

- Tak. I wygląda na to, że tym razem będzie limit czasu, w przeciwieństwie do zadania ze smokiem – wtrąciła Ginny, która kontynuowała analizę wskazówki. – Zobaczcie jak sformułowane są piąta i siódma linijka.

- Ciekawe co wezmą od ciebie, Harry – zastanowiła się Hermiona. – Musi to być coś należącego do ciebie, albo przynajmniej bardzo ważnego, bo będzie ci tego tak brak.

- Hmm, nie mam pojęcia co to może być. Nie mam nic co byłoby dla mnie ważne, a inni by o tym wiedzieli, poza moją miotłą i oczywiście waszą trójką – Harry nie mógł wymyśleć niczego więcej co pasowałoby na tę listę. Jego specjalna peleryna i mapa były utrzymywane w tajemnicy i wiedziało o nich bardzo mało osób.

Hermiona rozglądała się przez moment, po czy gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze:

- Oczywiście! Ale Dumbledore nie naraziłby nikogo na prawdziwe niebezpieczeństwo, nie, na pewno by tego nie zrobił!

- Co takiego, Hermiono? – spytał Neville.

Starsza dziewczyna spojrzała na młodszą, a Ginny poczuła, jak żołądek podchodzi jej do gardła, choć ledwo usłyszała szept Hermiony:

- Ginny.

Zajęło mu to kilka sekund, ale Harry, podobnie jak Ginny, w końcu pojął co Hermiona miała na myśli.

- _Nie_! Nie mogą jej wziąć! To za duże ryzyko!

- Harry – Ginny miękko wymówiła jego imię. – Dumbledore na pewno zadba, żebym była bezpieczna.

Była zdenerwowana, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że wskazówka miała najwięcej sensu, jeśli odczytywało się ją w taki właśnie sposób.

Harry obrócił się do niej i objął ramionami.

- Wiem, że powinienem zaufać Dumbledore'owi, ale serio, jak mogę to zrobić? Miał mnie chronić, upewniając się, że moje imię nie znajdzie się w ogóle w Czarze Ognia, ale jednak tak się stało, a on dalej nie wie jak to możliwe. Ktoś chce, żebym zginął, to jedyny sensowny powód mojego udziału w tym Turnieju. Wtedy byłaś tylko moją przyjaciółką, ale i tak nie mógłbym dopuścić, żeby stało ci się coś złego. A teraz… A teraz za dużo dla mnie znaczysz.

Ginny nie mogła się powstrzymać, zanurzyła palce w jego włosy i przyciągnęła jego twarz kilka centymetrów w dół. Pocałowała go delikatnie, potem bardziej namiętnie.

Ginny zignorowała szuranie stóp w tle, wierząc, że Neville i Hermiona zrozumieją i zajmą się przez chwilę czym innym. W końcu Ginny przerwała pocałunek i wszeptała:

- Mi też bardzo na tobie zależy.

- Nie wiem jak to zrobię, ale nie pozwolę im ciebie zabrać – głos Harry'ego, zachrypnięty od emocji, odbił się echem w sali.

Spoglądając przez ramię Ginny zauważyła Hermionę, która na nich patrzyła, a obok niej stał Neville, wyglądający przez okno. Z westchnieniem Hermiona wróciła do najważniejszej kwestii. Ginny oderwała się od Harry'ego, ale wciąż trzymała go za rękę, podczas gdy Hermiona mówiła:

- Poza zorientowaniem się, gdzie żyją trytoni, mamy jeszcze jeden problem. Musimy znaleźć coś, co umożliwi ci przebywanie pod wodą dłużej, niż tylko na czas wstrzymania oddechu.

- Nie ma na to jakiegoś zaklęcia? Chyba widziałam, jak rzucają je moi bracia – powiedziała cicho Ginny. – Tworzy bąbel powietrza wokół twojej głowy.

- Tak, Zaklęcie Bąblogłowy. Musiałabym o nim poczytać, zanim spróbowałabym je rzucić. To zaklęcie na poziomie Owutemów – wyjaśniła Hermiona.

- Skrzeloziele dałoby radę – zasugerował Neville. – W zasadzie byłoby nawet lepsze.

Ginny spojrzała na niego osłupiała, tak samo jak pozostała dwójka.

- To roślina, która daje ci skrzela oraz błonę między palcami stóp i dłoni, żeby ułatwić pływanie. Jeśli weźmiesz odpowiednią ilość, powinno działać godzinę czy coś koło tego. Możesz wziąć też trochę wcześniej i sprawdzić.

Hermiona wyglądała na trochę zdenerwowaną, że Neville wie coś, czego ona nie, ale Ginny była zadowolona, że mają rozwiązanie dla Harry'ego.

- Dzięki, Neville – Harry też wyraźnie był zadowolony, dopóki kolejne pytanie nie przyszło mu do głowy: - Ale gdzie my je znajdziemy?

- _Snape_ – Neville wyrzucił z siebie to nazwisko z obrzydzeniem – powinien mieć trochę w prywatnych zapasach, ale jeśli chcecie się do nich dobrać to powodzenia. Jeśli chodziłoby o mnie, to zamówiłbym je w sprzedaży wysyłkowej. Tylko trzeba by je zamówić jak najszybciej, bo na przysłanie go będziesz musiał poczekać nawet kilka tygodni. Co prawda zadanie jest za dwa miesiące, ale pewnie będziesz chciał poćwiczyć, więc jeśli zamówisz teraz to się wyrobisz.

- I dlatego właśnie lekcje trzeba odrabiać z wyprzedzeniem – wszyscy roześmiali się, słysząc tak typowe dla Hermiony stwierdzenie, w końcu także ona parsknęła. Harry wziął jajko, podczas gdy Hermiona odesłała wodę i zmieniła wannę z powrotem w skromne wiadro. Poszli do dormitorium chłopców z czwartego roku, by przejrzeć katalog roślin, należący do Neville'a. Po godzinie Hedwiga frunęła w stronę Londynu, niosąc liścik i kilka galeonów w woreczku.

* * *

Po obiedzie Hermiona pożegnała ich na jakiś czas i poszła do biblioteki zrobić pracę z transmutacji. Neville także poszedł, twierdząc, że ma to samo do zrobienia. Harry już odwalił transmutację, ale musiał poszukać pewnych rzeczy na eliksiry. Nie mógł się jednak w tej chwili zmobilizować. Ginny stwierdziła, że ma zadanie domowe z numerologii, więc Harry dosiadł się do niej, by zobaczyć jak jej idzie. Okazało się, że to głównie matma.

- To nie wygląda zbyt skomplikowanie – stwierdził, zaglądając do jej książki.

- Jesteś na początku, to ma być proste, żebyś się wciągnął. Zacznij to przeglądać, aż dojdziesz do czegoś, czego nie rozumiesz, to zobaczymy ile umiesz – Ginny wróciła do zadania domowego, a Harry zaczął po cichu przeglądać jej podręcznik.

Po kilku tematach zauważył, że Ginny na niego spogląda i zorientował się, że przeszedł ponad połowę jej książki na ten rok. Wzruszył lekko ramionami, wskazał na stronę, którą właśnie czytał i powiedział:

- Tutaj zaczyna to być trochę cięższe.

Ginny spojrzała na miejsce, które wskazywał i westchnęła zaskoczona:

- Mamy to przerabiać dopiero pod koniec stycznia!

Patrzyła na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, w końcu spytała:

- Znasz wszystko przed tym rozdziałem?

- Właściwie tak, przynajmniej widziałem to, kiedy byłem w mugolskiej podstawówce. Mógłbym pewnie zrobić jeszcze więcej, ale nie pamiętam zbyt dokładnie wszystkiego. A czemu?

Tuż po tym, jak Harry zaprosił ją na Bal, przyszedł jej do głowy pewien pomysł, który początkowo uznała za dziwaczny. Im więcej się nad nim zastanawiała, tym bardziej wydawało jej się, że przy odrobinie wysiłku to może się udać. Spojrzała Harry'emu w oczy i zdecydowała się na ostrożne podejście do sprawy.

- Eee, powiedziałeś, że nie lubisz wróżbiarstwa, prawda?

- Jasne, nienawidzę go. Wziąłem to tylko dlatego, że Ron tak zrobił. Nie siedzimy już na tych lekcjach razem, więc jest jeszcze gorzej. Trelawney to taka oszustka, no, może poza tą jedną sytuacją w zeszłym roku, zresztą ona chyba nie wie nawet co powiedziała. W każdym razie, na ile jestem w stanie ocenić, albo jesteś urodzonym wróżbitą, albo nie, więc ten przedmiot jest w zasadzie bez sensu.

Z tego co Ginny wiedziała i usłyszała od Hermiony, Harry miał sto procent racji.

- W takim razie czemu nie rzucisz wróżbiarstwa i nie weźmiesz zamiast tego numerologii?

- Że co? Byłbym jakieś półtora roku z tyłu.

- W stosunku do twojego roku to tak, ale mógłbyś chodzić na to z moją klasą.

Kiedy zaczął protestować, powstrzymała go:

- Harry, w miejscu, które wskazałeś, będziemy dopiero za miesiąc, więc i tak znasz materiał z ponad jednego semestru. A jeśli miałbyś się przerzucić, to im wcześniej tym lepiej, będziesz miał mniej do nadrabiania.

Zamilkł na chwilę, zastanawiając się nad tym.

- Nie jestem pewien czy dam radę…

- Boisz się, co powiedzą ludzie o czwarto roczniaku uczącym się z trzecią klasą? Zwłascza Malfoy? – domyśliła się.

- Ta – odparł, patrząc w podłogę. – Dam sobie radę z Malfoy'em, ale cały ten pomysł jest trudny do ogarnięcia. Co ludzie powiedzą?

Ginny wzięła go za rękę.

- Być może, że to słodkie, że wybrałeś zajęcia, na które chodzi twoja dziewczyna?

To wywołało u niego lekki uśmiech. Pochyliła się i pocałowała go w kącik ust.

- Jest jeszcze jeden aspekt tej sprawy, jeśli chcesz być dopuszczony do tajemnicy, ale najpierw musielibyśmy pogadać z profesor McGonagall.

- Że co?

- Chcę pogadać z profesor McGonagall o pewnym moim pomyśle, w który wpisuje się twoja zmiana zajęć. Idziemy jej poszukać?

- Zaraz, nie powiesz mi najpierw, jaki to pomysł? – spytał zaintrygowany Harry.

- Nie. Zaskoczenie ciebie przed McGonagall będzie znacznie zabawniejsze. Chodź.

Wstała, spakowała kilka rzeczy do torby i złapała go za rękę. Wyszli przez dziurę za portretem i odnaleźli opiekunkę swojego domu w jej kwaterze.

Po godzinie wyraźnie wstrząśnięty Harry i szczęśliwa Ginny wrócili do Wieży Gryffindora, żeby odłożyć jej rzeczy przed obiadem.

- Pamiętaj Harry, ja pomogę tobie, ty pomożesz mi i w przyszłym roku będziemy się dużo lepiej bawić.

Harry tylko skinął głową i Ginny wiedziała, że on jeszcze nie do końca wie, w co się wpakował.

Nowa decyzja szybko wyszła na jaw. Następnego dnia Harry siedział i przeglądał podręcznik Ginny do numerologii, bo jego miał dotrzeć z wysyłkowej księgarni. Hermiona podeszła i zobaczyła co on robi.

- Harry? Czemu przeglądasz książkę Ginny do numerologii?

Harry spojrzał nieśmiało na przyjaciółkę.

- Eee, ponieważ rzuciłem wróżbiarstwo i wziąłem zamiast tego numerologię.

- Co?!

Harry zorientował się, że przyciągają niepotrzebnie uwagę, więc pokazał jej, żeby siadła koło niego. Hermiona rozejrzała się, po czym zarumieniła się lekko i usiadła we wskazanym miejscu.

- Harry, podziwiam twoją decyzję, by przenieść się na poważniejsze zajęcia, ale nie możesz dołączyć do mojej grupy. Będziesz półtora roku z tyłu.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Nie dojdę do twojej grupy, przynajmniej na razie. Dołączę do klasy Ginny.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak, namówiłem profesor McGonagall, żeby mi pozwoliła. Znam już całą matmę, którą przerabiali w pierwszym semestrze. W drugim i w czasie lata zamierzam pracować wyjątkowo ciężko, żeby dojść do waszego poziomu. Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, dojdę do waszej grupy w przyszłym roku. Przynajmniej taki jest plan – wyjaśnił Harry.

- Jestem pod wrażeniem. Potrzebujesz pomocy?

- Jeszcze nie, ale nie przejmuj się, na pewno będę później potrzebował. Poza tym wiem jaka jesteś w tym dobra, więc i tak jesteś oczywistym wyborem w razie kłopotów.

Hermiona zarumieniła się lekko

- Dzięki, Harry. W takim razie ucz się, ja już nie przeszkadzam.

Harry wrócił do książki Ginny i czytał dalej o rozbudowanych ułamkach i ich zastosowaniu przy kamieniach szlachetnych.

* * *

_**Od autora**: Zagadka jajka pochodzi z czwartego tomu: „Czara Ognia"_


	4. Rozdział 4: W głębiny

_**Od tłumacza:**__ Przepraszam wszystkich, którzy śledzą tę historię, za długą przerwę w publikacji. Niestety miałem wiele spraw na głowie i mniej czasu na pracę nad tłumaczeniem. Mam nadzieję, że ostatnie dwa rozdziały pojawią się szybciej, ale nie mogę Wam tego obiecać._

_**Od autora:**__ Mój styl pisania to coś, co można by określić „pełnym oglądem pokoju". To znaczy, że scen nie obserwujemy jedynie z punktu widzenia jednego z bohaterów, jak w większości książek, ale przełączamy się między perspektywą wielu ludzi, w zależności od miejsca i sytuacji. To pozwala mi na pokazywanie myśli wielu osób, jak również komentarzy, które są wygłaszane, gdy bohater opuścił miejsce akcji. Kilka osób stwierdziło, że to bardzo mylące – przepraszam was. Moi redaktorzy robią co mogą, by wykorzenić ze mnie ten nawyk, ale wciąż się on przebija, zwłaszcza w miejscach, gdzie bardzo tego potrzebuję. Powinniście wiedzieć, że zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, próbuję to zminimalizować, ale i tak od czasu do czasu będzie się to działo._

_W tym rozdziale kawałki opowieści zaczną wreszcie schodzić się w jedno całość – bawcie się dobrze._

_

* * *

_

**Rozdział 4: W głębiny**

(czwartek, 23 lutego)

Tego wieczoru ćwiczenia przygotowujące do kolejnego zadania Turnieju poszły dobrze. Harry uznał, że dobrze radzi sobie z zaklęciami przeciw druzgotkom i kilku innym rodzajom podwodnych stworów, które mógł napotkać. Dodatkowo Ginny rozmawiała z Jęczącą Martą i przekonała ducha, by zdradził jej dokładne umiejscowienie wioski trytonów. Marta już wcześniej odwiedzała ją pośrodku jeziora, gdy spływała rurami łazienki.

Harry poprowadził swoich przyjaciół z sali, której używali do treningów, z powrotem do Wieży Gryffindora. Czuł, że ma spore szanse, o ile nie wydarzy się nic niespodziewanego. Czwórka przyjaciół była bardzo zaskoczona, gdy zobaczyła, że w Wieży czeka profesor McGonagall.

- Tu jesteście, czekałam na was – powiedziała nauczycielka.

- Myślałem, że nie muszę już nic robić dzisiejszego wieczoru – odpowiedział Harry. Starał się być uprzejmy, jak zawsze wobec niej, ale jednocześnie zachowywał ostrożność, bo czuł, że wie, dlaczego McGonagall ich szukała. Bardzo powoli włożył rękę pod szatę.

Nauczycielka spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.

- Nie jestem tu z pana powodu, panie Potter. Muszę porozmawiać z panną Weasley – obróciła się, by popatrzeć na trzecioklasistkę. – Panno Weasley, czy mogę prosić, żeby pani ze mną poszła?

Harry stanął przed swoją dziewczyną, z wydobytą różdżką przy boku.

- Nie, przykro mi, nie pozwolę pani zabrać Ginny. Będziecie musieli użyć kogoś innego na przynętę – starał się nie być nieuprzejmy, ale jednocześnie biła z niego determinacja, by chronić swoją dziewczynę.

Minerva McGonagall była w szoku. Nigdy nie słyszała, by Harry odmówił któremukolwiek z nauczycieli, a już na pewno nie z taką pewnością siebie i determinacją jak teraz. Zupełnie jakby na jego miejscu stał inny młody człowiek. Jednak mimo wszystko była opiekunką jego domu.

- Panie Potter, jeśli będzie pan się do mnie zwracał w taki sposób, otrzyma pan szlaban.

- Proszę o wybaczenie, pani profesor, nie chciałem pani urazić. Miałem na myśli jedynie, że nie może pani zabrać Ginny, by użyć jej jako przynęty w drugim zadaniu. Rozwiązałem zagadkę, więc wiem co się stanie, ale nie pozwolę jej iść, bo to dla niej niebezpieczne.

Szybkie spojrzenie na przyjaciół Harry'ego pokazało McGonagall, że oni również się tym martwią. Nie mieli wydobytych różdżek, ale widziała, że oni równieżtakże nie chcą pozwolić pannie Weasley na odejście. To było niespotykane. Zwróciła również uwagę, że wszyscy inni obecni w pokoju wspólnym zaczęli przyglądać się rozwijającemu się przedstawieniu. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo chciała przenieść tę konfrontację w bardziej ustronne miejsce, wątpiła, czy uda jej się to bez pogarszania sytuacji.

- Panie Potter, wie pan, że dyrektor nigdy świadomie nie wystawił nikogo na niebezpieczeństwo. Paana Weasley będzie bardzo bezpieczna.

- Wierzę, pani profesor, ale kluczowym słowem jest tutaj „świadomie" – nie dawał za wygraną Harry. – Nie wierzę, że pan Bagman, pan Crouch, który nagle zniknął czy profesor Dumbledore zapewnią Ginny bezpieczeństwo. Nie potrafili nawet zapobiec wrzuceniu mojego imienia do Czary. Dopiero w ostatnim tygodniu czy dwóch zorientowałem się, jak bardzo niebezpieczny jest ten cały Turniej.

Minerva westchnęła. Nie mogła mieć zastrzeżeń do jego logiki, a gdyby Harry wiedział, że w szkole przebywało dwóch byłych śmierciożerców, najprawdopodobniej uparłby się jeszcze bardziej. Była jednak jeszcze jedna szansa na wybrnięcie z tej sytuacji.

- Panno Weasley? – zerknęła na dziewczynę, która wyglądała Harry'emu znad ramienia. – Czy zechciałaby pani pójść, mimo zastrzeżeń pana Pottera?

- Czy możecie zagwarantować mi bezpieczeństwo? – spytała Ginny, stawiając twardszy opór, niż mogłaby podejrzewać McGonagall. – A zanim pani odpowie, proszę przypomnieć sobie, co stało się na pierwszym roku Harry'ego, na moim pierwszym roku, dementorów, którzy atakowali nas rok temu, jak również fakt, że, jak zauważył Harry, nie powinien on nawet brać udziału w tym Turnieju.

Kiedy nauczycielka nie odpowiedziała od razu, usłyszała jak Ginny dodaje:

- Ta szkoła nie jest taka bezpieczna, jak się wszystkim wydaje. Harry ma rację, martwiąc się o swoich przyjaciół.

McGonagall znów nie mogła znaleźć argumentów przeciwko, ale musiała mieć coś, „czego mu tak brak".

- Ja pójdę – zaoferował Neville przerywając niezręczną ciszę.

McGonagall ucieszyła się, że ktoś zaproponował rozwiązanie, ale Harry wyraźnie nie był zadowolony.

- Co?! – Harry odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciela.

- Wiem, że to nie może być Ginny ani Hermiona. Będziesz potrzebował ich obu, by przygotować się jutro. Nie sądzę, żeby ktoś chciał mnie skrzywdzić i wierzę, że po mnie przyjdziesz, Harry. Tylko postaraj się pospieszyć, dobra? – logika Neville'a była niepodważalna i McGonagall poczuła silną pokusę, by przyznać mu punkty za inteligencję i odwagę.

- Jesteś pewien, stary? – spytał Harry z powagą.

- Tak. Profesor McGonagall musi wziąć kogoś ze sobą, inaczej będziesz miał do czynienia z całym jury, a to może być trudne nawet dla ciebie – odparł Neville z uśmiechem. McGonagall musiała walczyć, by nie pokazać wesołości na twarzy, bo chłopak nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo jego przewidywania trafiły w sedno.

- Dzięki, Neville. Mam u ciebie za to wielki dług – powiedział Harry, ściskając ramiona przyjaciela.

- E tam. Po prostu rewanżuję się za wszystko co do tej pory zrobiłeś. Tylko załatw jutro wszystkich.

Neville podszedł do Hermiony i uściskał ją, a ona pocałowała go w policzek. Czekająca McGonagall udała, że nic nie zauważyła, choć dojrzała rumieniec na twarzy chłopaka, gdy ten zwrócił się do niej:

- W porządku. Jestem gotowy.

- Proszę za mną, panie Longbottom – powiedziała Minerva, potrząsając z niedowierzaniem głową. Nigdy nie spodziewała się znaleźć w takiej sytuacji. Poprowadziła Neville'a w stronę pomieszczenia przy Wielkiej Sali, gdzie zawodnicy spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Po drodze zastanawiała się nad zmianami, które zaszły w panu Longbottomie. Jego bliska przyjaźń z Herrym, Hermioną i, w pewnym stopniu, także Ginny, niezwykle poprawiła jego wiarę w siebie. W wielu sprawach wciąż był bardzo nieśmiały, ale nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, by na początku roku był w stanie pomóc przyjaciołom w taki sposób.

- Panie Longbottom – powiedziała, gdy wreszcie dotarli do celu. – Przyznaję panu dwadzieścia punktów za pana odwagę, lojalność i inteligencję.

Kiedy jej podopieczny spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem, posłała mu jeden ze swoich rzadko rozdawanych uśmiechów.

- Zrobił pan szlachetną rzecz i zasłużył pan na nagrodę.

Neville był zdumiony. Nie dość, że dostał punkty za zrobienie czegoś, co uznał za słuszne, to jeszcze jego opiekunka domu otwarcie go pochwaliła. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego szczęka wciąż była opuszczona, gdy wchodzili do pokoju. Ujrzał w nim Cho Chang, mała blondynkę, tak podobną do Fleur, że musiała być jej siostrą i niższą wersję Wiktora Kruma, którą uznał za jego młodszego brata. Była tam także reszta organizatorów Turnieju Trójmagicznego.

Albus Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi na widok Neville'a.

- Minervo, obawiam się, że popełniłaś pomyłkę.

- Nastąpiła zmiana planów, Albusie. Z niezależnych od nas przyczyn panna Weasley była niedostępna. Pan Longbottom jest obecnie jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół pana Pottera, więc uważam, że znakomicie się nada.

- Być może powinienem pójść sprowadzić pannę Weasley…

- Nie rób sobie zachodu, Albusie. Pan Longbottom zgłosił się na ochotnika, by być „przynętą", jak określił to pan Potter. Bardzo wątpię, czy tego wieczoru znajdziesz pannę Weasley, nawet jakbyś szukał. Ja nie zamierzam. W zamian za to zasugeruję, byś zadbał o bezpieczeństwo tych młodych ludzi, czego nie dopilnowałeś w przeszłości. Dobranoc.

Neville patrzył jak profesor McGonagall wychodzi, podbudowany jej sprzeciwem wobec dyrektora. Odkrył również w sobie nowe pokłady szacunku dla opiekunki jego domu. Z nieśmiałym uśmiechem spojrzał na profesora Dumbledore'a, czekając na kolejne wydarzenia. Choć Harry nic o tym nie wspominał, Neville był pewien, że McGonagall miała rację. Harry upewni się, że nikt nie znajdzie Ginny dziś w nocy.

* * *

Dean patrzył na Harry'ego, który włożył ciężką pelerynę i wyjął Błyskawicę z kufra.

- Co chcesz zrobić, Harry?

- Denerwuję się jutrem. Muszę trochę polatać, by uspokoić nerwy.

- Ale Harry, jest noc i widać bardzo mało księżyca. Możesz nadziać się na… _coś _– zauważył Seamus.

Harry wyjął swoją mapę i pelerynę niewidkę stojąc tyłem do swoich kolegów i schował je pod pelerynę.

- Wrócę do rana, nie czekajcie na mnie.

- A jeśli ktoś będzie cię szukał? – spytał Dean.

- Powiedz mu prawdę: poszedłem latać, żeby uspokoić nerwy.

- Wiesz, w jakie możesz wpaść kłopoty? – nie dowierzał Dean.

- Nie. Ale jeśli będę miał szczęście, wykopią mnie z Turnieju, w którym nigdy nie powinienem się znaleźć. Do zobaczenia rano.

Harry podszedł do okna i otworzył je. Na zewnątrz było zimno, ale nie planował pozostawać tam zbyt długo. Szybkie spojrzenia na aktywowaną mapę pokazało mu, że Ginny już czeka na pozycji. Musiał się z nią zgodzić, że ten pomysł, choć nieco ekstremalny, był najlepszy.

Harry dosiadł miotły i wyleciał za okno, następnie obrócił się, by je zamknąć. Zszedł z widoku i nałożył pelerynę niewidkę. Obleciał Wieżę, zbliżył się do jednego z okien poziom niżej i leciutko zapukał w szybę, unosząc się obok. Okno natychmiast się otworzyło. Rozchylił lekko pelerynę ojca, by pokazać przód miotły. Szczupła osoba w grubej pelerynie wyczołgała się przez okno. Pomógł jej wsiąść na miotłę, a następnie otoczył ją peleryną niewidką. Jej okno również zostało zamknięte.

Powoli lecieli przez tereny szkolne w stronę Wierzby Bijącej. Tam Harry znalazł kamień, który posłał na specjalne zgrubienie na pniu drzewa. W słabym świetle księżyca blisko nowiu trudno było trafić w odpowiednie miejsce, ale oboje zobaczyli, jak drzewo się uspokaja. Szybko weszli w dziurę pod jego korzeniami, a następnie do tunelu, prowadzącego do Wyjącej Chaty. Harry rozświetlił różdżkę i poprowadził ich, zanim drzewo ocknęło się z chwilowej drzemki. Za zakrętem Harry zatrzymał się i popatrzył na swoją towarzyszkę.

- Myślę, że wystarczy.

- Harry, nie wierzę, że to robimy, mimo że to był mój pomysł.

Uśmiechnął się, jednocześnie rzucając kilka zaklęć poduszkowych i rozgrzewających. Odłożyli pelerynę niewidkę, ale wciąż mieli na sobie swoje grube peleryny.

- Właściwie ja też, chociaż uważam, że miałaś rację. Dumbledore mógł przyjść i cię szukać, a ja nie mógłbym się skoncentrować, wiedząc, że jesteś na dnie jeziora. Bardzo go szanuję, ale zaczynam mieć wątpliwości co do jego nastawienia – powiedział Harry, znajdując jednocześnie wygodną pozycję do siedzenia.

- Myślisz, że się starzeje? – spytała Ginny, siadając przed nim i przytulając się do jego klatki piersiowej. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy ją objął.

- Nie wiem jak inaczej to wytłumaczyć. Niektóre jego decyzje pokazywały fatalną ocenę sytuacji, chociaż wierzę, że ma serce na właściwym miejscu.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy, nasłuchując dziwnych odgłosów, które wydawał wiatr hulający na początku tunelu. Ginny nie była pewna, co sądzić o obawach Harry'ego, ale musiała się zgodzić, że z zewnątrz wyglądało to tak, jakby z dyrektorem działo się coś dziwnego. W końcu wtuliła się mocniej w Harry'ego i obróciła twarz w jego stronę.

- Idźmy spać, Harry. Musisz być wypoczęty przed jutrem.

Obróciła się jeszcze trochę i pozwoliła mu odszukać swoje usta. Po wspaniałym pocałunku na dobranoc oparła się o niego i śniła piękne sny, w tym jeden o dzieciach z rozczochranymi czarnymi włosami.

* * *

(piątek, 24 lutego)

Gdy słońce zaczęło wschodzić, zadzwonił budzik w zegarku Harry'ego. Czuł się nieco zesztywniały, ale w sumie wypoczęty. Powietrze wokół nich znów się ochłodziło, czary rozgrzewające już dawno się wyczerpały, ale nie miało to znaczenia. I tak mieli iść.

- Ginny! Pobudka! – powiedział i pocałował w policzek w pobliżu ucha.

- Mmmm, miły sposób na przebudzenie – odparła zaspanym głosem, przeciągając się.

Roześmiał się i pomógł jej wstać, w myślach zgadzając się z nią z całego serca. Zanim ruszyli z powrotem w stronę Wierzby, rozświetlił ponownie różdżkę i wziął swoją drugą pelerynę. Nacisnęli zgrubienie i odeszli od spokojnego drzewa. Wlecieli z powrotem ku oknom Wieży. Ginny wróciła do pokoju z jego specjalną peleryną i instrukcją, która zabraniała jej schodzenia na dół wcześniej niż trzydzieści minut przed zadaniem. Gdyby zmuszano ją do pójścia wcześniej, miała narobić hałasu, który obudziłby umarłego. Harry wątpił, żeby sprawy przybrały taki obrót, ale Ginny stała się dla niego zbyt cenna. Na początku roku uznałby to za niemożliwe.

Harry wrócił do swojego dormitorium, wziął szybki prysznic, zgarnął kilka rzeczy potrzebnych tego dnia przy zadaniu i zszedł do pokoju wspólnego. Tam mógł pilnować schodów do pokojów dziewczyn, jednocześnie powtarzając zaklęcia, które mogły mu się przydać.

Chwilę przed tym, jak większość uczniów zeszła na śniadanie, zobaczył, że Hermiona podąża po schodach, więc podszedł do niej.

- Wszyscy są? – spytał cicho. Usłyszał chichot z miejsca obok Hermiony, gdzie nagle pojawiła się piegowata twarz. Pocałował ją szybko, zanim ponownie zniknęła. – Idźcie na śniadanie do kuchni, potem upewnijcie się, że Ginny jest bezpiecznie ukryta. Liczę na ciebie Hermiono.

- Zajmę się nią, Harry. Dobrze, że posłuchałeś mojej rady. Profesor Dumbledore przyszedł wczoraj do Wieży, by porozmawiać z wami obojgiem tuż po tym jak wyszliście. Nie był zadowolony, że nie mógł znaleźć żadnego z was.

- No to dostanę szlaban z Filchem albo coś w tym rodzaju. Ciągle uważam, że było warto. Zobaczymy się po zadaniu.

Dwie dziewczyny wyszły. Harry wrócił na swoje miejsce przy kominku, by poczekać na rozpoczęcie śniadania.

Kiedy zamierzał ruszyć na śniadanie zobaczył przed sobą trzech braci Weasley'ów. Ron wyglądał na najbardziej wściekłego, Fred i George jedynie na niezadowolonych.

- Harry? – zwrócił się do niego jeden z bliźniaków. – Mówią, że Dumbledore nie mógł cię wczoraj znaleźć i Ginny też zniknęła. Co masz na ten temat do powiedzenia?

- Powiedziałbym, że profesor Dumbledore zamierzał zadbać o jej bezpieczeństwo tak samo jak podczas jej pierwszego roku tutaj. Więc pomogłem się jej ukryć, żeby była bezpieczna – powiedział Harry spokojnie, choć pod szatą trzymał już w ręku różdżkę. Cała trójka Weasley'ów zbladła na te słowa, gdy przypomnieli sobie skrzywdzoną siostrę z lata po wydarzeniach w Komnacie Tajemnic, tak jak liczył na to Harry.

- A gdzie jest teraz? – spytał drugi z bliźniaków.

- Ciągle ukryta z przyjacielem. Zobaczycie ją, jak rozpocznie się zadanie. A jeśli nie będzie jej tam na końcu zadania, macie moje słowo, że Dumbledore odpowie przede mną za jej bezpieczeństwo.

- Nam to wystarczy – odparł pierwszy z bliźniaków, po czym zaczął odchodzić.

- Ale… - zaczął protestować Ron.

Drugi z bliźniaków spojrzał na niego.

- Jeśli mu nie wierzysz, możesz spytać Ginny kiedy ją zobaczysz. Jeśli powie coś innego, pomogę ci go sklepać.

- Ale jeśli Harry mówi prawdę, możesz wziąć nagłą kąpiel z gigantyczną ośmiornicą – dopowiedział pierwszy bliźniak. – Wybieraj mądrze, braciszku.

Kiedy Ron parzył na swoich braci, wyraźnie próbując zrozumieć o co im chodzi, Harry wyszedł do Wielkiej Sali. Był wciąż rozczarowany Ronem. Myślał, że jego były przyjaciel zaczął już robić postępy, ale wyraźnie nie miał racji.

Harry siadł razem z Deanem i Seamusem. Potwierdzili, że Dumbledore przyszedł szukać Harry'ego i nie był zadowolony, że chłopak zniknął. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że może to nastąpić, ale zdecydował się na swój czyn, gotowy ponieść jego konsekwencje. Być może nie było to dobre wyjście, ale co się stało, już się nie odstanie. Przeżuwając grzankę – na więcej nie pozwalał stan jego nerwów – wyczuł, że ktoś staje za jego plecami. Oczekiwał Malfoya, który przyszedł ponownie mu dokuczać, więc zdziwił się, gdy okazało się, że podszedł do niego dyrektor. W oczach staruszka nie migotały iskierki.

- Panie Potter, czy mógłby pan ze mną pójść? Chciałbym, żeby poświęcił mi pan chwilę, zanim uda się pan na zadanie.

Harry przełknął na raz całą resztę soku i udał się za dyrektorem do pomieszczenia z trofeami koło Wielkiej Sali. Wiedział, że to będzie trudne, ale niezależnie, jak bardzo stary czarodziej stanowił dla niego jakiś substytut dziadka i jak bardzo Harry mu ufał, był zdecydowany trzymać się w tej sprawie swoich przekonań.

- Panie Potter – rozpoczął formalnie dyrektor, gdy znaleźli się sami. – Odkryłem, że wczoraj w czasie ciszy nocnej nie było pana w pańskim dormitorium. Jako że jest to niezgodne ze szkolnymi regułami chciałbym prosić pana o wyjaśnienie.

Harry unikał patrzenia dyrektorowi w oczy. Było w tym coś, co sprawiało, że miał wrażenie, jakby starzec mógł zajrzeć w głąb jego duszy.

- Byłem zdenerwowany dzisiejszym zadaniem, więc wziąłem miotłę i poszedłem polatać. To mnie zawsze uspokaja – podał swoje wymyślone alibi, zdając sobie sprawę, że najprawdopodobniej nie zda egzaminu. Hermiona wspominała, że dyrektor szukał również Ginny.

- Rozumiem. Panie Potter, zostałem również poinformowany, że panny Weasley także nie było w jej dormitorium. W tej szkole nie możemy akceptować takich rzeczy. Być może powinienem powiedzieć o tym jej matce – groźba była zawoalowana, ale obecna.

Harry zignorował groźbę, zdając sobie sprawę, że dyrektor wystawił się na cios.

- Jeśli uważa pan to za niezbędne, proszę to zrobić. Czy jednak spytał pan panią Weasley czy akceptuje użycie swojej jedynej córki jako przynęty w drugim zadaniu? Powiedział, że zostanie pozostawiona nieprzytomna pod wodą? A jeśli już przy tym jesteśmy, czy spytał pan Ginny czy zechce pomóc w drugim zadaniu, zanim zabrał ją pan lub wysłał profesor McGonagall?

- To nie ma związku ze sprawą, panie Potter.

Szybkie zerknięcie ujawniło Harry'emu, że oczy dyrektora stają się coraz mniej przyjazne. Wiedział, że stąpa po cienkiej linii.

- Jeśli wspomni pan o nieobecności Ginny w jej dormitorium poprzedniej nocy, mam nadzieję, że powie pan jednocześnie o swoich planach, które jej dotyczyły. Nie chciałbym mówić tego pani Weasley. Jestem ciekaw co uznałaby za bardziej niebezpieczne dla jej córki.

Albus Dumbledore nic nie odpowiedział, ale Harry czuł, że dyrektor go obserwuje. Cisza była długa i niezręczna, przynajmniej z perspektywy Harry'ego.

- Bardzo się pan zmienił w tym roku, panie Potter. Nie jestem pewien czy na lepsze.

- Musiałem zacząć dorastać w tym roku. ten Turniej to na mnie wymusił – wzruszył ramionami Harry. – Nie jestem pewien czy mi się to podoba, ale co się stało to się nie odstanie. Nie mogę już tego zmienić, podobnie jak pan nie zmieni pewnych rzeczy, które pan zrobił. Oczywiście zdaję sobie sprawę, że wciąż czeka mnie długa droga, zanim będę mógł się nazwać dorosłym, w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu.

- A co z moich czynów było takie złe, panie Potter? – spytał dyrektor, a w jego głosie była jedynie ciekawość. Harry uznał, ze mężczyzna zastanawia się, co było przyczyną tego wszystkiego.

Harry wciąż nie patrzył dyrektorowi w oczy, więc trudno było mu odczytać jego emocje, ale miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna zdaje sobie sprawę z jego szczerości.

- Być może wynika to z mojego niezrozumienia, panie dyrektorze, ale wydawało mi się, że ta szkoła powinna być bezpiecznym miejscem – zaryzykował kolejne spojrzenie i zobaczył zmarszczone brwi dyrektora, więc kontynuował. – Oczywiście wiem, że wypadki się zdarzają, zwłaszcza przy nauce nowych zaklęć, ale chodziło mi o sytuacje wykraczające poza to. Zdarzyło się wiele zagrażających życiu sytuacji i to w samej szkole, sytuacji, których nawet pan, ani pańscy nauczyciele nie byli w stanie powstrzymać. Coś przydarzało mi się co roku, łącznie z tym i nie mogę powiedzieć, żeby wiele z tego było dobrymi rzeczami.

- Rozumiem – powiedział powoli dyrektor.

Harry czekał chwilę na reakcję, jednocześnie czując, jak żołądek coraz bardziej burzy się z powodu braku śniadania.

- Jeśli pan pozwoli, panie dyrektorze, chciałbym coś jeszcze zjeść, zanim będę musiał iść.

- Oczywiście, panie Potter. Powinien pan mieć jeszcze około dziesięciu minut.

Chłopak odwrócił się, by odejść, ale zatrzymał go głos dyrektora:

- Przykro mi to robić, ale proszę skontaktować się z profesor McGonagall w sprawie tygodniowego szlabanu za pańskie zeszło nocne zachowanie.

Harry obrócił się i spojrzał na dyrektora.

- Gdyby Ginny była w swoim dormitorium ubiegłej nocy, czy wziąłby pan ją zamiast Neville'a?

Dumledore zaczął opowiadać, ale Harry mu przerwał:

- Proszę o szczerą odpowiedź. Wziąłby pan?

Dumbledore wytrzymał spojrzenie Harry'ego, choć miał wrażenie, że ten przenikliwy wzrok rozumie go lepiej, niż dyrektor rozumiał sam siebie.

- Tak, panie Potter. Została wybrana przez jury i była jedyną, która spełniała wszystkie kryteria.

- W takim razie mój szlaban był tego wart.

Harry odwrócił się i odszedł, wiedząc, że za jego plecami Dumbledore zastanawia się nad zmianami, jakie zaszły w Harrym Potterze. W wieku czternastu lat Harry powoli przystosowywał się do sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł i próbował stać się liczącą siłą. Wiedział, że jego nowe zachowanie może być denerwujące dla niektórych, ale miał nadzieję, że tacy ludzie jak dyrektor zrozumieją i dadzą mu szansę, żeby dojrzeć, jak tego potrzebował. Harry wierzył, że gdyby tylko wskazali mu właściwy kierunek i usunęli się z drogi, mógłby zacząć być tym Harrym Potterem, którego oczekują ludzie. Musiał się nad tym zastanowić, ale na razie miał przed sobą zadanie, a jego dobry przyjaciel Neville Longbottom liczył na niego.

* * *

Harry stał nad brzegiem jeziora, odczuwając coraz większe zdenerwowanie. Chłopak, z którym niedawno się zaprzyjaźnił, czekał na niego pod wodą. Nieco pocieszające było, że jego trzej współzawodnicy wydawali się tak samo zestresowani.

Za chwilę mieli zaczynać drugie zadanie, więc ściągnął swoje szaty i niemal zamarzł na zimnym lutowym wietrze, gdy Bagman objaśniał zasady dzisiejszego zadania. Harry chciałby dowiedzieć się, co za idiota wymyślił pływanie w zimie, a następnie głośno i dosadnie wyjaśnić mu, co o tym myśli. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak szczęśliwy na tym zimnie był Bagman, zapewne on był tą osobą. Spojrzał w dół, sprawdzając pokrowiec z różdżką przyczepiony do prawej łydki i pochwę z nożem przyczepioną do lewej łydki. Sięgnął do kieszeni spodenek kąpielowych i wyjął worek czegoś, co przypominało szczurze ogony. Kiedy Bagman zaczął odliczanie, Harry zaczął przeżuwać obrzydliwą masę.

Kiedy Bagman dał sygnał do startu, Harry pierwszy rzucił się w lodowatą wodę. Kiedy woda sięgała mu do ramion, poczuł trudności z oddychaniem, więc zanurkował i zaczerpnął oddech wody. Był naprawdę zadowolony, że pod wpływem namów Hermiony i Neville'a wypróbował to wcześniej w wannie w łazience prefektów. Fred i George dali mu hasło, choć wolał nie zastanawiać się, skąd je znali.

Harry popłynął ku środkowi jeziora tak szybko jak tylko mógł, trzymając się jak najbliżej powierzchni. Dzięki temu łatwo było mu wystawić głowę i ocenić swoje położenie. Umożliwiało mu to również trzymanie się z dala od druzgotów, które, jak udało mu się dowiedzieć, żyły w mrocznych głębinach.

Kiedy uznał, że jest w pobliżu środka jeziora, zanurkował pionowo w dół. Dzięki zgromadzonym informacjo łatwo znalazł wioskę trytonów. Zanotował w pamięci, by podziękować za nie Marcie, jak tylko stąd wyjdzie i trochę się ogrzeje. Kiedy już dotarł na miejsce, dostrzegł szybko czworo pojmanych, przywiązanych w miejscu. Szybko uwolnił Neville'a, ale kiedy usiłował odwiązać pozostałych, trytoni go powstrzymali. Zrozumiał, że w ten sposób przeszkodziłby w zadaniu pozostałym zawodnikom, więc złapał Neville'a i podążył ku górze. Kiedy tylko głowa Neville'a przebiła powierzchnię wody, chłopak zakaszlał i zaczął oddychać.

Neville uśmiechnął się szeroko do Harry'ego, nie przestając brać głębokich oddechów. Harry uśmiechnął się i złapał go za ręce, kładąc je na swoich barkach. Neville zrozumiał i przytrzymał się, podczas gdy Harry zaczął płynąć tuż pod powierzchnią, by utrzymać głowę przyjaciela nad wodą. Dotarli do brzegu, zanim minęła połowa z godziny przeznaczonej na zadanie. Harry musiał pozostać pod wodą, aż nie wyczerpie się działanie skrzeloziela. Słyszał jednak wiwaty i widział Hermionę i Ginny skaczące z radości, choć wszystko było nieco zniekształcone.

Kiedy Harry siedział w wodzie głębokiej zaledwie na kilka stóp, Fleur wyszła z płaczem z jeziora. Harry wystawił ucho nad wodę i zorientował się, że nie ukończyła zadania i obawia się o swoją „żostrę". Bez chwili namysłu Harry obrócił się i zaczął gwałtownie płynąc w stronę zakładników. Tym razem wiedział dokładnie gdzie zanurkować.

Usłyszał trytonów śpiewających o czasie, który już niemal upłynął i jak za chwilę ładną zakładnicy przepadną. Kiedy dopłynął ujrzał, że pozostał tylko jeden zakładnik: mała siostrzyczka Fleur. Chcąc przyspieszyć sprawę, Harry wyjął różdżkę i wystrzelił zaklęcie przecinające w sznury przytrzymujące dziewczynkę. Trytoni nie byli zachwyceni i zaczęli się do niego zbliżać. Z uśmiechem wypuścił z ust kolejne bąbelki rzucając zaklęcie „_Accio _dziewczynka". Mała blondynka popłynęła w jego stronę. Złapał ją za rękę i popędził ku powierzchni. Tak jak w przypadku Neville'a, mała Delacour zaczerpnęła kilka głębokich haustów powietrza po wypłynięciu na powierzchnię, co ją przebudziło. Uśmiechem i dużą ilością gestów zdołał wreszcie przekonać ją, by położyła mu ręce na barkach i popłynęli w stronę brzegu. Kiedy znaleźli się około stu jardów od brzegu jego skrzela nagle znikły, przez co na chwilę zanurzył się głębiej. Upewnił dziewczynkę, że wszystko jest w porządku i zaczęli wspólnie płynąć do brzegu.

Kiedy dotarli do lądu, Fleur zaczęła rozpływać się nad jego odwagą i nawet uściskała go, zanim Giny zdążyła do niego dotrzeć. Kiedy Fleur dawała mu całusa w policzki, przestrzeliła i Harry został pocałowany w usta przez pół wilę. Fleur nie zauważyła, albo ją to nie obchodziło, bo po chwili była już przy siostrze i obie dziewczyny zaczęły przytulać się ze łzami radości.

Ginny podeszła i podała Harry'emu koc.

- Harry, czy mam się o coś obawiać? – spytała tonem, który był zdecydowanie zbyt obojętny. Harry nie dał się zwieść.

- Eeeee, masz na myśli tę… pomyłkę Fleur? Nie, w ogóle, to było niesmaczne, okropne, po prostu nieprzyjemne. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ona… - Harry nie zdołał dokończyć, bo Ginny rzuciła się na niego i mocno pocałowała przy wszystkich. Kiedy go puściła, uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Tylko się z tobą droczę. Nie martwi mnie fakt, że roztrzęsiona czarodziejka nie potrafi wycelować pocałunku, ale to nie znaczy, że możesz zacząć uganiać się za innymi – powiedział mu żartobliwie, jednocześnie pewna, że zrozumiał przesłanie.

- Nigdy – odparł z uśmiechem.

- Proszę to wypić panie Potter, ogrzeje to pana – powiedział pani Pomfrey, która pojawiła się przy nich. Harry odkrył, że starsza czarodziejka ma rację, bo z jego uszu natychmiast uniosły się strużki dymu.

Kiedy ogłoszono wyniki, Harry i jego przyjaciele wydali z siebie okrzyki triumfu. Harry miał najlepszy czas powrotu, a potem wrócił po inną zakładniczkę, więc nawet Karkarow miał problem z odjęciem mu punktów. Harry podejrzewał, że mogło to mieć też coś wspólnego z faktem, że Krum spóźnił się minutę. Harry był pewnie prowadził, a co ważniejsze, wszyscy byli bezpieczni.

* * *

(poniedziałek, 27 lutego)

Kiedy czwórka przyjaciół jadła śniadanie, podeszła do nich profesor McGonagall.

- Panie Potter, panno Weasley, oczekuję państwa w moim gabinecie dokładnie o siódmej wieczorem. Proszę zabrać swoje torby, jak również państwa bieżące prace domowe – powiedziała, po czym podążyła na swoje stałe miejsce przy głównym stole.

Cała czwórka westchnęła.

- Miałam nadzieję, że o tym zapomną – powiedziała Ginny, nakładając sobie bekonu.

- Naprawdę myśleliście, że profesor McGonagall zapomni, że złamaliście zasady? – spytała Hermiona nieco niedowierzająco.

- Miałem nadzieję, że zrozumiała czemu to zrobiliśmy – odparł Harry. – Ale sądzę, że skoro profesor Dumbledore stwierdził, że mamy mieć szlaban, to ona musiała go posłuchać – westchnął ponownie.

- Przynajmniej to z nią nie ze Snapem. No i mamy szlaban razem – uśmiechnęła się Ginny. – Zawsze szukaj dobrej strony.

Harry roześmiał się i trącił ją lekko barkiem, a ona mrugnęła do niego.

Hermiona przekartkowała „Proroka Codziennego".

- Dziwne, ale nie mogę znaleźć tu nic napisanego przez Ritę Skeeter, a ostatni jej artykuł czytałam krótko po pierwszym zadaniu. Na pewno nie darowałaby sobie kolejnego artykułu o Turnieju, zwłaszcza teraz, po kolejnym zadaniu.

- Nie wiem i nie obchodzi mnie to – odpowiedział jej Harry. – Cieszy mnie, że nie widzę niczego napisanego przez nią. Może kogoś wkurzyła i ten ktoś postraszył ją tak, że na jakiś czas przestała pisać.

- Postawiłabym temu komuś piwo kremowe – zażartowała Ginny.

- A ja drugie – odparł poważnie Harry.

Dokładnie o siódmej wieczór Harry i Ginny stawili się w gabinecie profesor McGonagall. Nie wiedzieli tylko, czemu nauczycielka kazała im wziąć teczki z książkami. Mogli tylko zgadywać, że będą musieli napisać mnóstwo karnych linijek. Profesor McGonagall siedziała za biurkiem i oceniała jakieś prace.

- Zamknijcie drzwi i usiądźcie – poinstruowała ich. Usiedli w pierwszym rzędzie i popatrzyli na nią.

- Wiecie dlaczego tu jesteście?

Skinęli głowami.

- Bardzo dobrze. Proszę wyciągnąć wasze zadania domowe i rozpocząć je. Wiem, że oboje wkrótce musicie oddać wypracowania z transmutacji. Proszę rozpocząć od nich.

Harry i Ginny popatrzyli na siebie ze zdumieniem. Harry'emu przyszło do głowy, że może jednak nie wiedzą, dlaczego tu są, ale nie zamierzał się podkładać i pytać o tę kwestię. Raczej postanowił zrobić jak najlepszy użytek z ofiarowanego im prezentu. Ginny wydawała się z nim zgadzać, bo oboje wyciągnęli swoje prace domowe i rozpoczęli je.

Za dziesięć dziesiąta profesor McGonagall podniosła na nich wzrok.

- Powinniście niezwłocznie wrócić do Wieży Gryffindora, macie dziesięć minut do ciszy nocnej. Oczekuję was przez cały tydzień o siódmej. Nie zapomnijcie swoich książek.

Harry i Ginny wzięli swoje notatki, wstali i szybko wyszli. Kiedy dotarli do Wieży, zobaczyli że Neville i Hermiona siedzą przy stole i robią prace domowe. Neville podniósł głowę i spytał:

- Co musieliście robić? Pisać?

- Nie, musieliśmy robić nasze zadania domowe - uśmiechnęła się Ginny i spojrzała porozumiewawczo na Harry'ego. – Nawet oddaliśmy wcześniej zadanie z transmutacji, bo już skończyliśmy. Niewiele mi brakuje, żeby skończyć też eliksiry. Co najdziwniejsze, wydaje mi się, że cały tydzień będzie tak wyglądał.

- To naprawdę dziwaczne – zgodził się Harry, ciesząc się, że choć raz po szlabanie nie jest kompletnie wyczerpany, pokryty brudem albo na skraju śmierci.

Hermion przekrzywiła głowę i spojrzała na dwójkę swoich przyjaciół.

- Wydaje mi się, że to sposób, w jaki profesor McGonagall karze was, gdy uważa, że nie zasłużyliście na karę.

Harry, Ginny i Neville wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia. Neville uśmiechnął się szeroko, wypowiadając myśl, która przyszła do głowy całej trójce:

- Jesteś naprawdę bystra.

- Dzięki Neville – uśmiechnęła się szeroko Hermiona. Harry i Ginny siedli z przyjaciółmi i szybko skończyli resztki roboty, która została im tego wieczoru.

* * *

Nikt z czwórki nie dostrzegł rudowłosego chłopaka, który siedział przy ogniu i obserwował ich na zmianę z lekturą magazynu quidditcha. Chłopak żałował, że nie może siedzieć z nimi przy stole, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to na razie niemożliwe. Choć mała część jego umysłu rozważała, czy będzie kiedyś mógł to zrobić, większa zmusiła go do powrotu do gazety – tak było łatwiej.

* * *

(sobota, 18 marca)

Czwórka przyjaciół wyszła do Hogsmeade. Szli jako dwie pary. Choć Neville i Hermiona nie trzymali się za ręce jak Harry i Ginny, było oczywiste, że są kimś więcej niż tylko przyjaciółmi.

- Popatrz na nich – wyszeptała Ginny do Harry'ego, gdy zostali nieco za drugą parą. – Spojrzenia, czasem dotyk rąk, to jak on się rumieni, gdy ona do niego mówi, a potem odpowiada coś, od czego ona się czerwieni.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że niedługo będą parą?

- Nooo – odparła żartobliwie. – Pytanie tylko ile im to zajmie.

- Wiesz, zauważyłem, że Neville'owi idzie dużo lepiej na zajęciach i nie mam tu na myśli tylko ocen – stwierdził Harry. – Zdecydowanie swobodniej odpowiada na pytania, a kiedy musi rzucić zaklęcie w klasie udaje mu się to nieco szybciej niż wcześniej.

- Ma na niego dobry wpływ. I wiesz co, wydaje mi się, że on na nią też dobrze działa. Kiedy wie czego chce, potrafi o to zawalczyć, ale przez większość czasu to bardzo wyluzowany gość. Myślę, że tego jej trzeba.

- Tak, widzę o czym mówisz. Myślę, że masz rację – zastanawiał się na głos Harry. – Wiesz, dogadują się znacznie lepiej niż ona z Ronem, choć wydawało mi się, że Ron ma podobny charakter. To znaczy przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o wyluzowanie.

Ginny wtuliła się w niego, co wywołało uśmiech na jego twarzy.

- Jasne, że mam rację. Wiesz, myślałam kiedyś, że Ron podkochiwał się w Hermionie. Teraz nie jestem już taka pewna, bo nie wydaje się zakochany – wzięła głęboki oddech i uśmiechnęła się smutno do Harry'ego. – Myślę, że Neville jest dla niej lepszy niż mój brat – przyznała.

Harry zastanawiał się nad jej słowami, gdy szli, obserwując jak Hermiona z Nevillem cicho rozmawiają, okazjonalnie ocierając się o siebie rękami lub ramionami.

- Ron nigdy mi o tym nie mówił, ale myślę, że podkochiwał się w Hermionie. Ale nie wiem jak teraz – Harry objął Ginny i uścisnął lekko jej ramiona. – Myślę, że zrobił coś na początku roku co bardzo ją rozzłościło, a kiedy przestała mu pomagać w zadaniach domowych, uznał, że został odrzucony.

Ginny klepnęła go lekko w klatkę piersiową.

- Wow, Harry, to było naprawdę głębokie.

- Co, myślisz, że nie jestem zdolny do głębokich przemyśleń? – opuścił rękę na wysokość jej pasa i zaczął ją łaskotać.

- Har-ry! – pisnęła, usiłując się wyrwać, ale on ją przytrzymał i łaskotał bezlitośnie.

Ich przyjaciele idący z przodu obrócili się.

- Czy będziemy musieli was rozdzielić? – zawołała żartobliwie Hermiona.

Harry przerwał atakowanie swojej dziewczyny.

- Chcecie iść razem z nami czy rozdzielamy się i spotykamy na lunchu? – spytał.

Hermiona spojrzała na Neville'a, który nieśmiało się do niej uśmiechnął.

- Rozdzielamy się i spotykamy na lunch – zaproponowała.

- W porządku – zgodził się Harry. - Spotkajmy się w Trzech Miotłach koło południa. Powinno nam starczyć czasu, żeby potem spotkać się z Wąchaczem.

Syriusz napisał do niego z prośbą o spotkanie z jego przyjaciółmi. Harry miał nadzieję, że jego ojciec chrzestny ma dla niego dobre wieści, ale tak czy inaczej dobrze będzie ponownie go zobaczyć.

Kidy chodzili po wiosce, Harry zorientował się, że Ginny prowadzi ich do małych sklepów z ozdobami. Kiedy weszli do trzeciego z kolei, nachylił się i spytał szeptem:

- Szukasz czegoś konkretnego?

Uśmiechnęła się do niego psotnie.

- W rzeczy samej. Dam ci znać, jak znajdę.

Harry chciał spytać o szczegóły, ale nauczył się, że to spojrzenie oznacza, że będzie bardzo uparta. Zdecydował się zrezygnować i po prostu rozkoszować wspólnie spędzonym czasem. Przekomarzali się na temat różnych przedmiotów, które widzieli, a Ginny czasem wplatała w to historie z życie swojej rodziny, gdy ujrzała coś, co przypominało jej bardziej pamiętne momenty z historii Weasley'ów.

Kiedy szli w stronę drzwi, Ginny spojrzała na wystawę pod ladą i Harry odniósł wrażenie, że wreszcie znalazła to, czego szuka. Właściciel sklepu przyglądał im się leniwie, bo byli jedynymi osobami w lokalu, ale wyraźnie zwrócił na nich baczniejszą uwagę, gdy Ginny stanęła jak wryta przed gablotką.

- Harry – wyszeptała. – Gdybym kupiła ci jeden z tych naszyjników, nosiłbyś go?

Zaskoczony pytaniem rzucił okiem na gablotkę, którą wskazywała.

- Masz na myśli któryś z tych prostych brązowych? – spytał. Skinęła głową. Przyjrzał się dokładnie. Były to proste kółeczka z brązu, przypominające nieco knuty na zwykłym rzemyku. – Myślę że tak, a czemu?

Spojrzała na właściciela sklepu.

- Czy te brązowe naszyjniki są magiczne?

Starszy mężczyzna podszedł i wydobył je spod lady.

- Nie, panienko, to tylko brąz. Mój syn je robi, a ja mu je sprzedaję. Kosztują sykla za sztukę.

Harry przypuszczał, że syn właściciela robi je ze skrawków, dlatego były takie tanie.

- Świetnie, wezmę dwa – Ginny sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyciągnęła dwa sykle.

- Dziękuję, panienko, proszę jeszcze wrócić. Mój syn zawsze robi coś nowego – zapewnił parę, kiedy wychodzili.

Ginny schowała swoje naszyjniki do kieszeni i wyszli z powrotem na ulicę. Ginny zaczęła prowadzić Harry'ego do pobliskiego Zonka, więc powstrzymał swoje pytania i poszedł za nią, by sprawdzić co jest nowego. Jednak po kilku chwilach w sklepie nie wytrzymał:

- Zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, po co je kupiłaś? Zwłaszcza, że pytałaś czy będę nosił jeden z nich.

Ponownie obdarzyła go psotnym uśmiechem.

- One są dla nas, wyjaśnię później. Zaufaj mi, Harry.

Ufał jej, ale był ciekawy.

- Czy to ma coś wspólnego z tymi dodatkowymi godzinami, które spędzasz w bibliotece?

Od świąt oboje spędzali sporo czasu na nauce, ale Ginny siedziała w bibliotece jeszcze dłużej, pracując nad jakimś swoim projektem.

Psotny uśmiech powrócił.

- No, no, aleś ty sprytny – roześmiała się, gdy wywrócił oczami w jej kierunku. – Cierpliwości, Harry. Obiecuję, że wyjaśnię ci później.

Po obiedzie Harry poprowadził czwórkę przyjaciół drogą wspinającą się na wzgórza okalające Hogsmeade i odnalazł Wąchacza leżącego przy wejściu na pole. Poszedł za nim na najbliższe wzniesienie, upewniwszy się najpierw, czy reszta za nim podąża. W osłoniętym miejscu Syriusz przybrał swoją ludzką formę. Wciąż nosił swoje brudne ubrania, w których uciekł z więzienia, ale Harry planował to zmienić. Jednak w tej chwili były istotniejsze sprawy, więc wydobył z plecaka zawiniątko z jedzeniem i podał swojemu ojcu chrzestnemu pękatą paczuszkę. Z pomocą Zgredka udało mu się wynieść z kuchni sporo jedzenia, z czego teraz korzystał Syriusz.

- Przedstawisz mnie swoim przyjaciołom, Harry? – zdołał wykrztusić między kęsami starszy mężczyzna, co dało Harry'emu nadzieję, że mimo wszystko uciekinier nie musiał obywać się całą drogę bez jedzenia. – Chociaż tę najmądrzejszą czarodziejkę już znam – powiedział z czarującym uśmiechem. – Miło cię znowu widzieć, Hermiono.

- Ciebie też, Wąchaczu – odparła. Neville spojrzał na nią nieco zaskoczony. On i Ginny usłyszeli historię Syriusza wkrótce po pierwszym zadaniu, ale chyba nie do końca w nią uwierzyli. – Syriuszu, to jest mój przyjaciel Neville Longbottom – chwyciła go za rękę i przyciągnęła do swojego boku.

- Longbottom? W takim razie musisz być synem Alicji i Franka? – spytał Syriusz, odrzucając mimochodem ogryzioną kość kurczaka i biorąc następny kawałek. – To dobrzy ludzie. Powinieneś być z nich dumny.

- Tak mówi moja babcia – odparł Neville cicho.

- I ma rację – Syriusz przerwał, by wciągnąć niemal połowę udka, które trzymał w ręce. – Przypominasz mi twojego ojca. Był świetnym czarodziejem i dobrym człowiekiem. Założę się, że daleko zajdziesz.

Na te słowa Neville uniósł głowę i wyprostował się. Syriusz spojrzał na ostatnią osobę i rzucił przez ramię kolejną kość.

- A ty jesteś nowa, ale za to bardzo ładna.

Harry miał ochotę uderzyć swojego chrzestnego za tę uwagę, ale po chwili zarumienił się, słysząc:

- Harry, masz gust swojego ojca. Kogóż to trzymasz za rękę?

Ginny zarumieniła się niemal równie mocno jak Harry. Chłopak stwierdził, że musi się jakoś odegrać na Syriuszu za te komentarze.

- To jest Ginny, Ginny Weasley. Była wspaniałą przyjaciółką cały ten rok.

Syriusz odrzucił kolejną kość i wyciągnął jabłko.

- Hmm, to brzmi jak historia, którą chciałbym usłyszeć – stwierdził z uśmiechem. – Mam nadzieję, że później znajdziemy na to czas. Na razie opowiedzcie mi co tu się dzieje.

Cała piątka spędziła sporą część popołudnia na rozmowie o ostatnich wydarzeniach, zarówno tych rozgrywających się w Hogwarcie, jak i tych mających miejsce nieco dalej. Harry czuł się nieco sfrustrowany, bo tak naprawdę nie dowiedział się wielu nowych rzeczy. Nawet historia starszego i młodszego Barty'ego Croutcha, choć interesująca, nie wydawała się użyteczna. Mimo wszystko cieszył się, że ma czas na rozmowę ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym.

Na sam koniec spotkania Harry otrzymał radę.

- Harry, jak się przygotowujesz do ostatniego zadania? – spytał Syriusz.

- No cóż, spotykamy się raz w tygodniu na około godzinę. Ćwiczymy zaklęcia, pojedynki i takie tam. Robiliśmy więcej przed pierwszym zadaniem, ale potem trochę wyluzowaliśmy, bo drugie zadanie nie wymagało tego wszystkiego – przyznał Harry.

- Dobra, to niezły początek, ale nie starczy. Założę się, że ostatnie zadanie będzie wymagało więcej wysiłku – Syriusz przerwał na chwilę, by wyciągnąć pasztecik. – Chcę, żebyś to ćwiczył przynajmniej trzy godziny w tygodniu. Zostało ci wszystkiego ile? Trzy miesiące? I masz przeciwko sobie uczniów z siódmego roku, więc musisz się naprawdę przyłożyć. Musisz być gotowy, żeby wytrzymać wszystko co na ciebie rzucą. Jeśli będziesz chciał wiedzieć, jakich zaklęć się uczyć, pogadaj z Moodym albo Flitwickiem.

- Flitwickiem? – spytał zaskoczony Harry.

Syriusz przełknął i kontynuował:

- Jasne, kiedyś był niezłym specem od pojedynków. Oczywiście Moody był aurorem, więc wie, jakie zaklęcia są potrzebne do codziennej ochrony. Nie mogę tam być, więc bardziej ci nie pomogę. Przepraszam, chciałbym móc cię uczyć – zakończył i wrócił do przekopywania się przez jedzenie.

- W porządku, rada mi się przyda. A tak przy okazji, jaki masz numer ciuchów? Mógłbym coś ci pomóc w tej kwestii – Harry zauważył, że Syriusz bierze oddech i wyczuwając co odpowie kontynuował: - Powiedz, przynajmniej w ten sposób będę mógł ci pomóc.

Syriusz wycofał się. Po chwili powiedział chrześniakowi jaki numer ubrań nosi i uściskał go.

- Dziękuję, Harry. Któregoś dnia będziemy razem i zaopiekuję się tobą tak jak powinienem, obiecuję.

Kiedy się pożegnali, Syriusz powiedział:

- Wracajcie powoli w trójkę, chcę zamienić jeszcze parę słów z Ginny.

Harry obrzucił ojca chrzestnego dziwnym spojrzeniem, ale Syriusz nalegał, wskazując w stronę Hogsmeade:

- Idźcie, ona za chwilę do was dołączy. Nic jej nie będzie.

Kiedy reszta wyszła, Ginny popatrzyła na byłego więźnia, niepewna o co chodzi.

- Ginny, jesteś jego dziewczyną, prawda? – spytał Syriusz, zgarniając resztę jedzenia do torby. Ginny skinęła głową. – W porządku. Masz specjalne zadanie w treningu Harry'ego. Nie znam go tak długo, jak bym chciał, ale wiem, że od czasu do czasu ma niezłego doła. Więc oczekuję od ciebie, że będziesz o niego dbała i pomagała utrzymać dobry nastrój. Nie pozwól mu rozpamiętywać złych rzeczy, niech się skupi na celu. Możesz to zrobić?

- Tak, mogę – uśmiechnęła się Ginny, wiedząc, że Syriusz chce tego samego co ona.

- W porządku. Spotkałem raz twojego tatę. Dobry czarodziej, więc sądzę, że ty jesteś dobrą czarodziejką. Pomóż Harry'emu i nie wahaj się użyć jakiegoś schowka na miotły, żeby przypomnieć mu o dobrych stronach życia, jak złapie doła – powiedział z krzywym uśmiechem. Ginny zaczerwieniła się na te śmiałe słowa, ale wiedziała, że Harry jest fanem tego rodzaju terapii. – Zmykaj już. Naprawdę miło było cię poznać, Ginny.

- Do zobaczenia Syriuszu. Cieszę się, że się spotkaliśmy. Obiecuję, że zajmę się Harrym.

Uściskała szybko mężczyznę i pobiegła za Harrym. Czekał na nią nieopodal, choć pozostała dwójka podążała w stronę miasteczka. Byli jednak na tyle blisko, że łatwo mogli ich dogonić.

- Co chciał? – spytał Harry z wyrazem zaciekawienia i lekkiego niepokoju na twarzy.

Ginny złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła śladem Neville'a i Hermiony.

- Chciał się upewnić, że się tobą zaopiekuję – odparła nieśmiało. Po chwili dodała żartobliwie: - Powiedział, że mogę użyć schowka na miotły, jeśli będzie taka potrzeba – roześmiała się, widząc uroczy rumieniec na jego twarzy. – Nie wspomniałam mu, że wypróbowaliśmy to raz czy dwa.

Po pewnym, zbyt krótkim według Ginny, czasie wrócili do zamku. Harry znalazł katalog z męskimi ubraniami i po konsultacjach stylistycznych u Ginny wypełnił wraz z nią zamówienie na trzy komplety ubrań w rozmiarze Syriusza. Hedwiga miała zanieść zamówienie, a następnie dostarczyć magicznie zmniejszone paczki do Wąchacza. Harry zapłacił za to ekstra, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to.

* * *

(sobota, 1 kwietnia)

Rozpoczęli dzień od śmiechu. Ku rozbawieniu Harry'ego, Ron przyszedł na śniadanie z krótkimi, czarnymi włosami, sterczącymi na wszystkie strony. Jego fryzura wróciła do normy dopiero tuż przed końcem posiłku. Fred i George byli tuż obok niego z notatnikami w ręku. Co chwilę patrzyli na zegarki i robili notatki. Ron płacił za swoje wcześniejsze występki, będąc obiektem eksperymentów bliźniaków. To, że miał bardzo mocny sen, również nie działało na jego korzyść.

Właściwie w każdy weekendowy poranek bliźniacy płatali Ronowi psikusy, a różne wariacje jego wyglądu wywoływały za każdym razem uśmiechy i chichoty. Śmieszyło to nawet Hermionę, choć dziewczyna starała się ukryć swoje rozbawienie. Jednak nawet ta poważna uczennica dostała ataku śmiechu, gdy pewnego dnia głowę Rona pokryły ptasie pióra, zaraz po tym jak napił się soku. Ginny najbardziej spodobał się dzień, gdy jej bratu nagle wyrosły włosy pokrywające całą twarz i wierzch rąk. Kilka osób zawyło w ślad za Ronem – wilkołakiem, gdy ten uciekał z Wielkiej Sali.

Tego wieczoru uczniowie Gryffindora wyprawili spontaniczną imprezę z okazji siedemnastych urodzin bliźniaków. Większość Gryfonów bawiła się znakomicie, zwłaszcza od momentu, gdy jubilaci zaczęli demonstrować swoje nowe produkty. Największym hitem okazały się Kremówki Kanarkowe.

Po imprezie czwórka przyjaciół wyszła z Wieży i udała się do klasy zaklęć, gdzie rozpoczęli trening. Pewnego dnia, gdy podeszli do Flitwicka prosząc o listę zaklęć, które mogą być użyteczne, nauczyciel zaoferował im własną klasę do ćwiczeń. Dzięki jego liście oraz podobnemu spisowi od profesora Moody'ego, Hermiona mogła koordynować naukę nowych zaklęć i organizować treningi gdy tylko mieli wolny czas.

Cała czwórka radziła sobie bardzo dobrze, ale Harry był najlepszy, ku rozczarowaniu Hermiony, która usiłowała dotrzymać mu kroku. Harry uważał, że jego przyjaciółka radzi sobie bardzo dobrze z ukrywaniem rozczarowania i miał nadzieję, że będzie pamiętała, że to on musiał nauczyć się jak najwięcej. Czasem jednak otwarcie wyrażała zdumienie mocą, jaka drzemała w Harrym, a ten z zawstydzeniem przyznawał, że również nie miał o tym pojęcia.

Kiedy skończyli trening, Ginny spojrzała na pozostałą dwójkę i powiedziała:

- Moglibyście wrócić sami? Harry i ja musimy coś omówić.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową, podczas gdy Harry i Neville spojrzeli na siebie zdumieni. Hermiona złapała Neville'a za rękę i pociągnęła na korytarz, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Harry obrócił się do Ginny, oczekując wyjaśnienia, ale ona wciąż wpatrywała się w drzwi. Gdy te się zamknęły, Ginny sięgnęła do kieszeni i wydobyła naszyjniki zakupione kilka tygodni wcześniej. Przyjrzała się jednemu z bliska, a następnie wyciągnęła drugi do Harry'ego.

- Będziesz go nosił? Proszę, zrób to dla mnie.

Harry był zaskoczony widokiem naszyjników. Kiedy Giny nie powiedziała mu co planuje, odepchnął wątpliwości na bok, decydując, że jego dziewczyna powie mu o swoich planach, kiedy będzie na to gotowa.

- Jeśli chcesz. Powiesz mi teraz co zaplanowałaś? – spytał.

Uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową. Wzięła jego naszyjnik, podeszła bliżej i zaczęła mu go zakładać.

- Nałożyłam na nie specjalne zaklęcie, dzięki czemu możemy ich użyć, żeby z sobą rozmawiać, jeśli zechcemy - zaczęła. - Tak długo, jak ta część z brązu dotyka twojej skóry, niezależnie czy będzie to szyja czy twoje palce, możesz powiedzieć „Guinevere", tak jak żona króla Artura i naszyjnik się włączy.

- Guinevere?

- Nie wiesz? – Ginny uśmiechnęła się lekko. – To jest angielska forma mojego imienia, której normalnie nie używasz, bo moje imię jest włoskie. „Do widzenia Guinevere" wyłączy naszyjnik.

Ginny zrobiła krok w tył i założyła własny naszyjnik.

- Kiedy jest włączony, wszystko co powiesz lub zostanie powiedziane koło ciebie, zostanie wysłane do mojego naszyjnika, żebym ja też mogła to usłyszeć.

- Dlaczego? – spytał.

- Dlatego, żebyś w razie niebezpieczeństwa mógł mi powiedzieć gdzie jesteś i co się dzieje, a ja wtedy przybędę z pomocą albo wyślę pomoc – odpowiedziała z czułością. – Pamiętasz jak mówiłeś, że chcesz, żeby cokolwiek mi się stało, żebym była bezpieczna – spytała. Harry skinął głową. – Ja też chcę, żebyś był bezpieczny. Nie chcę cię stracić.

- Twój robi to samo czy to tylko odbiornik?

- Mój też może skontaktować się z twoim – wyjaśniła. – Więc jeśli wpadnę w tarapaty, będę mogła cię wezwać. A jeśli rzucisz wokół swojego łóżka zaklęcie wyciszające, będziemy mogli rozmawiać w nocy – dodała z uśmiechem.

- Podoba mi się ten pomysł – stwierdził, po czym podszedł bliżej i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Ich pocałunek rozpoczął się delikatny, by przerodzić się w coś bardziej namiętnego. Kiedy Harry oderwał się od jej ust i zaczął przygryzać szyję, Ginny westchnęła:

- Harry, naprawdę musimy już iść.

- Chcesz, żebym przestał? – spytał, jednocześnie całując jej ucho, od czego przechodziły ją ciarki.

- Nie, ale zbliża się cisza nocna, a ja nie chcę spędzać czasu na szlabanie, zamiast robić to samo kolejnego wieczoru.

Z westchnieniem odsunął się od niej.

- Lubię twój sposób myślenia – powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem. – Chodź, zobaczymy czy znajdziemy jakieś puste miejsce w pokoju wspólnym. Już dawno nie siedziałaś na moich kolanach.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie i ruszyli w drogę, by zdążyć tuż przed czasem. Kiedy siedli w pokoju wspólnym Harry skinieniem głowy wskazał Ginny dwójkę ich przyjaciół. Neville ze zdumioną miną trzymał swoimi oboma dłońmi rękę Hermiony, podczas gdy dziewczyna używała drugiej dłoni, by obracać stronice książki, którą czytała.

* * *

(piątek, 26 maja)

Po lekcjach profesor McGonagall wezwała Harry'ego.

- Panie Potter, dziś o dziewiątej wieczorem uda się pan na boisko Quidditcha. Pan Bagman wyjaśni tam zawodnikom wszystko co tyczy się trzeciego zadania.

Kiedy wieczorem zobaczył labirynt wyhodowany na boisku był oburzony, podobnie jak Cedryk. Kiedy dowiedział się, że Hagrid dostarczy potwory, które zostaną wykorzystane w charakterze przeszkód, jego oburzenie przerodziło się w przeraźliwy strach. Tylko Cedryk zdawał się rozumieć, że gajowy Hogwartu ma nieco inne rozumienie słowa „przyjacielski" niż pozostali ludzie i zgadzał się z obawami Harry'ego.

Kiedy Harry wrócił do pokoju wspólnego i opowiedział wszystko swoim przyjaciołom, Neville natychmiast podzielił jego zmartwienia i wspólnie zaczęli spekulować nad zadaniami, podczas gdy Hermiona zaczęła przeglądać listy zaklęć, których Harry wciąż musiał się nauczyć. Ginny jedynie lekko trąciła palcem swój naszyjnik i spojrzała na Harry'ego, co było znakiem, że porozmawiają, gdy pójdą do łóżek. Musiał z nią porozmawiać i usłyszeć jej pocieszające słowa.

* * *

Po drugiej stronie pokoju Ron grał w szachy z siódmoklasistą. Patrzył, jak czwórka przyjaciół siedzi blisko siebie i omawia coś przyciszonymi głosami. Ron westchnął, ponownie marząc, by być częścią tej grupy, jednocześnie zdając sobie sprawę, że zmarnował swoją szansę. Wciąż uważał, że miał trochę racji, ale zastanawiał się, jak Harry zareagowałby, gdyby Ron przeprosił go za wszystko, w tym także za brak wiary w to, że Harry nie wrzucił swojego nazwiska do Czary Ognia. Jego przeciwnik przesunął wieżę, która zagroziła jego gońcowi. Będzie musiał przemyśleć całą sprawę i pomówić o Harrym podczas swojej kolejnej sesji terapeutycznej z panią Pomfrey.


	5. Rozdział 5: Do trzech razy sztuka

_**Od autora: **__Myślę, że ten rozdział powinien odpowiedzieć na większość pytań dotyczących tej historii. Oczywiście może też wywołać kilka nowych, ale czasami to nieuniknione:) Bawcie się dobrze! – kb

* * *

_

**Rozdział 5: Do trzech razy sztuka**

(sobota, 24 czerwca)

W dniu trzeciego zadania Harry obudził się nie mając wątpliwości, że pójdzie mu dobrze. Jedyne pytanie brzmiało: jak bardzo dobrze. Był zdenerwowany, ale dzięki swoim przyjaciołom i Syriuszowi nauczył się o walce tyle, by być wystarczająco przygotowanym. Nauczył się wszystkich czarów z zaklęć i obrony przed czarną magią z czwartego i piątego roku, a także najważniejszych z szóstego i siódmego, choć te ostatnie okazały się znacznie trudniejsze.

Ginny wielokrotnie mówiła mu, że cieszy się, że z nim ćwiczy, bo pomagało to osiągnąć zaplanowany przez nią cel. Niezależnie jednak jak bardzo mu zależało, żeby jej się udało, wymagało to od niej spędzania dodatkowego czasu w bibliotece, przez co on również musiał spędzić tam wiele wolnych chwil.

Harry nie był jedyną osobą, która oczekiwała trzeciego zadania. Najwyraźniej wszyscy w szkole byli podekscytowani, łącznie z przyjezdnymi uczniami. Chociaż dwie zagraniczne grupy nie brały bezpośrednio udziału w rywalizacji, a jedynie kibicowały zawodnikom wywodzącym się z ich szkół, ich nastrój udzielał się innym.

Harry podniósł się i zaczął ubierać, myśląc jednocześnie, że najlepsze w trzecim zadaniu było to, że po nim cały ten cholerny turniej się skończy i będzie mógł wrócić do swojego normalnego życia.

Podczas śniadania w Wielkiej Sali dało się słyszeć podekscytowane brzęczenie, gdy wszyscy zastanawiali się nad ostatnim zadaniem. Także „Prorok Codzienny" spekulował na ten temat, ale jak usłyszał Harry, dla studentów żyjących w zamku artykuł był dość nudny.

- Wiecie co – powiedziała z namysłem Hermiona, rozsmarowując dżem na swojej grzance. – To ciekawe, że od okresu przed świętami nie pojawiły się żadne artykuły Rita Skeeter. Oczekiwałam, że do tej pory coś napisze.

- Nie narzekam – rzucił pogodnie Harry, który znalazł się na jej celowniku w czasie początkowej fazy Turnieju.

- Będziesz coś czytał o osłonach podczas waszego dzisiejszego egzaminu? – spytała Ginny. Harry, jako zawodnik był zwolniony z końcowych egzaminów, co zresztą było pretekstem dla Snape'a do niekończącego się potoku werbalnych ataków, więc wykorzystywał przeznaczony na nie czas w inny sposób.

- Tak chyba będzie najlepiej – odparł, bawiąc się jedzeniem na talerzu. Nerwy coraz bardziej dawały mu się we znaki.

- Panie Potter? – obrócił się i ujrzał za sobą McGonagall. Jej ciche podejście zupełnie go zaskoczyło. – Wszyscy zawodnicy spotykają się w sali z trofeami obok Wielkiej Sali zaraz po śniadaniu.

- Ale przecież zadanie jest dopiero wieczorem… - zaczął panikować.

- Jestem tego świadoma – odpowiedziała spokojnie. – Wasze rodziny przybyły. Będzie to dla was okazja, by się z nimi przywitać, a być może również oprowadzić ich po szkole przed dzisiejszym wieczorem.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, widząc jego zupełnie zbite z tropu spojrzenie, następnie odwróciła się i odeszła.

Sam pomysł, że Dursley'owie mogliby się tu pojawić był przerażający dla Harry'ego. Wiedział, że nie chcą mieć nic wspólnego ze światem czarodziejów. Zanim zrobił dwa kroki, usłyszał za sobą chrząknięcie. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Ginny wbijającą w niego spojrzenie. Popędził z powrotem i zaczął gorąco przepraszać:

- Przepraszam Ginny. Zaczynam się coraz bardziej denerwować.

Dziewczyna wstała i objęła jego szyję ramionami, przyciągając go bliżej do siebie.

- Rozumiem Harry. Po prostu nie dałeś mi szansy, żebym powiedziała ci powodzenia i że wiem, że sobie poradzisz. Obiecaj mi coś tylko.

- Co?

- Dbaj o siebie. Nie obchodzi mnie czy wygrasz czy nie, ale chcę cię mieć po wszystkim w jednym kawałku, dobra?

- Dzięki Ginny. Zrobię wszystko, żeby zostać w jednym kawałku – przytulił ją mocno.

- Kocham cię Harry. Idź już, miłego dnia i do zobaczenia na kolacji, a może i na obiedzie – pocałowała go, nie przejmując się, kto może ich zobaczyć, w tym także swoimi braćmi.

Harry czuł się znacznie lepiej, podążając do wskazanego przez McGonagall pokoju. Tak jak przewidywał, w pokoju trofeów zobaczył rodziców Cedryka, rodziców i brata Wiktora, a także mamę i młodszą siostrę Fleur. Dziewczynka pomachała mu z szerokim uśmiechem. Z nerwowym uśmiechem odmachał, a po chwili dostrzegł Billa i panią Weasley, którzy podeszli do niego.

- Harry, jak się czujesz? – mama Ginny obdarzyła go mocnym uściskiem. – Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, żebyśmy pełnili dziś rolę twoich honorowych rodziców? Profesor Dumblodere pomyślał, że przyda ci się tu jakaś rodzina.

- Dziękuję, pani Weasley – uśmiechnął się do nich Harry. – Kiedy profesor McGonagall powiedziała mi, że jest tu moja rodzina, przez chwilę bałem się, że Dursley'owie przyjechali.

Rudowłosa kobieta zmarszczyła brwi, ale powstrzymała cisnący jej się na usta komentarz.

- Jak się czujesz przed dzisiejszym wieczorem? – spytał Bill, ściskając dłoń Harry'ego.

- Zdenerwowany…

- Mogę to zrozumieć, ale Charlie mówił, że byłeś niesamowity przeciwko smokowi, więc na twoim miejscu nie martwiłbym się tak – uśmiechnął się Bill i klepną go w ramię. Harry poczuł się lepiej po takim wyrazie zaufania.

- Harry, może oprowadzisz nas po szkole? – zasugerowała pani Weasley. - Już dość dawno tu nie byliśmy.

Harry z radością wysłuchał prośby i cała trójka spędziła miły poranek. Pani Weasley i Bill na zmianę opowiadali różne historie podczas spaceru po zamku.

Podczas obiadu reszta Weasley'ów została zaskoczona, gdy Harry wszedł do Wielkiej Sali z dwojgiem przedstawicieli ich rodziny.

- Mama! – zawołała na ten widok Ginny i pobiegła by ich uściskać. Po powitaniu podeszła do Harry'ego i objęła go ramieniem w pasie.

- Dobrze cię traktuje? – spytała jej matka z uśmiechem, choć Harry podejrzewał, że kobieta zna odpowiedź.

- Oczywiście, owinęłam go sobie wokół palca – odparła z szelmowskim uśmiechem. Harry spojrzał na nią zarumieniony, podczas gdy wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem.

- Mama? – obrócili się i zobaczyli Rona.

- Ron, co u ciebie? – spytała pani Weasley i podeszła by uściskać najmłodszego syna.

- W porządku, mamo – odparł. Gdy wszyscy mieli usiąść do obiadu Ron spojrzał na Harry'ego i spytał: - Mógłbym się przyłączyć? – z tonu jego głosu można było wywnioskować, że spodziewał się odmowy.

- Proszę bardzo, Ron – odparł uprzejmie Harry. – Powinieneś usiąść ze swoją rodziną.

Przynajmniej tyle mógł zrobić dla pani Weasley, która obdarzyła go promiennym uśmiechem, gdy Ron usiadł na końcu koło Billa. Gdy bliźniacy zeszli na obiad, także dosiedli się do całego grona.

Obiad był tak miły, że Harry mógłby przysiąc, że jest w Norze. Zapomniał zupełnie o wieczornym zadaniu, dopóki wszyscy nie zaczęli rozchodzić się w swoje strony.

Popołudnie spędzili podobnie jak poranek, spacerując i opowiadając historie. Do wieczornej uczty poczuł się niemal normalnie, jednak w czasie uczty tylko Ginny, trzymająca go za rękę pod stołem, pozwoliła mu opanować narastające nerwy.

Kiedy Dumbledore ogłosił, że zbliża się trzecie zadanie i zawodnicy powinni udać się na boisko Quidditcha, wyobraźnia Harry'ego weszła na wyższe obroty i zaczęła produkować obrazy spektakularnej i upokarzającej wpadki przed wszystkimi widzami.

Giny ponownie wstała razem z nim i uściskała go tak, jak po śniadaniu. Jednocześnie wyszeptała mu do ucha:

- Po prostu zrób co możesz i uważaj na siebie. Liczy się dla mnie tylko to, żebyś był bezpieczny. Jeśli coś się stanie, nie zapomnij użyć swojego naszyjnika. Sprowadzę pomoc.

- Jasne, mój naszyjnik – wyszeptał z powrotem. Odwrócił się, żeby odejść, mrucząc pod nosem: - Szlag, zapomniałem połowy zaklęć, których się nauczyłem.

Jego przyjaciele ukryli uśmiechy, nie chcąc wpędzać go w jeszcze gorsze nerwy.

Zawodnicy zebrali się przy wejściu do labiryntu i wysłuchali instrukcji Ludo Bagmana. Puchar znajdował się w centrum labiryntu i ktokolwiek dotrze do niego pierwszy, pokonując przeszkody na swojej drodze, będzie zwycięzcą. Harry miał wejść pierwszy, bo w poprzednich zadaniach zgromadził najwięcej punktów.

Harry stał przed labiryntem biorąc głębokie wdechy, starając się, by nie przerodziło się to w paniczne dyszenie. Jakaś mała część umysłu mówiła mu, że to nic wielkiego, w końcu poradził sobie z dwoma pierwszymi zadaniami. Nie musiał nawet wygrać, wystarczyło po prostu wypaść przyzwoicie. Jednak reszta jego umysłu przypominała mu, czego może się tam spodziewać: stworów, które dla Hagrida były fascynujące.

Harry ledwo zwracał uwagę na trybuny za zawodnikami, które powoli wypełniały się w trakcie przygotowań. Zamiast tego skupił się na Albusie Dumbledore i wydawało mu się, że dyrektor patrzy na wszystkich uczniów z dumą, nawet na tę dwójkę, która nie była z jego szkoły. Harry'emu zdawało się, że dyrektor może być nawet dumny z niego, co było zaskakujące, biorąc pod uwagę ich ostatnią konfrontację. Pomyślał, że może od wieczora poprzedzającego drugie zadanie dyrektor rozmyślnie powstrzymywał się od mieszania się w sprawy Harry'ego. Pamiętał jednak, że zdarzały się dziwne oferty pomocy od nauczycieli i zastanawiał się czy Dumbledore nie zachęcił do nich McGonagall, Moody'ego i Flitwicka. Dodatkowo jednego wieczoru, zaraz po swoim treningu, Harry minął starego mężczyznę w korytarzu, a ten uśmiechnął się do niego. Niezależnie jednak od tego, kto mu pomagał czy zachęcał do pomocy, całe to wsparcie ucieszyło go i uczyniło życie łatwiejszym. Harry był pewien, że teraz jest znacznie lepiej wyćwiczony.

Chwilę przed rozpoczęciem przez Bagmana trzeciego zadania, Harry przestał rozmyślać nad Dumledorem i odwrócił się w stronę trybun. Łatwo mógł tam dojrzeć obszar złożony z rudych włosów, a zwłaszcza jego ulubioną ognistowłosą, machającą do niego. Kiedy zorientowała się, że Harry patrzy, posłała mu buziaka dodając odwagi, a Harry poczuł jak wargi układają mu się w uśmiech.

- Przygotować się! – zagrzmiał Bagman swoim magicznie wzmocnionym głosem. – Trzy, dwa, jeden, start!

Harry ruszył biegiem, wiedząc, ze Cedryk wkrótce zanim podąży.

Początkowo łatwość poruszania po labiryncie zdziwiła Harry'ego, ale wkrótce zaczął nadziewać się na przeszkody. Pokonał je jedna po drugiej, nawet sfinksa. Kiedy bezpiecznie minął stwora, zastanawiał się przez chwilę, gdzie Hagridowi udało się znaleźć taką istotę.

Nagle dostrzegł puchar i ruszył w jego stronę, po to tylko, by wybiec wprost na gigantycznego pająka – ewidentnie jedno z dzieci Aragoga. Cedryk także pędził po trofeum, jednak on najwyraźniej nie dostrzegł pająka.

- Cedryk, uważaj! – zawołał Harry, jednocześnie rzucając zaklęcie ogłuszające na acromatulę. Nie udało mu się go powalić, ale zaklęcie dało Cedrykowi ułamek sekundy, którego potrzebował by nie zostać stratowanym przez potwora.

Niestety dla Harry'ego, zaklęcie rozzłościło pająka, który zignorował Cedryka i rzucił się na młodszego z zawodników. Zanim Harry zdążył się zorientować, pająk zacisnął kleszcze na nodze chłopaka. Pospieszne _Expelliarmus _zmusiło potwora do wypuszczenia go, ale jeszcze bardziej uszkodziło to jego nogę.

Zanim Harry pozbierał się z ziemi, Cedryk podjął walkę z pająkiem. Wspólnie udało im się rzucić dwa jednoczesne zaklęcia ogłuszające, które wreszcie zdołały powalić acromatulę.

- W porządku Harry? – spytał Diggory. W pierwszej chwili Harry był zaskoczony troską okazaną przez Puchona, ale po chwili uświadomił sobie, że zgadzało się to z wszystkim, co słyszał o starszym uczniu.

- Mam uszkodzoną nogę, ale przeżyję. Idź, Cedryk, weź puchar, zasłużyłeś na niego – odparł.

Cedryk popatrzył na Harry'ego i potrząsnął głową.

- Nie, to ty bardziej na nie zasłużyłeś – zaprotestował. – Prawdopodobnie mógłbym dotrzeć do niego pierwszy, ale tylko ze względu na twoją nogę. A to ty mnie uratowałeś od tego czegoś. Mogłeś pozwolić pająkowi zająć się mną, a w tym czasie złapać puchar – Cedryk zmarszczył brwi. – Weź go, Harry.

- Nawet jeśli dalej będę cię przekonywał, to i tak go nie weźmiesz, prawda? – spytał zaskoczony Harry. Tym gestem Cedryk zaskarbił sobie u niego ogromny szacunek.

- Nie, ty zasłużyłeś bardziej – odpowiedział poważnie Cedryk. – Popatrz na siebie Harry. Popatrz jak dobrze sobie poradziłeś, a jesteś dopiero na czwartym roku. Jesteś niesamowity. Już nie wierzę, że włożyłeś swoje imię do Czary, ale myślę, że gdybyś mógł to zrobić, to Czara przedłożyłaby ciebie nade mnie.

- To co zrobimy, skoro żaden z nas nie chce wygrać? Złapiemy go razem? – spytał Harry pół żartem, pół serio.

- Czemu nie? – Cedryk wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu. – Zwycięstwo i tak zostanie w Hogwarcie, a z tym mogę żyć. Co ty na to?

- Jasne, jeśli dzięki temu szybciej wyleczą mi nogę – uśmiechnął się Harry.

- Chodź, pomogę ci – powiedział Cedryk i położył rękę Harry'ego wokół swoich barków, by Gryfon mógł się na nim oprzeć podczas reszty drogi. Kiedy doszli do pucharu, Cedryk powiedział: - Złapmy go na trzy i skończmy to wszystko.

- Świetny pomysł. Raz – Harry zaczął odliczać – dwa, trzy! – obaj jednocześnie chwycili za rączkę i poczuli szarpnięcie, jak przy świstokliku.

Kiedy chłopcy wylądowali, rozejrzeli się wokół, ale nie zobaczyli nic znajomego. Wydawali się być na cmentarzu.

- Czy to kolejna część zadania? – spytał Cedryk z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem.

- Nie wiem – odparł Harry, widząc jak zbliża się ku nim jakaś postać. - Na Guinevere! – rzucił tonem, jakim niektórzy mówią „Na Merlina". To ewidentnie wyglądało na niebezpieczeństwo. – Kto tam? – zanim usłyszał odpowiedź, jego blizna eksplodowała bólem, błyskawicznie pozbawiając go możliwości ruchu.

Usłyszał wyskoki piskliwy głos:

- Zabij niepotrzebnego!

Postać posłuchał i rzuciła _Avada Kedvra_. Harry bardziej usłyszał niż zobaczył osuwającego się Cedryka. Zmusił powieki do uniesienia się i mrużąc oczy z bólu i ujrzał Cedryka leżącego twarzą w dół. Martwego.

Zanim Harry zorientował się co się dzieje, został rzucony i uderzył w nagrobek, u stóp którego spadł na ziemię. Mężczyzna podszedł z wyciągniętą różdżką, zmuszając Harry'ego do wstania, a następnie wyczarował linę i przywiązał ręce chłopaka do ozdobnego nagrobka. Harry spojrzał w dół i zobaczył, że leży tam jego upuszczona różdżka, ale nie było szans , by mógł się po nią schylić.

- Gdzie… gdzie ja jestem? – spytał, z nadzieją na wydobycie informacji.

Mężczyzna postawił tłumoczek na ziemi i zaczął pracować nad dużym kotłem.

- Jesteś w pobliżu domu mojego pana.

Pod kotłem zapłonął ogień, który wydawał się rozgrzewać metal znacznie szybciej niż normalny ogień powinien.

- Jestem na cmentarz przy domu twojego pana? Ale kogo? – miał ogromną nadzieję, że Ginny tego słucha, a zaklęcie, które nałożyła na naszyjniki zadziała na odległość, która dzieliła cmentarz i Hogwart.

- Pospiesz się, Glizdogonie! – doszedł pisk z tobołka.

Przez bliznę Harry;ego przeszła nowa błyskawica bólu i nagle zrozumiał.

- Voldemort ma dom?

- Cisza! – krzyknął Glizdogon i mocno uderzył Harry'ego w twarz. – Nie wymawiaj jego imienia, nie jesteś tego wart! – zamilkł na moment. – Masz wartość tylko jako droga do przywrócenia ciała mojego pana.

Glizdogon obrócił się i wyjął małego stwora z tobołka. Harry poczuł falę mdłości na widok czegoś, co przypominało mu okropnie zdeformowane dziecko. Glizdogon powoli opuścił to coś do kotła, a Harry modlił się do każdego boga, który mógł go wysłuchać, by to „coś" utonęło.

Glizdogon użył zaklęcia, by dodać do kotła kość ojca Voldemorta, wziętą z grobu, na którym stał Harry. Następnie odciął własną rękę, na co Harry nie mógł patrzeć. Gdy po dłuższej chwili śmierciożerca doszedł do siebie, zaczął zbliżać się do Harry'ego. Przerażony tym, co ma się stać, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że nadeszła jego godzina i nie może nic na to poradzić. Był zbyt mocno przywiązany do kamienia grobowego. W tej ostatniej chwili ledwie zdołał zebrać myśli, by pożegnać się z Ginny.

- Przepraszam Ginny – wymamrotał, podczas gdy Glizdogon zbliżał się do niego z nożem, nie zwracając uwagi na słowa chłopaka. – Kocham cię. Przepraszam, że nie wrócę.

Kiedy ten, który zdradził jego ojca uniósł nóż, Harry zacisnął powieki tak mocno, że ujrzał niemal całkowitą ciemność.

* * *

Ginny żałowała, że nie może zajrzeć do wnętrza labiryntu, żeby zobaczyć jak radzi sobie Harry. Strasznie ją frustrowało, że ściany blokują widok każdej właściwie części zadania, poza wejściem do labiryntu. Jej rodzina i przyjaciele skupili się wokół niej i pogrążyli się w rozmowie, starając się zająć nawzajem, ale Ginny chciała tylko, żeby wszyscy się zamknęli i pozwolili jej martwić się w spokoju. Będzie ogromnie szczęśliwa, gdy ten Turniej wreszcie się skończy.

Nagle zobaczyła snop czerwonych iskier wystrzelonych w powietrze. Zastanawiała się, czy to Harry, czy też któryś inny z zawodników oznajmia, że się poddaje. Po kilku chwilach jej wątpliwości zostały rozwiane, gdy profesor McGonagall wyniosła Fleur Delacour. Dziewczyna była nieprzytomna.

Więc czekała. Po następnych dziesięciu minutach w powietrze wystrzeliły kolejne iskry. Wkrótce profesor Flitwick wyniósł Wiktora Kruma. On także był nieprzytomny. Jej Harry wciąż walczył, tak samo jak Cedryk.

Minęło może pięć minut i fajerwerki eksplodowały nad centrum labiryntu, a ściany zaczęły opadać, sygnalizując, że zadanie zostało ukończone.

- Dzięki niebiosom, to koniec! – wyraziła ulgę Ginny. Ściany kompletnie zniknęły, pokazując kilka zaklętych obszarów i stworów, które zdawały się magicznie związane z pewnymi lokacjami. Nagle usłyszała głos dobiegający z naszyjnika:

- Kto tam?

Wówczas zorientowała się, że stół w centrum, na którym powinien znajdować się puchar, jest pusty, a przed nim nie ma ani Cedryka, ani Harry'ego.

Jej naszyjnik przemówił wysokim, piskliwym głosem:

- Zabij niepotrzebnego!

Następnie usłyszała zaklęcie śmierci.

- Nie! – zawołała, ściągając na siebie spojrzenia swojej rodziny. Jednak w tej chwili nie zastanawiała się, co o niej myślą. Obchodziło ją tylko, że Harry jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Skoczyła z miejsca i ruszyła w dół schodów, przepychając się między ludźmi, którzy wstawali z miejsc i gadali podekscytowani, by jak najszybciej dotrzeć do dyrektora. Kiedy zbliżyła się do starego czarodzieja, usłyszała jęk, który zabrzmiał jak Harry. Wiedza, że żyje była nieco pocieszająca.

- Panie profesorze! – zawołała podbiegając do niego. – Harry został porwany!

- Tak, panno Weasley, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Proszę powrócić na miejsce, podczas gdy ja postaram się ustalić dokąd podążyli.

Zaczął się odwracać, jednak Ginny złapała za rękaw jego szaty.

- Panie profesorze, jeśli pan posłucha, być może dowie się pan gdzie są, by pomóc im na czas. Może pan usłyszeć to co Harry słyszy albo mówi przez mój naszyjnik.

- Co? Co dokładnie chcesz mi powiedzieć? – spytał Dumbledore, patrząc na nią uważnie.

- Harry ma naszyjnik, który przekazuje dźwięki wydawane przez niego i wokół niego i aktywował go, wiedząc, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Jeśli pan posłucha, być może powie panu, gdzie jest – wyjaśniła ponownie Ginny, czując narastającą panikę. Potrzebowała, żeby Dumbledore natychmiast jej pomógł, by Harry mógł bezpiecznie wrócić. Dyrektor zignorował wszystkich, którzy cisnęli się do niego z pytaniami i klęknął przy Ginny, by słyszeć lepiej. Właśnie wtedy usłyszeli głos Harry'ego pytający:

- Gdzie… gdzie ja jestem?

Po chwili usłyszeli głos mężczyzny:

- Jesteś w pobliżu domu mojego pana.

Korneliusz Knot wybrał akurat ten moment, by zbliżyć się i zacząć się domagać donośnym głosem:

- Dumbledore, co się dzieje? Gdzie oni są?

Dyrektor ledwo usłyszał:

- Jestem na cmentarz przy domu twojego pana? Ale kogo?

- Korneluszu, bądź cicho, pracuję nad tym – Albus skarcił Ministra Magii, ignorując rumieniec wściekłości, który pojawił się na twarzy urzędnika.

Rozległ się wysoki, piskliwy głos, ale ani Ginny, ani Dumbledore nic nie zrozumieli. Po chwili usłyszeli wyraźny głos Harry'ego:

- Voldemort ma dom?

- Co robisz Albusie? – przerwał znowu Korneliusz. – Jako Minister Magii, domagam się odpowiedzi.

Ginny zobaczyła, jak jej dyrektor wstaje i przyjmuje postawę, której nigdy wcześniej nie widziała, a wypływająca z niego magia łaskotała skórę. Zobaczyła teraz Albusa Dumbledore'a, nie czasem genialnego dyrektora, ale jednego z najpotężniejszych czarodziejów w Wielkiej Brytanii.

- Cicho bądź! Mamy mało czasu! – skarcił Knota. Następnie zwrócił się do swojej zastępczyni: - Minervo, przypomnij sobie naszą zeszłonocną rozmowę i podejmij niezbędne środki.

Następnie skoncentrował się i spojrzał lekko w górę. Po sekundzie nad dyrektorem rozbłysnął ogień, a jego lewa ręka wystrzelił w górę z refleksem szukającego, zanim zniknął w kolejnym rozbłysku światła.

Kiedy Ginny usiłowała zrozumieć, co właściwie zrobił dyrektor, usłyszała ze swojego naszyjnika:

- Przepraszam Ginny. Kocham cię. Przepraszam, że nie wrócę.

Słowa zmroziły ją do kości, a łzy zbierające się pod powiekami wypłynęły z pełną siłą, gdy padła na kolana, ukrywając pochyloną głowę w dłoniach. Harry zawiadomił ją tak szybko jak mógł, ale myśl o jego śmierci była nie do zniesienia.

Minerva McGonagall zobaczyła jak Ginny Weasley pada na kolana i chciała pocieszyć dziewczynę, ale miała coś ważniejszego do zrobienia. A właściwie dwie rzeczy, więc potrzebowała pomocy, kogoś absolutnie godnego zaufania, podczas gdy ona opanuje ten chaos wokół. Zwróciła uwagą na głowę z kręconymi, brązowymi włosami, która torowała sobie drogę w stronę Ginny i wiedziała, że znalazła swojego pomocnika.

- Panno Granger! Proszę tu szybko podejść!

Młoda kobieta zatrzymała się w pół kroku, obróciła się i podeszła do niej.

- Tak, pani profesor?

McGonagall nachyliła się, by wyszeptać jej do ucha:

- Chcę, żebyście z panem Longbottomem śledzili profesora Moody'ego, ale tak, żeby się nie zorientował. Jeśli spróbuje opuścić ten teren, jedno z was ma go ogłuszyć. Podejrzewamy, że może być pod wpływem zaklęcia Imperius.

Oczy dziewczyny gwałtownie się rozszerzyły.

- Potrzebuję, żebyście to zrobili, bo nie do końca wiem, komu mogę ufać w tej chwili – kontynuowała nauczycielka. – Spróbuję wysłać wam na pomoc profesora Flitwicka, ale on stara się utrzymać tłum w ryzach. Proszę uważajcie na profesora Moody'ego, zanim będziemy mogli wysłać wam wsparcie.

- Tak, pani profesor.

Ledwo wierząc w to, co usłyszała, Hermiona obróciła się w poszukiwaniu Neville'a i znalazła go jak zwykle u swojego boku. To sprawiło, że uśmiechnęła się lekko i zmniejszyło nieco jej obawy o Harry'ego i Ginny.

Pokazała mu, by stał w miejscu, podczas gdy ona przesunęła się, by obserwować nauczyciela obrony nad ramieniem Neville'a. Bardzo cicho wyjaśniła mu sytuację. Kiedy opowiadała mu o tym, coraz więcej w tej historii zaczęło nabierać sensu. Po usłyszeniu prośby chłopak wytrzeszczył oczy, tak samo jak ona wcześniej.

- Jesteś pewna? – wyszeptał.

Hermiona skinęła głową. Patrząc wokół, by zobaczyć gdzie są wszyscy, wyszeptała:

- Mam plan…

* * *

Harry oczekiwał, że Glizdogon wbije mu nóż w pierś, więc był zaskoczony kiedy poczuł ból w nadgarstku i usłyszał hałas. Otworzył oczy i ujrzał Glizdogona frunącego w powietrzu, przewrócony kocioł i wściekłego mężczyznę z długą białą brodą, który pojawił się nieopodal i wyciągał różdżkę.

- Peterze Pettigrew, poddaj się! – zawołał stary czarodziej i ruszył w pościg za śmierciożercą, który zmienił się w szczura, by ujść.

Harry nigdy nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy na widok kogokolwiek, nie wspominając o widoku dyrektora. Patrząc w dół Harry dojrzał dziecięcego stwora czołgającego się powoli w stronę różdżki. Harry nie miał pojęcia, czy Voldemort może jej użyć w takiej postaci, ale naprawdę nie zamierzał się przekonać, że odpowiedź brzmi „tak".

Jego prawa ręka wciąż była przywiązana, ale zorientował się, że nóż trzymany przez Glizdogona przeciął więzy na lewej ręce, gdy Dumbledore go odrzucał. Jednak nawet z wolną lewą ręką nie mógł dosięgnąć różdżki, podczas gdy Voldemort zbliżał się do niej zbyt blisko, jak na jego gust.

Harry zobaczył, że jego prawa ręka przywiązana jest do dość cienkiego kamienia. To podsunęło mu pomysł. Zaboli, ale odrobina, a nawet bardzo dużo bólu na pewno było lepsze niż śmierć. Z całą siłą i szybkością, jaką mógł wykrzesać, napędzany przez adrenalinę, uderzył lewą ręką w kamień. Kiedy kamień pękał, poczuł ogromny ból w lewej ręce, który wydobył jęk z pomiędzy jego zaciśniętych warg. Nie mógł jednak się zatrzymywać i zamartwiać o prawdopodobnie połamane kości.

Harry wyciągnął prawą rękę i nie zwracając uwagi na zwisający z niej sznur zanurkował po różdżkę. Chwycił ją w tej samej chwili co dziecko, ale był wielokrotnie silniejszy, więc łatwo ją wyrwał.

- Daj mi różdżkę! – zawołało dziecko.

- Nie! _Stupefy_! – krzyknął Harry. Dziecięcy stwór padł i leżał bez ruchu na ziemi. Napłynęła wściekłość, wściekłość za dzisiaj, za śmierć jego rodziców, za całe zło, którego dokonał Voldemort, łącznie ze skrzywdzeniem Ginny na jego drugim roku. Myśląc o tym, uniósł różdżkę i rozpoczął zaklęcie:

- _Re… _- przerwał, gdy ktoś chwycił go za ramię. Podniósł wzrok i ujrzał profesora Dumbledore, który trzymał go za ramię z różdżką.

- Zaczekaj Harry, jeszcze nie czas.

- Co?! Ale musimy…

- Czekaj, Harry – spokojny głos Dumbledore'a przebił się przez gniew Harry'ego, który zaczął się zastanawiać, czemu dyrektor mógł chcieć przetrwania potwora. – Czy panna Weasley i ci wokół niej wciąż mogą nas usłyszeć?

Dumbledore wyszeptał bardzo cicho:

- Potrzebuję, żebyś wyłączył swój naszyjnik na parę minut, żebyśmy mogli to omówić. Zapewnij ją, że żyjesz i że wkrótce wracamy, ale najpierw _musimy_ porozmawiać na osobności.

Harry skinął, wypuszczając powoli powietrze i czując jak jego ciało powoli zaczyna pulsować bólem. Wziął oddech i powiedział:

- Jestem cały, Ginny, wszystko w porządku. Wracamy za parę minut, do tego czasu muszę to wyłączyć. Proszę nie martw się, profesor Dumbledore jest ze mną. Do widzenia Guinevere – spojrzał na dyrektora. – Wyłączony, panie profesorze. Co jest tak ważnego, że nie powinniśmy się teraz pozbyć Voldemorta? Raz na zawsze?

Było oczywiste, że Dumblodore nie był pewny gdzie zacząć i Harry zrozumiał, że może to być bardzo długa rozmowa. Ale wiedział też, że musi się skończyć szybko, bo jego ciało nie wytrzyma już dużo dłużej tego bólu.

- Jest wiele rzeczy, które mógłbym ci powiedzieć, Harry, ale co najważniejsze nie uważam, by były to okoliczności sprzyjające zabiciu Toma Riddle raz na zawsze. Pamiętasz dziennik, który stworzył będąc w szkole?

- Tak… - Harry poczuł mdłości, bojąc się, gdzie dyrektor dojdzie w swoich wyjaśnieniach.

- Tworząc ten dziennik, Tom starał uczynić się nieśmiertelnym. Wierzę, że stworzył więcej takich przedmiotów. Zanim odkryjemy prawdę i _wszystkie_ potencjalne obiekty zostaną zniszczone, nie możemy się go całkowicie pozbyć. Zabicie ciała pozwoliłoby mu jedynie ponownie ulecieć w formie ducha.

- W takim razie co powinniśmy zrobić? – spytał Harry, nie chcąc się poddawać.

- Transmutuję Toma w jego obecnym stanie w posąg i ukryjemy go ostrożnie, by rozpocząć poszukiwanie tych przedmiotów, które mógł stworzyć. To uniemożliwi mu robienie czegokolwiek, aż będziemy gotowi policzyć się z nim ostatecznie. Kiedy nadejdzie ta chwila, obiecuję, że pozwolę ci się zająć tym osobiście. Nikt na świecie nie ma do tego większych praw niż ty, Harry.

Harry czuł, że dyrektor omija szczegóły, ale całość była jasna, tak samo jak brak alternatyw. Chłopak rozmyślał przez chwilę w ciszy, czując jak ból rośnie, a rozpraszający krajobraz odciska piętno na jego przytomności umysłu.

- W porządku, myślę, że to brzmi słusznie. Naprawdę chciałbym się go pozbyć. Gdzie go schowamy do tego czasu? Nie mogę wymyślić nic wystarczająco bezpiecznego.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, a jego oczy zdawały się iskrzyć w przytłumionym świetle.

- Znam dobre miejsce i jestem całkowicie pewny, że tylko ty i ja będziemy mogli tam się dostać. Zajmijmy się Tomem, a będziemy mogli wrócić i załatwić pozostałe sprawy – dodał, wskazując na nieprzytomnego i spętanego Glizdogona.

- Panie Profesorze? Dlaczego pan chciał, żebym wyłączył mój naszyjnik? Mam nie mówić o tym Ginny? Wiem, że ona też chce, żeby Tom był martwy, zwłaszcza po tym, co jej zrobił.

Starszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

- Możesz jej powiedzieć, tak długo jak obieca zachować to dla siebie. Ale powiedz mi Harry, czy ufasz ministrowi Knotowi?

- Nie.

- Ja też nie, a stał w pobliżu panny Weasley, gdy ruszyłem do ciebie. Gdyby wiedział, że schwytaliśmy Voldemorta, niemal na pewno chciałby interweniować. W najgorszym wypadku chciałby go zabić osobiście, co by mu się nie powiodło, czyniąc naszą sytuację znacznie gorszą niż teraz. Chodź, jeśli się pospieszymy, nikt nie będzie miał o niczym pojęcia. Pomyślą, że walczyliśmy tylko ze śmierciożercami.

Dumbledore obrócił się, machnął różdżką i rzucił zaklęcie, którego Harry nie znał. Dziecko-Voldemort zmieniło się w kamień. Wciąż jednak nieprzyjemnie było na to patrzeć, co wiązało się głównie z jego czystą brzydotą.

Ledwo się to stało, Harry usłyszał za sobą hałas. Obracając się ujrzał drugiego największego węża, jakiego w życiu spotkał, zaraz po bazyliszku, z którym zmierzył się dwa lata wcześniej.

- _Stupefy_! – zawołał i wąż nagle przestał się poruszać, tuż zanim zdołał go dosięgnąć.

- Ach, znakomity refleks, Harry – zauważył Dumbledore. – Ugryzienie byłoby bardzo bolesne, a oddałeś nam wielką przysługę, chwytając Nagini.

Dyrektor zajrzał do przewróconego kotła i skinął do siebie, usuwając składniki. Ustawił kocioł prosto i włożył figurę Toma Riddle do metalowego pojemnika. Następnie rzucił na Nagini specjalne zaklęcie diagnostyczne i uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy czar dał wynik pozytywny.

- Tak, bardzo dobrze Harry. Ten wąż jest taką samą częścią Toma, jaką był dziennik.

Kilkoma szybkimi ruchami różdżki zawiązał nieprzytomnego węża jak linę, następnie zmienił go w kamień i również wrzucił do kotła. Wreszcie dyrektor zmniejszył kocioł, aż mieścił się na dłoni, po czym podał go Harry'emu.

- Przytrzymaj go pod swoim uszkodzonym ramieniem. Dobrze, teraz podaj mi swoją zdrową rękę. Fawkes?

Zanim Harry zorientował się co się dzieje, zniknęli w rozbłysku, by pojawić się w całkowitych ciemnościach.

Pochodnie na ścianach nagle rozjarzyły się i Harry rozpoznał Komnatę Tajemnic. Fawkes postawił ich i wylądował na ramieniu Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor pracował w pośpiechu, przywracając kocioł do oryginalnych rozmiarów, a następnie rzucił na niego coś, co Harry uznał za zaklęcie osłonowe. Gdy Dumbledore skończył kolejną serię zaklęć upewnił się, że Harry zna hasło. Przy kolejnym zaklęciu machnął różdżką wokół całego pomieszczenia i zakończył dotykając piersi Harry'ego mówiąc jednocześnie:

- Miejsce spoczynku Voldemorta.

Harry poczuł, jak spoczywa na nim mały ciężar, prawie jakby był złożony gdzieś z tyłu jego umysłu.

- Co to było, panie profesorze?

- Umieściłem ten mały obszar pod Zaklęciem Fideliusa, dla jego ochrony. Choć sądzę, że tylko ty i ja możemy się dostać do środka, chcę się upewnić, że tylko my dwaj będziemy w stanie odnaleźć ten kocioł. Jesteś strażnikiem tajemnicy, więc zawsze możesz tu przyjść. Ponieważ ja rzuciłem czar, znam sekret, ale nie mogę go nikomu zdradzić. Kiedy będziemy gotowi, by zniszczyć Toma, powrócimy tutaj.

Dyrektor przerwał na dłuższą chwilę, by dokładnie się rozejrzeć, co kazało Harry'emu zastanowić się, czy Dumbledore przybył tu wcześniej z Fawkesem, skoro feniks wiedział, jak ją znaleźć.

- Złap mnie za rękę, byśmy mogli się stąd wydostać. Musisz zobaczyć pielęgniarkę i pewną młodą damę – rzekł z błyskiem w oku.

Harry uśmiechnął się, ściskając dłoń dyrektora. Po kilku sekundach z pomocą Fawkesa znaleźli się z powrotem na cmentarzu. Nauczyciel rzucił szybkie zaklęcie na puchar.

- Tak jak podejrzewałem Harry, to jednokierunkowy świstoklik. Nawet, gdybyś z powrotem do niego dotarł, nigdzie by cię nie zabrał.

Dumbledore postawił puchar przed Harrym, a następnie rzucił zaklęcie lewitacji na Cedryka i Pettigrew. Dotknął różdżką pucharu, mówiąc:

- _Portus_.

Następnie rzekł:

- Fawkes, zbierz go proszę.

Feniks chwycił ubranie Petera w szpony i obaj zniknęli.

- Harry, na trzy złap puchar. Raz dwa, trzy…

Obaj złapali puchar, a Dumbledore złapał Cedryka i pofrunęli do Hogwartu. Harry nigdy nie zrozumiał, jak udało im się wylądować bez zderzenia z kimkolwiek. Zanim zdołał się pozbierać, został powalony przez rudowłosą dziewczynę, poruszającą się z prędkością dobrze uderzonego tłuczka. Uwielbiał, jak go przytulała i całowała całą jego twarz, ale lewe ramię płonęło żywym ogniem.

- Ginevra Weasley! Złaź z niego!

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego i ponownie pocałowała w usta, zanim usłuchał matki i stoczyła się z niego.

- Jesteś cały? – spytała.

- Mam złamaną rękę i trochę pocięty nadgarstek, ale poza tym w porządku – odpowiedział swojej dziewczynie. Powoli pomogła mu wstać, podczas gdy jej matka złapała jego drugie ramię dla wsparcia.

Zdyszana pani Pomfrey przybiegła z drugiego końca boiska i zaczęła się nim zajmować. Wkrótce ból minął i ponownie był zdrowy, choć pielęgniarka dała mu do zrozumienia, że nie docenił powagi sytuacji. Nie w pełni usatysfakcjonowana, zaczęła prowadzić Harry'ego do szpitala. Przy jego boku szły Ginny i jej matka, żadna nie chciała go opuścić.

Kiedy odchodzili, Harry dostrzegł Dumbledore'a rozmawiającego ze zrozpaczonymi rodzicami Cedryka. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo im współczuł, Harry cieszył się, że nie musi brać udziału w tej rozmowie.

* * *

Niemal nikt nie zauważył, jak Alastor Moody powoli wycofał się z tłumu i ruszył w stronę zakazanego lasu. Nikt, poza Hermioną. Widząc, jak jej nauczyciel obrony powoli się cofa, wysłała Neville'a, by porozmawiał z bliźniakami. Musieli zająć szersze pole i zdecydowanie potrzebowali więcej siły ognia. Patrząc pozornie na odchodzącego Neville'a, kątem oka obserwowała jednonogiego mężczyznę, widząc jak wciąż się wycofuje.

Skupiła się na tym tak bardzo, że niemal nie zauważyła, że Neville wraca do niej. W połowie drogi zatrzymał się nagle i wypalił zaklęcie ogłuszające w ich nauczyciela obrony. Zgodnie ze swoim mottem były Auror zdołał unieść tarczę, by odbić to zaklęcie. Widząc dwa kolejne, lecące od strony bliźniaków, obrócił się i zablokował także je, ale nie zwrócił uwagę na czar wystrzelony przez Hermioną, który trafił go w lewe ramię. Nauczyciel osunął się na ziemię, a Hermiona z zadowoloną miną zawołała „_Accio_ różdżka" i różdżka Moody'ego pofrunęła w jej ręce.

Neville wsparł jej czar wystrzeliwując z różdżki liny, by upewnić się, że nieprzytomny nauczyciel nie ucieknie. Bliźniacy podeszli do nich, rzekomo by upewnić się, że mężczyzna nie sprawi im kłopotu, ale Hermiona nie wierzyła w ich szczerość i miała nadzieję zatrzymać wszelkie wygłupy, jakie przyjdą im do głowy.

Ku jej zdumieniu i konsternacji, po kilku minutach ciało leżące u ich stóp zaczęło się przekształcać.

- O matko! Jest na Wielosokowym! – zawołała. Podbiegła do dyrektora, który rozmawiał z Ministrem Magii i profesor McGonagall. – Panie profesorze, szybko! Złapaliśmy szpiega!

Chwilę później, w miejscu gdzie wcześniej leżał Alastor Moody, spoczywało ciało Barty'ego Croutcha młodszego.

* * *

(środa, 28 czerwca)

Głęboko zamyślony Harry leżał w łóżku. Dopiero co obudził się po kolejnym koszmarze. Słoneczne światło dopiero co zaczęło przenikać przez okna jego dormitorium i wydawało mu się, że ma jeszcze kilka godzin do śniadania. Wciąż musiał się spakować, ale wiedział, że nie zajmie mu to wiele czasu.

Wiedział już wszystko o tegorocznych losach Barty'ego Croucha, właściwie obu Bartych Crouchów. Młodszy złożył zeznania pod wpływem Veritaserum, zanim został zabrany na kolejne przesłuchanie. Także Peter Pettigrew oczekiwał w więzieniu na proces. Ministerstwo Magii nie mogło zaprzeczyć ich istnieniu, gdy widziało ich tak wielu świadków. To zmusiło ministra do niechętnego przyznania, że Syriusz był niewinny wszystkich postawionych mu zarzutów, które nigdy nie zostały poddane procesowi sądowemu. Harry miał nadzieję, że ta niesprawiedliwość spowoduje, że Knot wkrótce straci urząd.

Po długiej rozmowie z Harrym i Syriuszem, Dumbledore poddał się i obiecał Harry'emu, że chłopak nigdy nie będzie musiał wracać do Dursley'ów, choć dyrektor wciąż uważał to za najlepsze rozwiązanie. W ramach kompromisu zamierzał obłożyć dom Syriusza zaklęciem Fideliusa właśnie tego dnia, w czasie gdy Harry będzie wracał pociągiem ze szkoły. Syriusz obiecał Harry'emu, że chłopak będzie miał własny pokój w rodzinnej rezydencji Blacków, a obaj spędzą lato na zmianie wystroju, jako że w domu od wielu lat nikt nie mieszkał. W sumie wszystko się dobrze układało, ale i tak czuł się zdołowany śmiercią Cedryka.

Poza tym musiał wreszcie porozmawiać z Ginny. Jak na razie nie udało im się znaleźć chwili na osobności. Odkładał to, mówiąc jej, że wszystko jest bardzo bolesne i nie chce sobie o tym przypominać, ale wiedział, że w końcu będzie musiał jej opowiedzieć o wszystkim co się wydarzyło. Obiecał jej wymijająco, że zrobi to, kiedy wrócą do domu. Zastanawiał się, czy powiedzieć Syriuszowi, bo mógłby porozmawiać z obojgiem na raz, ale zdecydował, że tego nie zrobi. Dumbledore powiedział, że może przekazać to Ginny, ale nie wspominał nikogo innego.

Pytany przez Syriusza, Hermionę, Neville'a i resztę Weasley'ów, trzymał się wersji „oficjalnej". Śmierciożercy Peter Pettigrew i Barty Crouch chcieli go wykorzystać w jakimś szalonym rytuale dla wskrzeszenia swojego pana, ale ani on, ani Dumbledore nie wspomnieli o obecności Voldemorta. Dumbledore powiedział Harry'emu po kryjomu, że rozpocznie poszukiwanie pozostałych obiektów, w których Voldemort ukrył kawałki duszy, jak tylko skończy się rok szkolny.

Harry nie miał żadnych powodów, żeby się ociągać, więc wstał i poszedł pod prysznic. Kiedy wyszedł, reszta chłopaków już wstała, albo właśnie się budziła, więc otworzył kufer i kilkoma szybkimi ruchami różdżki przywołał do niego wszystkie rzeczy. Wyszło mu to nieco nieporządnie, bo nie skoncentrował się wystarczająco. Złapał za rączkę i zabrał go na dół, by mógł być zaniesiony do pociągu.

- Dzień dobry – usłyszał za sobą.

Słysząc ten głos uśmiechnął się i obrócił, by przytulić swoją dziewczynę. Lubił jej uściski, uczucie jej ciała przy swoim. Lubił też jej poranne pocałunki. Było w niej coś, co odpędzało wszystkie smutki.

Czwórka przyjaciół miała dla siebie cały przedział w pociągu. Rozmawiali pogodnie o nadchodzącym lecie, gdy drzwi do przedziału powoli się rozsunęły. Za nimi stał Ron, który przyglądał im się, przestępując z nogi na nogę.

- Mógłbym z wami usiąść? – zapytał cicho.

Harry rozejrzał się, a kiedy żadne z trójki jego przyjaciół się nie sprzeciwiło, odparł płaskim głosem bez emocji:

- Proszę bardzo, jeśli chcesz.

Ron skinął głową, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Nie był pewien, czy chce usiąść koło Harry'ego i Ginny, więc spoczął koło Hermiony, która trzymała się za ręce z Nevillem.

- Kiedy to zaczęliście? – spytał, uważając, by nie wyrazić tonem głosu żadnych emocji.

- Wczoraj poprosiłem ją, by została moją dziewczyną – odpowiedział Neville. – Wiem, że wolno łapię, ale w końcu zorientowałem się, że ona też coś do mnie czuje, więc wziąłem się w garść i coś z tym zrobiłem.

- A, acha. Eee, w takim razie gratuluję – powiedział Ron, starając się brzmieć tak, jakby się cieszył. Właściwie to był zadowolony, ale też trochę zazdrosny o Neville'a. Będzie musiał pomyśleć nieco później co to oznacza, w tej chwili musiał się skupić na czymś innym. Po kilku chwilach niezręcznej ciszy spojrzał na swojego byłego najlepszego kumpla.

- Eeee, Harry, w tym semestrze dużo zastanawiałem się nad wszystkim. Mieszkanie w pokoju z szóstym rokiem sprawiło, że miałem dużo czasu dla siebie.

Cisza.

- W każdym razie, wydaje mi się, że wiem o co ci chodziło i chciałem przeprosić za wszystko. Nie… nie miałem racji, kiedy oskarżyłem cię o wrzucenie swojego imienia do Czary – Ron wziął głęboki oddech, zadowolony, że wreszcie może zacząć oczyszczać atmosferę. – Powiedziałem też ci wiele, ummm, nieprzyjemnych rzeczy, które nie były prawdą i wiele takich, w które naprawdę nie wierzyłem. Zachowywałem się też, znaczy, jak wielki kretyn. To, że chciałem z tobą walczyć było głupie, tak naprawdę nie miałem powodów – Ron kontynuował, starając się rozluźnić chwyt na podłokietnikach, zdziwiony jak trudno powiedzieć to bezpośrednio. – Za każdym razem, kiedy w tym roku pytałem Ginny czy jest szczęśliwa, odpowiadała mi, że tak, więc wydaje mi się, że nie zasłużyłeś również na moją złość. Cokolwiek to dla ciebie warte, Harry, przepraszam za wszystko.

Przez chwilę Harry nic nie mówił, choć przez głowę przelatywała mu jedna myśl: _wreszcie_. Jednak głośno spytał bez emocji:

- Dlaczego, Ron? Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? I dlaczego teraz przepraszasz?

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wiem, jak mam ci na to odpowiedzieć. Tak jak powiedziałem, zachowywałem się głupio, nie myśląc o tym, co mówię. A poza tym, tego, byłem o ciebie zazdrosny. Znaczy wydajesz się mieć wszystko, wiesz? Po pierwszym zadaniu prawie cię przeprosiłem. Zobaczyłem, że ten Turniej to nie piknik, ale coś w twoim zwycięstwie rozzłościło mnie jeszcze bardziej. A ty wyglądałeś przy tym, jakbyś miał wszystko pod kontrolą, przez co czułem zawiść. Mam duże problemy z moim gniewem, Harry. Cały semestr miałem sesje z panią Pomfrey na ten temat. Pomogła mi wiele zrozumieć i teraz w większości przypadków mogę się kontrolować, ale wciąż mam wiele pracy na tym polu.

- To wszystko? – spytał Harry, nie do końca pewien, co chciałby jeszcze usłyszeć, ale wiedzący, że Ron powinien jeszcze coś dodać.

- Tak. Chcę też, żebyś wiedział, że chciałbym, żebyśmy znowu byli p… przyjaciółmi. Nie wiem czy możemy być znowu najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, ale chciałbym tego, znaczy, być ponownie twoim przyjacielem. Ja uważam cię za mojego przyjaciela.

Harry przyglądał się Ronowi, przeciągając moment ciszy. Ron wreszcie przyznał się do wszystkiego, co nie dawało spokoju Harry'emu, więc czarnowłosy chłopak mógł mu wybaczyć. Po kilku chwilach Harry odezwał się:

- Wybaczę ci, Ron. Możemy znowu być przyjaciółmi, ale nie będzie tak jak wcześniej. Nie mogę do tego wrócić. Czyny mają swoje konsekwencje.

Harry czuł, jakby został zdradzony przez brata, a to nie było coś, nad czym można by przejść do porządku dziennego.

- Wiem – zgodził się cicho Ron. – Dziękuję, Harry. Po tym co zrobiłem nie mógłbym prosić o więcej. I zdaję sobie sprawę z konsekwencji, wierz mi. Wciąż jeszcze doświadczam konsekwencji moich czynów z ostatniego roku i będę ich doświadczał jeszcze długo.

Ron zwrócił się do dziewczyny siedzącej obok niego.

- Hermiono, chciałbym cię przeprosić. Powiedziałem wiele okrutnych rzeczy, których nie powinienem był powiedzieć i których tak naprawdę nie miałem na myśli. Powiedziałem je w gniewie, choć wiem, że to nie czyni ich mniej bolesnymi. Nie zrobię tego więcej. Przepraszam, Hermiono.

Hermiona skinęła głową, ale musiała przyznać, że wciąż czuje się zraniona.

- Również ci wybaczę, ale podobnie jak w przypadku Harry'ego, nie będzie powrotu do tego, co było wcześniej. To naprawdę bolało.

Wielka kłótnia wciąż była żywa w jej pamięci. Obrzucił ją niemal każdym istniejącym wyzwiskiem, gdy stanęła w obronie Harry'ego. Nie spodziewałaby się czegoś takiego po żadnym Gryfonie, a tym bardziej po jednym ze swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Zachował się względem niej jak Draco Malfoy. To sprawiło, że nie tylko spadł u niej z kategorii „najlepszego przyjaciela" do „znajomego", ale również z premedytacją przestała mu pomagać. Od razu po kłótni odmówiła mu wszelkiej pomocy w pracach domowych i przestała pracować z nim na lekcjach.

- Jasne, rozumiem – powiedział Ron. – Dzięki za drugą szansę. Neville? Powiedziałem ci kilka słów tej nocy, gdy wyleciałem z dormitorium. Przepraszam za to.

- W porządku, Ron. Cieszę się, że to robisz – odparł brązowowłosy chłopak.

Na końcu Ron zwrócił się do swojej siostry:

- Ginny, nie jestem pewien czy bardziej zraniłem Harry'ego czy ciebie. Wiem, że na niego naskoczyłem bardziej, ale w końcu jesteśmy rodziną i nigdy nie powinienem był zwracać się przeciw tobie i mówić ci tych wszystkich rzeczy. Ciągle uważam, że powinienem pomagać cię chronić, ale wiem też, że przegiąłem. Kiedy tylko powiedziałaś mi, że czujesz coś do Harry'ego, powinienem przestać. Czy możesz mi wybaczyć?

Ginny była pod wrażeniem. Jej brat pokazywał, że zależy mu na innych, a nawet używał przy tym mózgu. Może zaczął trochę za późno, ale starał się to nadrobić. Może w końcu dorośnie?

- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – spytała. – Kto powiedział ci, że musisz chronić mnie od chłopaków?

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

- Nikt, ale jestem twoim bratem i uważam, że powinni tak postępować wszyscy starsi bracia.

- I to był twój największy błąd – odparła Ginny. – Nie spytałeś mnie czy potrzebuję ochrony, a potem próbowałeś prowadzić za mnie moje życie. Wybaczę ci Ron, ale tak jak Harry i Hermiona, będę cię uważnie obserwowała. I jeśli ponownie zranisz tak Harry'ego albo Hermionę, to lepiej módl się, żeby mama i tato mogli cię ochronić, bo brat czy nie, ale postaram się, żebyś nie miał już do tego okazji nigdy w życiu.

Ginny była pod wrażeniem, gdy Ron wytrzymał jej spojrzenie i powiedział cicho:

- Oczywiście, nie spodziewałbym się niczego innego.

I Ginny widziała, że on naprawdę spodziewał się dokładnie tego. Musiał pamiętać, jak bardzo angażowała się we wszystko, co robiła. Ich wcześniejsza historia powinna pokazać mu, że jeśli jego siostra kogoś kocha, to będzie go bronić do ostatniego oddechu. Przyznawała jednak przed sobą, że niestety bardzo często zamieniało się to w pragnienie zemsty, nawet jeśli miałoby to kosztować ostatni oddech.

Nagle uwagę wszystkich zwrócił ruch za drzwiami, ale zanim Ginny zorientowała się, że to Draco Malfoy, Harry zdążył zadziałać. Wydobył swoją różdżkę i nałożył na drzwi zaklęcie zamykające, którego normalnie nie nauczyłby się przed siódmym rokiem. Ginny natychmiast rozpoznała je z ich wspólnych treningów i wiedziała, że proste „_Alohomora_" go nie złamie. Ledwo skończył, gdy Ginny postanowiła nieco to ulepszyć i rzuciła zaklęcie niezniszczalności na szkło. Natychmiast po tym zaklęcie Hermiony wyczarowało zasłony, żeby nie musieli oglądać obrzydliwej facjaty Malfoya.

- Czemu nie robiliśmy tego wcześniej? – spytał Neville ze śmiechem.

- Bo czwartoroczniacy powinni znać tylko to zaklęcie, którego użyła Ginny – wyjaśniła Hermiona. – Przy tym zaklęcie, którego użył Harry i wyczarowywanie zasłon, uczone są na poziomie Owutemowym zaklęć, więc większość uczniów nigdy ich nie przerabia.

- Ale myślę, że zaczniemy to robić przy każdej jeździe – oznajmił zadowolony Harry. – Wycieczka już wydaje się przyjemniejsza.

Ron parzył, jak Harry wyjmuje palce z dłoni Ginny i kładzie jej rękę na ramionach, by przytulić ją do siebie. Następnie zaczęli do siebie szeptać. Nie słyszał słów, ale oboje się uśmiechali. Wyglądali jak zwykli nastolatkowie i wydawali się naprawdę szczęśliwi. Patrząc w drugą stronę, zobaczył jak Hermiona wyjmuje książkę, a Neville nachyla się, by czytać razem z nią.

Lekka zazdrość wróciła i udało mu się rozpoznać, skąd się bierze. Kiedy zastanowił się nad swoimi uczuciami, tak jak uczyła go pani Pomfrey, zrozumiał, że jest zazdrosny o Neville'a, bo on, Ron Weasley, coś czuje do Hermiony. Ta myśl była tak dziwna, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę te wszystkie kłótnie przez lata, że niemal spadł z ławki. Z westchnieniem zorientował się, że to kolejna rzecz, którą zawalił w tym roku. Albo Neville zmieni zdanie i Ron pewnego dnia dostanie szansę, albo rudowłosy chłopak będzie musiał znaleźć inny obiekt swoich uczuć. Jednak w tej chwili nie mógł nic zrobić w tej kwestii, więc postanowił się zdrzemnąć. Wiedział, że wkrótce dojedzie do domu i stanie przed nowymi wyzwaniami.

* * *

Pociąg dotarł do stacji King's Cross i piątka przyjaciół wysiadła, by poszukać i uściskać swoich rodziców lub opiekunów. Harry bardzo ucieszyła się, gdy zobaczył Syriusza, stającego swobodnie na otwartej przestrzeni.

- Cześć mały!

- Syriusz! Udało ci się!

Harry puścił dłoń Ginny, by uściskać swojego ojca chrzestnego. Ginny wykorzystała ten czas, by przytulić się do swojej matki. Kiedy skończyli, jakaś siła przyciągnęła ich do siebie z powrotem i ponownie złapali się za ręce.

- Jasne, że mi się udało – odparł Syriusz. – Wczoraj po południu wyprostowałem wszystko w Ministerstwie, więc poświęciłem dzisiejszy dzień, by przygotować dom na nasze przybycie. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś gotowy na trochę letniej roboty, bo nikt tam nie mieszkał od dziesięciu lat i trudno powiedzieć co możemy tam znaleźć w czasie sprzątania i remontu.

- Będzie niezła przygoda – uśmiechnął się Harry. Zniżając głos zapytał: - Będę mógł używać magii?

Syriusz uśmiechnął się i skinął głową.

- Dom jest nienanoszalny i ma tyle magicznych osłon, że Ministerstwo nie będzie w stanie powiedzieć, kto rzuca zaklęcia.

- Tak – szepnął Harry, wyrzucając triumfalnie ramię w górę. – Chyba dla odmiany nie mogę się doczekać wakacji.

Syriusz roześmiał się, a Ginny zapytała:

- Ja też będę mogła przyjść prawda?

- Oczywiście – odpowiedział Harry bez namysłu. Zorientował się jednak, jak szybko odpowiedział i popatrzył na swojego chrzestnego, wiedząc, że ma na twarzy wypisane wszystkie uczucia.

Mina Syriusza wskazywała, że ma ochotę powiedzieć nie, tylko po to, żeby się podroczyć, ale na szczęście coś go powstrzymało.

- Oczywiście, Harry. Ginny i wszyscy twoi przyjaciele będą mile widziani. Muszę ich tylko dodać na listę dostępu. Jednak mądrze będzie poczekać z tym co najmniej tydzień. Na razie dom nie jest jeszcze bezpieczny dla gości. Udało mi się tylko przygotować kilka pokoi. Zanim ruszymy, przeczytaj to po cichu i zapamiętaj – dodał, wyciągając z szat notatkę.

Harry rozpoznał charakter pisma Syriusza, który nakreślił na kartce słowa: „Najszlachetniejszy Dom Blacków znajduje się w Londynie na Grimmuald Place 12". Kiedy Harry skończył, Syriusz pokazał kartkę Ginny, Ronowi, ich mamie, a na końcu także Neville'owi. Kiedy wszyscy przyjaciele Harry'ego zapoznali się z notatką, Syriusz machnął różdżką i papier zniknął.

Po pożegnaniu z przyjaciółmi i zapewnieniu, że wkrótce ich zaprosi, Harry pocałował na pożegnanie swoją dziewczynę, starając się ignorować nieco dezaprobujące spojrzenie jej matki i domyślny uśmieszek swojego ojca chrzestnego. Harry obiecał Ginny, że napisze najszybciej, jak to będzie możliwe, a następnie chwycił klatkę Hedwigi i swój kufer. Syriusz położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego i aportował ich na próg wysokiej, ale wąskiej i mrocznej szeregówki.

Syriusz dostrzegł minę, którą zrobił Harry na widok frontu budynku i wyjaśnił:

- Miał kiedyś lepsze dni. Myślę, że odrestaurowanie go zajmie nam całe lato, ale możemy używać magii, więc pewnie będziemy się dobrze bawić. Acha, nie martw się mugolami, nie mogą zobaczyć tego domu. Dobra, kiedy mówiłem, że upewnienie się, że dom jest bezpieczny dla gości zajmie co najmniej tydzień, wcale nie przesadzałem. Tam są naprawdę przerażające rzeczy. Wyjmij różdżkę i bądź gotowy na wszystko.

Syriusz odczekał, aż Harry wyjmie różdżkę, następnie otworzył drzwi frontowe i wepchnął jego kufer do środka. Chłopak poszedł za nim, niosąc klatkę z Hedwigą. Zaczerpnął tchu, by zadać pytanie, ale starszy mężczyzna położył palec na ustach, więc Harry stał w milczeniu, gdy Syriusz zamykał frontowe drzwi. Przedpokój wyglądał bardzo ponuro, łącznie z czymś, co wydawało się być portretem ukrytym za zasłonami. Znajdował się tam również stojak na parasole, który przypomniał mu przygodę z trollem z pierwszego roku. Syriusz podszedł do schodów i zaczął podążać na górę. Harry uznał, że może poznać wszystkie tajemnice nieco później i ruszył za nim.

Syriusz wszedł do pierwszego pokoju na drugim piętrze i wstawił tam kufer swojego podopiecznego. Harry wszedł za nim i ujrzał sypialnię z dwoma pojedynczymi łóżkami i kilkoma szafami na ubrania. Jedna z nich była otwarta i wystawały z niej ubrania Syriusza.

- Dobra, Harry. Przez jedną czy dwie noce będziemy musieli spać we wspólnej sypialni. Na pewno jest tu zupełnie bezpiecznie, tak samo jak w tej łazience na końcu korytarza. Do pozostałych pokoi ledwo zerknąłem, więc na razie pozamykałem do nich drzwi. Kuchnia jest na dole w piwnicy i zaraz cię tam zabiorę. Jestem niemal pewny, że kuchnia jest bezpieczna, ale nie ręczę za resztę pomieszczeń.

- Rozumiem – stwierdził Harry. – Dlaczego musieliśmy być cicho w przedpokoju?

- Widziałeś ten zakryty portret?

Harry skinął głową.

- To – skrzywił się Syriusz – jest moja szalona matka. Kiedy się obudzi, zacznie wrzeszczeć i kląć tak głośno, że poderwie na nogi nawet śpiochów z trzeciego piętra. Później wymyślimy jak się jej pozbyć. Wydaje się, że użyła jakiegoś permanentnego przylepca.

- A głowy skrzatów na ścianie? – wypytywał Harry.

- Dawni słudzy. Nie będę cię oszukiwał, Harry. Myślimy podobnie, ale moja rodzina od pokoleń stała po ciemnej stronie i po tym domu to widać. Biorąc pod uwagę, co zostawili po sobie moi rodzice i fakt, że od dziesięciu lat nie było tu nikogo poza szalonym skrzatem domowym, nie jest to zbyt miłe miejsce. Musimy się sporo napracować, by zmienić to w ładny dom, ale damy radę. Na renowację mam do dyspozycji całą fortunę Blacków – uśmiechnął się Syriusz. – Będziemy mieli okazję spędzić ze sobą mnóstwo czasu, a ty będziesz miał mnóstwo historii dla twojej dziewczyny i przyjaciół.

- Brzmi świetnie – ucieszył się Harry.

- W porządku, już prawie czas na kolację i mam trochę jedzenia na dole, więc pozwól, że zaprowadzę cię do kuchni.

Harry ponownie podążył za swoim ojcem chrzestny, tym razem dwa poziomy w dół, uważając by nie zbudzić portretu w przedpokoju. Kiedy weszli do pomieszczenia, Harry spytał:

- Mówiłeś chyba, ze masz skrzata domowego? – widząc spojrzenie Syriusza szybko wyjaśnił: - Nie, żebym uważał, ze ma nam robić jedzenie, ale wydawało mi się, że one od tego są.

Syriusz roześmiał się, wyciągając jedzenie i zaczynając przygotowywać kolację.

- I masz rację, ale Stworek, ostatni miejscowy skrzat, zmarł dziś rano – wyjaśnił Syriusz. – Kiedy przyszedłem, by przejąć władzę nad posiadłością i pozwolić Dumbledore'owi rzucić Zaklęcie Fideliusa, odkryłem, że skrzat jest szalony i mógłby być dla ciebie niebezpieczny. Nie uznałby, że będąc moim chrześniakiem jesteś częścią rodziny. Więc dałem mu ubranie, kazałem odejść, a on… no cóż, nie mógł sobie z tym poradzić i padł martwy. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak bezustannie wychwalał moją zmarłą matkę, tak prawdopodobnie było dla wszystkich najlepiej.

Syriusz wydobył sześciopak piwa kremowego i sok jabłkowy ze sklepu, a następnie zaczął robić kanapki.

- Pamiętasz lekcje o skrzatach, chochlikach, boginach i magicznych szkodnikach? – spytał.

Na chwilę przed oczami Harry'ego stanęła katastrofalna lekcja z Lockhartem z drugiego roku, ale szybko odpędził wizję.

- Tak, profesor Lupin przerobił to wszystko z nami w zeszłym roku. Uważasz, że znajdziemy tu to wszystko? – spytał Harry, bardziej zaskoczony niż zmartwiony.

- To wszystko i jeszcze więcej. Zrobiłem sobie rano krótką wycieczkę i usunąłem najgorsze przypadki, poza boginem w gabinecie. Musimy oczyścić pokoje jeden po drugim, kiedy będzie już bezpiecznie zajmiemy się czyszczeniem i urządzaniem.

Syriusz postawił talerz z kanapkami na stole.

- Nie mogę się też doczekać, aż pozbędziemy się tych wszystkich symboli węży – kontynuował. – Może znajdziemy jakieś klamki i inne rzeczy w kształcie lwów. Smacznego.

Harry stwierdził, że dwie z tych kanapek były wyższe niż maksymalny rozstaw jego szczęki. Biorąc pod uwagę jak były napakowane, uznał że jedna taka liczy się za dwie szkolne.

Po kolacji Syriusz oprowadził go po domu, a następnie zaczęli pracę nad jedną z sypialni. Harry stwierdził, że „zaczęli" to dobry termin, bo kiedy poszli zmęczeni do łóżka, pozostało jeszcze mnóstwo roboty.

* * *

(czwartek, 29 czerwca)

Syriusz został gwałtownie wyrwany ze snu. Obudzenie przez krzyki było czymś normalnym w Azkabanie, ale Syriusz nie uważał, żeby miało być to normalne u jego chrześniaka.

- Nie! – krzyczał Harry raz za razem.

Syriusz wyskoczył z łóżka i złapał swojego chrześniaka, nie tylko by go obudzić, ale także by chronić się przed jego dziko młócącymi powietrze kończynami.

- Harry! – potrząsnął nim lekko. – Harry!

Chłopak otworzył szeroko oczy, a krzyki się urwały. Tak delikatnie, jak mógł, Syriusz powiedział:

- W porządku Harry. Ze mną jesteś bezpieczny.

Syriusz puścił go, gdy zobaczył jego zawstydzoną minę. Harry obrócił się i ukrył twarz w poduszce.

Syriusz spojrzał na zegarek i zobaczył, że jest prawie szósta. Zdecydował, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli nie będzie się odzywał, więc wrócił do swojego łóżka i usiadł na nim. Patrzył, jak Harry leży na swoim, także nie śpiąc. Po kilku chwilach Syriusz powiedział cicho:

- Pamiętam, że w więzieniu wszyscy spali mniej więcej tak samo niespokojnie. Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

Harry potrząsnął głową, wciąż twarzą do ściany. Syriusz zdecydował zostawić go na razie w spokoju, ale postanowił nie czekać zbyt długo zanim spróbuje pomóc swojemu chrześniakowi rozwiązać ten problem.

Godzinę później Syriusz uznał, że leżenie w łóżku niczemu nie służy i wstał do łazienki. Gorący prysznic pomógł mu oczyścić umysł i zrelaksować się. Kiedy wrócił do sypialni, zobaczył, że Harry wciąż wpatruje się w ścianę. Syriusz zanurkował w swoje ubrania, by wydobyć nowe dżinsy i kupioną poprzedniego dnia koszulę, a następnie ubrał się.

- Harry? Jeśli nie będziesz już spał, może pójdziesz pod prysznic? Kiedy skończysz śniadanie będzie już gotowe i będziemy mogli zacząć pracować nad domem. Jeśli będziesz pracował, wkrótce będzie w porządku.

A przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję, mogąc łatwo zgadnąć źródło nocnego koszmaru.

Zajęło mu to dłuższą chwilę, ale w końcu Harry wydobył się z pościeli i poszedł do łazienki. Syriusz westchnął i ruszył do kuchni, żałując, że nie może pomóc Harry'emu poczuć się lepiej.

Nawet obfite śniadanie nie zdołało wyrwać Harry'ego z doła, co jeszcze mocniej zmartwiło Syriusza. Dalszy ciąg pracy nad sypialnią także nie pomógł i Syriusz zaczął podejrzewać, że Harry jest wyjątkowo zdołowany. Co najbardziej go dziwiło, to różnica między dzisiejszym, a wczorajszym dniem, kiedy Harry wydawał się być zupełnie normalny.

Do południa skończyli czyszczenie sypialni.

- Harry, skoro to drugi największy pokój, może przeniesiesz tu swoje rzeczy? – zaproponował Syriusz. – Ja zostanę tam, gdzie do tej pory, póki nie przygotujemy głównej sypialni. Jak skończysz przeprowadzkę, zejdź na dół, przygotuję obiad.

Harry skinął głową i bez słowa poszedł korytarzem do pokoju, gdzie spędzili poprzednią noc.

Syriusz zszedł na dół. Musiał zrobić coś dla Harry'ego. Za bardzo kochał tego chłopaka, by zostawić to w spokoju, ale nie był pewny co może zrobić. Kiedy dotarł do kuchni wiedział już, kto może sobie poradzić z humorzastym Harrym. Wrzucił trochę proszka Fiuu do pieca, zawołał „Nora" i wszedł do kominka.

Wszedł do salonu Weasley'ów pokryty sadzą od stół do głów. Musiał wyczyścić kominek na Grimmuald Place, bo poziom brudu był po prostu obrzydliwy. Jedno machnięcie różdżką i był już czysty, w samą porę, by gospodyni domowa przegapiła, ile popiołu naniósł do jej salonu.

- Syriusz? Coś się stało?

- Witaj, Molly. Nie chciałbym być zbyt bezpośredni, ale tak. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

- Oczywiście, Syriuszu. Co tylko w mojej mocy. Jaki masz problem?

Syriusz podrapał się w policzek, myśląc jak to wyjaśnić.

- Chodzi o Harry'ego. Widzisz, zeszłej nocy miał koszmar i nie mogę go skłonić, żeby ze mną o tym porozmawiał, a widzę, że naprawdę mu to ciąży.

- Och, biedactwo – powiedziała współczująco pani Weasley. – Może przyniosłabym mu dobry obiad? To na pewno poprawi mu humor.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się, pamiętając jak bardzo Harry lubi odwiedzać Weasley'ów.

- Na pewno pomoże, ale myślę, że jest coś, co pomogłoby nawet bardziej. Może wzięłabyś ze sobą Ginny? Wiem, że Harry mnie kocha, ale myślę, że teraz bardziej potrzebuje przyjaciela niż ojca.

- Może w takim razie przyślesz go tu na obiad? Będzie mógł też sobie porozmawiać z Ronem – zasugerowała pani Weasley.

- Dziękuję Molly, masz złote serce. Będziemy za parę minut.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł. Molly uśmiechnęła się i poszła do kuchni.

Po dziesięciu minutach Ginny czekała pod kominkiem na swojego chłopaka. Ze wszystkich sił starała się nie śmiać na widok pokrywającej go warstwy sadzy i popiołu. Tuż za nim wyszedł Syriusz i po chwili obaj byli czyści.

- Harry… - podeszła do niego i zobaczyła, jak twarz mu się rozjaśnia. Gdy skończyli pocałunek, zobaczyła, że są sami w pokoju. – Wszystko w porządku? Syriusz powiedział mamie, że źle się czujesz.

- Wszystko w porządku – odparł bez emocji.

Spojrzała na niego, nie dając się nabrać w najmniejszym stopniu.

- W takim razie chodźmy na obiad. Potem możemy spędzić trochę popołudnia razem. Co ty na to? – spytała i zobaczyła, jak twarz ponownie mu się rozjaśnia. Poprowadziła go do bogato zastawionego stołu. Wydawało jej się, że jej mama trochę przesadziła, biorąc pod uwagę, że mieli tylko dwóch gości, a nie dziesięcioro, ale jej mama wierzyła, że dobry posiłek może zaradzić wszelkim problemom.

Ron i bliźniacy siedzieli już przy stole i cała trójka wesoło przywitała Harry'ego. Rozmowa była bardzo ożywiona i Harry wreszcie zaczął wyglądać w miarę normalnie, choć Ginny wciąż widziała, ze coś nie daje mu spokoju.

Kiedy skończyli placek jagodowy, Ginny wstała i wyciągnęła rękę.

- Chodź, Harry, przejdźmy się po ogrodzie. Możesz mi opowiedzieć o waszym nowym domu.

Wstał, by pójść z nią, ale wyczuła napięcie w jego dłoni. Zaczęła prowadzić go do ogrodu, ale usłyszała głos swojej mamy:

- Ron, może pójdziesz z nimi?

Ginny była pewna, że mama zrobiła to z paru powodów. Była przyzwyczajona, że Harry i Ron chodzą razem, w końcu wiedziała, że byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, a skoro nie kłócili się na peronie, mogła odnieść wrażenia, że wciąż są przyjaciółmi. Dodatkowo, Ginny była niemal przekonana, że jej mama będzie czuła się lepiej, gdy pójdą z Ronem jako przyzwoitką.

- Nie, mamo. Myślę, że powinnam iść tylko z Harrym – powiedziała Ginny i pociągnęła swojego chłopaka ku drzwiom do ogrodu. Molly patrzyła za nimi, zaskoczona, że jej córka tak otwarcie jej się sprzeciwiła.

- Tak pewnie będzie najlepiej – przerwał ciszę Ron. – Jeśli coś męczy Harry'ego, pewnie powie to Ginny, ale nie mi.

- Ale Ron, byliście tak dobrymi przyjaciółmi i myślałam, że już poradziliście sobie z tym co stało między wami…

- Tak, ale było już za późno, byśmy byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi, nie mówiąc o byciu najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. W tej chwili nie jesteśmy ani jednym, ani drugim. Wiesz przecież, co zrobiłem – Ron zwiesił głowę. – Nie jestem z tego dumny, ale już przywykłem. Między nami nigdy już nie będzie tak samo. Popełniłem zbyt wiele błędów, które zraniły zbyt głęboko.

Molly spojrzała na bliźniaków, którzy byli wyjątkowo poważni i otrzymała w odpowiedzi dwa identyczne skinienia głową.

W ogrodzie Ginny poprowadziła Harry'ego krętą ścieżką, nie skupiając się za bardzo na trasie, a raczej na tym, żeby Harry się zrelaksował. Przekonała go, żeby przekazał jej pierwsze wrażenia z domu Syriusza, które były zarówno ekscytujące, jak przerażające. Zastanawiała się, czy mogłaby pójść tam i pomóc, nie tylko, by być ze swoim chłopakiem, ale także dlatego, że Harry powiedział, że można tam używać magii, co na pewno byłoby ekscytujące.

W końcu dotarli do ławki – huśtawki, na której jej rodzice siadywali często letnimi wieczorami, więc pociągnęła Harry'ego za sobą. Zdecydowała, że zaatakuje problem frontalnie, z Harrym dawało to z reguły najlepsze efekty.

- Harry, jak się teraz czujesz?

- W porządku.

- Gówno prawda! Nawet bez Syriusza, który twierdzi, że masz jakiś problem, wiem, że to nieprawda. Powiedz mi o co chodzi, a ja ci pomogę – poprosiła. Następnie nieco żartobliwie dodała: - Nawet jeśli nie będę mogła zrobić nic poza słuchaniem, to zrobię to, a potem pocałuję cię i zrobi się lepiej.

To spowodowało nieśmiały uśmiech na jego twarzy, który jednak szybko zgasł. Wydawało się, ze Harry próbuje się zebrać do mówienia, choć nie udawało mu się to, więc Ginny cierpliwie czekała. W końcu rozpoczął i wylał z siebie cała historię o wydarzeniach z nocy trzeciego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego.

Ginny była w szoku, słysząc, że Voldemort niemal powrócił. Z zadowoleniem przyjęła informację, że został pojmany i uwięziony, podczas gdy Dumbledore szukał obiektów, które pozwolą raz na zawsze pozbyć się Lorda Paskudy, jak nazywała go w myślach.

Kiedy Harry skończył swoją historię, umilkł patrząc w ziemię. Ginny wyciągnęła rękę, by delikatnie i czule pogładzić jego twarz, wycierając łzy, zanim chłopak spojrzał na nią.

- Miałeś koszmar o tej nocy, prawda? – spytała. Skinął głową. – O Cedryku – kontynuowała – i o tym, że powinieneś był go uratować i że nie powinien tam być, a przez to go zabiłeś?

Nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać i wtulił twarz w jej ramię.

- To nie prawda, Harry. To nie twoja wina. Glizdogon rzucił zaklęcie. To nie była twoja wina…

Objęła go drugim ramieniem i przyciągnęła do siebie, powoli kołysząc go, podczas gdy on płakał. Starała się go pocieszyć, przesuwając powoli rękę w górę i w dół jego pleców.

- Nie twoja wina… - szeptała.

* * *

- … i rosną tak szybko, że czasem trudno dać im więcej wolności – mówiła Molly do Syriusza, wyglądając przez okno. Zobaczyła, jak jej córka pociesza Harry'ego, a on zdawał się przytulać do jej ramienia szukając pociechy. – Popatrz, wydaje mi się, że dotarła do niego.

Syriusz podniósł się i podszedł do okna. Zobaczył dwoje nastolatków przytulonych do siebie, gdzie Ginny kontrolowała sytuację i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed uśmiechem.

- Zazdroszczę im, że tak wcześnie znaleźli prawdziwą miłość.

Molly obróciła się w stronę Syriusza tak szybko, że niemal skręciła kark.

- Mogę nie znać Harry'ego tak dobrze jak bym chciał – kontynuował mężczyzna – ale rozpoznaję symptomy. Jest zupełnie jak jego ojciec po tym, jak Lilly zaczęła się z nim umawiać. Założę się o całą zawartość mojej skrytki, że zanim skończą szkołę, będziesz planowała dla nich wesele, Molly.

Widziała, że wciąż pogrążony jest w starych wspomnieniach, gdy bezwiednie podszedł do kuchenki i polał więcej herbaty przed powrotem do stołu. Molly powoli podeszła, by usiąść koło niego. Jej umysł wciąż obracał się wokół myśli, którą Syriusz rzucił tak lekko.

- Nie mogą być tak na poważnie. Przecież ona dopiero ma skończyć czternaście lat…

Syriusz wybuchnął śmiechem podobnym do szczekania psa, co sprawiło, że Molly wyrwała się z zamyślenia i spojrzała na niego.

- Nie martw się, Molly. Obiecuję, że pomogę ci upewnić się, że nie wezmą ślubu przed skończeniem szkoły, ale założę się, że nie będą się umawiać z nikim innym. Harry ma to spojrzenie i jestem pewien, że nie płakałby na ramieniu dziewczyny, jeśli nie czułby do niej nic poważnego. Taki stopień pociechy może mu przynieść tylko ktoś bardzo ważny.

* * *

Ginny pocałowała delikatnie jego czoło, a potem usta, podczas gdy Harry odzyskiwał nad sobą kontrolę.

- Dziękuję Ginny – usłyszała – ale jest jeszcze jedno…

- Jasne, Harry, nie musisz nawet prosić – zapewniła go. – Nie powiem nikomu, ani Neville'owi, ani Hermionie, ani nawet Ronowi.

- Dzięki Ginny – usiadł nieco prościej, przyciągając ją do siebie i obejmując. – Nie wiem co bym bez ciebie zrobił.

- Nie miał byś nawet porównywalnie tak dobrej zabawy – odparła skromnie, na co on ścisnął ją odrobinę mocniej w potwierdzeniu. – Skoro czujesz się lepiej, wracajmy i niech Syriusz zabierze nas do waszego domu. Wrócę z wami i pomogę wam sprzątać. Założę się, że będę też miała kilka pomysłów na urządzenie.

Ze szczerym uśmiechem, który bardzo cieszył Ginny, pomógł jej wstać i poprowadził ją z powrotem ku domowi. Znaleźli tam jej matkę i jego ojca chrzestnego, pogrążonych w rozmowie przy stole. Kiedy weszli Syriusz spytał:

- Czujesz się lepiej?

- Tak, dzięki Ginny – odparł Harry. Ginny zwróciła uwagę, że jej matka patrzy na nich nieco inaczej, ale nie była pewna czy to dobrze czy źle. Harry chyba też to zauważył, bo nieco niepewnie spytał:

- Ginny pomyślała, że może wróciłaby z nami i pomogła nam sprzątać. Powiedziała, że może też mieć kilka pomysłów co do urządzenia domu. Czy to będzie w porządku?

Ginny nie był pewna, do kogo skierował to pytanie, więc uznała, że pewnie do obojga dorosłych.

- Jasne, nie ma problemu. Będziemy musieli trzymać się razem – odrzekł Syriusz, podnosząc się. – Molly, dziękuję za herbatę i rozmowę.

- Kiedy zechcesz Syriuszu. Masz coś przeciw, żebym zabrała się z wami? Może moje doświadczenie wam się przyda – zasugerowała pani Weasley. Ginny pomyślała, że jej mama jest pewnie ciekawa domu, ale chce też mieć na nich oko.

- Czemu nie, im więcej, tym weselej – zgodził się Syriusz i obrócił się, by wyjść.

- Dojdę do was za parę minut. Musze powiedzieć bliźniakom i Ronowi, że wychodzę – powiedziała Molly, po czym dodała pod nosem: - Pewnie będę też musiała zamknąć jego drzwi, by go ochronić.

Po kilku minutach cała czwórka pracowała w salonie. Po raz pierwszy Ginny mogła sprzątać za pomocą różdżki i nawet jej się to podobało, oczywiście w porównaniu do czyszczenia ręcznego. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak wiele psot uchodziło w domu bliźniakom, zaczęła się zastanawiać czy czyszczenie tam za pomocą różdżki nie uszłoby jej na sucho. Skoro bliźniacy używali tak dużo zaklęć, może w domu, gdzie żyją dorośli czarodzieje, jej magia nie może być przypisana bezpośrednio do niej? Pomyślała, że musi to raz zrobić, żeby się dowiedzieć. Stwierdziła, że nawet jeśli się nie uda, warto spróbować, w razie gdyby przypadkiem okazało się, ze może używać czarów, a rodzice specjalnie jej o tym nie powiedzieli.

Przez kolejne dwa tygodnie po skończeniu swoich domowych obowiązków Ginny udawała się zobaczyć Harry'ego. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, rzadko szła sama. Z reguły jej mama wysyłała z nią Rona, albo nawet bliźniaków.

Bliźniacy i Syriusz dogadywali się rewelacyjnie i Ginny z Harrym korzystali z tego dla spędzenia paru romantycznych chwil. Ogólnie Ginny uznała, że to lato było wspaniałe, a sądząc po szerokim uśmiechu Harry'ego, nie była odosobniona w swojej opinii.

* * *

_**Od autora:**__ Myślę, że wiecie już, dlaczego nie planuję napisać kolejnej historii w ramach tego świata. Ministerstwo nie ma potrzeby wysyłać Umbridge do Hogwartu, Voldemort nie jest problemem, pozostali na wolności śmierciożercy są tam, gdzie przez ostatnie 14 lat (w ukryciu i/lub starający się być normalnymi) i nie ma żadnych nowych śmierciożerców. Tak naprawdę jedynymi problemami Harry'ego będą te, które sam spowoduje, werbalne pojedynki ze Snapem i wkurzający Draco Malfoy, a to wszystko jest raczej mało ważne przy ogólnym obrazie rzeczy. Więc, moim zdaniem, pozostałe lata będą raczej nudne._

_Pozostał już tylko epilog, w którym pokażę Wam jak zakończyło się kilka pobocznych wątków, jak również skoczymy nieco naprzód, by zobaczyć jak idzie życie._


	6. Epilog

**Epilog**

(wtorek, 1 sierpnia)

Harry jadł śniadanie z Weasley'ami. Poprzedniego wieczoru bawił się rewelacyjnie na własnej imprezie urodzinowej zorganizowanej w Norze, więc Syriusz pozwolił mu zostać tam na noc. Chociaż mógł spokojnie zostać w starym pokoju Billa albo Charliego, po raz pierwszy od grudnia spał w tym samym pokoju co Ron. Harry mógł się założyć, że pani Weasley czuła, że jest to bardziej odpowiednie, bo Ron będzie mógł mieć go na oku, choć nie użyła takich słów. Stwierdziła, że uważa, że Harry będzie tam się lepiej czuł, choć on uważał, że miało to więcej wspólnego z dobrym samopoczuciem pani domu. Uznał to za koszt, który musi ponieść za umawianie się z jej córką.

Kiedy skończyli wyśmienite śniadanie, cztery sowy wleciały przez okno i wylądowały na stole. Czwórka nastoletnich Weasley'ów odczepiła listy od sowich nóg.

- Nasze listy ze szkoły! – zawołała Ginny, potem spojrzała na Harry'ego.

- Mój jest prawdopodobnie w domu – wzruszył ramionami Harry, niespecjalnie przejęty brakiem jego listu.

- To idź go przynieś – poleciała. – Poczekam na ciebie.

Śmiejąc się z żądania swojej dziewczyny, Harry podniósł się i udał przez kominek do domu. Kiedy po niecałej minucie wrócił, dostrzegł, co było do przewidzenia, że bliźniacy rozerwali już swoje koperty. Nie musieli, ani nie chcieli czekać na niego. Ron czekał na siostrę, choć Harry'emu wydawało się, że ma smutny wyraz twarzy. Najwyraźniej Ginny także zauważyła minę brata i miała go o to zapytać, ale przeszkodził jej w tym powrót Harry'ego. Pani Weasley stała koło nich, oczekując sprawozdania.

- No i? – spytała, gdy Harry usiadł.

- Przepraszam, mamo – zaczął Fred.

- Jesteśmy na szóstym roku – ciągnął dalej George.

Molly skwitowała ich wygłupy przewracając oczami, po czym popatrzyła na pozostałą trójkę. Ginny zauważyła, że koperta Harry'ego jest nieco grubsza, więc zachęciła go:

- Dalej, otwieraj!

Spojrzał na nią.

- Nie, ty pierwszy – odrzekła w odpowiedzi na niewypowiedziane pytanie.

Potrząsnął głową i wywrócił oczami w jej stronę, za co zarobił lekkie uderzenie w tył głowy. Kiedy wyciągnął list, z koperty wypadła także odznaka z dużym „P".

- Wiedziałam! – pisnęła Ginny i zarzuciła Harry'emu ręce na szyję. – Gratulacje, Harry.

Uśmiechnął się, ucieszony z odznaki prefekta, choć zaskoczony jej widokiem. Bliźniacy zaczęli mu dokuczać, aż ich matka rzuciła im niezadowolone spojrzenie.

- Gratulacje, Harry – powiedziała mu. Harry pomyślał, że w jej głosie brzmiało rozczarowanie, że Ron nie został wybrany, ale po wydarzeniach ostatniego Bożego Narodzenia chyba nie spodziewała się, że jej najmłodszy syn zostanie prefektem. Harry wiedział też, że Ron nie ma wystarczająco dobrych ocen, choć starał się to ukrywać przed innymi. Ginny wspominała tej wiosny, że McGonagall odwiedziła jej mamę, mówiąc jej o kłopotach Rona z nauką.

- Twoja kolej, Ginny – powiedział Harry.

- Założę się, że Hermiona została żeńskim prefektem. Będziemy musieli wysłać jej sowę i spytać – stwierdziła, otwierając nerwowo kopertę. Wstrzymując oddech wyciągnęła list i zaczęła szybko czytać. Po chwili drobna dziewczyna wydała pisk, który groził rozerwaniem bębenków i rzuciła się Harry'emu na szyję.

Harry wstał, wiedząc, że to oznacza, że jej plan się powiódł. Podniósł ją i okręcił wokół siebie. Następnie postawił ją, mówiąc:

- Gratulacje, Ginny, wiedziałem, że ci się uda.

- O co chodzi? To nie takie trudne dostać się na czwarty rok – skomentował markotnie Ron, trzymając w rękach wciąż nieotwarty list.

Rozpromieniona Ginny podała list swojej matce. Podczas gdy ta zajęła się lekturą, dziewczyna skradła długi pocałunek Harry'emu, w czym ten radośnie partycypował. Pani Weasley podniosła głowę z czymś pomiędzy zmieszaniem i uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Jak rozumiem chcesz to zrobić, Ginny? – spytała.

- Absolutnie! Nie macie pojęcia jak ciężko pracowałam, żeby to zrobić – wyjaśniła z żarem dziewczyna. – Nie tylko uczyłam się wyjątkowo dużo, ale musiałam też zdać dwa razy tyle egzaminów.

Goerge sięgnął i wyciągnął list z ręki jego matki. On i jego bliźniak szybko go przeskanowali.

- Kurczę, Gin!

- Oż ty! – dodał Fred.

Ron chwycił list i przejrzał go.

- O cholera jasna! – rzucił przybity.

- Uważaj jak mówisz – skarciła go matka, trąc kłykciami o jego włosy. – Bardzo rzadko udaje się komuś przeskoczyć rok. Otwórz swój list, żebyśmy mogli przekonać się, jak ci poszło na egzaminach.

Ron otworzył list powoli i ze strachem, jakby obawiając się najgorszego, zwłaszcza że większą część roku Hermiona mu nie pomagała. Wyjął list i przejrzał pergamin. Beznamiętnie odłożył go na blat i wstał do wyjścia. Jego mama szybko złapała list i przeczytała.

- Ron? – zawołała za synem.

Zatrzymał się u dołu schodów i spojrzał na nią.

- Przepraszam mamo, bardzo się starałem, naprawdę – powiedział i kontynuował drogę do swojego pokoju.

Ginny spojrzała na leżący na stole list i szybko go przeczytała.

- Biedny Ron – powiedziała z niekłamaną sympatią dla swojego przybitego problemami brata. – Będzie musiał powtórzyć czwarty rok.

Bliźniacy spojrzeli na siebie i wyjątkowo nie wyzłośliwiali się na bracie. To byłoby poniżej przyzwoitości, a każdy Gryfon wiedział, jak bardzo Ron się starał i ile nocy zarwał, ucząc się samotnie. Harry wiedział, że mogą się z niego nabijać w wielu sprawach, ale nie w tej.

- No cóż – powiedziała pani Weasley w przeciągającej się ciszy. – Chyba muszę podpisać ten formularz z pozwoleniem, żebyś mogła przeskoczyć ten rok. Zabiorę go nawet do profesor McGonagall. I tak musze z nią porozmawiać i dowiedzieć się, czy mogę coś zrobić przez lato dla Rona.

- Dzięki mamo – powiedziała Ginny, ściskając matkę. – Idę dzisiaj do Harry'ego. Syriusz powiedział, że zaczniemy dzisiaj przerabiać bibliotekę, więc pomogę im dobrać kolor.

- Dobrze, skarbie. Trzymaj się proszę ich obu.

Kiedy Ginny wychodziła, Molly usłyszała jak jej córka mówi:

- Wyobraź sobie Harry, będziemy chodzili razem na wszystkie zajęcia i będziemy mogli spędzić razem o wiele więcej czasu.

Biorąc to i wcześniejsze komentarze Syriusza pod uwagę, Molly niemal zatrzymała swoją córkę. Uświadomiła sobie wreszcie, że Syriusz musiał mieć rację, biorąc pod uwagę wysiłek, jaki Ginny włożyła w przeskoczenie roku. To znaczyło również, że razem skończą Hogwart, co wiązało się z możliwością wzięcia ślubu zaraz po siedemnastych urodzinach Ginny, jeśli taka będzie wola jej córki. Molly nie mogła zdecydować, czy cieszy się szczęściem córki, czy martwi się, że straci ją tak szybko. Oczywiście oznaczało to też, że Harry zostanie jej siódmym synem, więc sytuacja miała swoje jasne strony.

Potrząsając głową wróciła myślami do najmłodszego syna i podeszła do kominka, żeby skontaktować się z McGonagall. Może mogła coś zrobić dla Rona, by ten nie musiał powtarzać czwartego roku.

* * *

(poniedziałek, 7 sierpnia)

Harry i Ginny kupowali szkolne rzeczy pod czujnym okiem Syriusza, choć nie było ono ani w połowie tak czujne, jak byłoby pani Weasley. Wydawało się, że ślepł na moment, kiedy Harry wciągał Ginny za półkę by wycałować ją szybko, ale dokładnie.

Do wycieczki dołączyli Neville i Hermiona. Nikogo nie zdziwiło, że Hermiona była drugim prefektem z piątego roku. Neville trzymał ją za rękę, gdy wędrowali po sklepach, jednocześnie niosąc wszystkie jej zakupy. Na stronie zwierzył się Harry'emu, że cieszy się, że babcia pozwoliła mu wziąć „Niemal Bezdenną Torbę(tm)", dzięki której mógł nosić stos książek Hermiony bez większego wysiłku.

Ron i bliźniacy nie poszli z nimi na Ulicę Pokątną. Ron nie potrzebował nowych książek, więc został w domu, starając się zreorganizować zeszłoroczne notatki, by ułatwić sobie powtarzanie roku. Bliźniacy, z niejasnych powodów, woleli iść tylko z ich ojcem. Ginny stwierdziła, że jej mama zapewne dokładnie przesłucha ojca, zanim pozwoli im iść.

Z małą pomocą Neville'a, Harry przekonał Hermionę, by zatrzymała Ginny jeszcze na chwilę w księgarni, podczas gdy on i Neville zajmą się „męskimi sprawami". Harry zaciągnął Neville'a kilka sklepów dalej, do Wszystko Do Quidditcha. Tak szybko jak tylko mógł, kupił najnowszego Nimbusa 3000 i zamówił sowę, która miała dostarczyć ją Ginny rano 11 sierpnia. Wiedział, że w tym roku najprawdopodobniej nie będzie wolnych pozycji dla ścigającego, ale liczył, że zdoła namówić nowego kapitana (Angelinę, jak przypuszczał), by pozwoliła Ginny grać w rezerwie i przynajmniej chodzić na treningi. Nie mógł się już doczekać reakcji Ginny na prezent, a co dopiero na możliwość grania w drużynie Quidditcha.

Kiedy chłopacy skończyli, poszli z powrotem do księgarni, nie mając żadnych dodatkowych pakunków, które mogłyby wydać Harry'ego. Ginny wydawała się nie mieć pojęcia co zaszło, a Harry miał nadzieję, że po prostu uznała, że chłopcy poszli do innej części księgarni, podczas gdy ona i Hermiona przeglądały romanse.

* * *

(piątek, 1 września)

Kiedy spotkali się na peronie 9 i 3/4, Ginny tradycyjnie zgotowała Harry'emu entuzjastyczne przywitanie. Następnie piątka przyjaciół znalazła wspólny przedział. Pociąg ruszył punktualnie o jedenastej, co było sygnałem dla Hermiony, by zaciągnąć Harry'ego na odprawę prefektów. Harry skłonił Ginny do zablokowania drzwi przedziału, by mieli kilka dodatkowych chwil na wyciągnięcie różdżek w razie wizyty Malfoya. Był pewien, że jeśli tylko Ginny i Neville zdążą wydobyć różdżki, obronią się bez problemów. Obecność Rona dawała nieco dodatkowego bezpieczeństwa, gdyż dzięki niemu siły wyrównywały się w stosunku trzy do trzech.

Tracy Yancey, prefekt naczelny, prowadził większość spotkania, a Harry uznał je za wyjątkowo nudne. Był zadowolony z nieobecności Malfoya, choć zaskoczyło go, że Snape nie uczynił go prefektem. Prefektami piątego roku byli Blaise Zabini i Daphne Greengrass. Biorąc pod uwagę, że Malfoya nie było na spotkaniu, Harry był naprawdę zadowolony, że skłonił Ginny do zablokowania drzwi do przedziału.

To sprawiło, że Harry zaczął zastanawiać się nad Snapem i swoim pragnieniem, by w tym roku zrobić coś w sprawie nauczyciela eliksirów. Kiedy rozmawiał o tym z Syriuszem, jego ojciec chrzestny dał mu radę, której Harry nie oczekiwał: by nie martwić się tym obleśnym kretynem. Co dziwne, nie chciał dodać nic więcej. Dodatkowo, gdy Harry zapytał go, co Syriusz zamierza robić teraz, gdy dom jest odnowiony i nadający się do zamieszkania dzięki pomocy Ginny, ten jedynie uśmiechnął się i powiedział, że ma coś w planach. Szeroki, psotny uśmiech na wargach Syrusza zasiał w głowie Harry'ego sporo wątpliwości co do tego, jaki szalony projekt był na tapecie, ale nieważne jak bardzo się naciskał, starszy mężczyzna odmówił mu wszelkich informacji.

Jednak przy tym wszystkim Harry uznał minione lato za najlepsze w jego życiu. Z dala od Dursley'ów Harry po raz pierwszy czuł się jak normalny nastolatek. Od kiedy na początku lata, z niemałą pomocą Ginny, uporał się z koszmarami, bawił się znakomicie. Cieszył się, że Ginny, Hermiona i Neville zostali u niego kilka razy na noc. Dursley'om nigdy nie przeszłoby przez myśl pozwolić mu na to.

W pewnym sensie Harry współczuł Ronowi. Rudowłosy chłopak nie tylko musiał powtarzać klasę, ale jego więzy przyjaźni z Harrym były w najlepszym wypadku bardzo luźne. Wymagana od niego repeta czwartej klasy sprawi tylko, że będzie znacznie trudniej zmniejszyć dzielący ich dystans. Chłopcy powoli zaprzyjaźniali się na nowo, ale był to bardzo powolny proces.

Z drugiej strony Harry uznał, że siostra Rona wynagradzała to z nawiązką. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić lepszej dziewczyny. Po tym, jak na jej przyjęciu urodzinowym wyszeptała mu do ucha o prezencie, jaki ma dla niego później (a było to zanim dostała miotłę, która wyzwoliła w niej falę ciepłych spojrzeń w stronę Harry'ego), nie mógł się już doczekać, aż znajdą ustronne miejsce w szkole.

Gdy Harry i Hermiona stali poza przedziałem, by móc obserwować korytarz w ramach swoich obowiązków patrolowania wagonu, drzwi między wagonami otworzyły się i stanął w nich Draco Malfoy, tradycyjnie mając za plecami Crabbe'a i Goyle'a. Harry spojrzał na swoją przyjaciółkę-prefekta i wyciągnął różdżkę trzymając ją luźno przy nodze.

- Wydawałoby się, że nauczyliby się już tego nie robić, nie sądzisz? – spytał.

- Nie sądzę, żeby potrafił uczyć się na błędach, Harry – odparła Hermiona, podnosząc lekko głos. – Wiesz jaki mały mózg mają tchórzofretki. Jest skazany na zawracanie nam głowy, tak samo jak jest skazany na obrywanie zaklęciami.

- Ty paskudna szlamo – zaczął Malfoy. Drzwi za nim otworzyły się, ale on ewidentnie tego nie usłyszał, bo kontynuował swoją tyradę: - Jedyne do czego się nadajesz to bycie tarczą strzelniczą do ćwiczenia zaklęć. Założę się, że jesteś kiepska nawet w łóżku, chociaż może zaliczyłbym cię, jeśli mi zapłacisz.

Hermiona nie zamierzała nawet odpowiadać. Jedynie się uśmiechnęła, a Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że cieszyła się nadchodzącą sytuacją tak samo jak on. Kiedy wracali ze spotkania zgodziła się, że prefekt naczelny jest dość nudny, ale od razu dodała, że jak na Puchona jest bardzo miły.

- Panie Malfoy – za plecami trójki Ślizgonów rozległ się chłodny głos Tracy'ego Yancy'ego. – Słyszałem o pana urazie do pana Pottera i jego przyjaciół, ale nie rozumiem jak może być pan tak głupi, by nastawiać ich bardziej przeciwko sobie. Zapomniał pan, że Potter wygrał w zeszłym roku Turniej Trójmagiczny, rywalizując z trzema uczniami z siódmego roku? A panna Granger, którą, jak słyszałem, właśnie pan obraził, jest na szczycie pana klasy nie bez powodu. Więc na pewno nie chce pan jej zaleźć za skórę. Teraz proszę wrócić do swojego przedziału, a ja upewnię się u opiekuna pana domu, że spędzi pan tydzień na szlabanie, by przemyśleć to wszystko.

- Nie przestraszysz mnie – parsknął Malfoy, bardzo głupio zdaniem Harry'ego. – Snape nic mi nie zrobi.

- Jeśli pan sobie życzy, mogą być dwa tygodnie szlabanu – odparł prefekt naczelny takim tonem, jakby omawiał pogodę, choć również wyciągnął swoją różdżkę. – Czy zechce pan wrócić do swojego wagonu i pozostać tam, czy mam pana zmusić?

Wyraz jego twarzy zdawał się sugerować, że wolałby, gdyby Malfoy nie zareagował potulnie. Niestety Malfoy przepchnął się obok Puchona do swojego wagonu, a obaj jego goryle podążyli za nim.

- Nie mogę nic obiecać, bo nie mogę być wszędzie, ale postaram się go trzymać z dala od was w tym roku. Męczy mnie jego traktowanie innych z wyższością – powiedział Tracy do dwójki Gryfonów. Potem zaśmiał się cicho. – Będzie miał niezłą niespodziankę. Na razie, Potter, Granger.

Wysoki siódmoroczniak wszedł do wagonu, w którym zniknął Malfoy, wciąż chichocząc pod nosem.

- Ciekawe – stwierdziła Ginny, najwyraźniej słuchająca wszystkiego przez drzwi przedziału.

- Bardzo – zgodził się Neville.

- Ciekawe, co to za niespodzianka – skomentował Ron. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział.

Kiedy przyjaciele wchodzili do Wielkiej Sali na Ucztę Powitalną i Ceremonię Przydziału, Harry nagle stanął jak wryty, co sprawiło, że Neville wpadł mu na plecy.

- Hej, stary, co jest?

Harry tylko gapił się na stół nauczycielski wskazując go palcem. Tam, szczerząc do nich zęby w uśmiechu, siedział Syriusz Black.

- Myślę, że on to zrobił specjalnie, Harry – roześmiała się Ginny. – Tak, na pewno, patrz jak się z nas śmieje – wzięła go za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą. – Wiesz, możemy mu spłatać jakiegoś figla, za to, że nam nie powiedział – zaproponowała.

Złośliwy uśmiech wpłynął na twarz Harry'ego, gdy siadali przy stole Gryfonów.

- Świetny pomysł. Nie możemy tego zrobić od razu, bo będzie się tego spodziewał i musimy wszystko dokładnie zaplanować. Trudno mu spłatać figla. Przez całe lato udało mi się tylko raz.

- Bliźniacy wciąż planują otworzyć swój sklep ze śmiesznymi rzeczami. Myślę, że chętnie nam pomogą i mogą mieć kilka dobrych pomysłów – odparł konspiracyjnym szeptem.

- Hmm, dobry pomysł…

Dokładnie w tej chwili profesor McGonagall weszła z pierwszakami. Tiara przydziału śpiewała o zjednoczeniu, zaznaczając, że czasem przyjaźń może przyjść z najmniej oczekiwanej strony. Uczniowie zostali rozdzieleni pomiędzy cztery domy niemal po równo.

W czasie Ceremonii Przydziału Harry zauważył kolejną niezwykłą zmianę przy stole nauczycielskim. Brakowało jednego ze starych profesorów. Harry przypuszczał, że został odwołany, ale miło będzie nie musieć znosić jego spojrzeń i parsknięć.

Kiedy ostatni pierwszak zajął miejsce przy stole, a McGonagall podeszła do reszty nauczycieli, dyrektor uniósł się z miejsca.

- Witam wszystkich w Hogwarcie, zarówno nowych uczniów, jak i tych, którzy do nas powrócili. Mam kilka ogłoszeń, ale zostawię je na później, poza dwoma bardzo krótkimi, które na pewno pomogą wam w dyskusjach przy posiłku.

To wywołało szmer rozmów.

- Chciałbym dokonać dwóch prezentacji. Po pierwsze, powitajmy nowego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, niedawno oczyszczonego z zarzutów, profesora Syriusza Blacka.

Studenci zaczęli być brawo, szczególnie ci z Gryffindora.

- Po drugie, po zamianie posad, profesor Snape pracuje teraz w firmie badawczej. Z tej samej firmy przybyła do nas nowa nauczycielka eliksirów i opiekunka domu Slytherina. Powitajmy profesor Geoffry Talman.

Aplauz studentów był ogłuszający, silniejszy niż ten, którym kwitowano zwykle przyznanie Pucharu Domów. Połowa Ślizgonów biła brawo bez entuzjazmu, a Harry'emu wydawało się, że druga połowa przeklina swojego pecha. Reszta sali, łącznie z kilkoma profesorami, biła brawo tak mocno, jak tylko mogła. Nowa nauczycielka nieśmiało pomachał, a Harry zaczął się śmiać z powszechnej niechęci, jaka otaczała byłego szpiega i nauczyciela eliksirów.

Albus westchnął głęboko, patrząc na wiwatujących i krzyczących studentów. Kiedy Albus oznajmił Severusovi, że Voldemort został potajemnie pojmany i to w taki sposób, że ucieczka jest niemożliwa, nauczyciel z haczykowatym nosem odtańczył radosny taniec i od razu złożył rezygnację. Obiecał nawet znaleźć zastępstwo i po niecałych 48 godzinach imponujące CV Geoffry Talman znalazło się na biurku dyrektora. Kiedy poszedł zapytać o to Severusa, odkrył zdumiony, że ten wyprowadził się już z zamku i przypuszczał, że nauczyciel spakował się i wyniósł, zanim wysechł atrament na jego rezygnacji. I choć mężczyzna nie był najprzyjemniejszym towarzyszem, Albusa zasmuciła ta zmiana w życiu.

Kiedy wreszcie wszyscy się uspokoili, Albus podniósł głos i rzucił:

- Wsuwać!

* * *

Kiedy dyrektor nakazał rozejście się do swoich domów, Harry miał nieszczęście zderzyć się w drzwiach z Malfoyem, który próbował wyjść w tym samym czasie.

- Wiesz, Potter – zaczął Ślizgon, wyraźnie starając się wpakować Harry'ego w kłopoty, po tym jak sam wpadł w tarapaty w pociągu. – To naprawdę przykre, że nie możesz zaspokoić Weasleyetki. Z drugiej strony ja mógłbym pokazać jej wszystko, czego ci nie staje – Malfoy obrócił się w stronę goryli, by roześmiali się razem z nim.

Harry starał się zdecydować czy walnąć Malfoya czy rzucić na niego zaklęcie, ale Ginny wyszeptała mu coś do ucha, korzystając z tego, że blondyn nie zwraca na nich uwagi. Nie miał pojęcia co jego dziewczyna chce osiągnąć, ale postanowił jej posłuchać.

- Nie sądzę, żebyś dał radę, Malfoy – powiedział Harry tak głośno, żeby wszyscy uczniowie wokół go usłyszeli. – Wiesz, im dłużej o tym myślę, tym bardziej dochodzę do wniosku, że w twoim ciągłym przebywaniu z tymi dwoma _chłopakami_ jest coś na rzeczy.

Malfoy zrobił zdziwioną minę i to było wszystko czego Ginny potrzebowała do werbalnego ataku.

- Harry, masz rację! – wciągnęła mocno powietrze. – Nie ma innego wyjaśnienia. Draco jset gejem!

- Że… że… że… co? – wyjąkał Malfoy. Harry zorientował się, co robi jego dziewczyna i podążył za jej przewodnictwem:

- Tak, zajęło mi trochę dojście do tego, czemu ma zawsze tych dwóch przy sobie. W końcu nie mogą oni robić dla Malfoya nic innego niż spełniać jego, nazwijmy to, _męskie_ potrzeby, co nie? Nie sądzisz, Neville? – po wyrazie twarzy swojego przyjaciela wiedział, że ten chce coś dorzucić.

- Jasne Harry, kiedy zwróciłeś na to uwagę, to oczywiste.

Malfoy stał wrośnięty w ziemię, jego głowa obracała się w bezgłośnym zaprzeczeniu.

- Zawsze się nad tym zastanawiałam – przyłączyła się Lavander Brown. – Ma ładniejsze włosy niż ja – obrócił się do Harry'ego i mrugnęła.

Nie chcąc stać z boku Ron dorzucił:

- Zawsze go podejrzewałem. Myślę, że to jego chód. Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby jakiś facet robił takie kroczki jak Malfoy.

Kiedy Malfoy zaczął bronić się przed zepchnięciem na pozycję, która w czarodziejskim świecie była przyjmowana bardzo niechętnie, Ginny wpadła mu w słowo:

- W porządku, Draco, naprawdę. Jesteśmy dumni z twojego coming outu. To wymagało twardych… Zaraz, chwila, ty nie masz niczego między nogami… Eeee, wnętrzności. Tak, to wymagało twardych wnętrzności. Gratulacje -powiedziała z fałszywą zachętą.

Malfoy rozglądał się przez moment i zobaczył, jak wielu innych Ślizgonów zaczyna się powoli odsuwać od niego.

- Nie uwierzycie im przecież? Oni to wymyślają!

Harry z radością zauważył, że głos Malfoya brzmiał jak dziewczyny, jednocześnie blondyn zaczerwienił się wściekle.

- Dlaczego mielibyśmy wymyślać prawdę? – spytała Hermiona z kamienną twarzą. To zakończyło dyskusję i coraz więcej ludzi z różnych domów zaczęło dyskutować nad homoseksualizmem Malfoya wychodząc z Wielkiej Sali.

Harry rozejrzał się i zobaczył, ze jego ojciec chrzestny praktycznie walił głową o stół, a dyrektor delikatnie się uśmiechał. Małego profesora Flitwicka nie dało się dojrzeć i Harry przypuszczał, że spadł pod stół ze śmiechu. Nawet jego surowa opiekunka domu trzymała rękę przy ustach, by ukryć, jak podejrzewał Harry, bardzo dla niej nietypowy uśmiech. Wiedzieli oni, jak okrutny był Malfoy przez ostatnie lata dla wszystkich, a zwłaszcza dla Harry'ego. Najlepszą częścią planu wymyślonego przez Ginny było to, że przynajmniej czasowo zepchnęli Malfoya kilka szczebli niżej w szkolnej hierarchii, a nie musieli uciekać się nawet do jednego nieprzyzwoitego słowa czy zaklęcia.

- Pierwszoroczni Gryfoni, za mną proszę – rzucił Harry i odszedł ze swoją dziewczyną przy boku, uśmiechając się triumfalnie w stronę Malfoya. Nie musiał się oglądać, by wiedzieć, że jego przyjaciele i pierwszoroczne Lwy podążają za nim. Kiedy dotarli do wieży Gryfindora, para obróciła się i spojrzała na siebie, czego udało im się uniknąć przez ostatnią minutę. Nie mogli się powstrzymać i natychmiast parsknęli śmiechem.

- Hej, Harry? Planowałeś to? – spytał Neville z szerokim uśmiechem. Wyglądał, jakby rozkoszował się rewanżem na palancie, który dokuczał mu od pierwszego roku.

Wyszczerzony Harry spojrzał na przyjaciela.

- Nie, totalna improwizacja. Ginny podrzuciła mi pierwszy tekst, dołożyła drugi, a potem już mieliśmy jazdę. Dzięki za twój wkład, stary.

Harry obrócił się do ładnej blondynki, która pospieszyła im z pomocą.

- Dzięki, Lavander, to był naprawdę świetny komentarz.

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się z dumy.

- Tobie też, Ron – dodał Harry w stronę swojego kumpla, który stał za Lavander. Następnie obrócił się w drugą stronę i znalazł drugiego prefekta:

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, ze to zrobiłaś, Hermiono, ale dobra robota.

- Prawie się wstrzymałam, ale potem przypomniałam sobie ile razy nazywał mnie szlamą i nie mogłam się powstrzymać. To było dziwnie satysfakcjonujące – wszyscy, łącznie z Hermioną, roześmiali się.

Harry i Hermiona pomogli pierwszoroczniakom wejść do Wieży i opowiedzieli im o wszystkim, co będzie im potrzebne przez kilka pierwszych dni w szkole. Kiedy spełnił swoje obowiązki na ten wieczór, wrócił do pokoju wspólnego i znalazł swoją dziewczynę. Mieli niemal godzinę do ciszy nocnej, więc chwycił Ginny za rękę i podniósł ją z krzesła przy kominku.

- Chodź na spacer.

Hermiona tylko wywróciła oczami w ich kierunku, na co Harry wystawił do niej język. Neville tylko się uśmiechnął i poklepał kanapę koło siebie, by Hermiona dołączyła do niego. Harry pomachał im i zostawił w swoim towarzystwie, zastanawiając się przelotnie czy Ron jest w dormitorium czwartego roku, zaznajamiając się z Colinem Creevey i resztą chłopaków z tej klasy.

Harry znalazł tajne przejście, które odkrył na mapie i wciągnął do niego swoją ulubioną dziewczynę. Kiedy przyciągnął ją do siebie, zaskoczyła go, oplatając ramiona wokół jego szyi i podskakując, by opleść go nogami w talii. Bez zastanowienia Harry sięgnął w dół, by ją podtrzymać. Od razu stwierdził, że podoba mu się to.

- Panno Weasley, masz bardzo miły tyłeczek. Wiedziałaś o tym? – spytał unosząc sugestywnie brwi. Roześmiała się i zaczęła go całować.

- Staram się – odparła w końcu. – Harry, to twój nowy limit.

Ścisnął to, co trzymał.

- To?

- Acha – przygryzła jego wargę, a następnie znów zaczęła go całować. Zdołał oderwać swoje usta i zaczął obcałowywać jej szyję, wydobywając z niej jęki.

- Gdybym wiedział – zaczął między pocałunkami – że będę mógł robić to – całował dalej – za kupienie ci miotły – odnalazł jej ucho – kupiłbym ci miotłę dawno temu.

Zachichotał jej w ucho, wyrywając z niej pisk.

- Cieszę się, że wiem, że się ze mną droczysz – odparła. – Inaczej pomyślałabym, że uważasz, że można mnie kupić.

Przerwał pocałunki i zapytał żartobliwie z uśmiechem:

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że miotła nie miała nic wspólnego z moim pozwoleniem na dotykanie cię w nieco większej ilości miejsc?

- Nie – uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. W odpowiedzi na jego pytające spojrzenie dodała: - Dobrze, może trochę to przyspieszyła, ale fakt, że dałeś mi akurat miotłę naprawdę nie sprawił, że zmieniłam zdanie.

- To co sprawiło, ze zmieniłaś zdanie? Albo co doprowadziło do tego, jeśli tak wolisz? – spytał zaciekawiony. Uniósł ją nie co i poprawił chwyt, bo jego ręce zaczęły się ześlizgiwać. Ciągle podobało mu się to, co czuł pod palcami.

- Po pierwsze i tak byłam gotowa na coś więcej. Po drugie nie chodzi o miotłę, tylko o to, co ona reprezentuje. Wiem, że jest droga, ale nie ma to większego znaczenia, choć miło dostać kosztowny prezent. Chodzi o to, że wiedziałeś, że mnie to ucieszy i załatwiłeś to tak, że o niczym nie wiedziałam. A na moim przyjęciu nie zrobiłeś z tego afery. Po prostu dałeś mi to, bo wiedziałeś, że mi się to podoba, bo mnie lubisz.

- Przepraszam Gin, ale jeśli mam być szczery, to nie kupiłem ci tej miotły, bo cię lubię – niemal puściła jego szyję, gdy dotarły do niej te słowa. – Dojście do tego zajęło mi dużo czasu, ale kupiłem ci tę miotłę bo cię kocham i chcę, żebyś była szczęśliwa. Jest coś w tobie co do mnie pasuje, jakbyśmy byli dla siebie stworzeni.

- Ty, ty mnie kochasz?

- Tak, myślałem, że ty czujesz to samo… - odpowiedział Harry zaskoczony.

Ginny przyciągnęła go bliżej i obdarzyła długim, głębokim pocałunkiem płynącym z głębi duszy, który Harry z radością odwzajemnił.

- Kocham cię od dawna, Harry. Czekałam tylko, żebyś to ty pierwszy to powiedział.

- Mogłaś mi powiedzieć – poskarżył się z humorem. – Przyspieszyłabyś to wszystko.

- Nie chciałam, żebyś czuł się naciskany – uśmiechnęła się do niego z czułością. – Chciałam, żeby to było naprawdę. Byłeś moim chłopakiem, więc mogłam cierpliwie poczekać, aż sam to odkryjesz.

- Przepraszam Gin, ale nie znałem miłości, póki nie spotkałem twojej rodziny. Poskładanie tego do kupy zajęło mi trochę.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to nie jest pierwszy raz, kiedy mówisz, że mnie kochasz? – spytała z przekornym uśmiechem.

Harry speszył się i spróbował przypomnieć sobie, kiedy wypowiedział do niej te słowa. Nie doszedł do niczego, więc mógł tylko potrząsnąć głową i zastanawiać się, do czego ona pije.

- Podczas trzeciego zadania w zeszłym roku, gdy zbliżał się do ciebie Glizdogon – podpowiedziała Ginny z poważną miną. – Nie pamiętasz tego, prawda?

Harry ponownie potrząsnął głową.

- Pamiętam, że próbowałem się z tobą pożegnać, ale byłem tak przerażony, że nie pamiętam co mówiłem.

Skinęła głową, najwyraźniej rozumiejąc.

- Tak myślałam. Ale nawet jeśli byłeś zestresowany i nie bardzo wiedziałeś co mówisz, wiedziałam, że zależy ci na mnie i to pomogło w cierpliwym czekaniu, aż wreszcie uświadomisz sobie co naprawdę do mnie czujesz. Kocham cię, Harry i wiem, że kiedyś, jakoś będziemy razem szczęśliwi.

- Wiem, że będziemy, Gin. Wiem, że będę szczęśliwy, bo mam ciebie – pocałował ją delikatnie, jakby przypieczętowując swoje uczucia.

Ginny rozkoszowała się intymną chwilą. Mamy przed sobą jeszcze trzy lata, pomyślała, choć wiedziała, że nie może powiedzieć tego na głos.

- W porządku, Harry. Jesteśmy oboje zakochani i to na razie wystarczy. Mamy czas, żeby sobie wszystko ułożyć.

Zdecydowała, że słowa nie są już potrzebne i przyciągnęła go na kolejny pocałunek.

Ledwo zdążyli przed ciszą nocną. Ginny czuła, że, niezależnie od SUM-ów, będzie to wspaniały rok.

* * *

(poniedziałek, 1 sierpnia 1997)

- Harry? – zawołał Syriusz, stojąc w drzwiach do pokoju. – Ostatnie ostrzeżenie. Jeśli nie wstaniesz, pożałujesz.

- Jasne – wymamrotał w odpowiedzi Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył. – A masz jakieś wsparcie?

Obrócił się i spojrzał w stronę drzwi, gdzie zobaczył dwie rozmazane postacie. Jedna z nich miała duża plamę czerwieni.

- Jest twój, skarbie – powiedział Syriusz i zaczął odchodzić od drzwi.

Zanim ktokolwiek zdołał zareagować, Harry wyciągnął różdżkę spod poduszki i zawołał:

- _Accio_ Ginny!

Dziewczyna zapiszczała, gdy została pociągnięta prosto na jego łóżko.

- Dzień dobry, ślicznotko – powiedział, by następnie ją pocałować.

- Blee, poranny oddech – powiedziała, choć nie odsunęła się. – Jest dziesiąta. Za pół godziny wychodzimy, więc podnoś swoją tłustą dupę z łóżka.

- Ja? Popatrz gdzie sama jesteś: w łóżku. I to jeszcze w moim łóżku – droczył się. Leżała przy ścianie, więc zaparła się o nią i zepchnęła go z łóżka. Z hukiem wylądował na podłodze, ubrany jedynie w bokserki: kremowe ze szkarłatnymi lwami. – Niektórym nie dogodzisz – poskarżył się pod nosem, szukając okularów i wkładając je na nos.

- Czy ja wiem? Teraz jestem całkiem zadowolona. Wziąłeś prysznic wieczorem?

- Tak – odparł, podchodząc do swojego kufra. – I spakowałem się.

Otworzył kufer, wiedząc, że czyste rzeczy przygotowane na ten dzień będą na samym wierzchu. Wziął jeansy z góry starannie złożonego stosu.

- Masz tam niezłe ciałko, Potter – przekomarzała się z nim, kiedy schylił się nad kufrem.

Potrząsnął tyłkiem, szukając czystej koszuli.

- To mi przypomina, że muszę wyznaczyć sobie cel na ten rok – stwierdził, stojąc w samych bokserkach z jeansami w ręce i przesuwając po niej spojrzeniem. – Myślę, że powinienem spróbować wziąć dwie najlepsze części twojego ciałka w moje ręce.

- Już bawisz się moimi włosami i moim tyłkiem – roześmiała się.

- Nie te miałem na myśli – jego oczy prześliznęły się po jej szesnastoletnim ciele, zatrzymując się na klatce piersiowej. Zarumieniła się pięknie pod jego spojrzeniem.

- Za rok od dziś są twoje.

Dojrzała jego buty na podłodze, a następnie wyjęła różdżkę i powiedziała:

- _Accio_ czarne skarpety, _accio_ zielona koszulka Ginny.

Para skarpetek i zielony T-shirt wyfrunęły z kufra. Złapała je zręcznie i położyła na łóżku. Z szafki nocnej wzięła książkę, którą czytał i wrzuciła do otwartego kufra. Machnęła różdżką i kufer się zamknął.

- Ubierz się szybko to dostaniesz śniadanie zanim pójdziemy. Nie zapomnij umyć zębów.

Rzuciła kolejne zaklęcie i wyszła z pokoju, jego kufer podążał za nią.

- Cholera, jest seksowna – powiedział do siebie.

- I nie zapominaj o tym! – usłyszał odpowiedź i śmiech z korytarza.

Harry szybko ubrał się w ciuchy, które mu zostawiła i podążył do łazienki na poranny rytuał. Mając 25 minut w zapasie zbiegł dwa piętra w dół do kuchni. Ledwo wszedł do pomieszczenia, gdy usłyszą głos swojego ojca chrzestnego:

- Czekaj! Niech no obejrzę tę koszulkę. To musi być kolejna specjalność Ginny Weasley.

Harry stał spokojnie, bo wiedział, że się od tego nie wymiga. Słyszał, jak jego chrzestny czyta:

Prefekt Naczelny

Kapitan Quidditcha

Rycerz Na Białym Koniu

Miły Gość

…_i…_

- Obróć się, Harry – poleciła Ginny słodkim tonem, trzymając przy ustach filiżankę herbaty, która jednak nie zdołała ukryć jej szerokiego uśmiechu. Wywrócił oczami, ale posłuchał, bo wiedział, że od tej części także się nie wymiga.

Własność

Ginny

od

1 wrz 1991

Rozległy się trzy wybuchy śmiechu, a czwarta osoba posłała mu buziaka. Potrząsając głową wziął talerz, by nałożyć sobie coś do jedzenia.

- Ginny, skarbie, technicznie rzecz biorąc on jest twój dopiero od trzech tygodni – zauważyła pani Weasley, odkładając herbatę i sięgając po ciasto.

Ginny spojrzała na swój pierścionek zaręczynowy, który dostała od Harry'ego na swoje urodziny trzy tygodnie wcześniej.

- Jeśli bierzemy pod uwagę prawo to owszem, ale myślę, że mogę go uważać za swojego od pierwszej chwili, gdy go zobaczyłam. Był już wtedy mój, choć jeszcze tego nie wiedział.

To wywołało kolejną salwę śmiechu kosztem Harry'ego.

- Poza tym za około 350 dni będzie całkiem mój i będę mogła zrobić z nim co zechcę – uśmiechnęła się złośliwie do Harry'ego, który w odpowiedzi posłał jej buziaka. Syriusz roześmiał się, a Molly opuściła głowę i potrząsnęła nią, prawdopodobnie obawiając się o przyszłość Harry'ego.

- To ta tajemnicza koszulka, której nie pozwoliłeś nam zobaczyć, gdy dała ci ją w zeszłym miesiącu na urodziny? – spytał Ron?

- Tak, to ta. Myślałem, że po prostu ją schowam. Jest taka pretensjonalna.

- A ty taki skromny – dodała jego narzeczona.

- To będzie długi rok – jęknął Ron.

- Być może – odpowiedziała mu siostra. – Ale następny rok będzie gorszy, bo zostaniesz sam.

Ron spojrzał na siostrę, która będzie na siódmym roku z jego starymi przyjaciółmi, podczas gdy on będzie jedynie na szóstym. Harry pomyślał, że takie odwrócenie ich pozycji jest mocno ironiczne.

- Masz rację – przyznał Ron. – Ale przynajmniej będę miał przyjaciół i nie zostanę w domu sam.

- Jestem aż taka zła? – spytała z humorem pani Weasley.

- Dla prawie osiemnastoletniego chłopaka, tak.

Na szczęście Ron przestał już być przewrażliwiony na punkcie swojego powtarzania roku, ale nikt nie chciał go drażnić wspominając o tym temacie.

- Jesteś gotowy Rogaczku? – spytał Syriusz, gdy Harry wychylił resztki soku.

- Daj sobie siana, Łapo – odparł Harry znużony. – To twoje pokolenie. Ja jestem tylko Harry. Miły gość i tak dalej, masz wszystko na koszulce.

Syriusz szczeknął śmiechem.

- Zostaw talerz i lećcie. Zobaczymy się wieczorem w szkole.

- Dobra, do zobaczenia później.

Harry pomógł wstać swojej dziewczynie i podszedł do ich stosu kufrów. Wziął swój, podszedł do kominka, wrzucił do niego proszek Fiuu i wyraźnie powiedział: „King's Cross". Wyłonił się z kominka na nowo wyremontowanym peronie 9 i 3/4. Po chwili dołączyli do niego jego narzeczona, jej brat i mama.

Rozejrzeli się po czarodziejskim peronie, zwracając uwagę na wszystko nie pasujące do reszty. Co prawda w zeszłym roku aktywność śmierciożerców zmalała prawie do zera, ale wciąż bywali niebezpieczni.

Kiedy świeżo zaręczona para zbliżała się powoli do pociągu, została zarzucona powitaniami i śmiechem z koszulki Harry'ego. Przyjął to z godnością, obiecując sobie w duchu, że odegra się na Ginny. Miał nadzieję, że ta zrewanżuje mu się w ustronnej komórce na miotły albo na Wieży Astronomicznej. Oczywiście, jako prefekt naczelny będzie miał też swój własny pokój. Pomyślał o tym, patrząc na żywiołową rudowłosą dziewczynę przy jego boku, wiedząc doskonale, że ma szeroki, głupawy uśmiech na twarzy.

Pani Weasley zaczęła ściskać swoje dzieci, wliczając w to Harry'ego.

- Do zobaczenia na Boże Narodzenie, mamo – powiedział, wiedząc, że lubi to od niego słyszeć.

Wsiedli do pociągu i ruszyli naprzód, w stronę dużego przedziału dla prefektów. Ginny przeskoczyła klasę, więc był to jej pierwszy rok jako prefekta i to tylko dlatego, że Hermiona została kobiecym prefektem naczelnym. Tuż przed dotarciem do celu mieli pecha wpaść na Malfoya i jego dwóch nieodłącznych goryli.

- Hej, Bliznogłowy! Podpisać ci koszulkę, żeby była coś warta? – rzucił Ślizgon.

Harry był wciąż przeszczęśliwy, że profesor Talman nie wybrała Malfoya na prefekta.

- Malfoy, jedyną rzeczą, na której chcę widzieć twój podpis, jest karta rejestracyjna Azkabanu, żebyś mógł wreszcie dostać celę koło twojego śmierciożerczego tatusia.

- Ty…

- Malfoy! – przerwał mu Potter. – Nie zapominaj, że jako prefekt naczelny mogę rozdawać szlabany i zamierzam wprowadzić politykę tępienia osób, które nazywają innych słowami nieakceptowanymi w towarzystwie.

Malfoy popatrzył na niego skrzywiony i odszedł. Obaj neandertalczycy podążyli za nim, zapewne nie wiedząc co innego mogliby zrobić. Ginny uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Harry'ego, gdy kontynuowali drogę do przedziału prefektów.

Wkrótce pociąg ruszył i „najważniejsze ze spotkań" się rozpoczęło. Harry pozwolił Hermionie przejąć prowadzenie, bo wiedział, że sprawdza się ona w takich sprawach znacznie lepiej niż on. Była w swoim żywiole, a on nie zamierzał jej tego żałować. Siedział z Ginny na kolanach i dorzucał komentarze, kiedy uznał to za stosowne.

Po zbyt krótkiej, jak się wydawało, podróży, dotarli do szkoły i rozpoczęła się Uczta Powitalna. To już ostatni rok Harry'ego i Ginny w szkole, a Syriusz wciąż siedział przy nauczycielskim stole, jako nauczyciel obrony. Harry zastanawiał się, jak długo jego chrzestny będzie uczył w szkole po ich odejściu, biorąc pod uwagę, że był dość popularny wśród uczniów. Oczywiście, zastanawiał się też, jak długo Dumbledore będzie jeszcze dyrektorem, jako że posunął się w latach.

Po Uczcie Dumbledore przywołał go gestem, więc pozostawił opiekę nad pierwszakami Ginny i podszedł do dyrektora.

- Chciał pan ze mną rozmawiać?

- Tak, Harry. Została nam jeszcze jedna niedokończona sprawa z naszym przyjacielem, Tomem Riddle. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, chciałbym się tym zająć jutro po południu.

To zaskoczyło Harry'ego i wyrwało go ze świata normalności, w którym tkwił ostatnie dwa lata. Wiedział, że ostatni etap rozprawy z Voldemortem został jedynie przełożony, ale był zaskoczony, że to już teraz.

- Ma pan wszystko gotowe? – spytał.

- Tak, Harry. Przyjdź do mojego biura jutro po śniadaniu. Musimy jeszcze przedyskutować parę kwestii. Jeśli chcesz, możesz przyprowadzić ze sobą pannę Weasley. Samo zadanie wykonamy dopiero po południu. Możesz zaprosić też pannę Granger i pana Longbottoma, ale nie powinni do nas dołączyć przed pierwszą. Przekaż proszę pannie Granger, że jeśli będzie trzeba to usprawiedliwię wasze nieobecności na lekcjach. Miłego wieczoru.

Harry skinął głową i ruszył do Wieży Gryffindora. Odłożył myśli o jutrzejszym popołudniu na następny dzień. Nie było sensu w zamartwianiu się tym teraz, bo ufał, że dyrektor przygotował wszystko co uważał za niezbędne, by na zawsze zniszczyć Voldemorta. Wolał pomyśleć o swoim nowym pokoju i oglądaniu go razem ze swoją narzeczoną. Nie będą już musieli szukać niewygodnych schowków na miotły by porządnie się pocałować, chyba że będą gdzieś naprawdę daleko i nie będą mogli się powstrzymać.

* * *

(wtorek, 2 września)

Przy śniadaniu Harry specjalnie siadł na samym końcu stołu jedynie w towarzystwie trójki najbliższych przyjaciół. Kiedy dostali już swoje plany lekcji, Harry wyciągnął różdżkę i stworzył obszar prywatności wokół nich. W odpowiedzi brwi Hermiony uniosły się tak wysoko, że niemal zniknęły.

- Hermiono, Neville, dziś po południu zniszczymy Toma Riddle raz na zawsze – ogłosił uroczyście Harry.

Ginny i Neville zrobili wielkie oczy i wpatrywali się w niego w milczeniu. Hermiona także wytrzeszczyła się, ale poparła to krzykiem:

- Co?!

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Dobrze, że ustawiłem tę osłonę prywatności. Profesor Dumbledore powiedział mi poprzedniego wieczoru, że ceremonia odbędzie się dzisiaj po południu. Skoro wy dwoje wiecie wszystko o jego sekretach i pomagaliście odnaleźć jego części, pomyśleliśmy, że chcielibyście się tam znaleźć.

- Ja bym chciała. Co będziemy robić? – spytała Hermiona.

- Nie wiem, ale jeśli chcecie wziąć, udział musicie być w biurze dyrektora dokładnie o pierwszej. Zostaniecie zwolnieni z popołudniowych lekcji – wyjaśnił Harry.

- A co ze mną? – spytała Ginny.

Harry złapał ją za rękę i przytrzymał.

- Ty i ja idziemy tam po śniadaniu. Najwyraźniej chce nam powiedzieć coś jeszcze, choć nie mam pojęcia co to może być.

Ginny skinęła głową, najwyraźniej przyjmując to bez zastrzeżeń. Harry nie puścił jej ręki, a jedynie położył ją sobie na kolanie pod stołem. Wiedział, że w ten sposób daje znać swojej dziewczynie, że trochę się denerwuje, ale potrzebował jej pociechy bardziej niż własnej dumy. Ginny nachyliła mu się do ucha i szepnęła:

- Będę tam z tobą – wyraźnie starając mu się pomóc. Harry ścisnął lekko jej dłoń w bezgłośnym podziękowaniu, a następnie zdjął zaklęcie prywatności.

Kiedy skończyli śniadanie, Harry wstał i podniósł ze sobą Ginny, a następnie ruszyli na spotkanie. Jako prefekt naczelny znał zawsze aktualne hasło do biura dyrektora, więc udali się prosto do celu.

- Wejść! – usłyszeli, gdy tylko Harry uniósł rękę, by zapukać. Harry stwierdził, że starszy mężczyzna musi mieć tu jakieś zaklęcie monitorujące, by móc to robić. Otworzył drzwi, by mogli przejść, a następnie zamknął je za nimi.

- Dzień dobry panie Potter – w oczach staruszka zatańczyły iskierki – i przyszła pani Potter.

Giny zarumieniła się. Harry wiedział, że od czasu zaręczyn nie widziała się z dyrektorem, ale nagle zrozumiał lepiej dlaczego została zaproszona razem z nim, oczywiście poza powodami, które wyłuszczył pozostałym.

- Dziękuję, panie profesorze.

Stary nauczyciel pchnął w ich stronę tacę z zestawem do herbaty.

- Proszę, obsłużcie się. Mam do omówienia z wami kilka kwestii, kwestii, które powinny pozostać między nami, choć później niektóre mogą wypłynąć poza nasze grono. Tak czy inaczej, uznałem, że powinieneś o tym wiedzieć przed dzisiejszym popołudniem, Harry.

Harry skinął głową, podając swojej przyszłej oblubienicy filiżankę herbaty i biorąc sobie drugą. Dumbledore odchylił się w fotelu, zaplótł palce i przybrał zamyślony wyraz twarzy, rozpoczynając historię:

- Przypuszczam, że tym razem powinienem zacząć od wyznania. Harry, jeśli pamiętasz, na koniec twojego pierwszego roku, gdy leżałeś w szpitalu, zadałeś mi pytanie. Zapytałeś mnie, czemu Voldemort przyszedł właśnie po ciebie. Od tego czasu powtórzyłeś je kilkakrotnie, a ja za każdym razem unikałem odpowiedzi. Wyznam ci teraz, że znam odpowiedź.

- Co?! – wykrzyknął Harry, niemal rozlewając sobie herbatę na rękę. Kilka portretów oburzyło się na jego reakcję, ale Harry zignorował je.

- Stanąłem przed problemem: czy powiedzieć ci prawdę? Bowiem w chwili, w której poznałbyś ją, skończyłoby się twoje dzieciństwo. Więc kiedy czas był po temu właściwy?

- Proszę pana, mogę łatwo udowodnić, że nigdy nie miałem dzieciństwa, przynajmniej jak sięgnę pamięcią.

Dyrektor westchnął i zamilkł na moment.

- W pewnym sensie mogę zrozumieć twoje argumenty, ale mimo wszystko, przynajmniej w szkole, miałeś coś zbliżonego do dzieciństwa – odparł po chwili. – Więc kiedy miałem cię okraść z tego stosunkowo beztroskiego życia i złożyć wagę całego świata na twoich ramionach? Kiedy zaczął się twój czwarty rok i zostałeś tajemniczo wepchnięty do Turnieju Trójmagicznego, obiecałem sobie, że powiem ci gdzieś w trakcie twojego piątego roku. Mogłem zobaczyć, jak wydoroślałeś dzięki Turniejowi, a moje sumienie upominało mnie, że powinieneś znać odpowiedź na swoje pytanie.

- Chce pan powiedzieć, bym miał motywację do treningu?

- Tak. Obawiałem się, że odkąd bym ci powiedział, rzuciłbyś całe normalne życie i nie robił nic poza treningiem. Jednak na koniec czwartego roku miało miejsce wydarzenie, które pozwoliło mi przełożyć to wyznanie, a ponieważ unikałem tego tematu, ty przestałeś pytać.

- Ma pan na myśli pojmanie Voldemorta?

- Tak, Harry. Dzięki jego uwięzieniu ograniczenia czasowe zostały usunięte. Nie trzeba już było pospiesznie udzielić ci odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Mogłem spróbować dać ci tego, co pragnąłeś: być choć trochę normalnym, podczas gdy ja zadbałem dla ciebie o inne sprawy.

- Więc jak brzmi odpowiedź? – Harry był coraz bardziej niecierpliwy. Ten wstęp jedynie podgrzał jego ciekawość.

- Kilka miesięcy przed twoim urodzeniem wygłoszona została przepowiednia.

Dumbledore wygłosił ją słowo po słowie, a dwójka nastolatków siedziała w szoku. Ginny pierwsza doszła do siebie i objęła Harry'ego, który zorientował się, że jest to kolejny powód jej obecności na tym spotkaniu. Dyrektor spokojnie kontynuował wyjaśnienia:

- Twoja blizna to oczywiście znak, Harry. Cała przepowiednia została spełniona, poza jedną częścią.

- Ale panie profesorze – wtrąciła się Ginny. – Czy nie możemy przyjąć, że została spełniona na koniec czwartego roku Harry'ego?

Harry skinął głową. Wciąż nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa, ale uważał, że to dobre pytanie.

- Tak, to interesujące pytanie, nad którym łamałem sobie głowę przez kilka wieczorów i kilka butelek nader stymulujących trunków – uśmiechnął się Dumbledore. – Ale tak naprawdę nie wiemy tego. Tak więc Harry, mówię ci to po to, byś przygotował się, że możesz musieć dokończyć dzieła. Postaram się sam to zrobić, by ująć ci brzemienia, ale być może nie będzie mi to dane lub coś pójdzie źle. Chcę, żebyś był gotowy poradzić sobie z tym wszystkim, ale tylko jeśli będzie to niezbędne.

- Jaki jest plan? – zdołał w końcu przemówić Harry.

- Bardzo prosty. Wkrótce po pojmaniu Toma przedłożyłem Wizengamotowi prawo, które skazuje Toma na śmierć. Zezwala na jego pojmanie, żywego lub martwego, a jeśli zostanie przyprowadzony żywym, na jego natychmiastową egzekucję, bez konsekwencji dla jej wykonawcy. Niektórzy mogliby powiedzieć, że zrobiłem to dla siebie, ale tak naprawdę było to z myślą o tobie, Harry. Przygotowałem to z myślą o dzisiejszym dniu.

- W porządku, co robimy?

- Pamiętasz rozmowę o przeklętych przedmiotach, zawierających części duszy Toma?

Harry skinął głową.

- Tak. Czy użył tych artefaktów założycieli, o których szukaliśmy informacji na pańską prośbę?

- Dobra dedukcja, Harry – uśmiechnął się dyrektor. – Tak, odnalazłem je wszystkie w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat. Leżą w tamtym pudle – wskazał palcem. – W Ministerstwie znajduje się artefakt zwany Zasłoną Śmierci. Każdy, kto przez nią przejdzie, umiera. W związku z tym wystarczy, jeśli przepchniemy przez nią wszystkie przedmioty i Toma na końcu, bardzo proste i raczej bezbolesne, nawet dla Toma. Wydaje mi się, że będzie to najprostsze i obarczy nas najmniejszymi wyrzutami sumienia, niezależnie który z nas będzie to musiał zrobić.

Harry zamyślił się na moment.

- Ale czy i tak nie uczyni nas to mordercami? – spytał.

- Ciekawe pytanie etyczne – zgodził się Dumbledore. Pochylił się i wziął filiżankę herbaty. Pociągnął długi łyk i przeszył Harry'ego spojrzeniem. – Choć wnioskowanie przez analogię jest obciążone pewnymi zagrożeniami, czy powiedziałbyś, że ten kto kończy udrękę wściekłego zwierzęcia jest mordercą? Czy też jest to ktoś, kto tak naprawdę pomaga zwierzęciu, uwalnia go od bólu, a także chroni społeczeństwo przed zakażeniem?

Harry zastanowił się przez moment, starając się nie sugerować oczywistą odpowiedzią.

- Zależy czy nas to cieszy. Ale to nie jest dobry przykład, proszę pana. Nie mówimy o zwierzęciu, tylko o żywej istocie ludzkiej.

- Tak, odkryłeś zagrożenie – uśmiechnął się Dumbledore. – Ale nie biorąc tego pod uwagę, jaka byłaby twoja odpowiedź.

Pod dłuższym namyśle Harry odpowiedział:

- Byłaby to pomóc zwierzęciu, dla dobra i bezpieczeństwa wszystkich.

- Dokładnie i chciałbym, żebyś tak myślał o tym zadaniu, jeśli to tobie ono przypadnie. Jeśli chciałbyś innej odpowiedzi, powiedziałbym, że sednem problemu są intencje, tak jak zauważyłeś wcześniej. Morderstwo wymaga złych intencji. Koś taki jak Auror może zabić dla ochrony innych, ale nie ma tam złych intencji, tak więc nie jest to morderstwo – Dumbledore rzucił okiem na swój zegarek o dwunastu wskazówkach i uśmiechnął się. – Mamy już za sobą najtrudniejszą część, która powinna zostać między nami, a wciąż mamy do dyspozycji połowę poranka i obiad. Może zostawię wam resztę czasu na zadawanie pytań, a ja odpowiem wam na nie najlepiej jak będę umiał. I nie musicie ograniczać się do dzisiejszych wydarzeń – dodał z uśmiechem.

Harry i Ginny uśmiechnęli się na myśl o czasie na dowolne pytania i szczere odpowiedzi. Przez resztę poranka i obiad pytali o Voldemorta, pierwszą wojnę, magię zamku, a Harry dodał kilka pytań o swoich rodziców. Oboje dobrze bawili się podczas tego czasu, gdy mieli dyrektora do wyłącznej dyspozycji.

O pierwszej starszy czarodziej zawołał „Wejść!", choć nie było pukania do drzwi i do gabinetu weszli Neville, Hermiona, Syriusz oraz profesorowie McGonagall, Talman i Flitwick.

- Wspaniale, wszyscy już są – uśmiechnął się Dumbledore do zebranych. – Ponieważ wszyscy się znamy, możemy pominąć przedstawianie się. Wszyscy tutaj odegrali kluczową rolę na ścieżce, która prowadzi nas do ostatecznego zniszczenia Toma Riddle, co stanie się już niedługo. Jeśli moglibyście się rozsiąść wygodnie na parę minut, Harry i ja pójdziemy przynieść ostatni i najważniejszy dla naszego zadania przedmiot. Harry? – mężczyzna skinął ręką na Harry'ego. Stanęli przy żerdzi dla Fawkesa. Albus wziął Harry'ego za rękę, a kiedy Fawkes wyfrunął w powietrze, dyrektor złapał go za ogon i cała trójka zniknęła w rozbłysku płomieni.

Tak jak poprzednio, wylądowali w całkowitych ciemnościach, które wkrótce rozświetliły się, gdy dyrektor machnął kilka razy różdżką. Dumbledore podszedł do kotła i zajrzał do środka razem z Harrym. Dwie kamienne statuy znajdowały się tam tak jak wcześniej. Harry cofnął się nieco, podczas gdy dyrektor usunął osłonę z kotła, a następnie zmniejszył go do rozmiaru dłoni i podał Harry'emu. Następnie usunął Zaklęcie Fideliusa. Dumbledore z uśmiechem chwycił ponownie dłoń Harry'ego, a Fawkes przetransportował ich z powrotem do biura.

Kiedy wrócili, Dumbledore zwrócił się do Syriusza:

- Weź proszę to pudełko i przynieś je do nas.

Dyrektor podszedł do stojącej w kącie mugolskiej miotły i rzucił na nią „_Portus_".

- Proszę wszystkich o złapanie się miotły.

Kiedy wszyscy to zrobili, Dumbledore dotknął ją różdżką i powiedział „_Activate_".

Harry poczuł szarpnięcie w żołądku i zaczął obracać się w przestrzeni, by zmaterializować się w atrium Ministerstwa Magii. Przed nimi stała Amelia Bones, dyrektor Czarodziejskiego Biura Przestrzegania Prawa, razem z kilkoma aurorami.

- Witam wszystkich. Albusie, czy masz wszystko o czym rozmawialiśmy? – spytała szefowa CBPP.

- Owszem, Amelio. Możemy ruszać?

- Tędy, proszę – odparła pani Bones i ruszyła obok dyrektora. – Mamy mały problem – powiedział do niego po cichu.

Harry i Ginny podążali za dwójką przywódców i usłyszeli.

- Tak? – Dumbledore nie wydawał się zaskoczony ani przejęty.

- W jakiś sposób Korneliusz dowiedział się o tym wydarzeniu i nalegał, by być przy tym obecnym. Gdybym miała zgadywać, powiedziałabym, że dowiedział się o użyciu pomieszczenia i zamierza wyciągnąć z całej sprawy jakieś polityczne korzyści – wyjaśniła Bones.

- Nieszczęśliwie się złożyło – odparł Dumbledore. – Ale niekoniecznie całkiem źle. Będziemy musieli powiadomić opinię publiczną, gdy zakończymy i wydaje mi się, że on może to rozpowszechnić. Jak długo zostaną uwzględnione zasługi poszczególnych ludzi, nie obchodzi mnie, kto rozgłosi sprawę.

Starsza kobieta roześmiała się, gdy zbliżali się do zamkniętych drzwi.

- Jeśli chodzi o Korneliusza, mogę być pewna tylko tego, że on też będzie chciał przypisać sobie zasługę.

Otworzyła drzwi do korytarza, który prowadził do okrągłego pomieszczenia z mnóstwem drzwi. Wprawnie otworzyła właściwe i prowadziła grupkę dalej. W końcu dotarli do sali ze schodami, które prowadziły ku pustej podłodze. Podium z łukowatym sklepieniem stało po środku. Ze sklepienia zwisały zasłony przykrywające przejście. Minister Magii z kilkoma osobami stał na podłodze w pobliżu podwyższenia.

- Amelio? – spytał Kornelusz. – Myślałem, że chodzi o egzekucję jakiegoś przestępcy, a ty przyprowadziłaś ze sobą pół Hogwartu.

- Panie ministrze – Dumbledore pozdrowił otyłego mężczyznę swoim najmilszym głosem. – Mamy przestępcę złożonego w tym oto pudle. Zaprosiłem tych, którzy odegrali największą rolę w jego pojmaniu, by byli świadkami jego odejścia. Można powiedzieć, że w pewnym sensie jest to świętowanie zwycięstwa.

- Ale z dziećmi, Dumbledore? – zaprotestował minister.

Harry oburzył się, miał już siedemnaście lat. Zauważył, że Hermiona, Neville i Ginny mieli takie same uczucia odnośnie bycia nazywanymi dziećmi. Dyrektor beztrosko zignorował pytanie i zamiast tego rozmieścił swoich ludzi tam, gdzie powinni się znaleźć. Harry i Syriusz zostali wysłani na podwyższenie i chłopak mógł niemal przysiąc, że słyszy cichutkie szepty zza zasłony.

- Harry, mógłbyś czynić honory? Po prostu podejdź do krawędzi podwyższenia i rzuć każdy przedmiot z pudła, które trzyma Syriusz, przez środek łuku – polecił Dumbledore. – Jest tam przerwa w zasłonie.

Kiedy Harry podszedł, Syriusz otworzył pudło. Harry podniósł najpierw stary dziennik.

- To też, panie profesorze?

- Oczywiście, Harry. Rozumiesz, tak dla pewności.

- Co to jest? – spytał Knot. – I kogo wysyłacie na śmierć? Nie widziałem ostatnio żadnych takich uchwał Wizengamotu.

- Korneliuszu, musimy się najpierw pozbyć kilku przeklętych przedmiotów. A co do osoby, tu jest kopia dekretu – dyrektor wyciągnął zrolowany pergamin, który podał ministrowi.

Harry kontynuował wrzucanie artefaktów za zasłony. W końcu wyciągnął kocioł, powiększył go i wylewitował kamiennego węża. Dumbledore powstrzymał go:

- Harry, postaw to przy samej zasłonie. Ożywię to, zanim poślesz to za zasłonę. Tak będzie najlepiej.

Harry posłuchał i dyrektor zamienił kamień z powrotem węża. Gad natychmiast zaczął rozglądać się wokół, ale Harry rzucił czar lewitacji i przeniósł go za zasłonę. Została już tylko ostatnia część.

- Czekajcie! – zawołał Knot. – Jesteście pewni, że to Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać?

- Pewni – odparł Dumbledore. – Harry, ta sama procedura dla ostatniej części.

- No nie wiem, Dumbledore – stwierdził Knot. – Może powinniśmy poczekać i zrobić to bardziej publicznie. Przynajmniej w obecności jakiś dziennikarzy.

Główna Szycha Wizengamotu potrząsnął głową.

- Nie zgadzam się, panie ministrze. Skoro już usunęliśmy klątwy, trzymające go na tej ziemi i mamy ważny nakaz egzekucji, możemy już się go pozbyć. Będziemy mogli piać o całej sprawie ile będziemy chcieli, ale potem.

Harry uniósł rękę, by zwrócić uwagę dyrektora i wskazał na kamienną figurę dziecka, która leżała przy zasłonie. Harry był gotowy.

- Ale skąd możemy wiedzieć na pewno, że to Sami-Wiecie-Kto? Nie wygląda tak, jak go opisywano – miał wątpliwości Knot.

- Nie, ale to on. Zaraz go usłyszysz, choć po tak długim czasie w stanie kamiennym będzie dość szalony – wyjaśnił Dumbledore.

- Co? – zawołał Knot. – Masz go od dawna i dopiero to robisz? Czyżbyś zmierzał do opóźnienia sprawiedliwości?

- Wręcz przeciwnie – odpowiedział Dumbledore. – Staram się o podtrzymanie sprawiedliwości. Choć pojmaliśmy i uwięziliśmy Voldemorta – Knot zadrżał na brzmienie tego imienia – dwa lata temu, cały ten czas zajęło zebranej tu grupie wytropienie obiektów, które przywiązują go do tego świata.

- Nie sądzę, że powinniśmy to robić teraz – powoli powiedział Knot.

Harry spojrzał na ministra. Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, powiedziałby, że minister świadomie wszystko przeciąga.

- Panie profesorze, jestem gotowy – powiedział.

Bez zwłoki Dumbledore obrócił się i machnął różdżką w stronę dziecka, które wróciło do życia.

- Nie! – rozległ się piskliwy krzyk obrzydliwego dziecka, które nie powinno w ogóle znać mowy. – Jestem Lord Voldemort! Pokłońcie mi się! Na kolana, albo was przeklnę! Oddajcie mi różdżkę i na kolana! – krzyczało dalej, domagając się czci.

- _Silencio_! – rzucił Dumbledore, uciszając stwora.

- Nie! – zawołał Knot. – Jako minister magii nakazuję ci tego nie robić!

- Harry, zrób to – powiedział Dumbledore, kierując różdżkę na ministra, jednocześnie mając na oku jego asystentów. – Nie możesz się sprzeciwić dekretowi Wizengamotu, ministrze.

Harry obrócił się i wylewitował uciszone, ale wciąż próbujące wrzeszczeć dziecko.

- Nie! Nie rób tego! On też jest człowiekiem! – wrzasnął Knot, próbując przedrzeć się w jego stronę. Na jego drodze stanął Dumbledore.

- Harry, musisz to zrobić, ja popilnuję twoich pleców – powiedział dyrektor, a Harry usłyszał nutę smutku w jego głosie.

- _Sendan_! – rzucił Harry i patrzył, jak dziecko leci za zasłonę i znika na zawsze.

Minister Knot wrzasnął i złapał lewe ramię, zanim padł na podłogę. Leżał kompletnie spokojnie, nie oddychał. Wszyscy patrzyli w szoku.

- Obawiałem się tego – westchnął Dumbledore. podciągnął lewy rękaw ministra, ujawniając gołą skórę z wyraźnie widocznym znakiem czaszki i węża. – Przypuszczam, że miał jakiś czar maskujący, który to pokrywał. To wyjaśnia wiele jego wątpliwych i kontrowersyjnych decyzji.

- Ja, eee – Bones zaczęła coś mówić, potem przerwała, by zebrać myśli. – Wyślę oświadczenie do prasy, by obwieścić śmierć Voldemorta i wyjaśnić czemu nagle zmarli wszyscy śmierciożercy, łącznie z ministrem magii.

Spojrzała na gości.

- Dziękuję wam za wasze usługi, zwłaszcza wam dwóm, Albusie i Harry – przełknęła ślinę, patrząc na zmarłego ministra, niedowierzanie wciąż było wypisane na jej twarzy.

- Oczywiście, Amelio – odparł gładko Dumbledore. – Jak zwykle pozostaję do dyspozycji Wizengamotu. Proszę dać mi znać, kiedy się zbiera, by mógł pomóc w wyborze nowego ministra.

Spojrzał na zebranych wokół niego ludzi.

- Wracamy do Hogwartu?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź ruszył w stronę atrium. Pozostali podążyli za nim, a Harry poczuł jak Ginny łapie go za rękę, oferując cichą pociechę po tym co musiał zrobić.

Siecią Fiuu udali się do biura dyrektora. Kiedy dotarli, kroki dyrektora straciły nagle całą sprężystość, a jego twarz zachmurzyła się.

- Szlag, Severus… - wyszeptał i opadł na swoje krzesło. Harry zauważył, że po twarzy starca zaczynają płynąć łzy. Zdecydował, że dyrektor potrzebuje trochę samotności, więc wyprowadził pozostałych uczniów. Kiedy dotarli do końca schodów, zorientował się, że wszyscy nauczyciele zostali na górze. Wiedząc, że nie może zrobić nic, by pomóc, poprowadził swoją grupę z powrotem do ich Wieży.

* * *

(środa, 3 września)

Gdy Harry i Ginny dołączyli do Neville'a i Hermiony przy śniadaniu, brunetka zauważyła, że Harry jest w znacznie gorszym humorze niż zazwyczaj.

- Harry, w porządku?

Nowoprzybyli spojrzeli na swoich przyjaciół. Neville przedzierał się przez stos naleśników na jego talerzu, a Hermiona jedną ręką wyjadała owoce z miski, a drugą trzymała przed sobą „Proroka Codziennego". Wokół pełno było uśmiechów i radosnych okrzyków, gdy cała szkoła czytała o ostatecznym końcu Voldemorta. Wyjątkiem był stół Ślizgonów. Draco Malfoy był teraz sierotą, bo oboje jego rodzice byli śmierciożercami, a wielu innych Ślizgonów straciło ojców.

- Właściwie tak – odparł Harry, ale uniesiona brew Hermiony powiedziała mu, że jego przyjaciółka spodziewa się pełniejszej odpowiedzi. – Tak jak powiedziałem ci wczoraj wieczorem. Nie czuję się jakoś szczególnie źle z powodu pozbycia się Toma Riddle i reszty śmierciożerców, ale jakieś poczucie winy jest.

- Ale wczoraj wieczorem wydawałeś się zupełnie normalny – zauważyła.

- Myślę, że wtedy ciągle czułem się dobrze, pozbywszy się złych ludzi. Ale teraz… - przerwał, by zebrać myśli. – Teraz myślę, że zrozumiałem swój uczynek trochę lepiej. Jasne, pomogłem pozbyć się zła ze świata, ale nawet źli ludzie mają przyjaciół i rodziny, które nie zrobiły nic złego i będzie im brakowało tych, którzy zmarli wczoraj wieczorem razem ze wszystkimi śmierciożercami. Tymi się martwię.

Hermiona zastanowiła się.

- Chyba rozumiem. Ale pamiętaj, że ci ludzie uczynili świadomy wybór, by zostać śmierciożercami, wiedząc, że może to wpłynąć na ich rodziny. Może to ci trochę pomoże – stwierdziła, podając mu gazetę. – Upewnij się, że przeczytałeś całość. Jest tam mnóstwo artykułów o śmierciożercach, którzy nie będą już terroryzować innych i jak ludzie się z tego cieszą. Mówią, że mogą żyć bez strachu i bawić się na otwartych przestrzeniach ze swoimi rodzinami. Dzięki temu co stało się wczoraj, może wydarzyć się wiele dobrych rzeczy. Ludzie znów mają nadzieję, a wszystko dzięki temu, co zrobiłeś.

Harry wziął on niej gazetę i zaczął czytać. Nie bardzo wiedział, czy podoba mu się portretowanie go jako bohatera, bo za takiego się nie uważał, ale ogólnie Hermiona miała rację. Byli ludzie, całe mnóstwo ludzi, część na ulicach, część w ministerstwie, którzy mówili o nadziei. Biorąc pod uwagę to i przytuloną do niego Ginny, Harry zaczął się czuć nieco lepiej. Prawdopodobnie upłynie sporo czasu, zanim zupełnie się ze wszystkim pogodzi, ale czuł się już trochę lepiej niż tego ranka.

- Chodź, kochanie – powiedziała mu Ginny, kiedy skończyli śniadanie. – Idziemy na lekcje i cieszyć się nowym rokiem szkolnym. Możemy dobrze się bawić, na pewno będzie mnóstwo wycieczek do Hogsmeade, a przy tym to nasz ostatni rok tutaj. Jak już skończymy ze szkołą, to od sierpnia będziemy mieli się na zawsze na wyłączność.

- Dzięki, Gin – Harry objął swoją narzeczoną ramieniem i ruszyli na lekcję. Stwierdził, że w pewnym sensie miała rację: wolał skupić się na ich przyszłości, niż na przeszłości.

* * *

(sobota, 15 sierpnia 1998)

Harry tańczył z Ginny, radośnie zatracając się w uczuciu bycia razem. Zabawa z jego dopiero co poślubioną żoną była zdecydowanie najlepszym momentem jego życia, przynajmniej jak do tej pory. Nie udało mu się do końca zrealizować celu na ten rok, choć kilka razy był bardzo blisko, gdy złapał ją tylko w majtkach i staniku, zanim zdążyła się zasłonić. Wchodzenie do jej pokoju bez pukania było fajne i bardzo edukujące, o ile zdołał uciec, zanim sięgnęła po różdżkę.

Neville tańczył z Hermioną i Harry cieszył się szczęściem swoich przyjaciół prawie tak samo jak własnym. Niedawno się zaręczyli, choć Hermionie nie spieszyło się do ślubu. Zwierzyła się ostatnio Harry'emu, że myśli o zdobyciu wyższego wykształcenia.

Neville miał zaklepaną posadę w największym w Wielkiej Brytanii ośrodku hodowlanym magicznych roślin. Była to posada najniższa w hierarchii, choć miał nadzieję, że uda mu się awansować do działu badań i rozwoju, gdzie mógł pracować nad nowymi gatunkami. Był bardzo podekscytowany tą perspektywą, a Harry uważał, że ma wszelkie szanse na sukces.

Dzięki fortunie Potterów Harry nie musiał szukać dobrze płatnej pracy, więc postanowili z Giny założyć własną firmę. Stwierdzili, że ciekawym będzie robienie odwrotności tego co Bill, więc wzięli się za tworzenie osłon z wmontowanymi zaklęciami i inne magiczne zabezpieczenia dla ludzi. Jego nazwisko już wywoływało spore zainteresowanie potencjalnych klientów.

- Ron wydaje się dobrze bawić z Mandy – skomentowała Ginny. Patrzyła na swojego brata i swoją dawną koleżankę z pokoju, więc Harry także rzucił na nich okiem. – Pytanie tylko, czy uda im się zostać razem.

Harry uśmiechnął się do żony, wciąż nie mogąc wyjść z podziwu, że była już tylko jego.

- Cóż, są razem już sześć miesięcy, to jego rekord. Ja chciałbym wiedzieć, ile my wytrzymamy razem, jak sądzisz, pani Potter?

Ginny przyciągnęła go bliżej, więc przestał się na chwilę poruszać i nastawił usta na szybki pocałunek.

- To proste, panie Potter. Będziemy razem, póki śmierć nas nie rozłączy.

Pogrążył się na moment we wspomnieniach, a potem powiedział:

- Cieszę się, że zatrzymałaś się, by pogadać ze mną na czwartym roku, gdy byłem po uszy w kłopotach. Gdybyś tego nie zrobiła, nie jestem pewien, czy bylibyśmy teraz tutaj.

Roześmiała się.

- Jasne, że tak, Harry. Po prostu zauważenie mnie zajęłoby ci wtedy więcej czasu. Ja cały czas wiedziałam, że skończymy razem.

- Serio?...

- Serio, serio… - Ginny przyciągnęła go na kolejny pocałunek. Biorąc pod uwagę koszulkę, którą dała Harry'emu na urodziny rok temu, młody mężczyzna podejrzewał, że ona nigdy nie miała wątpliwości. Harry był jej od 1 września 1991 roku.

(koniec)

* * *

_**Od autora**__: Jeśli nie czytaliście jeszcze „This Means War" autorstwa Jeconais, musicie się z nią zapoznać (wygooglujcie ją sobie). To chyba mój ulubiony fanfic, a on jest jednym z moich ulubionych autorów. Scena, w której Ginny próbuje odebrać Draco autorytet, oskarżając go, że jest gejem, została wzięta z tamtego opowiadania, więc dzięki Tim za pozwolenie na jej użycie. Wziąłem pomysł i nieco go przerobiłem, by tu pasował. _

_Mam nadzieję, że bawiliście się równie dobrze przy czytaniu tej historii, jak ja przy jej pisaniu. Mam też nadzieję, że zaskoczyłem was w kilku miejscach. Chciałbym też jeszcze raz podziękować Joshowi (mosphit) za bycie beta leaderem. Dzięki jego pomysłom, sugestiom i wskazówkom w tej historii zmieniło się więcej, niż sam przypuszcza._

_**Od tłumacza**__: Jeśli nie rozpoznaliście jakiś terminów ze świata HP, jest to zapewne moja wina. Od „Czary Ognia" czytałem wszystkie książki w oryginale i nie znam „oficjalnych" (tj. zaproponowanych przez p. Polkowskiego) tłumaczeń niektórych angielskich terminów. Starałem się je przełożyć najlepiej jak potrafię, ale pewnie sporo rzeczy brzmi nieco inaczej niż w polskim tłumaczeniu pani Rowling._

_Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy przeczytali moje tłumaczenie. Niestety, było to moje pierwsze podejście do ta długiego tekstu, a ponadto mogłem to robić tylko w wolnych chwilach, których nie mam za dużo. Dlatego na pewno nie oddałem w pełni znakomitego opowiadaniu Kevina. Tak więc jeszcze raz zachęcam do przejścia na jego profil (kb0) i zapoznanie się z jego pracami w oryginale._


End file.
